


Ein lösbares Rätsel?

by Sionon_Klingensang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Rape by Lovepotion
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 102,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionon_Klingensang/pseuds/Sionon_Klingensang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es war ein Handel zum beiderseitigen Vorteil: Lord Voldemort darf seinen Mitschüler ein wenig quälen, ohne, dass der petzen geht, und bringt ihn dafür in den exklusiven "Slug-Klub" des Slytherin-Hauslehrers Slughorn. Doch dann überschreitet Voldemort die Grenzen der Abmachung - und nichts ist mehr wie vorher. (Tom Riddle/OC)</p><p>(Ursprünglich veröffentlicht am 30. Januar 2014)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Anfang des Jahres 1926, nachts in einem leeren Klassenzimmer in Hogwarts:**   
  
„Bist du sicher, dass du das willst, mein Honigfüchschen?“  
  
„Aber ja, Zuckermäuschen.“ Die rothaarige junge Hexe streifte sich ihre Robe über den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht bis nach den Prüfungen warten. Kannst du bis nach den Prüfungen warten?“  
  
„Auf dich würde ich bis in alle Ewigkeit warten“, erwiderte der junge Zauberer leidenschaftlich.  
  
„Das hast du süß gesagt … aber ich hoffe, ich kann dich ein bisschen ungeduldiger machen.“ Sie lächelte verführerisch, und ihm wurde ganz heiß in seiner Robe. Er musste sich dringend etwas ausziehen.  
  
„Bist du denn sicher, dass du willst, mein Zuckermäuschen?“, fragte seine Freundin jetzt leise. „Du bist ja ganz rot geworden …“  
  
Das ließ ihn noch mehr erröten. „Nein, ich meine ja, ich … ich meine, kannst du mir beim Ausziehen helfen?“  
  
Niemand sah sie, die Schutzzauber gegen die Geister von Hogwarts hielten. Allerdings wurde der jungen Hexe im Nachhinein bewusst, dass sie im Eifer des Gefechts irgendwie vergessen hatte, den vorher hundertmal geübten Verhütungszauber zu sprechen.   Der junge Zauberer seinerseits bemerkte mit einigermaßen schlechtem Gewissen, dass er auch nicht danach gefragt hatte.  
  
  
  
 **In einer anderen Nacht am Anfang dieses Jahres, irgendwo in London:**  
  
An der Decke war ein schwarze Punkt. Ein Nagel, oder eine Fliege, die dort gestorben war? Merope beendete diese Überlegung wie immer ohne ein Ergebnis, weil ihr geliebter Tom gerade fertig geworden war, sich von ihr herunterrollte, und einschlief.  
  
Sie drehte sich um, um ihn betrachten zu können. Er sah so hinreißend schön aus wenn er schlief. Also, eigentlich auch wenn er wach war. Immer. Oh, sie liebte ihn so sehr. Ob er sie wohl auch liebte? So richtig? Würde er auch bei ihr bleiben, wenn sie den Liebestrank absetzte?  
  
Am Anfang war es nicht so gewesen. Da hatte er oft gesagt, dass er gar nicht wusste, warum er sie so sehr liebte, und einmal, als er betrunken gewesen war, und die Wirkung des Trankes auch gerade nachließ, hatte er ihr sogar ins Gesicht gesagt, sie sei eigentlich ziemlich hässlich.  
  
Aber jetzt … jetzt sagte er so etwas nicht mehr, und das lag bestimmt nicht nur daran, dass sie ihm den Amortentia regelmäßiger gab. Nein, sicher hatte er sie lieben gelernt. Sie war ihm schließlich eine treusorgende Ehefrau. Welchen Wunsch auch immer ihr geliebter Tom hatte, er wurde erfüllt.    
Irgendwann demnächst würde sie den Trank absetzen. Vielleicht, wenn sie schwanger war. Ja. Dann wären sie eine richtige kleine Familie, und es gäbe keinen Grund auf der ganzen Welt mehr, warum Tom nicht glücklich sein sollte.  
Sicher würden seine Eltern auch einsehen, dass alles so war, wie es sein sollte, wenn erstmal ein Stammhalter auf dem Weg war.                        


	2. Prolog Teil 2

Neun Jahre später:

 

Es regnete. Tom saß auf dem Bett seines kleinen Zimmers im Waisenhaus und starrte an die Wand. Da saß eine Fliege. Sie war tot. Tom wusste das, weil ihn die Fliege gestört hatte, und er sich gewünscht hatte, dass sie starb. Das konnte er. Es funktionierte nicht immer, aber manchmal, so wie jetzt, wenn er sich wirklich etwas wünschte, dann ging es.   
Jetzt war ihm langweilig. Vielleicht hätte er die Fliege am Leben lassen sollen. Versuchen, sie einzufangen. Sie ein bisschen quälen. Das machte Spaß. 

Sonst machte Tom kaum etwas Spaß. Er lernte schnell, aber es machte, egal was die Lehrer behaupteten, keinen Spaß. Nur wenn er etwas besser konnte als die Anderen, fühlte sich das ganz gut an.   
Die Ausflüge machten auch keinen Spaß. Nur der in den Tower von London, bei dem einer der Betreuer etwas über Folter erzählt hatte, war interessant gewesen. Leider hatte Tom nicht allzu viele Fragen stellen können. Er merkte, dass das die Erwachsenen misstrauisch machte.   
Und inzwischen war er alt genug um zu wissen, dass es besser war, kein Misstrauen zu erregen. 

Anderen Kindern machte alles Mögliche Spaß. Manchmal lachten sie einfach schon weil die Sonne schien, oder weil es Pudding zum Nachtisch gab, oder sonst irgendeine unbedeutende Kleinigkeit. Wie albern! Tom verachtete sie dafür. Und er war ganz bestimmt nicht neidisch. Er war auch auf Spielzeug nie neidisch, egal wie oft die Betreuer das behaupteten. Er nahm es den anderen Kindern nur weg, weil es Spaß machte zu sehen, wie sie es überall vergeblich suchten.   
Tom war etwas Besonderes. Wer brauchte da schon dumm kleine Gründe, sich zu freuen? 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Regen prasselte an die Fensterscheibe. Dubhe lag auf dem Bauch, vor sich einen riesigen Wälzer. Seine Eltern hielten „Überlegungen zum Ursprung der Hauselfen“ nicht für Lektüre, die seinem Alter angemessen war, aber nachdem er versprochen hatte, sofort mit dem Lesen aufzuhören und mit Mama oder Papa zu reden wenn er etwas nicht verstand oder ihn etwas erschreckte, hatten sie es ihm erlaubt. 

Er hatte ein etwas schlechtes Gewissen, denn obwohl ihn das Buch bisher nicht in dem Sinne erschreckte, machte es ihn sehr wütend. Wie konnte man irgendein Lebewesen so behandeln? Die Hauselfe, deren Lebensgeschichte in diesem Kapitel hier beschrieben wurde, war jeden Tag ausgepeitscht worden. Im Voraus, nur für den Fall, dass sie Strafe verdiente.   
Was ihr „Besitzer“ – Dubhe verabscheute die Bezeichnung – allerdings jetzt tat, das war wirklich unverständlich, die Hauselfe verstand es auch nicht, und Dubhe drehte es den Magen um.   
Er legte das Lesebändchen an die Stelle, klappte das Buch zu, und stand auf. Der Wälzer hatte ein ordentliches Gewicht, aber schließlich schaffte er es doch, es in die Küche zu tragen, wo sich gerade Kartoffeln von selbst schälten, während sein Vater am Küchentisch saß und in einem Kochbuch las. „Papa? Da ist eine komische Stelle in dem Buch.“

„Ah.“ Die Kartoffel, die sich gerade schälte, sank mitsamt des Messers sanft auf die Arbeitsfläche zurück. „Dann lass mal sehen.“


	3. Zwei erste Schultage

September 1938, Gleis neundreiviertel: 

Aufgeregt sah sich Dubhe auf dem Bahnsteig um. Endlich kam er nach Hogwarts! Bisher hatte er nur Morgaine gehabt, mit der er über Zauberei reden konnte; mit den Muggelkindern aus der Grundschule war er zwar ganz gut zurechtgekommen, aber da war immer eine Art Wand zwischen ihnen gewesen. Vielleicht spürten sie, dass er ihnen etwas verheimlichte. 

In Hogwarts würde er mit allen seinen Freunden über die Kenmare Kestrels reden können, diskutieren, wie genial deren Hüterin den „Seestern mit Stiel“ beherrschte – seine Eltern verloren meist schnell das Interesse an solchen Gesprächen. Und er würde über seine Forschungen zum Ursprung der Hauselfen sprechen, und seinen Plan, wie man aus den Hauselfen wieder normale Elfen machen könnte, die nicht magisch gezwungen waren, sich die Ohren zur Bestrafung für irgendeinen Unsinn in Ofentüren zu klemmen.

Als erstes fiel Dubhes Blick auf einen hübschen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen. Der könnte nett sein … doch als er die Augen des Jungen sah, lief es Dubhe eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken, schaute er woanders hin, und sah Morgaine, die ihm zuwinkte. 

Sie war vor einem Jahr nach Hogwarts gekommen, und jetzt schon Zweitklässlerin. 

„Dann können wir dich ja beruhigt hier lassen?“

„Hm?“ Dubhe hatte fast vergessen, dass seine Eltern mit zum Gleis gekommen waren. „Klar, Mama.“

Er ging zu Morgaine, die schon ein paar verunsichert wirkende Neuzugänge um sich versammelt hatte, und ihnen die Vorzüge des Hauses Slytherin predigte. 

„Hey Dubhe – du kommst doch nach Slytherin?“

„Wird man sehen.“

„Bestimmt kommst du nach Slytherin. Deine Mutter war schließlich auch da, und du kommst nach ihr.“

Dubhe wickelte sich eine seiner roten Haarsträhnen um den Finger, und sah sie nachdenklich an. Ja, er sah seiner Mutter ähnlich, aber deswegen war er noch lange keine Kopie von ihr. Er wollte zum Beispiel nie Auror werden – viel zu gefährlich. Und sie hatte ihm nie sagen wollen, ob sie schon mal jemanden umgebracht hatte. Nein, er wollte viel lieber Schriftsteller werden, wie sein Vater. 

Nun, nicht ganz genauso wie sein Vater. Berühmter, natürlich, und statt Kriminalromanen würde er lieber über seine Forschungserfolge schreiben. 

 

Angespannt musterte Tom seine zukünftigen Mitschülerinnen und Mitschüler. Er würde Verbündete brauchen. Ein oder zwei muskelbepackte Jungen, die froh waren, wenn ihnen jemand das Denken abnahm … auf den Gängen durfte man nicht zaubern, und es war immer gut, sicherzugehen, dass man nicht zum Opfer wurde. Im Waisenhaus hatte er keine Verbündeten gebraucht, aber er hatte gut beobachtet, was vor sich ging. Ein dünner, kleiner Junge wie er war besser dran, wenn er starke Freunde hatte. 

Aber natürlich brauchte er auch noch Leute, die ihm helfen konnten, falls sich der Unterricht unerwartet als schwierig erwies. Mindestens einen Streber, also. 

Sein Blick blieb an einem rothaarigen Mädchen hängen. Nein, das war ein Junge, oder? War der schwul, oder warum hatte der so lange Haare? Mit leichtem Unbehagen wandte Tom den Blick von dem verwirrenden Jungen ab.   
Dumbledore fiel ihm wieder ein. Und Jerkins, der Zauberer, der ihn hierher begleitet hatte. Vielleicht war das mit den langen Haaren so eine Zauberersache? Aber es gab auch viele Jungen mit normalen Haarschnitten hier, er würde also nicht auffallen. Gut. Natürlich würde er irgendwann in der Position sein, die Mode vorgeben zu können, aber für den Anfang war es besser, man passte sich etwas an. 

 

 

„Facal, Dubhe“, war unter den ersten, die aufgerufen wurden, um vom sprechenden Hut sortiert zu werden. Er beachtete die Blicke der Anderen nicht weiter, sondern ging schnurstracks zum Hut und setzte ihn auf. So, jetzt war er mal neugierig …

„Wissensdurstig, hm? Du würdest gut nach Ravenclaw passen.“

Dubhe grinste. Dieser Hut war klasse. ‚Ich weiß nicht, da muss man viel lernen, oder?’, dachte er. Eigentlich wollte er nicht viel für die Schule tun. Es gab andere Ziele zu verfolgen, und ein Schriftsteller musste nicht gut zaubern können. 

„Nach Hufflepuff würde ich dich nicht stecken. Harte Arbeit liegt dir nicht, nein. Du denkst gern nach, aber nur über Dinge die dich interessieren. Mutig … ja, aber kein Draufgänger. Gryffindor wird es nicht. Ehrgeiz hast du jede Menge … ich denke, du passt gut nach Slytherin …“

‚Slytherin ist gut.’ Da kannte er mindestens schon mal Morgaine.

„Dann also Slytherin!“

Das letzte Wort hatte der Hut laut gerufen, und am Tisch des Hauses Slytherin wurde applaudiert. Dubhe achtete darauf, den Hut abzusetzen, bevor er zum Tisch ging – sein Vater hatte ihm erzählt, dass manche Schüler zum großen Amüsement der Anderen vor lauter Aufregung einfach vergaßen, den Hut abzusetzen, und Dubhe hatte keine große Lust, schon am ersten Tag in Hogwarts ausgelacht zu werden. 

 

Tom war etwas nervös. Ein Hut der Gedanken lesen konnte? Ihm behagte die Vorstellung nicht, dass jemand in seinem Kopf las wie in einem offenen Buch. Aber an dem sprechenden Hut führte kein Weg vorbei, wenn er nach Hogwarts wollte, und Tom wollte nach Hogwarts, unbedingt. Also nahm er seinen Mut zusammen, und stülpte sich den viel zu großen Hut über den Kopf. 

„Na da brat mir doch einer einen Hippogreif – der Erbe Slytherins!“ 

In der Dunkelheit des Hutes lächelte Tom. Er war also auch in der Zaubererwelt etwas Besonderes. Sehr gut. Slytherin – das war der Hausgründer. Viel mehr wusste Tom nicht, aber das reichte ihm schon, mehr würde er in der Bibliothek nachlesen können. 

„Lange keinen Nachkommen Slytherins mehr gesehen“, sagte der Hut, oder besser; dachte er, denn Tom war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das gerade nicht mit den Ohren gehört hatte. „Dachte schon, ihr wärt ausgestorben. Na so was – nun, du hast alle Tugenden die ein Slytherin so braucht. Fast ein bisschen viel davon, wenn ich mir das so überlege … vielleicht würdest du in Ravenclaw glücklicher sein …“

„Slytherin“, beharrte Tom. „Wenn ich Slytherins Erbe bin, gehöre ich in sein Haus.“

„Sehr zielstrebig, ja, ein wahrer Slytherin … herrje, wenn das gut geht … aber wenn du darauf bestehst …“

Der Applaus war leiser als bei einigen seiner Vorgänger, was Tom ärgerte, aber natürlich kannte ihn hier noch niemand – er hatte vorsichtig darauf geachtet, zu allen die ihn im Zug angesprochen hatten gleichermaßen höflich zu sein; es hatte keinen Zweck, Allianzen zu bilden bevor er wusste, in welches Haus er kam. 

Nun also Slytherin. Und er war der Erbe Slytherins … ob er das öffentlich machen sollte? Besser nicht, bevor er genauer wusste, was das bedeutete. Man sollte ihn auch nicht für einen Angeber halten. Wenn er erst einmal Fuß gefasst hatte, konnte er diese Tatsache immer noch als angeblich neue Entdeckung enthüllen, und bescheiden tun.


	4. Kapitel 1 - bis zu der Stelle an der sich Dubhe eine Eule kauft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baustelle - ich bastle noch an der Kapitelzahl herum.

Zu Beginn des fünften Schuljahres hatte der Erbe Slytherins seine Identität noch immer nicht enthüllt. Dafür hatte er den peinlichen Muggelnamen Tom Riddle abgelegt, und ließ sich Lord Voldemort nennen. Natürlich nur von seinen Verbündeten. Und noch tat er so, als sei es nur ein kleiner Scherz zwischen ihnen, als sei der Titel „Lord“ nur ein zufälliges Ergebnis der Versuche, die Buchstaben seines Geburtsnamens umzustellen.  
Seine wahre Identität offenzulegen wäre zu riskant, immerhin hatte er vor, die Kammer des Schreckens zu finden, die nur der Erbe Slytherins öffnen konnte, und das Monster darin zu seinen Zwecken zu gebrauchen. Es wäre ihm sehr … ungelegen gekommen, wenn man den Musterschüler Tom damit in Verbindung gebracht hätte.  
Und er hatte große Sorgfalt darauf verwendet, dieses Bild des Musterschülers zu pflegen. Es hatte ihn so manches Opfer gekostet. So hatte er darauf geachtet, niemals mitzumachen, wenn andere Slytherins Schlammblüter hänselten. Avery und Nott, die das besonders gern taten, rief er immer zur Ordnung, wenn Lehrer in der Nähe waren. Nur dann, schließlich sollten seine Freunde auch mal ihren Spaß haben. Ansonsten hielt er sich im Hintergrund; man wusste nie, wann ein Lehrer zusah. 

Inzwischen war er Vertrauensschüler. Ein Jammer, dass er auch diese Position nicht würde nutzen können, um ein paar Hufflepuff-Erstklässler – immer die leichtesten Opfer – zu quälen. Aber die Kammer des Schreckens könnte das Ende dieser Durststrecke bedeuten. Wenn es dort wirklich, wie die Gerüchte besagten, ein Monster gab, dann konnte er es freilassen und sich, mit unschuldiger Miene, am Schrecken der dummen kleinen Mädchen und Jungen erfreuen, während er vorgab, sie beschützen zu wollen. 

Einstweilen musste es genügen, sich ab und zu eine Spinne zu fangen – an denen herrschte in Hogwarts kein Mangel – und ihr die Beine einzeln auszureißen. Doch das befriedigte Lord Voldemort immer weniger. Nein, insgeheim sehnte er sich danach, endlich wieder angsterfüllte Gesichter zu sehen. Oder endlich einmal den Cruciatusfluch an einem Menschen auszuprobieren. 

Sein einziges Ventil war sein Skizzenbuch. Es war mit einem Zauber belegt, sodass einem beliebigen Leser nur jede zweite Seite sichtbar war. Auf diese sichtbaren Seiten zeichnete er Slytherinschlangen in immer anderen Variationen.  
Auf der anderen hatte er seine ganz persönliche Bildersammlung. Die Bibliothek war sehr ergiebig in dieser Hinsicht, das Buch „Körperstrafen, richtig angewendet“ war seine Hauptinspiration, doch auch einige andere Abbildungen waren interessant, so schien die Verwandlung in einen Werwolf sehr qualvoll zu sein, und auch das Beispielbild zum Vielsafttrank bescherte Lord Voldemort beim Betrachten angenehme Gefühle. 

Davon durfte natürlich niemand wissen. Anfangs hatte es ihn mit einigem Erstaunen erfüllt, dass sämtliche seiner Mitschüler eine Vorliebe für Bilder von nackten Frauen hatten, doch allmählich verstand er, dass er auch in dieser Hinsicht anders war als die anderen. Besser. Nicht, dass ihm nackte Frauen nicht gefielen … in einem Buch über die Hexenverfolgung war er auf das Bild einer Muggelfrau gestoßen, die als Hexe festgenommen und gefoltert worden war. Dieses Bild hatte er abgezeichnet, und den gequälten Gesichtsausdruck noch etwas verfeinert. Doch, er konnte das durchaus verstehen.  
Aber er war nicht so besessen von Mädchen wie die Anderen. 

 

Dubhe haderte seit langem mit seiner Entscheidung für Slytherin. Das Haus an sich gefiel ihm, die Tatsache, dass viele seiner Mitschülerinnen und Mitschüler aus alten Zaubererfamilien stammten hatte sich als unerwartet nützlich erwiesen – fast alle hatten Hauselfen, und er hatte sein Wissen bei Besuchen in ihren Häusern und besonders bei Abstechern in die Küche beträchtlich erweitern können – aber es gab doch Einiges was ihn ausgesprochen störte. Da war zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass man nicht mit Muggelstämmigen befreundet sein durfte. Oder mit Gryffindors. Nicht, dass sich Dubhe davon hätte aufhalten lassen, aber die Gryffindors wollten ihrerseits auch nicht mit ihm befreundet sein. Und er hatte bald gemerkt, dass er besser auch nicht die Wahrheit über seine Studien zum Thema Hauselfen sagte. Es kam wesentlich besser an, wenn er rein wissenschaftliches Interesse vorgab, und subtil andeutete, dass er mehr über den Ursprung der Hauselfen erfahren wollte, um andere magische Geschöpfe, wie etwa Kobolde, ähnlich unterwürfig zu machen. 

Aus diesem Grund hatte Dubhe kaum echte Freunde. Da war Morgaine, seine alte Freundin, deren Familie keine Hauselfen hatte, und die dementsprechend auch keine großartige Meinung dazu hatte, weiterhin Lucia Lovegood, die glaubte, dass böse Hexen und Zauberer als Hauselfen wiedergeboren wurden um ihre Schuld abzutragen, es aber dem eigenen Karma natürlich förderlich sei, gnädig und nachsichtig mit diesen sündigen Seelen zu sein – Lucia war ein bisschen verrückt, aber angenehm vorurteilsfrei was Gryffindor und Muggelstämmige anging – und Felian Fortescue, der als Sohn italienischer Einwanderer einen schweren Stand hatte, obwohl er seine Abstammung von Hexen und Zauberern lückenlos bis ins sechzehnte Jahrhundert nachweisen konnte.  
Das waren Dubhes Freunde. Die anderen waren nur eine Art Bekannte, so wie die Muggelkinder an der Grundschule. Anscheinend hielten die reinblütigen Vertreterinnen und Vertreter des alten magischen ‚Adels’ aber ihrerseits Dubhe für einen echten Freund; er wurde über den Sommer eingeladen, durfte sich ihre Sorgen anhören und bekam Geburtstagsgeschenke, Gefälligkeiten, die er gewissenhaft erwiderte. 

Im Haus Slytherin schienen Zweckbündnisse vorzuherrschen. Die falsche Herzlichkeit mit der man sich begegnete, vermochte Dubhe nicht zu täuschen – es gab nur wenige Freundschaften, von denen nicht ganz offensichtlich beide Teile profitierten, und sei es nur durch die Verbindung zu anderen Reinblütern aus gutem Hause.  
In Gesprächen mit seinen „Freunden“ wies Dubhe denn auch wiederholt auf Lucias Begabung im Wahrsagen und Felians Genie mit Zaubertränken hin, und ließ unter den Tisch fallen, dass er bei keinem der beiden je abgeschrieben hatte. 

Der hübsche schwarzgelockte Junge, der ihn schon damals auf dem Gleis aufgefallen war, hatte sich zu einem äußerst attraktiven jungen Mann entwickelt, der jedoch keinerlei Interesse an einer näheren Bekanntschaft mit Dubhe zeigte. Riddle – das war sein Name - hatte eine eigene Clique, in der es sich durchgesetzt hatte, das Haar wie Muggelmänner kurz zu tragen. 

Riddle – Rätsel. Sehr passend. Wenn Riddle mit anderen sprach konnte er ausgesprochen charmant sein. Zu Dubhe war er höflich, aber mehr auch nicht. Das leichte Unbehagen, das Dubhe empfand, wenn er in Riddles dunkle Augen sah, verschwand nach einem kurzen Gespräch für eine Zeitlang, kehrte aber immer wieder.  
Vielleicht bildete er es sich nur ein, vielleicht lag es daran, dass Riddle ihn nicht mochte. Dubhe fand das insgeheim schade, war irgendwie aber auch erleichtert darüber. Der rätselhafte junge Mann gefiel ihm besser als es Dubhe lieb war. Nicht, dass er selbst Probleme mit seiner Homosexualität hatte – seine Eltern hatten es achselzuckend akzeptiert, und ihm ein paar Geschichten aus dem alten Griechenland zu lesen gegeben, damit er sich nicht mehr so abnormal fühlte – aber er wusste, wie konservativ die alten Reinblüterfamilien waren. Riddle gehörte dem Namen nach zwar keiner von diesen an, es war aber allgemein akzeptierte Wahrheit, dass seine verstorbene Mutter eine reinblütige Hexe gewesen war. 

Einzig die Tatsache, dass Riddle keine Freundin hatte, gab Anlass zur Hoffnung. Ab und zu, wenn es in Geschichte mal wieder besonders langweilig war, verlor sich Dubhe in Tagträumen, in denen Riddle ihm gestand, dass er nur darum so abweisend war, weil ihn seine Gefühle verwirrten … doch lange konnte sich Dubhe nie davon überzeugen, dass Riddle ihn insgeheim mochte.  
Darum nannte er ihn auch in Gedanken niemals „Tom“, und würde niemals auch nur in Erwägung ziehen, sich die Haare abzuschneiden, um eventuell Gnade in Riddles Augen zu finden.  
Sein Haar war ihm heilig. Er hatte vor, es sich eines Tages auf Taillenlänge zu züchten. Bisher war es aber nur etwas über schulterlang, was, wie er zugeben musste, praktischer war, wenn man sich eine Handvoll Badewannen und Waschbecken mit dem Rest aller männlichen Slytherins teilen musste.  
Das mit Riddle war nur sexuelle Anziehung. Er empfand keinerlei Sympathie für den Typen, und würde es nicht bedauern, ihn nach dem Schulabschluss nie wieder zu sehen. 

_____________________________________________________________

Wie immer, wenn das Slytherinquidditchteam gewonnen hatte, war es Dubhes Aufgabe, in die Küche zu „schleichen“ und Essen zu „stehlen.“

Die Hauselfen umringten ihn sofort, und baten ihn, dies oder jenes zu probieren. Er lehnte das Meiste höflich ab, und erklärte, dass eine Feier geplant war, und er sich den Appetit nicht verderben wollte.  
„Eine Feier!“ Diese Ankündigung führte zu hektischer Aktivität, denn natürlich musste das Essen zum Transport richtig verpackt werden. 

„Wo ist Cinny?“, fragte er, nachdem er sich eine Weile suchend umgesehen hatte. Die winzige Elfe war die unangefochtene Meisterin im Tortenverzieren, und jetzt, wo „bald“ Weihnachten war, hätte sie eigentlich da sein müssen um seine Meinung zu ihren Plätzchenkunstwerken zu erfragen, die mit jedem Jahr ausgefallener wurden. 

„Cinny arbeitet.“ 

Dubhe wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Hauselfen von Hogwarts wurden relativ gut behandelt, was zu einer Abmilderung ihres Selbstbestrafungszwangs geführt hatte; sie neigten dazu, einfach doppelt so hart zu arbeiten, wenn sie ein schlechtes Gewissen plagte. 

Ein Blick auf Cinnys Arbeit bestätigte seine Befürchtung – sie schlug Sahne, als habe das Milchprodukt Hogwarts beleidigt. (Hauselfen störten sich nicht sehr an Beleidigungen ihrer eigenen Person, auf ihren Herrn ließen sie dagegen nichts kommen, und die Hauselfen von Hogwarts waren an das Gebäude gebunden, nicht an eine Person.)

Wut stieg in Dubhe auf. Bisher hatte er nur erlebt, dass Cinnys Verzierungen an Schönheit nachgelassen hatten, nachdem ihr zugetragen worden war, dass jemand oben in der großen Halle ihre Schokosahnetorte mit einem Hundehaufen verglichen hatte. 

Das hier musste einen viel übleren Grund haben. „Cinny? Hast du einen Moment Zeit? Slytherin hat das Spiel gegen Gryffindor gewonnen und wir brauchen einen schönen Kuchen.“

„Ja, Herr Dubhe. Natürlich hat Cinny Zeit.“ Sein Angebot, ihn mit Vornamen anzusprechen, hatten die Hauselfen nie so recht verstanden. 

„Ich dachte an ein Slytherinwappen auf einem Schokoladenkuchen. Bekommst du das hin?“ 

„Cinny weiß nicht, ob sie dieser Ehre würdig ist“, erwiderte die Hauselfe leise. „Cinny ist eine schlechte Hauselfe.“

„Erzähl mir was du getan hast.“

„Cinny weiß nicht, ob Cinny ihr Vergehen damit noch schlimmer macht, Herr Dubhe.“

Okay, jetzt war er auf hundertachtzig. Welches miese Arschloch hatte Cinny diesmal beleidigt? 

„Ich sage nichts weiter. Es wird sein, als hättest du es niemandem erzählt. Aber ich kann dir sagen, wie schlimm es ist.“ Er führte sie in eine abgelegene Ecke. „Was ist passiert?“

„Cinny hat in den persönlichen Sachen eines Zauberers gestöbert.“ Sie sprach es aus als sei das ein Verbrechen, das den Tod durch Rädern verdiente.  
Und er war sicher, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit war. Cinny war, wie alle Hauselfen, krankhaft loyal, und würde niemals die Privatsphäre eines Schülers verletzen. Nun, abgesehen von der Verletzung die es beinhaltete, seine unter das Bett geschobene oder sonst wo im Zimmer verteilte schmutzige Unterwäsche zum Waschen einzusammeln.  
Dubhe hatte sich angewöhnt, am Morgen nach einem erotischen Traum seine Unterhose im Waschbecken zu waschen, seit er herausgefunden hatte, wohin die Schmutzwäsche von Hogwarts verschwand. 

„Warum hast du das getan?“, fragte er so sanft wie er konnte. 

„Es war … so schrecklich!“ stieß sie hervor. 

Am liebsten hätte er sie in die Arme geschlossen, aber manche Hauselfen zuckten zusammen, wenn man versuchte sie zu berühren, und er wusste nicht, wie das bei Cinny war. „Ich würde gerne einen Arm um deine Schultern legen, Cinny.“

„Cinny ist nicht würdig“, murmelte die kleine Hauselfe. „Aber Cinny würde das mögen.“

Letztendlich passte nur sein Unterarm an ihre zitternden, schmalen Schultern, aber die Berührung schien sie zu beruhigen. 

„Was war schrecklich, Cinny?“

„Das Buch!“ Sie wimmerte leise. „Es lag ein Zauber darauf, Herr Dubhe, aber Cinny kann durch Zauber sehen. Und unter dem Zauber … oh, es war furchtbar!“ Große Tränen perlten aus ihren riesigen Augen. 

„Na, na, ich bin sicher, du hast es nicht mit Absicht getan.“ Behutsam streichelte Dubhe ihre winzige Schulter. 

„Cinny hat mit Absicht umgeblättert, Herr Dubhe. Cinny wollte wissen, ob es vielleicht ein Sachbuch ist, aber auf der anderen Seite … Cinny sollte das nicht erzählen.“

Mit vielen Beruhigungen bekam er aus ihr heraus, dass das ganze Buch voll von Abbildungen gefolterter Menschen gewesen war. Nackter, gefolterter Menschen in den meisten Fällen. Und Cinny hatte Angst, dass der Besitzer jemandem etwas antun könnte. Dubhe vielleicht sogar. Aber es war ihre Pflicht als Hauselfe, die Geheimnisse aller Bewohner des Hauses zu bewahren. 

„Er hat bestimmt nicht vor, jemandem was zu tun“, flüsterte Dubhe. „Ganz sicher nicht. Vielleicht … weißt du, manchmal fühlt sich Schmerz gut an …“

„Cinny hat davon gehört“, sagte die Hauselfe schon etwas weniger unglücklich. „Manche Hauselfen legen die Hände auf die Herdplatte wenn sie schlechte Elfen waren. Cinny hat nie viel davon gehalten, weil Cinny ihre Hände zum Tortenverzieren braucht, und verbrannte Hände sind ungeschickt, Herr Dubhe, aber die anderen die das machen sagen, es geht ihnen dann besser.“

„Ja. Siehst du, vielleicht stellt er sich einfach nur gern vor, dass ihm jemand Schmerz zufügt, und mit den Bildern geht das besser.“

Cinny runzelte die kleine Stirn. „Aber Zauberer tun nie etwas Falsches!“

Diese Gehirnwäsche … er könnte sich so aufregen, aber es brachte nichts. „Doch Cinny, auch Zauberer haben manchmal das Gefühl, dass sie schlechte Zauberer waren und eine Strafe brauchen. Das ist nicht so häufig, und deswegen würden es die anderen Zauberer nicht verstehen, anders als bei Hauselfen. Er hat es bestimmt nur versteckt, damit sich keiner erschreckt.“

Das beruhigte Cinny, und als Dubhe die Küche verließ – mit einer Menge Butterbier, Pasteten und einem verzierten Schokokuchen im Gepäck – war sie fröhlich dabei, ein neues Plätzchen in Zentaurenform zu kreieren. 

Dubhe war zufrieden mit sich. Natürlich hatte er das Blaue vom Himmel heruntergelogen. Er war ziemlich sicher, wer der Besitzer des beunruhigenden Buches war, und er würde seinen Zunderfauch 2 fressen, wenn Riddle masochistische Neigungen hatte. Nein, er war ziemlich sicher, dass Riddle eher der Typ war, der gerne anderen Leuten Schmerzen zufügte. 

Das einer Hauselfe so zu erklären, dass sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machte, war aber ziemlich schwer. 

Es hatte ihn immer gewundert, dass Riddle so eine, ja, innige Beziehung zu einem Skizzenbuch pflegte, in dem offenbar nur Slytherin-Schlangen in allen möglichen Variationen enthalten waren, aber jetzt ergab das Ganze Sinn. Und interessante Möglichkeiten taten sich auf.  
Sehr interessante Möglichkeiten. 

 

Tom Riddle, der brave Vertrauensschüler, wäre im Grunde verpflichtet, einem Lehrer davon zu erzählen, dass sein Mitschüler Dubhe Facal sich in die Küche schlich und Essen stahl. Besonders, wenn es sich dabei um einen offensichtlich für den Nachtisch am nächsten Tag vorgesehenen Kuchen mit Slytherinwappen handelte. 

Lord Voldemort, der kluge Stratege, hielt es jedoch für sinnvoller, den einfachen Gemütern ihren Spaß zu lassen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Slughorn jemals Wind davon bekam, war gering, und selbst wenn … es handelte sich um eine der kleinen Regelverletzungen, für die der Hauslehrer von Slytherin bei entsprechend kluger Ausführung in Wahrheit Bewunderung aufbrachte, selbst wenn er, um den Schulregeln Genüge zu tun, Strafen verhängen musste. 

Bei dieser Feier hatte Lord Voldemort das Gefühl, dass Facals Blick häufiger als üblich zu ihm wanderte, und sein Nacken begann zu prickeln. Würde der ihn am Ende noch anschwuchteln?

Selbst wenn man in Betracht zog, dass lange Haare unter Zauberern üblich waren, wirkte Facal irgendwie … ja, schwul. Vielleicht, weil er hauptsächlich mit Mädchen befreundet war. Vielleicht auch wegen der Eitelkeit, die sich darin zeigte, dass er sein Haar nicht nur lang trug, sondern gelegentlich flocht. Und seine slytheringrüne Festrobe war ausgesprochen figurbetont … nicht, dass Lord Voldemort sie besonders lange angesehen hätte. Lord Voldemord war über modische Kinkerlitzchen erhaben. 

Facal trank ziemlich über den Durst, und anscheinend nicht nur Butterbier, sondern auch heiße Schokolade „mit Schuss“. Nach einer Weile wirkte er jedenfalls eindeutig betrunken, und sang ein Lied, auf Gälisch, das, wie er wortreich erklärt hatte, von einer irischen Hexe handelte, die Kartoffeln im Speicher ihrer Nachbarn vermehrte, damit diese nicht hungern mussten; die ganze Nacht über, und am Morgen ertappt und zum Dank für ihre Mühen verbrannt wurde, weil sie zu erschöpft war sich zu wehren. 

Das Lied stimmte vollauf mit dem überein, was Lord Voldemort über Muggel dachte, aber es war ein entsetzlich langsames Lied, und vor allem war jede Strophe fast genauso wie die vorherige. Lord Voldemort fasste den Verdacht, dass jede einzelne Kartoffel besungen wurde. 

Irgendwann kippte Facal gnädigerweise von seinem Stuhl. 

Leider war es nun die Aufgabe des braven Vertrauensschülers Tom Riddle, seinen betrunkenen Hauskameraden in den Schlafsaal zu bringen. Man wusste nie, wer was wann einem Lehrer erzählte. 

Facal konnte glücklicherweise noch irgendwie gehen, auch wenn er den Weg die Treppe hoch ohne Hilfe sicher nicht gefunden hätte. 

„Weissu, Riddle“, lallte er, als sie den Treppenabsatz vor ihrem Schlafsaal erreichten. „Ich hab mich immer gefragt, warum in deinem Skizzenbuch nur auf jeder zweiten Seite eine Zeichnung ist.“

„Ach ja?“ Lord Voldemort schloss die Tür des Schlafsaals hinter ihnen. 

„Ja, und ich wollte schon immer mal diesen Enthüller ausprobieren, den ich in der Winkelgasse gekauft habe.“

Lord Voldemort wich zurück. Facal brauchte offensichtlich keinen der ihn stützte. Verdammt. Der Mistkerl war gar nicht betrunken! Da war man einmal nicht wachsam – und jetzt hatte er seinen Zauberstab unten liegen gelassen. Ein schneller Vergessenszauber war unmöglich. 

„Sehr interessante Bilder, muss schon sagen.“

Dieser miese Erpresser! Er würde der erste sein, der starb, wenn Slytherins Erbe die Kammer des Schreckens öffnete. 

„Gut, du hast mich in der Hand, was willst du?“, gab Lord Voldemort sich geschlagen. Innerlich brodelte er vor Zorn. Das würde der noch bereuen!

Facal hob die Hände. „Nicht doch, für wen hältst du mich? Ich würde doch keinen Hauskameraden erpressen …aber ich wette … du würdest gern mal echt jemandem wehtun …“ 

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Ich habe lediglich ein paar Bilder aus rein wissenschaftlichem Interesse abgezeichnet. Sie stammen alle aus Büchern die in der Bibliothek erhältlich sind.“

 

„Ja, klar. Das kannst du deiner …“ Verflixte Drachenkacke, das Butterbier war doch zuviel gewesen. Einem Waisen zu sagen, dass er etwas seiner Großmutter erzählen konnte, war grausam.  
„… deiner zukünftigen Ehefrau in die zarten Öhrchen flüstern“, beendete er seinen Satz etwas lahm. „Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir die Gelegenheit bieten könnte, jemanden, sagen wir mal, auszupeitschen?“

Riddles Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, doch Dubhe war sicher, dass es hinter der blassen Stirn gehörig arbeitete. „Ich würde dir garantieren, dass niemand davon erfährt.“

Ein dünnes Lächeln erschien auf Riddles Gesicht. „Sprich weiter.“

Ah. Riddle glaubte offensichtlich, Informationen zu bekommen, die er gegen Dubhe verwenden konnte. Immer eine harte Währung in Slytherin. „Ich wäre, unter Umständen bereit, mich selbst für derartige … wissenschaftliche Versuche zur Verfügung zu stellen.“

„Was willst du dafür?“ Riddles Pupillen hatten sich geweitet, seine Lippen waren eine Nuance röter geworden. 

Nun galt es, einen angemessenen Preis zu verlangen. Der Gedanke, dass jemand masochistisch veranlagt sein könnte, und sich gern von einem attraktiven Mann wie ihm unter kontrollierten Bedingungen Schmerzen zufügen lassen würde, lag Riddle offenbar so fern wie die Sterne. Der arme Kerl konnte es ja nicht besser wissen … das Waisenhaus hatte wahrscheinlich eine miserabel ausgestattete Bibliothek, und die in Hogwarts … nun, Werke zu verschiedenen Spielarten der Sexualität fand man wahrscheinlich nicht mal in der verbotenen Abteilung. 

„Sorg dafür, dass Slughorn mich in seinen kleinen Klub einlädt.“ Jeder Slytherin war scharf darauf, in diesen Klub zu kommen. Dubhe war es nicht sonderlich wichtig, aber wenn er das als Bonus obendrauf bekommen konnte …

„Du willst in den Slug-Klub? Du?! Jeder weiß, dass du deine Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke von Fortescue abschreibst, und Geschichte für dein Mittagsschläfchen nutzt.“

Ah, gut, seine Implikationen über die Freundschaft zu Felian waren inzwischen ausgewachsene Gerüchte. „Jeder schläft in Geschichte.“ Obwohl er wetten könnte, dass Riddle die Zeit nutzte um die anderen zu beobachten. Gut, dass er nicht wusste, wovon Dubhe bei diesen Mittagsschläfchen so träumte …

„Von Wahrsagen, und deinen mittelmäßigen Leistungen in sonstigen Fächern gar nicht erst anzufangen … wie soll ich Slughorn dazu bringen, in dir ein hoffnungsvolles Talent zu sehen?“

„Oh, da lasse ich dir völlig freie Hand. Du könntest beispielsweise andeuten, ich stellte mein Licht absichtlich unter den Scheffel …“ Verdammt, hoffentlich brachte das Riddle nicht auf falsche – beziehungsweise sehr richtige – Gedanken. 

„Du?“, fragte Riddle spöttisch. „Aber ich will sehen was ich tun kann. Wenn jemand dich in den Slug-Klub bringen kann, dann ich. Die Ausgaben für kandierte Ananas erstattest du mir aber.“

„Gegen Vorlage der Quittungen, ja.“

„Und was bekomme ich dafür?“

„Das können wir später genauer besprechen, du willst jetzt sicher zurück auf die Feier. Morgen Mitternacht treffen wir uns auf dem Astronomieturm.“

 

Es fiel Lord Voldemort schwer, äußerlich die Ruhe zu bewahren. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Facal so ehrgeizig war? Aber, nun, er war ein Slytherin, und irgendwann musste ja seine Eignung für dieses Haus ans Licht kommen. Besser spät als nie … und in diesem Falle war spät sehr viel vorteilhafter für Lord Voldemort als früh … mit entsprechendem Engagement hätte Facal es sicher auch aus eigener Kraft in den Klub schaffen können, immerhin war sein Vater ein Black, und seine Mutter hatte es zur Aurorin gebracht.  
Bessere Voraussetzungen als Tom Riddle sie gehabt hatte – und Facal vergeudete dieses Potential sorglos, nur um dann einen hohen Preis dafür zahlen zu müssen, doch noch in den Slug-Klub zu kommen. Manche Leute …  
Aber Lord Voldemort hatte es lange aufgegeben, das selbstschädigende Verhalten anderer verstehen zu wollen. Selbstbeherrschung war offenbar eine seltene Tugend. 

Er selbst verfügte über diese Tugend in ausreichendem Maße, sodass er sich erst nach dem Zubettgehen in allen Details ausmalte, wie es sein würde. Ob Facal vor Schmerz schreien würde? Bei den Kindern im Waisenhaus hatte er sich nie richtig Zeit nehmen können, und ein Tritt ans Schienbein tat nicht sehr lange weh … jemanden vor sich zu haben, der sich nicht wehren konnte, der es gar nicht erst versuchte … in seinen wildesten Träumen hätte sich Lord Voldemort nicht ausgemalt, dass er das bekommen könnte, bevor er seine Herrschaft über die Zaubererwelt stabilisiert hatte. 

Und jetzt … die Sache schien keinen Haken zu haben. Abgesehen davon, dass Facal offenbar schlauer war als gedacht. Vorzutäuschen, betrunken zu sein, und eingeplant zu haben, dass der Vertrauensschüler ihn die Treppe hoch schleifen würde … das war mehr Vorausplanung als er Facal zugetraut hätte. 

Doch es gab eigentlich keine Möglichkeit … natürlich würde es keine schriftlichen Beweise ihrer Abmachung geben, und Facal konnte nicht so blöd sein, zu glauben, dass Lord Voldemort sich mit ihm in einem leeren Klassenzimmer treffen würde, wo jeden Moment jemand hereinkommen könnte. 

Was die Möglichkeiten weitergehender Erpressung stark reduzierte. Eigentlich ziemlich schlau von Facal, gar nicht erst zu versuchen, Lord Voldemorts Hilfe zu erpressen. Auf diese Weise würde er vielleicht sogar das Öffnen der Kammer des Schreckens überleben. Obwohl es natürlich immer besser war, keine Zeugen zu haben. 

Andererseits, ein paar Bilder von gefolterten Muggeln, und ungehorsamen Hogwartsschülern, die ihre Strafe in Empfang nahmen … das bewies eigentlich gar nichts. Eine Leiche war wesentlich schwerer zu verstecken, und Lord Voldemort war kein Narr. 

Und dann war da noch die Möglichkeit, Facals extremen Mangel an Selbstachtung noch weiter auszubeuten, nachdem die Sache mit dem Slug-Klub abgewickelt war. Lord Voldemort rechnete damit, es bis ungefähr Weihnachten ausdehnen zu können, ohne, dass Facal Verdacht schöpfte, aber danach würde er einen anderen Anreiz brauchen. Die Abmachung nicht einzuhalten kam nicht in Frage, denn damit würde er sich einen Feind machen. Lord Voldemort konnte keine Feinde gebrauchen. Noch nicht. 

 

Dubhe war sehr zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Nachdem er diverse Zauber zur Wahrung seiner Privatsphäre auf die Vorhänge seines Bettes gelegt hatte – er konnte sich das leisten, er musste ja keinen guten Ruf aufrechterhalten wie der brave Vertrauensschüler im Bett gegenüber, dessen Atemgeräusche sich auf höchst interessante Weise verändert hatten – machte er sich daran, ein paar Briefe zu schreiben. 

Der erste ging an seine Mutter: 

„Mama, 

ich bin eine … Beziehung ungewöhnlicher Art mit Tom Riddle eingegangen. Dass du noch nie von ihm gehört hast, liegt daran, dass er nicht zu meinen Freunden gehört. Unter anderem deswegen lege ich diesem Schreiben einen versiegelten Brief bei, den du bitte nur öffnen solltest, wenn mir etwas zustößt, was mich unfähig macht mich zu artikulieren, oder eine Gedächtnislöschung festgestellt wird, oder … du weißt schon was für Sachen ich meine.  
Der versiegelte Brief enthält Details unserer Beziehung, die du garantiert nicht wissen möchtest; er dient lediglich als Absicherung. Du weißt ja, dass ich deine Ermahnungen, vorsichtig zu sein, immer sehr ernst nehme. Schutzzauber gegen Krankheiten verwende ich natürlich auch, wo nötig. 

Dein dich liebender Sohn,

Dubhe.“

Anschließend schrieb er alle wichtigen Einzelheiten auf ein Stück Pergament, und versiegelte dieses mit Wachs und seinem Daumenabdruck, bevor er es zusammen mit dem Brief an seine Mutter in einen Umschlag steckte, den er mit dem Fingerabdruck seines kleinen Fingers versiegelte. Sie würde die Echtheit nachprüfen, das wusste er. Auroren, die nicht paranoid waren, lebten nicht lange. 

An seine drei echten Freunde ging ein Brief des Inhalts, dass er etwas Gefährliches vorhatte, und im Falle dessen, dass er handlungsunfähig im Krankenflügel landen sollte, wahrscheinlich Tom Riddle dafür verantwortlich sein würde, selbst wenn auf den ersten Blick keinerlei Zusammenhang zu bestehen schien. 

Das war erledigt. Blieb noch ein Ausflug in die Waschküche zu machen. Der alte Hauself Jolly, der dort arbeitete und sicher schon so ziemlich alles gesehen hatte, würde vorgewarnt werden, dass Dubhe ihn möglicherweise rufen würde.  
Seltsamerweise machten sich die meisten Angehörigen alter magischer Familien keine weiteren Gedanken darüber, warum ihre Diener immer zur Stelle waren wenn sie nach ihnen riefen.  
Dass Hauselfen in Hogwarts apparieren konnten, schien von denen die es wussten niemanden großartig zu stören. Was Dubhe sehr zupass kam. Wahrscheinlich hatte auch Tom Riddle nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet.  
Falls es Riddle also in den Sinn kommen sollte, sich nicht genau an ihre Abmachung zu halten, könnte er eine sehr ungute Überraschung erleben. 

Aber Riddle würde sich an die Abmachung halten, da war sich Dubhe relativ sicher. Eine Abmachung die zu ihrer beider Vorteil war nicht einzuhalten … das wäre dumm und kurzsichtig, und was immer Riddle sonst noch sein mochte, dumm war er nicht. 

Hoffentlich aber doch naiv genug, um nicht allzu schnell zu merken, dass er bei dem Handel sehr viel günstiger hätte davonkommen können.  
Nun, er würde alles bekommen was Dubhe ihm versprochen hatte, und er verlor ja nicht gerade materiell etwas dabei, wenn er Slughorn ein bisschen bearbeitete. Natürlich war Zeit Geld, aber so wie Dubhe es einschätzte, würde Slughorns ausgemachter Liebling nicht allzu viel Energie investieren müssen, um einen Schüler, der sich auch selbst entsprechend hätte einschleimen können, und dazu lediglich zu stolz gewesen war, in den Slug-Klub zu schleusen. 

Er rechnete sogar damit, dass Riddle ihn absichtlich hinhalten würde. Mhm, das könnte noch sehr amüsant werden.  
Beinahe war es unfair, Riddle so blind durch die Gegend rennen zu lassen … andererseits, wenn Riddle seine sadistische Neigung – die, wie Dubhe angesichts einiger subtiler Zeichen in Riddles Gesicht bei ihrem Gespräch vermutete, durchaus auch eine erotische Komponente hatte – an jemandem auszuleben gewillt war, der das nur wegen einer Aufnahme in den Klub der zukünftigen Karrieristen von Hogwarts mitmachte … war es dann wirklich verwerflich, ihm zu verschweigen, dass Dubhe durchaus eine ähnliche Art von Befriedigung aus der Sache zog? Eigentlich nicht, oder?

 

Es fiel Lord Voldemort nicht leicht, sich den Tag über zusammenzureißen. Jetzt wurde ihm erst richtig klar, wie leer sein Leben bisher gewesen war. Seine Freunde mochten es als Spaß ansehen, wenn er mit ihnen nach Hogsmeade ging, oder den Sieg des Quidditchteams feierte, oder sie in den Ferien auf ihren Landsitzen besuchte, aber für ihn war es Arbeit. Insbesondere, dass er so tun musste, als seien sie ihm ebenbürtig, zehrte an seinen Nerven. 

Facal würde er keine Freundschaft vorspielen müssen. Vielleicht konnte er sogar seine höfliche Vertrauensschüler-Fassade teilweise fallen lassen. Es hatte keinen Zweck, jemandem der eines seiner dunklen Geheimnisse kannte, einen makellosen Charakter vorspielen zu wollen. Sollte er ruhig wissen, dass der echte Tom Riddle – Lord Voldemort war er nur für seine engsten Vertrauten – mitnichten immer höflich und freundlich war. Es gab sehr viel schlimmere Geheimnisse. 

Er schlich sich um halb zwölf auf den Astronomieturm, legte alle möglichen Warnzauber auf die Treppe, um sicherzustellen, dass das Treffen von niemandem belauscht werden würde, und wartete. 

Facal kam fünf Minuten vor zwölf, und schien keinen Gedanken an Sicherheit zu vergeuden. Er marschierte einfach die Treppe hinauf, wie ein Gryffindor, und lehnte sich auf eine Art, die man fast schon als „lungern“ oder möglicherweise „fläzen“ bezeichnen konnte, an die Brüstung. „Du bist pünktlich. Aber etwas Anderes hätte ich auch nicht erwartet“, meinte Facal amüsiert.  
Lord Voldemort hatte den Verdacht, dass Facal sich über ihn lustig machte. 

„Ich von dir schon“, erwiderte er verächtlich. 

Facal überging die Beleidigung. „Kommen wir zu meinem Angebot.“

„Ich bin gespannt.“

„Dachte ich mir. Also, wie du dir sicher denken kannst, habe ich nicht vor, mir von dir irreversiblen Schaden zufügen zu lassen. Das wäre dann doch ein zu großes Opfer … immerhin kann ich nicht wissen, ob Slughorn mich beruflich wirklich weiterbringen kann.“

„Würde selbst ihm schwer fallen.“ Endlich konnte er mal sagen, was er dachte. Ob Facal auch diese Beleidigung ohne Widerrede schlucken würde? 

„Also … du darfst mich auspeitschen. Die Peitsche werde ich zur Verfügung stellen. Und sobald Blut fließt, hörst du auf.“

Lord Voldemort ließ sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken. Das waren sehr strenge Bedingungen. Andererseits, was erwartete er? Auch wenn Facal ein armseliger Wurm war, er verhandelte hier immer noch mit einem Slytherin.  
Und der Preis den Lord Voldemort zahlte, war ein sehr geringer. Er musste sich ohnehin bei Slughorn einschleimen, da kam es auf zwei, drei Sätze mehr oder weniger auch nicht an. 

„Enttäuscht?“

Das war bestimmt geraten. Sein Pokerface war perfekt, das wusste er. „Ich hätte mir mehr erwartet.“

„Du verstehst sicher, dass ich auch an meine Sicherheit denken muss.“

„Was macht ein bisschen Blut mehr oder weniger? Es gibt Heilzauber.“

„Schon, aber … ich muss die Grenze irgendwo setzen, und ich kann mit Fleischwunden von einer Peitsche schlecht zur Schulheilerin gehen. Du hältst dich also an diese Grenze, oder ich schulde dir nichts mehr. Ich werde in diesem Fall natürlich erwarten, dass du deinen Teil des Handels einhältst.“

„Ich weiß nicht. Dann muss ich mir das noch mal überlegen.“ Wie das Ergebnis seiner Überlegungen ausfallen würde, wusste er schon, aber er musste wenigstens versuchen, mehr herauszuschlagen. 

„Hm.“ Facal blickte hoch zu den Sternen. „Ich würde dir ja gerne mehr bieten, aber wie gesagt, meine Sicherheit …“

„Du lässt dich an die Wand ketten bevor ich dich auspeitsche.“ Zu wissen, dass sein Opfer wehrlos war, war schon gut, es zu sehen, machte die Sache noch reizvoller. 

 

Es fiel Dubhe schwer, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Genau darauf hatte er spekuliert. Allein die Vorstellung von kühlem Metall an seinen Handgelenken war ausgesprochen erregend. 

„An die Wand ketten. Hm … gut, das ist wohl kein Risiko. Ich werde natürlich einigen ausgewählten Personen mitteilen, mit wem ich mich treffe. Nicht wo, und nicht zu welchem Zweck … aber du verstehst bestimmt, dass ich mich absichern muss.“

„Natürlich. Den Ort des Treffens werde aber ich auswählen.“

„Wie du meinst. Was schwebte dir denn vor? Das Vertrauensschülerbad? Das würde ich ja zu gern mal sehen …“ 

„Nein. Dort ist es nicht sicher. Ich weiß einen besseren Ort.“ Wie von Dubhe erhofft wusste Riddle, wo sich der Raum der Wünsche befand, und beschrieb den Weg dorthin. 

„In Ordnung.“ Dubhe nickte. „Ich will dann jeweils am Anfang jedes Treffens einen Bericht über deine Fortschritte bei Slughorn. Eventuelle Geschenke für ihn kannst du mir in Rechnung stellen – heb die Quittungen auf - aber alles was über eine Galleone kostet sprichst du vorher mit mir ab.“

„Einverstanden. Aber erst ab dem zweiten Treffen. Ich brauch eine Sicherheit, dass du mich nicht über den Tisch ziehst.“ 

Nach einer Kunstpause erklärte sich Dubhe einverstanden. „Und du erzählst niemandem davon. Nicht mal deinen besten Freunden. Dafür, warum du dich bei Slughorn für mich einsetzt, wirst du eine andere Erklärung finden müssen“, fügte er hastig hinzu.  
Es konnte nie schaden, jemanden glauben zu lassen, er hätte etwas gegen einen in der Hand.  
Insbesondere dann, wenn die Dinge in Wahrheit genau umgekehrt lagen.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte Lehrerliebling Riddle auch seinen besten Freunden nichts von seinen absonderlichen Vorlieben erzählt – die Gefahr, dass irgendwo ein Leck war und die Sache öffentlich wurde, war einfach zu groß, wenn man einen so sorgfältig kultivierten Ruf zu bewahren hatte.  
Dubhe selbst verschwieg seine Vorlieben eher, um niemanden zu beunruhigen. Wenn es blöd lief, würde seine Mutter davon erfahren – aber die konnte das ab. 

„Nun gut.“ 

Sie vereinbarten, sich am nächsten Donnerstag zu treffen, denn Riddle brauchte schließlich seinen Schönheitsschlaf. Beziehungsweise, wie er es ausdrückte, musste ausgeschlafen im Unterricht erscheinen. Da waren zu häufige nächtliche Treffen eher schädlich. 

Dubhe bot diese Vereinbarung genug Zeit, um noch ein paar Vorbereitungen zu treffen. So suchte er den Raum der Wünsche auf, um eine Peitsche zu organisieren die dem Zweck angemessen erschien. Immerhin würde er zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt in den Raum gehen müssen, den Riddle ihm beschrieben hatte. Dass der Raum der Wünsche sehr viel mehr sein konnte als nur ein Lagerraum für Gerümpel, das man verstecken wollte, brauchte Riddle nicht unbedingt zu wissen, und es wäre vielleicht doch zu verdächtig, wenn plötzlich genau das erschien, was sie brauchten. 

Dubhe machte ein paar Versuche, und war zufrieden. Anscheinend existierte das, was er suchte, tatsächlich bereits, oder hatte einmal existiert – der Raum der Wünsche schien nicht in der Lage zu sein, Dinge zu erschaffen, die es nie gegeben hatte. Daher eignete er sich auch nicht, um Geheimnisse zu ergründen, denen noch niemand auf die Schliche gekommen war. Kurioserweise konnte man auch viele Bücher aus der verbotenen Abteilung nicht über den Raum bestellen – da gab es wohl magische Sicherungen.

Anschließend stand ein Besuch in der Waschküche an. Auf dem Weg dorthin machte Dubhe einen Abstecher in die Küche.  
Cinny zeigte ihm ein Einhornplätzchen mit weißem Zuckerguss und Silberglitzer. Sie hatte sich wieder mal selbst übertroffen, und Dubhe sparte nicht mit Lob. Das Selbstwertgefühl der Hauselfen von Hogwarts zu steigern war ein langfristiges Projekt, aber inzwischen hatte er einige vielversprechende Elfen gefunden, deren Fähigkeiten ihn ehrlich beeindruckten.  
Wenn er die dazu bringen könnte, miteinander Kinder zu zeugen … aber das wären Methoden, die dem eigentlichen Zweck seines Vorhabens zuwiderlaufen würden. Bisher hatte er noch nicht zu fragen gewagt, ob die Hauselfen von Hogwarts einem „Zuchtprogramm“ unterworfen waren, oder ob, wenn von oben der Befehl erging, Nachwuchs zu produzieren, ihnen immerhin die Wahl blieb, wer das mit wem tun würde.  
Wahrscheinlich würde sich der passende Moment für so eine Frage nie ergeben. Er hielt immer Ausschau nach schwangeren Elfen oder Babys, aber bisher ohne Erfolg. 

Egal. Wenn er Leute dafür gewinnen konnte, sein Werk weiterzuführen, würden in ein paar Generationen die meisten Hauselfen hier immerhin wissen, dass sie in Sachen künstlerischem Talent jedem Zauberer das Wasser reichen konnten – ihre magischen Fähigkeiten schienen sogar überlegen zu sein, doch sie dafür zu loben war unmöglich, sie sahen Magie als unhauselfenhaft an, und verwendeten sie ausschließlich um ihren Herren zu dienen … zweifellos das Ergebnis geschickter Gehirnwäsche, mit magischer Unterstützung, wie Dubhe vermutete. Unethische Experimente mit dem Imperiusfluch würden ihn sicher schneller voranbringen, aber es gab Grenzen. Die Vermutung, dass dieser Fluch eine große Rolle bei der „Domestizierung“ der Elfen gespielt hatte, musste eine Vermutung bleiben. 

Als Dubhe durch die Tür zur Waschküche trat, schlug ihm wie immer feuchte Hitze entgegen, die genauso gut in ein Gewächshaus gepasst hätte. Im Dampf mehrerer Waschkessel wuselten unermüdlich Hauselfen umher, rieben hier Wäsche auf einem Waschbrett und brauten dort magische Reinigungsmittel zusammen.  
Besonders stolz war man hier darauf, dass man Slughorns kostbare Kleidung noch jedes Mal saubergekriegt hatte, trotz der diversen Unfälle im Zaubertrankunterricht. (Dubhe achtete immer darauf, nur Tränke zum Explodieren zu bringen, deren Flecken leicht zu entfernen waren. An dem ein oder anderen Unfall führte aber kein Weg vorbei; es war der spektakulärste und einprägsamste Weg, einen Ruf der Unfähigkeit zu kultivieren.)

„Kann ich mal Jolly sprechen?“

Der alte Hauself war sofort bei ihm, und fragte womit er dienen könne. 

„Du kannst jederzeit überall im Schloss erscheinen, richtig?“

Jolly bejahte. 

„Auch im Raum der Wünsche, wenn der für jemand anderen erschienen ist?“

„Auch dort, Sir. Wenn Jolly gerufen wird.“

„Ich habe vor, ein paar Dinge zu tun, die unter Umständen gefährlich werden könnten. Kannst du mir helfen, wenn ich von einem anderen Hogwartsschüler bedroht werde?“

Der Hauself verschwendete keine Zeit auf Fragen. „Ja Sir. Jolly kann eine Wand zwischen Sir und den anderen machen. Eine unsichtbare Wand, Sir. Und Jolly kann einen Lehrer benachrichtigen, Sir, wenn der Lehrer bereit ist, einem Hauselfen Glauben zu schenken. Aber Jolly kann keinen Schüler verletzen.“

„Natürlich nicht. Darum würde ich dich auch nie bitten. Wahrscheinlich werde ich deine Hilfe auch gar nicht brauchen. Ich wollte nur sichergehen.“

Vielleicht, überlegte Dubhe nicht zum ersten Mal, als er die Waschküche verließ, waren die Elfen versklavt worden, weil die Zauberer sie als Gefahr angesehen hatten. Ihre Fähigkeiten waren erstaunlich. Angesichts dessen war es überraschend, dass die Zauberer sie überhaupt hatten versklaven können. 

Eine seiner Theorien war, dass Hauselfen domestiziert worden waren wie Hunde. Wenn man Angst vor dem Wolf hat, fange man sich einen Welpen und richte ihn darauf ab, das Haus gegen seine Artgenossen zu verteidigen. Das, über genug Generationen wiederholt … natürlich war das keine vollständige Erklärung, denn jeder beliebige Hund hatte mehr Selbsterhaltungstrieb als der durchschnittliche Hauself, aber es war eine Hypothese mit der man arbeiten konnte. 

Leider beschränkte sich die Geschichte der Zauberei im Wesentlichen auf berühmte Schlachten, ganz besonders die frühe Geschichtsschreibung. Dubhe hatte nicht herausfinden können, seit wann es Zauberstäbe gab … dazu brauchte man Archäologie, und das hielten die meisten Zauberer für Muggelkram – wenn sie denn überhaupt schon davon gehört hatten. 

Daher musste auch die Theorie, dass der Zauberstabgebrauch der Menschen letztlich dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie sämtliche anderen intelligenten Wesen unterjochen konnten, unbewiesen bleiben.  
Es gab eigentlich keine andere Erklärung, aber Dubhe versuchte, dennoch anderen Möglichkeiten gegenüber offen zu bleiben. 

 

Die Reaktionen auf seine Sicherheitsmaßnahmen blieben nicht aus. Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen kam ein Brief seiner Mutter – privat zu öffnen, und so versiegelt, dass etwas Anderes auch gar nicht möglich war – und danach bedrängten ihn Morgaine, Lucia und Felian mit Fragen. 

„Ich habe eine Abmachung mit Riddle“, sagte er. „Mehr wollt ihr darüber nicht wissen, glaubt mir.“

„Das“, stellte Lucia fest, „Ist eine Aussage, nach der ich erst Recht alles wissen will. Was, bei Merlin, hast du vor? Hast du nicht gemerkt, dass Riddle eine pechschwarze Aura hat? Pechschwarz!“

„Wirklich? Keine Angst, es ist nichts Schlimmes. Ich habe euch nur geschrieben, weil du mich schon öfter vor Riddle gewarnt hast.“ Er würde wohl doch einen Teil der Wahrheit preisgeben müssen. „Lucia … ist dir nie aufgefallen, dass Riddle ein sehr hübscher junger Mann ist?“

Felian starrte ihn fragend an, während Morgaine nicht besonders aus der Ruhe gebracht wirkte. 

Lucia errötete leicht. „Nein. Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass du ihn … magst.“

„Tatsächlich? Womit habe ich mich verraten?“

„Deine Aura. Sie … weht in seine Richtung. Besonders in Geschichte der Zauberei, aus irgendeinem Grund.“

Er hatte ihre Aurenseherei für Unfug gehalten. Offenbar eine Ansicht, die er revidieren sollte. 

„Deswegen ist deine Aura rosa …“, murmelte Felian schließlich. Lucias diesbezügliche Enthüllung war Anlass einiger freundschaftlicher Scherze gewesen. 

„Warum?“

„Weil du, äh … am anderen Ufer angelst.“

„Nein …“ erwiderte Lucia. „Nein, das hat damit nichts zu tun. Die anderen Jungen die Jungen mögen haben andere Farben.“

„Wer sind die?“, fragte Morgaine neugierig. 

„Das geht uns nichts an“, erwiderte Lucia fest. „Dubhe, du musst vorsichtig sein. Er ist wie eine dunkle Wolke.“

„Ich bin vorsichtig.“ 

Die erste Stunde an diesem Tag war Verwandlung. Der Lehrer, Professor Dumbledore, war allgemein beliebt, und Lucias Lieblingslehrer. Sie meinte, er habe den Durchblick, und jetzt konnte sich Dubhe auch einen Reim darauf machen, warum. Dumbledore schien Riddle weit weniger zu mögen als die anderen Lehrer. In seinem Unterricht wurde Riddle nicht immer aufgerufen, wenn er sich meldete, Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit verteilte sich gleichmäßig auf alle, die etwas beizutragen hatten – bei Slughorn undenkbar. 

Ja, es schien fast, als wisse Dumbledore von Riddles schwarzer Aura. Oder vielleicht war er auch einfach nur unempfänglich für dessen oberflächlichen Charme – Charme, der sehr schnell von ihm abfallen konnte, wie Dubhe jetzt wusste. 

„Ich krieg das nicht hin“, jammerte Felian nach einer Weile. Die Aufgabenstellung war, eine Geranie in ein Natternnest zu verwandeln – kein Mensch wusste, wie Dumbledore auf diese Idee gekommen war, aber sie war offenkundig gar nicht schlecht dazu geeignet, verborgene Unfähigkeiten an den Tag zu bringen. 

Felian, der sonst eigentlich sehr gut war, schien heillos überfordert. „Ich hab Angst vor Schlangen“, gestand er schließlich flüsternd. 

„Also willst du es gar nicht schaffen“, schlussfolgerte Lucia. 

„Doch! Ich meine … ich weiß ja, dass ich es schaffen muss …“

„Ist wahrscheinlich der Witz daran“, meinte Morgaine, die das Natternnest bereits wieder zurückverwandelt hatte. „Dass man seine Angst überwinden muss.“

Dubhe warf einen, wie er hoffte unauffälligen, Blick zu Riddle, der die Aufgabe bereits bewältigt hatte, und sich pudelwohl zu fühlen schien mit den Schlangen auf seinem Tisch. 

„Versuchs mit ungiftigen Schlangen“, schlug Lucia vor. „Konzentrier dich darauf, dass sie ganz lieb und harmlos sind.“

Mit diesem Ratschlag gelang es Felian – allerdings waren seine Nattern weiß-rosa geringelt, wie Zuckerstangen. 

Morgaine korrigierte das mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs, zu einem viel beeindruckenderen rot-schwarz, und Dubhes Blick wanderte wieder zu Riddle, der eine slytheringrüne Schlange in der Hand hielt, und streichelte. 

In der Pause schloss sich Dubhe auf dem Klo ein und las den Brief seiner Mutter. Ein Lob für seine Vorsicht, und eine besorgte Frage, ob das denn wirklich nötig sei – sie könne ihm in den nächsten Ferien ein paar nette junge Männer vorstellen, deren besorgte Eltern sich über ein mangelndes Interesse an Mädchen beklagt hatten.

Er lächelte. Vielleicht würde er dieses Angebot wirklich in Anspruch nehmen. 

 

Zum ersten Mal konnte Lord Voldemord die Probleme, mit denen seine Freunde schon früher zu kämpfen gehabt hatten, halbwegs verstehen. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick unwillkürlich zu Facal hinüber, und Bilder davon, was er mit ihm machen würde, drängten sich in sein Denken.  
Und mehr als einmal war er wirklich froh darüber, dass er weite Roben trug. Ein Problem, das er bisher nur vom Hörensagen gekannt hatte. Es machte ihn ausgesprochen ärgerlich, dass plötzlich dieser Teil seines Körpers seinem Willen nicht mehr gehorchte, nachdem er Jahre damit verbracht hatte, sich einen nichtssagenden Gesichtsausdruck anzugewöhnen, der ganz wie er es wollte der Situation angepasst werden konnte. 

Das Skizzenbuch ließ er nicht mehr herumliegen, stattdessen versteckte er es im Raum der versteckten Dinge. Dort hielt er sich auch auf, um die lästigen Ansprüche zu befriedigen, die sein Körper jetzt immer öfter stellte. Ja, Ansprüche. Es ging ihm allmählich auf die Nerven. Sein Geist hungerte nach den Bildern, die er sammelte, aber was bitte hatte sein Körper damit zu tun?  
Nicht, dass es sich nicht irgendwie auch gut anfühlte, aber es fühlte sich auch gut an, das Klo zu erreichen wenn man dringend musste.  
Was fanden seine Freunde daran so toll, dass sie sich eigens die unter der Hand weitergereichten Bilder von nackten Hexen ansahen, um dieses Bedürfnis hervorzurufen? Lord Voldemort war da natürlich anspruchsvoller. Keine unbeholfen gemalten, zerknitterten Bildchen für ihn. Zu seinen exquisit ausgeführten Zeichnungen war eine hinzugekommen, eine auf der Facal an die Wand gekettet war, und ihm das Blut aus Peitschenstriemen auf der Brust floss … eine Phantasie, die eine Phantasie würde bleiben müssen. Vorerst. Lord Voldemort war sehr stolz auf die Realitätstreue. Facal sah lebensecht aus, nur den Gesichtsausdruck würde er wohl noch anpassen müssen, sobald er wusste, wie Facal dabei wirklich aussah. 

Vor der verabredeten Nacht musste er natürlich noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen. Es fand sich genug Altmetall, das leicht in Ketten und Handschellen verwandelt werden konnte. Eine Wand freizuräumen und vorzubereiten, war ebenfalls ein Leichtes. 

Lord Voldemort war auch diesmal wieder eine halbe Stunde früher an Ort und Stelle. Einmal, um auf keinen Fall zusammen mit Facal gesehen zu werden, andererseits, um seinen nervtötenden Körper zum Schweigen zu bringen. 

Da der Raum durch die viele Regale ausreichend Sichtschutz bot, hielt er es für vertretbar, sich dieser Tätigkeit zu widmen, obwohl Facal jeden Moment eintreffen könnte.  
Er schob die Robe hoch und öffnete die Hose, die er grundsätzlich immer darunter trug. 

Allmählich bekam er Muskelkater in der rechten Hand, was ihm wirklich lästig war. Hierfür gab es keinen Zauber … vielleicht sollte er einen erfinden. Mit einem genervten Stöhnen schloss er die Augen und dachte an eine seiner Lieblingsabbildungen. Die mit den spanischen Stiefeln. Komm schon …

Nachdem er fertig war, blieb noch eine ganze Weile Zeit. Leider auch genug Zeit für seinen Körper, von neuem Ansprüche anzumelden. Verdammte Scheiße!  
Egal, dann würde er eben eine Weile unter seiner zu engen Hose zu leiden haben. Kam gar nicht in Frage, dass er Facal sehen ließ wie sehr er von seinem blöden Körper beherrscht wurde. 

Auf die Minute pünktlich hörte er Schritte. „Riddle? Bist du da irgendwo?“

„Hier.“

Weitere Schritte. Lord Voldemort überprüfte mit einem Zauber, ob jemand Facal gefolgt war. Nein, alles sauber. Gut. Er legte einen Zauber auf das Zimmer, der ihm das Eintreffen einer anderen Person rechtzeitig zur Kenntnis bringen würde, und winkte Facal heran. „Da.“ Er wies auf die an der Wand befestigten Ketten. „Zieh dich aus.“

Facal drückte ihm eine Peitsche in die Hand. „Denk dran – bis zum ersten Blut, dann ist Schluss. Ich prüf das nach.“

Lord Voldemort würdigte das keiner Antwort. Es fiel ihm ohnehin schwer, seine ausdruckslose Miene zu wahren, als sich Facal die Schulrobe über den Kopf zog. Darunter kamen ein sommersprossiger, schlanker Oberkörper und eine eng anliegende, schwarze Lederhose zum Vorschein. 

„Du siehst schwul aus.“

Facal warf seine Robe über einen in der Nähe stehenden, verstaubten Sessel und winkelte seine Hände in einer gezierten Geste ab. „Schätzchen – vielleicht bin ich ja schwul“, sagte er mit affektierter Stimme. 

„Schwuchtel mich nicht an“, zischte Lord Voldemort. „Und warum trägst du diese bescheuerte Hose?“

„Weil ich dir nicht zutraue, dass du vernünftig zielst“, erwiderte Facal nüchtern, stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm an die Wand und hob die Hände. „Willst du mich gleich anketten, oder lieber erstmal probieren ob du das mit dem Zielen gut genug hinkriegst, dass du nicht meinen Kopf triffst?“

„Halt die Klappe.“ Er befestigte die eisernen Fesseln an Facals Handgelenken und nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, sein Werk zu begutachten. Aufregung erfüllte ihn. Endlich! Gierig sog sein Geist alles was er sah in sich auf. Sommersprossen … er musste der Zeichnung in seinem Buch Sommersprossen hinzufügen. Und Facal war etwas muskulöser als vermutet. 

Lord Voldemort wog die Peitsche in der Hand. Sollte er die Vorfreude noch etwas auskosten?

„Ich hab nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit, weißt du?“, kam es von Facal. 

Dafür hatte er einen Peitschenhieb verdient. Und noch einen. Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen war zu hören, und Lord Voldemort spürte, wie ihm seine Hose zu eng wurde. Blöder Körper. 

 

Dubhe konnte ein lüsternes Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Bei Merlin, das war so gut! In seiner Hose war sicher schon eine Ausbeulung zu sehen – es war eine weise Entscheidung gewesen, sich mit dem Rücken zu Riddle zu stellen. 

Nach einigen Hieben sog er scharf Luft ein. Schlug Riddle fester zu, oder verstärkte sich der Schmerz weil sein Rücken schon wund war? 

„Ah!“ Verdammt, tat das weh! Aber er fühlte sich euphorisch, wollte mehr, mehr, mehr. Die Reibung des Leders seiner Hose fachte seine Lust noch mehr an, und er bereute es, Riddle so enge Grenzen gesetzt zu haben. Was war schon ein bisschen Blut … er konnte Einiges ab. 

Riddle … bestimmt waren seine Wangen jetzt gerötet, nicht nur die Lippen, und zwischen den Schlägen konnte Dubhe hören, wie unregelmäßig Riddles Atem ging. Oh ja … wie gern würde er das jetzt sehen …

Schritte. Die Fesseln wurden gelöst. Dubhe ließ sich auf den Boden sinken, Riddle immer noch den Rücken zugewandt. „Es blutet jetzt erst?“ Er befühlte seinen Rücken. Wund war der überall, aber offen tatsächlich nur an einer Stelle. 

„Das war die Abmachung.“

Weitere Schritte. Die Tür fiel zu. 

„Riddle?“

Schweigen. 

Was für ein verdammtes Arschloch! Pechschwarze Aura in der Tat! Er hätte wenigstens so tun können, als ob es ihn interessierte, wie es Dubhe jetzt ging. So viel zum verantwortungsbewussten Vertrauensschüler. Ha. 

Irgendwie fühlte er sich leer. Ja, scheiße. So ein Handel war eben nicht dasselbe wie echte Beziehung. Nicht wie Liebe, aber auch … nicht mal wie Freundschaft. Verdammt, nicht mal so wie eine seiner Zweckbekanntschaften. Vielleicht, wenn er Lucia sagte, dass er von Riddle wegwollte, würde sie ihm verraten, ob jemand Anderes interessiert war? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein anderer Hogwartsschüler Männer mochte und Dubhes Interesse an Schmerzen teilte, war zwar gering, aber gerade eben wäre er auch schon mit jemandem zufrieden, der ihn einfach nur in den Arm nahm. Und ihm vielleicht einen runterholte. 

Verfluchte Drachenscheiße! Warum gerade Riddle? Hätte er sich ja denken können, dass der nicht nur gefühllos, sondern auch noch unhöflich war. Die eiskalte, fast widerwillige Höflichkeit mit der er Dubhe sonst begegnete, war ein Hinweis. 

Dubhe öffnete seine Hose, schloss die Augen, und dachte an gerade eben. Das kühle Metall an seinen Armen, der frisch brennende Schmerz der Peitschenhiebe. Mh … oh ja, und Riddle hinter ihm … sofort war er wieder steinhart, und nach wenigen Stößen in seine Hand kam er. 

Konnte man vielleicht als den ersten Sex zählen, wenn man den kleinen Schönheitsfehler, dass Riddle abgehauen war, mal wegließ. 

Er tastete in seiner Robe nach den Muggel-Papiertaschentüchern die er mitgenommen hatte – wie kamen die konservativen Zauberer nur ohne aus? Er jedenfalls fühlte sich gerade nicht in der Lage, einen Zauber zu wirken – erst nachdem er sich notdürftig gereinigt hatte, versuchte er, seinen Rücken zu heilen.  
Beim fünften Versuch gelang es, und Dubhe ließ sich in den staubigen Sessel sinken. Wie hatte er sich nur auf diesen Blödsinn einlassen können?

Okay, ja, es war geil gewesen, aber er war kein triebgesteuerter Teenager … okay, er war ein triebgesteuerter Teenager, aber nicht so triebgesteuert. Hatte er bisher gedacht. 

Das hier war das erste und letzte Treffen in diesem Raum gewesen. Wenn Riddle ihn noch mal kontaktierte würde er ihm sagen, wohin er sich die Peitsche stecken konnte. Die hatte Riddle nämlich mitgenommen, jedenfalls sah Dubhe sie nirgendwo. 

Ja, Riddle konnte sich seine bescheuerten Zeichnungen und alles andere dahin stecken, wo die Sonne nie schien. 

Und damit waren nicht die Kerker von Hogwarts gemeint. 

 

Lord Voldemort ließ sich ins warme Badewasser sinken. Herrlich. Ja, Vertrauensschüler zu sein hatte seine Vorteile. Mit einem schnellen Blick vergewisserte er sich, dass die Nixe auf dem Wandbild schlief – mal ehrlich, wer hatte die bescheuerte Idee gehabt, ein magisches Bild an die Wand eines Badezimmers zu … hängen? Zaubern? Absicht, damit die Vertrauensschüler auch ja keine Privatsphäre hatten?

Er lehnte sich an die Wand des Beckens und griff nach seinem Penis. Warum konnte dieses Ding eigentlich nie Ruhe geben? Beinahe hätte er sich die Robe eingesaut, schon bevor Facal angefangen hatte zu bluten.  
Ätzend. 

Während er sich bearbeitete, rief er sich Facals Schmerzensschrei ins Gedächtnis. Genau das, wonach er die ganze Zeit gehungert hatte … Das Stöhnen war auch gut gewesen, aber dieser Schrei … er hatte verzweifelt geklungen, ja, und Facal war auch so erstaunt gewesen, über die Schmerzen die er aushalten musste … die Qualen waren mehr gewesen als er bereit gewesen war zu ertragen. Das war gut. Hoffentlich würde er nicht abstumpfen.  
Lord Voldemort schloss die Augen und gab sich der Vorstellung hin, dass seine rechte Hand eigentlich der blutig geschlagene Rücken seines Mitschülers war. 

Kurz darauf knickten die Beine unter ihm ein, und wenn er nicht gleichzeitig den Kopf auf den Beckenrand gelegt hätte, wäre er wahrscheinlich mit dem Gesicht unter Wasser gesunken bevor er sich fangen konnte. 

Er zitterte immer noch etwas, als seine Hände den Beckenrand ergriffen. Seltsam. So heftig wie eben war es noch nie gewesen. Vielleicht würde sein Körper jetzt für eine Weile Ruhe geben.  
Als er in dieser Nacht endlich in sein Bett kroch, fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wirklich entspannt. 

Seine Hoffnung wurde jedoch enttäuscht. Als er beim nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück Facals Blick begegnete, spürte er, wie sich in seiner Robe etwas regte. Verdammte Scheiße!  
Facals mürrischer Gesichtsausdruck ließ erahnen, dass er immer noch Schmerzen hatte. Lord Voldemort verbot sich, länger darüber nachzudenken, und versuchte, sich auf das Essen zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder drängte sich jedoch das Bild eines sommersprossigen Rückens mit Peitschenstriemen in seine Gedanken. 

„Tom?“

Er schreckte auf. Nott hatte wohl etwas gesagt. „Entschuldige“, erwiderte er glatt. „Ich habe schlecht geschlafen. Was sagtest du?“

Nur ein blöder Witz über ein Mädchen am Ravenclawtisch, über den er auch noch höflich lachen musste. Ihm war ein Rätsel, wie man sich mit so geistlosen Dingen beschäftigen konnte, und nicht einmal merken, dass so etwas unter Lord Voldemorts Würde war. Später, irgendwann, würden sie unterwürfig den Saum seines Gewandes küssen, und nicht einmal daran denken, ihn mit Belanglosigkeiten zu nerven … aber jetzt noch nicht. Leider. 

Nach dem Frühstück lief er hastig zu einer Jungentoilette, lehnte sich in einer der Kabinen an die Wand und schob seine Robe hoch. Allmählich hasste er seinen Körper. Wie oft denn noch?  
Aber jetzt konnte er wenigstens einen Moment lang darüber nachdenken, wie Facal wahrscheinlich darunter litt, dass der raue Stoff eines Hemdes auf seinem wunden Rücken rieb … dieser Gesichtsausdruck hatte alles gesagt. Und bald würde er sich von neuem an diesem Anblick erfreuen, einen neuen Schmerzensschrei hören …

Lord Voldemort presste sich erschrocken eine Hand auf den Mund. War dieses Geräusch von ihm gekommen? Wie hatte er nur so die Beherrschung verlieren können?  
Hastig säuberte er seine Hand mit dem widerlich kratzigen Schulklopapier, warf es in die Kloschüssel und drückte auf die Spülung.  
Ein Blick auf die Armbanduhr* sagte ihm, dass er noch gerade so rechtzeitig in Zaubertränke sein konnte. Gut. Slughorn mochte ihn zwar, genug um gelegentliches Zuspätkommen zu verzeihen, aber es war besser, dieses Wohlwollen nicht unnötig zu strapazieren. Er hob es sich besser für wichtigere Dinge auf. 

 

Heute stand ein Betäubungstrank auf dem Programm. Lord Voldemort lächelte stillvergnügt in sich hinein, während er Wurzeln schnitt und getrocknete Blätter abwog. Facal sah mehrmals verzweifelt zu Fortescue hinüber, und hatte offenkundig keine Ahnung, wie er weitermachen sollte. Nein, der war sicher nicht in der Lage, sich schmerzunempfindlich zu machen bevor die nächste Auspeitschung anstand. 

Aber … war das hier nicht eine gute Gelegenheit, Facals Aufnahme in den Slug-Klub zu fördern? 

Mit einem Blick stellte Lord Voldemort fest, dass dem Trank, der immer noch die violette Färbung hatte, ein Stück Melissenwurzel fehlte. Facal dagegen hantierte mit etwas, von dem Lord Voldemort aus der Entfernung annahm, dass es Gänseblümchenwurzel war. Trottel. Die Wurzeln sahen ähnlich aus, ja, aber nicht so ähnlich.  
Ein Blick zu Slughorn, der gerade nicht hinsah, ein schneller Wurf, und Facals Trank nahm eine sattblaue Farbe an. Hatte der Dummkopf überhaupt gemerkt, wer ihm geholfen hatte? Egal, Lord Voldemort würde ihn später darauf hinweisen.  
Und natürlich auch darauf, dass ihre Abmachung nichtig würde, wenn Facal auf die Idee kam, sich die Schmerzen zu nehmen.

 

Dubhe bemerkte, wie das Wurzelstück in seinen Trank platschte, sah in die Richtung aus der es gekommen war, und nickte zufrieden. Wenn Riddle nicht ein gutes Stück gerissener war als er glaubte, dann handelte es sich hier um einen ehrlich gemeinten Versuch, die Abmachung einzuhalten … und Riddle hatte nach wie vor keinen Schimmer, dass Dubhe absichtlich mit einem stumpfen Messer an einer Gänseblümchenwurzel herumsägte, statt einfach ein Stück Melissenwurzel in den Trank zu werfen. 

Sehr gut. Auf die Art verlor er durch den dämlichen Handel immerhin nichts von seiner Tarnung. Sein Entschluss stand fest. Er wollte mit Riddle nichts zu schaffen haben. An Lucias Fähigkeit, Auren zu sehen, schien mehr dran zu sein als sowohl Dubhe als auch Apollonius Racle, der Lehrer für Wahrsagen, wahrhaben wollten. 

Selbst wenn das nur ein Weg war, auf dem Lucias Unterbewusstsein ihr mitteilte, wer wen begehrlich anschaute, und wessen Freundlichkeit nicht echt war, stand fest, dass sie feinere Antennen hatte als die meisten anderen Leute, und so eine Warnung wollte Dubhe nicht in den Wind schlagen. 

Ganz besonders nicht, nachdem Riddles Verhalten alles bestätigt hatte, was Lucia über ihn dachte. 

Es war eine Erleichterung, dass Slughorn Riddle nach dem Unterricht zum gemeinsamen Fachsimpeln dabehielt. Dubhe hatte schon beim Frühstück das Gefühl gehabt, dass Riddle ihn beobachtete. Auf eine Art, die es ihm kalt den Rücken herunterlaufen ließ. 

Nach Unterrichtsschluss zog Lucia ihn sehr zielstrebig in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, sprach mehrere Schutzzauber gegen heimliche Lauscher, und teilte ihm dann mit „Riddles Aura greift deine an.“

„Wie sieht das aus?“

Lucias Gesicht leuchtete auf. Sie musste bemerkt haben, dass er ihre Fähigkeit nicht ernst genommen hatte – bis jetzt.  
„Sie bekommt Tentakel. Wie ein Krake. Deine Aura ist in Geschichte manchmal so … rübergeweht, zu Riddle, als ob ein Wind sie bewegt. Aber die von Riddle greift mit Tentakeln nach deiner.“

Dubhe nickte. Inzwischen kam ihm das gar nicht mehr so unwahrscheinlich vor. „Ich werde das … zwischen uns beenden.“

„Gut.“ 

„Du kannst sehen, welche Jungen an Jungen interessiert sind?“, begann er vorsichtig. 

„Ja. Aber ich werde dir das nicht sagen. Es ist ihre Sache. Ich kann das Aurensehen nicht abstellen, aber ich kann den Leuten wenigstens etwas Privatsphäre geben.“

„Das ist lieb von dir.“ Wie kam jemand mit so festen moralischen Grundsätzen eigentlich nach Slytherin? Gut, sie hatte den Ehrgeiz, durch harte Arbeit zur besten Seherin ihrer Zeit zu werden, aber damit hätte sie auch nach Hufflepuff gepasst, oder? Ein bisschen List und Tücke zum rechten Zeitpunkt … „Aber … schau mal, es ist verdammt schwer rauszufinden, bei wem ich Chancen haben könnte, und … du sagst mir, wenn jemand mich mag, okay?“

„Bisher ist mir nichts aufgefallen“, erwiderte sie. „Aber wenn ich was merke, dann sag ich ihm, dass du interessiert sein könntest, ja?“

„Ja, bitte.“

 

Es war wie verhext – er konnte Facal einfach nicht allein abpassen. Immer war jemand in seiner Nähe. Und einfach zu sagen, dass er ihn allein sprechen wollte, kam nicht in Frage, das würde auffallen.  
Nein, früher oder später mussten sie sich allein begegnen, immerhin hatte auch Facal ein Interesse daran, das nächste Treffen auszumachen.

Als es sich am Abend alle im Gemeinschaftsraum bequem gemacht hatten, entschuldigte sich Lord Voldemort mit dem Vorwand, er leide unter leichten Kopfschmerzen – wenigstens da kam es ihm zugute, dass er so häufig Kopfschmerzanfälle hatte – und suchte den Schlafsaal auf. 

Eine Stunde später öffnete sich endlich die Tür. Aber es war nur Rosier, der sich mühte, möglichst wenig Krach zu machen. Lord Voldemort gratulierte sich innerlich dazu, dass er seine Freunde gut abgerichtet hatte; keiner von denen wagte es, ihn zu stören wenn er Kopfschmerzen hatte. 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Lord Voldemort aus angenehmen Träumen, und stellte zu seinem Verdruss fest, dass seine Schlafanzughose … beschmutzt war.  
Warum konnte sein verdammter Körper ihn eigentlich nie in Ruhe lassen? Sobald er herausgefunden hatte, wie das ging, würde er sich einen Neuen besorgen. Einen, der ihn nicht mit derartigen Dummheiten nervte. Natürlich wusste er, dass diese spezielle, geschmacklose Eigenheit des männlichen Körpers der Fortpflanzung diente, aber Lord Voldemort hatte nicht vor zu sterben, er sah also auch keine Notwendigkeit, sich fortzupflanzen. 

Zu allem Überfluss war Facal offenbar viel früher aufgestanden, denn er beendete gerade sein Frühstück, als Lord Voldemort mit seinem Gefolge die große Halle betrat. 

Diesmal hatte Lord Voldemort den Eindruck, dass das Lovegood-Mädchen Facal ganz gezielt von ihm wegmanövrierte.  
Das Lovegood-Mädchen … war sie Facals feste Freundin?  
Normalerweise hätte er das angenommen, aber es gab auch noch andere Mädchen mit denen Facal viel Zeit verbrachte, und die vor ihren Freundinnen – Lord Voldemort hatte seine Ohren überall – darauf beharrten, es sei nur Freundschaft. 

Zum Weihnachtsball* in der Dritten hatte Facal das Mordrin-Mädchen begleitet, zum allgemeinen Neid aller Drittklässler, die mangels Einladung noch nicht hindurften. Riddle war natürlich da gewesen, Lillian Lestrange hatte sich sehr geschmeichelt gefühlt. 

In der Vierten hatte Facal seine Gunst Lovegood geschenkt, was Mordrin allerdings nicht weiter gestört zu haben schien. 

Und es war auch nie etwas vorgefallen, das der allgemeinen Behauptung, man sei nur befreundet, widersprochen hätte.  
Lord Voldemort war sich nicht sicher, was er denken sollte. Entweder, Facal pflegte diese Verbindungen tatsächlich aus Ehrgeiz – die männlichen Vertreter der meisten Reinblutfamilien gehörten oft bereits zu Lord Voldemorts Freundeskreis – oder aber, er schaffte es, jedem einzelnen Mädchen vorzumachen, sie allein sei seine wahre Liebe und er dürfe es nach außen nicht zeigen, weil die Nebenbuhlerinnen sie sonst in Stücke reißen würden.

Oder natürlich, sein Intellekt reichte so nahe an den Lord Voldemorts heran, dass er beides auf einmal tat – eine Freundschaft war nützlich, bedingungslose Hörigkeit aber noch viel besser. (Lord Voldemort hatte vor, Letzteres irgendwann zu seinen Zwecken zu nutzen. Fürs Erste aber hielt er es für klüger, keine Risiken einzugehen. Der ehrenwerte Tom Riddle machte keinem Mädchen falsche Hoffnungen, und beantwortete alle Liebesbriefe mit ehrlichem Bedauern und dem Hinweis, er wolle sich auf seine Studien konzentrieren.)

Vieles deutete auf Ehrgeiz als Motiv hin, denn bis auf Alhena Black war keine von Facals weiblichen Bekannten unter den allgemein anerkannten Schönheiten, die jeder zum Weihnachtsball einladen wollte (Und von denen in den Jungenschlafsälen spekulative Nacktbilder herumgereicht wurden.)

 

„Seine Aura ist wirklich eklig“, erklärte Lucia auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade. „Wie viele kleine Hände …“

„Aber du hast gesagt, meine Aura wäre auch zu ihm rübergeweht“, erinnerte Dubhe sie. 

„Ganz anders. Völlig anders. Deine Aura ist wie ein großer, flauschiger Zuckerwatteball.“ 

„Mit Rasierklingen drin?“, fragte Dubhe amüsiert. „So unschuldig bin ich nun auch wieder nicht.“

„Im Vergleich zu Riddle schon. Im Vergleich zu Riddle sind fast alle unschuldig.“

„So übel? Vielleicht solltest du Professor Dippet davon erzählen.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er würde mir nicht glauben. Ich habe es Professor Dumbledore gesagt. Er glaubt mir. Professor Dumbledore behält Riddle im Auge.“

 

Die Teestube zum silbernen Einhorn war ein beliebter Treffpunkt für Liebespaare, was Dubhe gerade recht kam, denn so fielen seine Freunde und er dort überhaupt nicht auf – man hielt sie einfach für Jugendliche bei einer Doppelverabredung und ließ ihnen ihre Privatsphäre. Was für vier aufstrebende Slytherins ganz praktisch war. 

„Kannst du eigentlich auch die Auren von Hauselfen sehen?“, fragte er Lucia, nachdem sie sich gesetzt und die Mäntel ausgezogen hatten. 

„Das weiß ich nicht. Ich habe noch nie eine Hauselfe gesehen.“

„Was?!“, rief Morgaine. „Warum das denn? Hat dich Dubhe noch nie mit in die Küche genommen?“

„Der einzige Grund, aus dem ich in die Küche gehen würde, wäre der, Hauselfen zu sehen. Und es wäre nicht richtig, sie anzustarren wie Zootiere.“

Dubhe musste lächeln. „Lucia, du holde Lichtgestalt“, meinte er. „Du bist viel zu gut für uns verderbte Slytherins.“

„Sicher, dass du nicht nach Ravenclaw gehörst?“, stimmte Morgaine ein. 

„Der sprechende Hut hat mir auch Ravenclaw angeboten“, gab Lucia zu. „Aber da ist mein Bruder, und der hat mir gesagt, wenn man das Passworträtsel nicht lösen kann, kommt man nicht rein – einmal musste er auf dem Gang schlafen, weil er es nicht knacken konnte. Darauf hatte ich keine Lust. Außerdem …“, sie lächelte listig. „…kann man Slytherin von innen heraus besser reformieren als von außen.“

„Gesprochen wie eine wahre Slytherin“, befand Morgaine. 

Ein junger Zauberer mit hellblondem Haar kam um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen. Dubhe bestellte wie immer weißen Tee, und Lucia und Felian schlossen sich an, doch Morgaine überraschte alle, indem sie sich ewig nicht entscheiden konnte, und schließlich heiße Schokolade mit Sahne bestellte, und den Kellner instruierte, dass die auf der Karte versprochene, echte Bourbon-Vanille sich auf, nicht unter dem Sahnehäubchen befinden solle. 

„Was macht seine Aura?“ flüsterte sie, nachdem er gegangen war. 

„Morgaine!“, rügte Lucia. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich so was nicht sage.“

„Na schön, dann sag mir, was meine Aura grade gemacht hat.“

„Das weißt du doch“, murmelte Lucia verlegen. 

„Ich will wissen wie es für dich aussieht.“

„Deine Aura ist in seine Richtung gekrochen.“

„Nicht geweht?“, warf Dubhe ein. 

Lucia warf einen Blick in den Raum, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass der Kellner nicht zuhörte. „Ich glaube, es sieht anders aus, weil Morgaine sich nicht dagegen wehrt. Bei den … äh, Jungen die Jungen und den Mädchen die Mädchen mögen ist es meistens ein Wehen.“

„Hab ich Chancen?“, versuchte Morgaine es noch einmal. 

Das brachte Lucia sichtlich in Verlegenheit. „Frag ihn doch selbst“, nuschelte sie. 

„Ah.“ Morgaine grinste. „Sicher würde meine liebe Freundin mich nicht dazu auffordern, mir eine rüde Abfuhr zu holen …“

„Du bist selbst für eine Slytherin ein bisschen zu berechnend“, meinte Felian. „Außerdem wird er so oder so nicht unhöflich sein, wir sind schließlich zahlende Kunden.“ Er seufzte, und verdrehte die Augen. 

„Wirst du auch von Kundinnen angegraben?“, fragte Lucia. 

„Ich nicht.“ Felian betrachtete das Tischtuch mit ungewöhnlichem Interesse. „Meine Schwester. Also, Felicitas, nicht Lucia. Das wär ja auch pervers. Und, äh, es sind natürlich Zauberer die … ihr wisst schon.“

Dubhe nickte. Die kleine Lucia – die Namensgleichheit war Zufall – war noch zu jung für Hogwarts, und konnte noch nicht in der Eisdiele von Felians Eltern aushelfen. Sie war trotzdem oft da, weil man sie schließlich auch nicht allein lassen konnte. 

Ihre Bestellung wurde pünktlich gebracht, und Morgaine musterte – nach einem fröhlichen „Danke!“ und einem sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf die Rückseite des Kellners - das Sahnehäubchen auf ihrer heißen Schokolade prüfend. „Was meinst du“, fragte sie Dubhe und wies auf die daraufgestreute Vanille. „Ist das ein Herz?“

„Könnte sein, muss aber nicht“, antwortete er diplomatisch. „Frag doch Lucia, die ist besser in Wahrsagen.“

„Wenn das ein Herz ist“, sagte die, „Dann ein anatomisch korrektes. Aber aus Vanille kann ich nicht lesen.“

„Hm. Was meinst du, Felian? Ich will ihn nicht belästigen oder so …“ 

„Du könntest mal allein herkommen“, warf Dubhe ein. „Wenn er denkt, dass wir zusammen sind, hast du eh schlechte Karten.“

„Das stimmt“, meinte Lucia. 

„Er wird dir schon zeigen, wenn er dich auch mag“, versicherte Felian. 

 

Lord Voldemort hatte den Tag in der Bibliothek verbracht, und war zuversichtlich, ein gutes Stück weitergekommen zu sein mit seiner Suche nach der Kammer des Schreckens. 

Die meisten Berichte waren nebulös, aber heute hatte er ein Zitat von Slytherin persönlich gefunden, der jemandem gesagt haben sollte, er habe die Kammer dort versteckt, wo niemand auf die Idee käme, nachzusehen. 

Das engte die Sache schon beträchtlich ein, denn im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum würde man natürlich zuerst suchen. Ebenso in den Schlafsälen. Auch die Klassenzimmer konnte er von seiner Liste streichen. 

Im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum würde auch niemand suchen, aber das war doch etwas ZU absurd. 

Blieb noch … der versteckte Raum der versteckten Dinge? Konnte der Eingang dort sein? Es wäre eigentlich auch sehr offensichtlich, immerhin zeigte sich der Raum nur, wenn man einen Ort suchte um etwas zu verstecken, aber auf der anderen Seite würde niemand auf den Gedanken kommen, dort zu suchen, weil kaum jemand davon wusste. In der ganzen Zeit seit der Gründung von Hogwarts hatte sich natürlich Einiges angesammelt, aber pro Jahr waren es sicher nur Wenige, die davon wussten – und offiziell bekannt war der Raum nicht. 

Nach seiner Rückkehr in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum pflegte Lord Voldemort noch ein wenig seine Kontakte, dann zog er sich in den Schlafsaal zurück.  
Das Glück war ihm hold, der Einzige, der ebenfalls dort war, war Facal. 

„Heute um Mitternacht hätte ich Zeit“, sagte Lord Voldemort nonchalant, nachdem er einen Anti-Lausch-Zauber auf die Tür gelegt hatte. 

„Es wird keine weiteren Treffen geben“, erwiderte Facal kühl. „Ich habs mir anders überlegt.“

„Hast du nicht gemerkt, dass ich dir gestern in Tränke geholfen habe?“

„Doch. Aber ich … sagen wir, ich habe mich verschätzt. So viel ist mir die Aufnahme in den Slug-Klub dann doch nicht wert.“

Nein! Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Er musste Facal irgendwie dazu bewegen, doch weiterzumachen. Aber natürlich durfte er sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie wichtig ihm das war. 

„Wie du meinst. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so früh aufgibst … immerhin war jetzt alles was du ausgehalten hast umsonst.“

„Es gibt Leute, die spielen beim Glücksspiel erst recht weiter, wenn sie eine große Summe verloren haben. Ich nicht. Ich höre auf, wenn ich merke, dass ich am verlieren bin. Deswegen bin ich in Slytherin.“

„Und das wird das Größte sein, was du je erreichen wirst, bei deinem Mangel an Durchhaltevermögen.“

Facal antwortete nicht. Genug mit den Beleidigungen. Zeit den Charme anzuknipsen und etwas Hoffnung zu verbreiten. 

„Ein echter Slytherin würde versuchen, neu zu verhandeln.“

__________________________________________________________________________

Verdammt. Warum musste Riddle auch so verdammt verführerisch lächeln? Es war natürlich nur Fassade, aber der Gedanke, dass Riddle sich daran aufgeilte ihn zu quälen war irgendwie … heiß. Und wenn kein anderer Hogwarts-Schüler Interesse an ihm hatte, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er draußen in der Welt jemanden für eine Beziehung fand ja auch nahe Null. Da konnte er wenigstens zusehen, dass er seine niederen Triebe befriedigte solange es ging. 

„Na ja … Einmal könnte ich es vielleicht noch aushalten … wie lange brauchst du bei Slughorn noch?“

Riddle lächelte wie eine Schlange, die ein Kaninchen gestellt hat. „Das kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen.“

„Nächstes Mal haust du aber nicht sofort ab.“ Noch mal würde er nicht auf dem Boden sitzen und sich wie ein benutztes und weggeworfenes Taschentuch fühlen. 

„Was willst du? Ich hab dich losgemacht.“

„Du hättest wenigstens einen Heilzauber sprechen können.“

Riddle zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Kannst du das etwa nicht selbst?“

„Du verletzt mich, da kannst du mich auch heilen. Ist nur fair.“ Von Höflichkeit mal ganz abgesehen. 

„Nun gut“, erwiderte Riddle gedehnt. „Aber dann stellst du dich mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Ich kann zielen. Ich treffe schon nicht dein Gesicht.“  
„Mit dem Rücken zur Wand? Hast du eine Ahnung, wie empfindlich Brustwarzen sind?“ Dubhe wusste es. Und, bei Merlin, der bloße Gedanke ließ ihn hart werden. 

„Du bekommst mehr Heilung, ich bekomme mehr … Forschungsresultate.“ Riddles Mundwinkel zuckten. „Nur fair.“

„Du bist ein verdammter Bastard, Riddle“, knurrte Dubhe, und meinte es auch so. 

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Wir treffen uns nächsten Donnerstag, kurz vor Mitternacht. Sei pünktlich.“ 

Mit diesen Worten verließ Riddle den Schlafsaal, und Dubhe machte sich bettfertig, ungewöhnlich früh für seine Verhältnisse, aber sein Bett war einer der wenigen Orte an denen er ungestört sein konnte, wenn auch nur unter mithilfe diverser Zauber. 

Und die Vorstellung, Riddles Gesicht zu sehen, während dieser ihn von vorn auspeitschte und dabei vielleicht sogar ein oder zweimal die Brustwarzen traf, hatte ihm einen Ständer beschert, der von selbst nicht mehr weggehen würde. 

 

In der Sicherheit seines Himmelbettes ließ Dubhe die Hände an seiner Brust hochwandern und kniff schließlich kräftig zu. Es war ein leichter Schmerz, eher zum Aufwärmen … Riddle würde ihm mehr geben, so viel mehr …

Seine Phantasie machte sich selbstständig, gaukelte ihm vor, wieder an die Wand gekettet zu sein, und es waren Riddles Hände, die ihn mit einer Kombination aus Schmerz und Lust unnachgiebig zum Höhepunkt trieben. 

Scheiße. Er war eben doch nur ein triebgesteuerter Teenager. Lucia würde so sauer auf ihn sein. 

 

Lord Voldemort hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Natürlich wollte Facal nicht tagelang mit wundem Rücken herumlaufen. Und selbstverständlich war der Trottel zu blöd, einen Zauber zu lernen der kein Pflichtstoff war.  
Das hätte er sich denken können. Vorbereitungen treffen. Jetzt musste er in der Bibliothek nach einem einfachen Heiltrank suchen, möglichst noch einem, der besser wirkte als ein mittelmäßig gesprochener Episkey-Zauber, denn ihm war nicht danach, Facal zu gestehen, dass die eine Sache die Lord Voldemort nicht konnte, Heilzauber waren. 

Das hieß warten. Und gleichzeitig leider auch Facal die Möglichkeit zu geben, es sich wieder anders zu überlegen.  
Natürlich hatte er das nächste Treffen nicht zuletzt deswegen erst am Donnerstag vorgeschlagen, weil es nicht so wirken sollte, als läge ihm allzu viel daran, aber die Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag wäre unverdächtig gewesen – immerhin konnte man Sonntags ausschlafen. 

Den Sonntag verbrachte Lord Voldemort also in der Bibliothek. Zur Kammer des Schreckens fand er nichts Neues, aber dafür enthielt eines der Bücher über Heilzauber und –tränke ein Salbenrezept, das eine Schulheilerin vergangener Zeiten eigens dafür entwickelt hatte, die Rücken ausgepeitschter Schüler möglichst narbenfrei heilen zu lassen.  
Perfekt. 

 

Gleich am Montagnachmittag stattete der vorbildliche Schüler Tom Riddle seinem Lieblingslehrer einen Besuch ab. 

„Ich wollte fragen, ob ich Ihr Klassenzimmer zum Üben benutzen könnte, Sir.“

„Aber natürlich. Solange du es mir nicht in die Luft jagst, wie Facal das häufiger versucht.“ Slughorn lachte dröhnend. „Was willst du denn brauen?“

„Nun, ich habe mich bisher nie viel mit Heiltränken beschäftigt, Sir, aber ein guter Zauberer sollte alles beherrschen, und darum dachte ich … ich habe hier ein Rezept für eine Heilsalbe. Das ist natürlich noch etwas schwieriger als ein Trank, aber es soll ja eine Herausforderung sein.“

„Für einen talentierten Jungen wie dich ist das ein Klacks“, erwiderte Slughorn gutmütig. „Lass mal sehen … ja, eine gute Wahl für den Anfang. Habe ich selbst schon ausprobiert … es ist empfehlenswert, die Schafgarbe durch Spitzwegerich zu ersetzen, und der Eidechsenschwanz wirkt am besten, wenn die Eidechse ihn abgeworfen hat … so einen habe ich zufällig noch hier. Willst du gleich anfangen?“

Dagegen hatte Lord Voldemort keinerlei Einwände. Die Salbe würde ein halbes Jahr halten, das war reichlich. 

„Haben Sie manchmal die Vermutung, dass einige Schüler ihr Licht unter den Scheffel stellen, Sir?“, fragte er, während er den Eidechsenschwanz schnitt. 

„Licht unter den Scheffel? Ist das ein Muggelausdruck?“

„Ja Sir. Verzeihung, Sir.“ Er musste besser aufpassen. Keine Bibelzitate verwenden. „Ich meine, Sie hatten gerade Facal erwähnt … ich glaube, er jagt seine Tränke mit Absicht in die Luft, Sir.“ Eine gewagte Behauptung. „Um den Eindruck zu erwecken, er könne es nicht besser.“

„Facal … hm, nun, ich habe mich schon länger gewundert … seine Leistungen schwanken stark, die Hausaufgaben sind meistens gut …“

Natürlich waren die Hausaufgaben gut. Immerhin schrieb er sie bei Fortescue ab, oder, schlauer, ließ sie von Fortescue machen. Zwei gleiche Aufsätze würden auffallen.  
Lord Voldemort kramte in seinem Gedächtnis nach weiteren Argumenten. 

„Und es sind immer harmlose Tränke, die er in die Luft jagt, Sir, ist Ihnen das aufgefallen? Es musste nie jemand in den Krankenflügel.“ Anders als bei den Gryffindors. Wobei man denen auch unterstellen konnte, dass sie mit Absicht Tränke in die Luft jagten die bei den Slytherins Warzen sprießen ließen oder Verbrennungen verursachten. Das bisschen Kollateralschaden auf der eigenen Seite juckte einen Gryffindor nicht. 

„Du hast Recht … jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke … ja, das ergibt Sinn. Seine Mutter ist Aurorin, nicht wahr?“

„Ja Sir. Völlig ohne Verstümmelungen, es war mal ein Artikel im Tagespropheten. Sie muss sehr schlau sein.“ Lord Voldemort wog Bienenwachs ab. 

„In der Tat. Ein überraschendes Talent.“ 

Aha. Er bereute, sie nicht in seinem Klub gehabt zu haben, und befürchtete jetzt, denselben Fehler bei ihrem Sohn zu wiederholen. Sehr gut. 

„Aber welchen Grund könnte Facal haben, so zu tun als sei er schlecht in Tränke, Sir?“ Es war immer gut, den Gesprächspartner selbst auf die gewünschte Schlussfolgerung kommen zu lassen. 

„Nun, mein Junge, für Auroren ist es gut, von ihren Gegnern unterschätzt zu werden. Ja … der Sohn der ‚Füchsin’ könnte eine Karriere als Auror planen …“

Lord Voldemort unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Sehr gut, sein Plan ging auf. Nun galt es nur noch, darauf zu achten, dass es nicht allzu schnell ging. 

„Sagen Sie ihm bitte nichts von meinem Verdacht, Sir. Ich glaube, er würde es nicht mögen, ertappt worden zu sein.“

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich lasse mir die Sache durch den Kopf gehen … wie wäre es, wenn du ihn zu meiner nächsten kleinen Feier mitbringst?“

„Mal sehen, Sir. Er bleibt bei seiner eigenen Clique, aber vielleicht kann ich ihn überreden.“

 

Lucia war nicht sauer. Nur traurig und besorgt, was es noch schlimmer machte. „Wenn ich dir sage, bei wem du Chancen haben könntest“, fragte sie schließlich sogar, „Würdest du das mit Riddle dann beenden?“

„Nein. Nein, bitte, korrumpier wegen mir nicht deine Moral. Ich pass auf, und … wahrscheinlich beendet er selbst es sowieso bald.“

Spätestens wenn Dubhe in den Slug-Klub aufgenommen wurde war Schluss. Und Dubhe würde auch nicht versuchen, es darüber hinaus auszudehnen, indem er andere Gefälligkeiten von Riddle erbat.  
Eine ehrliche Beziehung kam mit dem Bastard nicht in Frage. 

Deswegen band Dubhe sich einen dicken Wollpullover um die Hüfte, den Knoten nach hinten, als er sich für das nächste Treffen anzog. Das würde, zusammen mit der Lederhose, seine körperlichen Reaktionen ausreichend verbergen. Hoffte er zumindest. Für sein Gesicht verwendete er einen Schutzzauber … eigentlich konnte nichts schief gehen. 

Riddle wartete schon auf ihn, in dem entsetzlich vollgemüllten Zimmer, das er „Raum der versteckten Dinge“ nannte. Wenn er ehrlich zu Riddle sein könnte, würde Dubhe ihm ja sagen, dass sie hier ein nettes Verlies erscheinen lassen könnten … mit allem möglichen Zubehör, unverstaubten Sesseln, und vielleicht sogar einem Bett … aber Riddle hätte sowieso kein Interesse an einem Bett.  
Und er war gefährlich. Zu gefährlich, um ihm ohne Not ein Geheimnis zu verraten. 

„Hallo Riddle.“ Er zerrte sich ungeduldig die Robe über den Kopf. „Den Bericht kannst du dir sparen, ich zähle das in Zaubertränke mal.“

„Was soll der Pullover?“ fragte Riddle statt einer Begrüßung. 

„Ich dachte, du findest meine Lederhose blöd?“ konterte Dubhe. 

„Der Pullover sieht noch blöder aus.“

„Tja, du wirst es aushalten müssen. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du mir ausversehen auf die Kronjuwelen schlägst.“ Nicht, dass Dubhe das nicht auch gerne ausprobiert hätte … aber nicht mit jemandem wie Riddle. Man konnte sein Glück auch überstrapazieren. 

Er stellte sich an die Wand und hob die Hände. Beim Befestigen der Handschellen kam ihm Riddle sehr nahe, und es kostete Dubhe einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, sich nicht gegen den anderen zu drücken um vielleicht zu erfahren, ob sich unter dessen weiter Robe etwas regte. 

„Ist die Peitsche auch sauber?“ fragte er, um seine Aufregung zu verbergen. Er lehnte den Kopf an die kühle Steinwand. Jetzt würde er sich beherrschen müssen. 

„Nur dein Blut dran.“ Riddle schlug ohne weitere Vorwarnung zu. 

Der Schmerz war genau richtig. Nicht zu stark. Dubhe biss sich auf die Lippe. Jetzt war er bereit. Allein der Anblick von Riddle, auf dessen Hals rote Flecken erschienen waren, machte ihn dermaßen an … wenn er so geil war wie jetzt, waren ihm noch extreme Schmerzen angenehm. 

Beim nächsten Schlag durchfuhr es ihn heiß. Riddle hatte seine rechte Brustwarze getroffen. Oh, ja, es fühlte sich genau so an wie er gehofft hatte. Besser. Ein heiseres Keuchen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Mehr. Mehr! Oh, wie gern er das jetzt ausgesprochen hätte … aber er musste sich beherrschen. 

 

Lord Voldemort betrachtete sein Opfer wachsam. Der Schlag auf die Brustwarze schien etwas viel gewesen zu sein. Besser, er machte das nur selten … dann würde es etwas Besonderes bleiben, etwas, woran Facal sich auf keinen Fall gewöhnen konnte. 

Den nächsten Schlag setzte er quer über Facals Oberkörper, den danach schräg. Ein gequältes Stöhnen war die Reaktion. Herrlich. Der perfekte Ausgleich zu einer grässlich langweiligen Woche voller Schmeicheleien, Verstellung und Langeweile.  
Allein dieser verzerrte Gesichtsausdruck … ja, er würde seine Zeichnung korrigieren müssen, Facal schien anders auf Schmerz zu reagieren als die gefolterten Muggel … oder die Maler – sicher auch Muggel – taugten einfach nichts. 

Viel zu früh biss auch diesmal die Peitsche eine Wunde in die strapazierte Haut, und Lord Voldemort ließ sie schweren Herzens sinken. Er würde doch noch ein paar Mal üben müssen, dann konnte er es vielleicht noch weiter ausdehnen, auch so herum. 

Vorerst galt es, die Abmachung einzuhalten, vorausschauend zu planen, sich in Geduld zu üben.  
Er machte Facal los und dirigierte ihn zu dem abgewetzten, verstaubten Sessel, über dem schon die Schulrobe hing.  
„Setz dich. Ich habe etwas Besseres als einen Heilzauber.“ 

Triumphierend hob er das Glas hoch, in das er die Heilsalbe abgefüllt hatte. „Du wirst garantiert nicht die kleinste Narbe zurückbehalten.“

„Schöne Versprechungen“, murmelte Facal schwer atmend. „Wir werden sehen. Scheiße, tut das weh! Ich hoffe wirklich, das ist es wert, Riddle.“ 

„Ob es dir das wert ist, weißt nur du, aber ich kriege dich in den Slug-Klub, wie abgemacht. Gib mir nur genug Zeit …“ Er nahm etwas Salbe auf die Finger und streckte die Hand aus. Beinahe sofort zuckte er zurück. Was war das? Dieser Schmerz – hatte er die Salbe irgendwie verdorben? Aber Slughorn hatte die ganze Zeit zugesehen …

„Was ist los, Riddle? Machst du dir jetzt etwa Sorgen, es könnte mir wehtun?“

„Natürlich nicht. Als ob mich das interessieren würde.“ Es interessierte ihn tatsächlich nicht, aber vielleicht nahm Facal ihm ab, dass er seine Besorgnis überspielen wollte, und fragte nicht weiter. 

Das Verteilen der Salbe tat weh. Die Berührung von Facals Haut mit seinen Fingern rief ein Gefühl hervor, das sich am ehesten mit dem Brennen von Brennesseln vergleichen ließ, nur war es stärker. An der Salbe konnte es nicht liegen, Facal hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Gesicht war entspannt; er schien die Sache regelrecht zu genießen.  
Und die Striemen auf seiner Haut verschwanden, kaum, dass die Salbe aufgetragen war. 

Endlich war es durchgestanden. Glücklicherweise hörte das Brennen fast sofort auf. Verdammt, was war das? Er würde in der Bibliothek nachlesen müssen; Lehrer konnte er ja schlecht fragen. 

„Viel besser, Riddle. Viel besser“, meinte Facal und zog sich die Robe wieder über. „Ich bin beeindruckt von deinen Braukünsten. Wenn du mir morgen wieder in Zaubertränke hilfst, unauffällig, versteht sich, können wir uns in der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag treffen.“

„Meinetwegen.“

„Dann bis dann.“ Facal ging zur Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Endlich allein!

Darauf, dass Riddle ihn anfassen würde, hatte er in seinen wildesten Träumen nicht gehofft. Es war kein reiner Genuss gewesen, er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass die Salbe die Wärme aus seinem Körper saugte, aber Riddles schöne Hände auf seiner Haut waren eine angemessene Entschädigung dafür.  
Natürlich glaubte er keine Sekunde, dass sich Riddle um sein Wohlergehen sorgte. Nein, wahrscheinlich war er am Anfang nur zurückgezuckt, weil es ihm unangenehm war, einen Mann auf diese Art zu berühren. 

Andererseits … Riddle musste ja irgendwie homosexuelle Neigungen haben, wenn seine Aura sich so verhielt wie Lucia sagte, oder?  
Er musste sie bei Gelegenheit mal fragen, wie sich Hass auf die Aura auswirkte. 

Vielleicht – wahrscheinlich - war Riddle auch einfach nur sadistisch, und seine Aura verhielt sich so, weil er Dubhe mit der Befriedigung seiner Gelüste in Verbindung brachte.  
Da machte sich Dubhe keinerlei Illusionen. Schade eigentlich. Riddle war schon ein verdammt hübscher Kerl. 

Es wäre klüger gewesen, sofort einzuschlafen, aber Dubhe konnte es, als er im Bett war, nicht lassen, das Treffen mit Riddle noch einmal in Gedanken durchzugehen, und dabei selbst Hand anzulegen. Jetzt war er wirklich sicher; Riddle war so spitz gewesen wie ein Kniesel in Hitze. Diese leicht geöffneten, geröteten Lippen, die geweiteten Pupillen … oh ja, Riddle hatte es so richtig genossen, ihm wehzutun.

Auch diesmal brauchte er nicht lange um zum Höhepunkt zu kommen, doch wieder fühlte er sich danach etwas … leer. Scheiße, er war eindeutig eher der Typ für Liebesbeziehungen. Warum musste Riddle auch so ein komischer, unheimlicher Kerl sein? Warum konnte er keine flauschige, schlüsselblumengelbe Aura haben, wie sie Felian laut Lucia besaß? Warum ein schwarzes Tentakelmonster?

 

Kaum, dass sich die Tür hinter Facal geschlossen hatte, schob Lord Voldemort seine Robe hoch, und öffnete seine Hose. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend griff er nach der Peitsche, an der immer noch etwas Blut klebte. Wenn er sich schon wieder von seinem Körper nerven lassen musste, konnte er es genauso gut noch ein wenig auskosten. 

Schon die Berührung des Leders am Griff erfüllte ihn mit Aufregung, doch ganz besonders faszinierte ihn das Blut. Es war nur eine kleine Stelle an der es klebte. Lord Voldemort hielt sie vor sich und leckte gierig mit der Zunge darüber. 

Der Schmerz kam sofort, und brachte ihn beinahe um. Es ließ nicht nach, als er die Peitsche fallenließ. Ihm blieb nichts Anderes übrig als zum Sessel zu wanken und sitzend abzuwarten, bis das Brennen, das in Wellen durch seinen Körper pulste, allmählich nachließ. 

Was war Facal? Ein Dämon aus der Hölle? Gab es die Hölle wirklich? Leider schien die Zaubererwelt über das Leben nach dem Tod nicht besonders viel herausgefunden zu haben; nur, dass man nach dem Tod nicht zwangsläufig dort landete. Sehr informativ. Aber Facals Eltern waren bekannt, also konnte er nicht … es sei denn natürlich, mit den jeweiligen Familien stimmte was nicht. 

Es war allerdings unwahrscheinlich, dass er bei seinen Nachforschungen nicht über so etwas gestolpert war. Über schwarze Magie wusste Lord Voldemort alles, was es zu wissen gab. Und wenn eine bekannte Reinblutfamilie magische Kreaturen in ihrer Ahnenreihe hätte, wäre das wohl bekannt. Wie also war es möglich, dass die bloße Berührung von Facals Blut ihm derartige Schmerzen zufügte?

Am naheliegendsten war, wie er sich zähneknirschend eingestehen musste, dass es seine eigene Schuld war. Vielleicht hatte er versehentlich einen Zauber gewirkt, der dafür sorgte, dass er Facals Schmerz mitfühlte, sobald er ihn berührte?  
Aber er hatte seit seiner Kindheit nichts mehr aus Versehen gezaubert. Und selbst in seiner frühesten Kindheit waren seine Zauber immer irgendwie nützlich für ihn gewesen. Unmittelbar, selbst wenn sie langfristig für Probleme sorgten. 

Oder es war eine Krankheit? Er hatte natürlich versucht, sich alles Wissen anzueignen, das für die in der magischen Welt aufgewachsenen Zauberer selbstverständlich war, aber vielleicht war ihm ja doch etwas entgangen … oder es war eine selbst bei Zauberern seltene Krankheit. 

Eine Art Fluch? Möglicherweise hatte sich ja irgendein Vorfahr einen Familienfluch eingefangen, der es ihm schmerzhaft machte einen Nachkommen von irgendwem anders zu berühren … er musste mal recherchieren, wie das mit Facals Abstammung genau war. Vielleicht war er mit Godric Gryffindor verwandt, das würde es erklären. 

In seiner Auswirkung war es eine Allergie, und noch dazu eine, die Lord Voldemort gewaltig gegen den Strich ging. Es war so ungerecht! Jetzt konnte er verstehen, wie der kleine Timmy im Waisenhaus sich fühlte … der hatte zu allem Milch getrunken und eine Vorliebe für Sahne gehabt … bis herauskam, dass er laktoseintolerant war und die Milch die Ursache seiner allnächtlichen Bauchkrämpfe war.  
Damals hatte diese Ironie Lord Voldemort sehr amüsiert, aber nun, da es ihn selbst betraf, fand er es gar nicht komisch. 

Dagegen musste etwas unternommen werden! Er, Lord Voldemort, würde sich nichts vorenthalten, was er wollte. Nichts! Wenn er Dubhe Facals Blut schmecken wollte, dann würde er es schmecken, und alles was ihm dabei im Weg stand, würde weichen müssen!  
Nächstes Mal würde er einen Betäubungstrank nehmen, aber das war keine Dauerlösung. Die Ursache musste gefunden werden. 

Erst, als er den dunklen, verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin betrat, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein Körper sich wieder mal selbstständig gemacht hatte: Seine Hose war immer noch offen, und seine Robe … beschmutzt.  
Egal, das sparte ihm Arbeit, und wenn er die Robe unters Bett schob würde sie durch die Magie von Hogwarts schon bald wieder sauber im Schrank liegen. 

Facal schien schon friedlich zu schlafen, aus seinem Bett waren regelmäßige Atemgeräusche zu hören. Die Salbe hatte also offenbar auch sämtliche Schmerzen beseitigt. Nicht schlecht. Aber Lord Voldemort wusste um sein Genie. In Zaubertränke konnte ihm niemand das Wasser reichen. 

 

„Heute werden wir uns an einem besonders faszinierenden Gift versuchen …“ 

Dubhe verdrehte die Augen, als er Slughorns Beschreibung entnahm, dass ein Fehler schwerwiegende Folgen haben würde; giftige Dämpfe und das Schmelzen des Kessels waren nur zwei davon. Musste das sein? Hier konnte er keinen Fehler machen, bei dessen Korrektur ihm Riddle helfen könnte.  
Frustriert machte er sich an die Arbeit. Leider hatte er mit diesem Rezept nie experimentiert – er hatte noch nie Gift gebraucht – sodass er keine Ahnung hatte, welcher Fehler welche Folgen haben würde. Also machte er besser keine. 

Während er mit höchster Konzentration Zutaten abwog, brach an einem anderen Tisch ein Tumult aus. Riddles Kessel war am Überkochen, und Riddles Freunde trauten sich offenbar nicht, einzugreifen.  
Der schäumende, blubbernde Trank war matschgrün, also noch nicht mit Quellwasser verdünnt wie es das Rezept vorschrieb. Dubhe hechtete hinüber, beschwor Quellwasser aus seinem Vorrat mit dem Zauberstab herbei, und gab es dazu, während er mit der linken Hand das dazu vorgesehene Kupferteil über das Feuer unter dem Kessel schob um es zu ersticken. 

„Beeindruckend, Facal, beeindruckend.“ Slughorn war inzwischen auch eingetroffen. „Sehr geistesgegenwärtig. Was haben Sie in den Trank getan?“

„Robbenöl, Sir, um den Siedepunkt des Wassers zu erhöhen“, kam Riddle ihm zuvor. „Genial, wie ich zugeben muss. Ich selbst hätte einfach Quellwasser genommen, aber er ist mir zuvorgekommen. Ich stand ein wenig unter Schock, Sir.“

„Ah, ja, nun … in diesem Rezept ändert Robbenöl tatsächlich nichts an der Wirkung …“ Slughorn nickte beifällig. „Sehr schön, Facal, weiter so.“

Aha. Das wurde hier also gespielt. Dubhe verspürte ein unwillkommenes Aufwallen von Dankbarkeit. Es musste schwer für Riddle gewesen sein, seinen Stolz herunterzuschlucken und die Fähigkeiten eines Anderen zu loben … Quatsch! Er wusste doch ganz genau, warum Riddle so „freundlich“ war!  
Daran war überhaupt gar nichts selbstlos!

Riddle wollte ihn doch bloß wieder auspeitschen. Nicht, dass Dubhe dagegen Einwände gehabt hätte … im Gegenteil. Und dann noch die Aussicht darauf, danach wieder Riddles Finger auf seiner nackten Haut …

„Dubhe? Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, fragte Lucia leise, als er an seinen Platz zurückgekehrt war. 

„Hm? Was? Ja, alles in Ordnung. Warum?“

„Krakenalarm“, wisperte sie nur. 

Ah. Riddles Aura machte wieder Kunststückchen. „Wie ist die Windstärke?“

„Stark“, erwiderte Lucia mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Pass auf, dein Trank!“

Er löschte das Feuer. Der Trank war perfekt. So einfach wollte er es Riddle eigentlich nicht machen. Am Ende kam der noch auf den Gedanken, dass Dubhe gar nicht so dumm war wie er sich anstellte. Und wenn er auf diesen Gedanken kam, dann wurde ihm vielleicht auch klar, dass Dubhe es gar nicht nötig hatte, sich irgendwelchen Unannehmlichkeiten auszusetzen, die größer waren, als die, Slughorn in den riesigen Arsch zu kriechen, wenn er in den Slug-Klub wollte.  
Und dann … Dubhe hatte keine Ahnung, was passieren würde, wenn Riddle begriff, dass er die nächtlichen Treffen auch ohne „Gegenleistung“ hätte haben können. Womöglich würde ihm das Hirn implodieren. Dubhe hatte anfangs mit seinen Phantasien gehadert, aber dank seines Zugriffs auf gut ausgestattete Bibliotheken schnell herausgefunden, dass so etwas keineswegs ungewöhnlich war. Doch jemand, der so arrogant und machtversessen war wie Riddle, würde wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen können, wie es jemand genießen konnte, ihm wehrlos ausgeliefert zu sein … wenn er die Enthüllung überlebte, hätte er dafür wahrscheinlich nur Spott und Hohn übrig. Keine angenehme Vorstellung, und Dubhe hoffte, dass Riddle die Erleuchtung entweder nie kam, oder zu einem Zeitpunkt, zu dem sie nicht im selben Raum waren. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________

Lord Voldemort gestattete sich ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen. Jetzt stand Facals Aufnahme in den Slug-Klub nichts mehr im Wege, und das Beste war: Facal wusste es nicht.  
Später würde er verhindern müssen, dass Slughorn zu viel ausplauderte, doch das würde ein Kinderspiel sein.  
Und schon morgen Nacht würden sie sich wieder treffen … der Gedanke wirkte sich wieder auf nervtötende Weise auf seinen Körper aus, aber das konnte Lord Voldemorts Laune ausnahmsweise nicht trüben. Er lächelte immer noch, als er am Nachmittag die Bibliothek betrat. 

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er eine ansehnliche Sammlung von Büchern über seltene Krankheiten zusammen. Knieselkrätze … nein, das war es nicht. Auch der „echte Fußpilz“, bei dem ein Fußpilzmycel Fruchtkörper bildete, war es mit Sicherheit nicht. 

Die Abendsonne schien durch die verstaubten Bibliotheksfenster und wärmte Lord Voldemorts Nacken, als er schließlich in einem alten Wälzer ein Stichwortverzeichnis fand. Ein Stichwortverzeichnis! Wundervoll – warum nur hatten sich so viele andere Zauberer die Mühe nicht gemacht, eines zu erstellen?

Mal sehen … stechender Schmerz, nein, pochender Schmerz, nein auch nicht … ah, da oben. Brennender Schmerz. Es gab mehrere Einträge, und Lord Voldemort las sie alle gewissenhaft durch.  
Nein, eine Hahnenfußvergiftung war es nicht. Ebenso litt er nicht am gefährlichen Purpur – einer gefährlicheren Abart der Muggelkrankheit Scharlach – und Muggelmigräne hatte er zwar gelegentlich, wusste aber wie sich das anfühlte. Das Buch empfahl zur Vorbeugung das Meiden des Umgangs mit Muggeln, ein Ratschlag, den er sofort befolgen würde, wenn er nicht mehr in das verfluchte Waisenhaus zurückmusste. 

Der letzte Eintrag betraf die sogenannte „Liebestrunk-Sieche“, und Lord Voldemort las ihn nur der Vollständigkeit halber. 

„ … so genennet, da jene fürwahr greueliche Erkrankung ausschlieszlich bei Kintlein aufzutreten scheinet, die unter dem Einflusze eines Liebestrunkes gezeuget worden sint …“ Voldemort rieb sich die Stirn. Er fühlte einen Anfall von Muggelmigräne herannahen. Diese Schreibweise war nicht zu ertragen! Warum konnte es kein Latein sein? Er wusste, dass das so eine Art zu schreiben früher mal korrekt gewesen war, oder jedenfalls nicht inkorrekt … früher! Heute war es falsch, und falsche Rechtschreibung hasste er. 

Ob er das Buch vielleicht einfach zuklappen sollte? Er war ziemlich sicher, dass bei seiner Zeugung kein Liebestrank im Spiel gewesen war. Seine Mutter musste eine Schönheit gewesen sein, bei so edlem Blut war nichts Anderes denkbar. Und sein Vater, der dreckige Muggel, mochte ja alles Mögliche getan haben, aber einen Liebestrank hatte er sicher nicht verwendet. 

Aber Lord Voldemort ertrug den Gedanken nicht, vielleicht doch eine wertvolle Spur zu übersehen, und so zwang er sich zum Weiterlesen.  
Er lernte, dass es in der Zeit, in der das Buch geschrieben worden war, üblich gewesen war, dass das Paar bei der Eheschließung einen Liebestrank zu sich nahm. Natürlich … das war sinnvoll. Schließlich konnte man derlei nicht dem Zufall überlassen, sonst verliebte sich noch jemand in einen Muggel, wie seine dumme, schwache Mutter. Hochzufrieden damit, dass die Zaubererwelt eine Lösung für diese menschliche Schwäche gefunden hatte, las er weiter. 

Diese Form, Liebestränke zu sich zu nehmen, führte der Autor weiter aus, hatte in den meisten Fällen keine schlechten Auswirkungen. Nur in Fällen, in denen Braut oder Bräutigam von der jeweils anderen Familie entführt und zum Trinken des Liebestranks gezwungen worden war, schien sich die unheilvolle Nebenwirkung zu entfalten. 

Lord Voldemort rieb sich den Kopf, und beschwor eine Lichtkugel herauf, denn die ewig brennenden, magischen Kerzen in der Bibliothek spendeten nur unzureichendes Licht. 

„… saget man, dasz jene Kintlein nit imstand seyen, selbst ihre Mutter lip zu haben …“

Dieses verdammte Buch! Er hatte gute Lust, es gegen die Wand zu werfen!

Inzwischen waren die Kopfschmerzen übler geworden, und ihm blieb nichts Anderes übrig, als das Buch auszuleihen.  
Die Bibliothekarin sah ihn mitleidig an, und er wusste, niemand würde fragen, wozu er das Buch auslieh. 

Nach der Einnahme eines starken Mutterkorn-Elixiers konnte Lord Voldemort endlich einschlafen. Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er aus einem unruhigen Traum, in dem seine wunderschöne Mutter mittels eines Liebestranks gezwungen wurde, Professor Slughorn zu heiraten. Lord Voldemort war sich beim Aufwachen nicht mehr ganz sicher, welche Rolle er selbst in dem Traum gespielt hatte, konnte sich aber erinnern, seine Mutter zu der Heirat gedrängt zu haben, weil er glaubte, dass sie dann nicht sterben würde. 

Was für ein Blödsinn. Slughorn war nützlich, aber ganz sicher niemand, mit dem er verwandt sein wollte … auch wenn das besser wäre als ein Muggelvater, aber daran ließ sich jetzt ohnehin nichts mehr ändern. 

Ohne weitere Zeit zu verschwenden holte er sich das Buch und las weiter. Die Symptome trafen samt und sonders auf ihn zu, und da schließlich kam er auch an die Stelle, an der ein brennender Schmerz beschrieben wurde. Der Autor wies darauf hin, dass die Betroffenen manchmal extreme Schmerzen beim Berühren anderer Personen verspürten, und welche Personen das waren, schien völlig zufällig zu sein. 

Das könnte es tatsächlich sein. Er vermied Hautkontakt zu anderen Leuten soweit möglich, hatte er schon immer. Instinktiv. Leider beschrieb das Buch keine Heilungsmöglichkeit, sondern wies lediglich darauf hin, dass der Schmerz mit zunehmendem Alter immer schlimmer wurde, und empfahl, Kinder mit der Erkrankung am besten möglichst schmerzlos zu töten, da sie, wie er nebulös ausdrückte, zur Gefahr werden könnten.  
Na wunderbar! 

Vorerst würde ihm also nichts Anderes übrig bleiben als Betäubungsmittel zu nehmen. Wenn es denn tatsächlich diese Krankheit war. Die Sache mit dem Liebestrank verwirrte ihn. Vielleicht war ein Ingredienz des Liebestranks schuld, das schwangere Hexen normalerweise nicht zu sich nahmen, das seine Mutter aber aus irgendeinem Grund konsumiert hatte.  
Etwa die Eier einer Aschwinderin … verwendet in Liebestränken und bei Wechselfieber. Sie könnte Wechselfieber gehabt haben. 

Sei's drum – bei einer Heilung hätte er das Problem, dass er womöglich tatsächlich anfangen würde, sich zu verlieben. Für so was hatte er keine Zeit. 

Am Samstagmittag überreichte Lucia Dubhe ein Amulett, das aus einem Kieselstein mit eingeritzten Runen und einem durch ein Loch in diesem Stein gefädelten Lederband bestand. „Vorzeitiges Weihnachtsgeschenk“, sagte sie. „Trag es bitte immer.“  
Ihre Worte klangen eindringlich, und sie übernahm es höchstpersönlich, das Lederband an seinem Hals zu befestigen. 

„Jemand könnte daran greifen um mich zu würgen“, gab er zu bedenken. Er dachte da hauptsächlich an Riddle. Dem traute er zu, einen Wutanfall zu kriegen … obwohl das bisher nur einmal geschehen war, im ersten Jahr, aus einem nichtigen Anlass an den sich Dubhe gar nicht erinnerte. 

„Hältst du uns für Anfängerinnen?“, kam es herablassend von Morgaine, die unbemerkt zu ihnen getreten war. „In dem Fall würde es sofort zerreißen.“

Sie sprach leise, als sollten die anderen im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht mitbekommen, was sie sagte. 

„Ein Projekt für „Alte Runen?““, fragte er. 

„So ähnlich. Das ist die Rune für Beschirmung vor finsteren Mächten. Sie wird dich hoffentlich schützen … Runenmagie ist schlecht erforscht, basiert hauptsächlich auf Erfahrungswerten, und ist notorisch unzuverlässig. Verlass dich also nicht zu sehr darauf.“

Also sollte das Amulett ihn vor Riddle schützen. 

„Erzähl am besten rum, es sei nur von mir“, flüsterte Lucia. „Dann stellt keiner Fragen.“

Das stimmte. Sie stand in dem Ruf, verrückt zu sein, und er konnte quasi alles behaupten, um das Amulett zu erklären, ohne, dass jemand das in Frage stellen würde. 

 

Dubhe konnte nicht von sich sagen, dass ihm so gerüstet wohler bei seinem Treffen mit Riddle war. Er hatte, wie immer, oberhalb der Gürtellinie ein schlechtes, und unterhalb davon ein sehr gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. 

Wie erwartet, gefiel das Amulett Riddle nicht. 

„Das Teil sieht scheiße aus“, tat er seine Meinung kund, kaum, dass Dubhe seine Robe ausgezogen hatte. 

„Hüte deine Zunge, Riddle. Das ist ein Geschenk von Lucia.“

„Der bekloppten Lovegood, ja. Kein Wunder, dass es so hässlich ist.“

„Hüte deine Zunge“, wiederholte er. „Tja, du wirst den Anblick ertragen müssen. Ich finde es wunderschön.“ 

„Dann zieh wenigstens den Scheißpullover aus. Langsam habe ich das Gefühl, du beleidigst meine Augen mit Absicht. Überhaupt – für das in Tränke schuldest du mir echt was. Ich finde, du solltest die Hose auch ausziehen.“

„Und mir meine edlen Teile von dir aufreißen lassen? Ich habe meine Grenzen, Riddle.“

„Erstens kann ich zielen, zweitens kann ich einen Schutzzauber drauf legen, und drittens … will ich nicht so sein, wenn du die Hose ausziehst, darfst du dich heute mit dem Rücken zu mir hinstellen.“ 

Ganz nackt … das hatte seinen eigenen Reiz, aber es warf auch Probleme auf. Ob er es riskieren sollte? Ach, egal … er war geil und hatte keine Lust auf lange Diskussionen. „Na schön … aber ich habe eine Bedingung: Keine blöden Witze wenn ich einen Ständer kriege.“

„Meinetwegen.“ Riddles Gesichtsausdruck sagte deutlich, dass er es für unwahrscheinlich hielt, dass dieser Fall eintrat. 

Er trat ein, und zwar noch vor dem ersten Peitschenhieb. Scheiße. Hoffentlich merkte Riddle nichts … war zu abgelenkt damit, auf seinen Rücken zu starren oder so …

„Denkst du an ein Mädchen um dich abzulenken?“, fragte Riddle spöttisch. „Das wird dir nicht helfen.“

„Keine blöden Witze, das war die Abmachung.“

_______________________________________________________

 

Das hatte er völlig vergessen. Also gut. Keine blöden Witze. Er würde Facal diesen Gedanken sowieso gleich austreiben. 

Diesmal entlockte schon der erste Peitschenhieb Facal einen gedämpften Schrei. Sehr gut. Und es gelang Lord Voldemort, die Tortur sehr lange hinzuziehen, bis schließlich die wunde Haut unter einem Schlag aufplatzte. 

Als er Facal losmachte, fiel ihm auf, dass dessen Penis immer noch verdächtig aufrecht stand. 

„Du hast einen Betäubungstrank benutzt!“ Dieser Bastard! Das war nicht abgemacht gewesen, und auch wenn Lord Voldemort vergessen hatte, es ausdrücklich zu erwähnen – 

„Wie kommst du darauf?“, gab Facal sich unschuldig. 

Lord Voldemort starrte anklagend auf das verräterische Körperteil. 

„Gefällt er dir?“, fragte Facal anzüglich. 

„Nein! Aber du würdest bestimmt keine Erektion bekommen, wenn du Schmerzen hättest!“

Facal lachte, aus irgendeinem Grund schien ihn das zu amüsieren. „Du bist ziemlich unschuldig, was, Riddle? Keine einschlägige Literatur gefunden in der Muggelbibliothek?“

Tom errötete. Er hatte das Gefühl, wieder sechs Jahre alt zu sein. „Ich … weiß nicht … was du meinst.“ Mit den Muggelkindern hatte er kaum geredet, und in Gesellschaft von Zauberern sprach Lord Voldemort das Thema nie an. Bisher hatte es nie jemand gewagt, ihn auf diese Weise in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Dank der Bibliothek wusste er, wie gebildete Menschen gewisse Dinge nannten, aber das war auch schon alles. 

„Brauchst du auch nicht wissen, glaub mir einfach mal, dass ich sehr wohl Schmerzen habe“, erklärte Facal. „Aber jetzt hör auf zu labern, wir haben eine Abmachung, und zu der gehört, dass ich gleich keine Schmerzen mehr habe.“ Er kniete sich auf den nun nicht mehr sehr staubigen Sessel und bot seinen Rücken dar. 

Schweigend griff Lord Voldemort nach der Salbe. Ihm verging alles, wenn er Kopfschmerzen hatte. Außer Kopfschmerzen hatte er glücklicherweise keine umfassenden Erfahrungen mit Schmerz – am eigenen Körper - aber sicher war es doch bei allem ähnlich? Doch er wollte sich nicht mit weiteren Fragen blamieren, also verwendete er einen Zauber um es nachzuprüfen. Kein Betäubungszauber zu finden. 

Diesmal kam das Brennen völlig unerwartet. Der Betäubungstrank – perfekt, wie alles was Lord Voldemort braute – schien versagt zu haben. Er beeilte sich mit der Behandlung der Peitschenstriemen, und kniff sich versuchsweise in die Hand. Nichts. Nur das Brennen schien kaum beeinträchtigt. 

„Nächsten Donnerstag?“, fragte er. 

„Okay.“

Ihm fehlte die Geduld, zu warten, bis Facal sich wieder in die enge Lederhose gequetscht hatte und endlich ging. Stattdessen stürmte er selbst hinaus, und zur nächsten Jungentoilette. 

Er riegelte sich in einer Kabine ein, zog seine Robe nach oben und öffnete seine Hose mit der linken Hand. In der Rechten hielt er die Peitsche, den Riemen um den Griff gewickelt. Unpraktisch. Er nahm sie in die linke Hand, wobei seine Haut das Blut berührte. Zu seiner Überraschung verursachte das nur ein sehr leichtes Brennen. Das war auszuhalten. 

Ohne wirklich nachzudenken, presste er die blutige Stelle an seine Erektion. 

„Ahhhhrrrrrrgghverdammt!“ Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper wie ein Blitz. Immer und immer wieder. 

Als ihm endlich der Gedanke kam, die Peitsche einfach nicht mehr an sich zu drücken, ließ der Schmerz relativ schnell nach. Relativ.  
Und er musste eingestehen, dass Facal Recht gehabt hatte: Gewisse Körperfunktionen hatte der Schmerz nicht beeinträchtigt. Lord Voldemort ging davon aus, dass es der sehr stimulierende Gedanke war, sich quasi genau an die Wunde zu drücken, die ursächlich für seine schnelle Befriedigung war, doch ihn überraschte, dass der Schmerz nicht … aber das war doch schon einmal geschehen. Als er das Blut aufgeleckt hatte …  
Vielleicht konnte er auf diese Weise seine Hand vor Überanstrengung retten. Immer vorausgesetzt, er fand etwas gegen den Schmerz. 

 

Dubhe war, wider alle Vernunft, ein wenig enttäuscht. Was hatte er denn geglaubt? Dass Riddle so auf seinen Ständer starrte, weil ihm der Anblick gefiel?  
Nein, natürlich war Tom Riddle, der brave Vertrauensschüler und heimliche Sadist, einfach nur erbarmungswürdig naiv. Es war vielleicht besser, die Sache abzubrechen. So dermaßen naiv konnte man nicht lange bleiben. Bei gründlichem Nachdenken musste Riddle doch der Gedanke kommen, dass andere Leute andere Vorlieben haben könnten als er?

Dubhe war sich nicht sicher, ob und inwieweit Riddle wusste, dass er schwul war. Da waren die hämischen Bemerkungen auf der einen Seite, andererseits nahm Riddle aber automatisch an, dass er an ein Mädchen dachte.  
Also vielleicht doch einfach nur der Versuch, ihn zu beleidigen. Dubhe hatte es ja auch nie eindeutig bestätigt.  
Wirklich, er sollte die Sache abbrechen. Aber dann würde er vielleicht nie wieder die Gelegenheit haben, diese Seite von sich auszuleben. Eine Liebesbeziehung aufs Spiel zu setzen, indem er eine Vorliebe offenbarte, die alle Zauberer pervers finden würden, sofern sie sie nicht selbst hatten … könnte er das? 

Er hatte doch diesmal wieder gemerkt, wie angenehm er es fand, wenn Riddle die Salbe auf seinem Rücken verteilte. Es war nur die Illusion von Fürsorge, aber Dubhe spürte, dass er schon jetzt süchtig danach war. Nein, wenn er jemals jemanden fand der ihn liebte und begehrte, und ihn auf diese Weise berühren wollte, wirklich so berühren wollte … er brächte nicht über sich, diesem warmherzigen jungen Mann zu sagen, dass er Streicheleinheiten sehr mochte, aber vorher, bitte, ein wenig verhauen werden wollte. Und irgendwann würde er mit gewöhnlichen Zärtlichkeiten vielleicht auch zufrieden sein können.  
Irgendwann. Wenn er sich die Hörner abgestoßen hatte und so. 

Riddle war bis dahin ein gutes Ventil. Und wenn die Sache schief ging … nun, schlimmstenfalls sah der arme alte Jolly etwas, das selbst ihn noch schockieren konnte.  
Oder auch nicht. Einem alten Hauselfen musste so etwas nicht unbedingt neu sein. Die Darstellungen in „Körperstrafen, richtig angewendet“, einem Werk, das den Anspruch erhob, umfassende Informationen dazu zu bieten, wie man ungehorsame Hogwarts-Schüler bestrafen sollte, kamen Dubhes Phantasien ziemlich nahe. Teilweise hatte er sich sogar inspirieren lassen. Ein Glück, dass Auspeitschungen keine übliche Strafmethode mehr waren – er zog es vor, sein Sexualleben sehr strikt von seiner Beziehung zu Lehrern und anderen Autoritätspersonen zu trennen.  
Einige Leute behaupteten, vom Hausmeister verprügelt worden zu sein, aber wenn man genauer nachfragte, waren es doch nur ein paar Ohrfeigen gewesen. 

Den Sonntag verbrachte Dubhe mit dem Erledigen liegengebliebener Hausaufgaben. Er erwog kurz, den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke so richtig zu verhauen, um es Riddle etwas schwerer zu machen, ließ diesen Gedanken jedoch fallen.  
Riddle hielt ihn garantiert sowieso mindestens bis Weihnachten hin. 

Neben ihm arbeitete Lucia an ihrem eigenen Aufsatz. „Wie war das Treffen mit Riddle?“, fragte sie flüsternd. 

„Nicht hier.“  
„Ich hab einen Muffliatio gezaubert. Also?“

„Zufriedenstellend.“ Besser gesagt, höchst befriedigend. „Wieso? Stimmt mit meiner Aura was nicht?“

„Noch geht es ihr gut. Aber seine … tentakelt wieder stark.“

„Zeig mal, Dubhe“, kam es von Felian, der unbemerkt von hinten an sie herangetreten war. „Das kannst du so nicht schreiben …“

Er korrigierte nichts an dem Aufsatz, fuhr nur einige Buchstaben mit der Feder nach, um nach außen hin diesen Anschein zu geben. Zu seinen echten Freunden war Dubhe ehrlich, auch was die Notwendigkeit anging, seine wahren Motive zu verschleiern.  
Jeder in Slytherin dachte taktisch genug, um dafür Verständnis zu haben. Felian hatte sich als Gegenleistung für seine Hilfe bei dieser Verschleierung ausbedungen, dass Einkaufsbummel in der Winkelgasse, die Dubhe mit Bekannten unternahm, stets in der Fortescue-Eisdiele endeten. Wogegen Dubhe keinerlei Einwände hatte – das Eis war hervorragend. 

 

Tom Riddle hatte seine Hausaufgaben schon lange erledigt, und spielte nun mit einem seiner Freunde eine Runde Zaubererschach. Harmloser Spaß für junge Zauberer. Wenn man nicht genauer darauf achtete, was die Figuren selbstständig taten, sobald man sie auf das richtige Feld beordert hatte.  
Lord Voldemort lächelte. Es stimmte, wenn er sagte, dass das Schachspielen seinen Verstand stimulierte – nur war es auf andere Weise wahr als die anderen wahrscheinlich dachten. Wobei auch Averys Blick konzentriert auf den Springer gerichtet war, der gerade Lord Voldemorts Bauernopfer übel zurichtete. Ja, einige seiner Freunde zeigten tatsächlich ähnliche Vorlieben wie er selbst. Aber es war besser, darüber auch im Geheimen nie zu sprechen. Das könnte sie ermutigen. Nicht alle waren so selbstbeherrscht wie Lord Voldemort. 

Jemand mit weniger Selbstbeherrschung hätte Facal beispielsweise, Abmachung hin oder her, gnadenlos mit seiner Erektion getriezt. Lord Voldemort wäre Einiges eingefallen, was er dazu hätte sagen können. Beispielsweise hätte er behaupten können, sie hinge mit dem Kiesel an Facals Hals zusammen, dem Geschenk von Lucia Lovegood. Oh ja. Ein paar Spekulationen darüber, was er mit der kleinen Lovegood so trieb … vielleicht hätte ihm das die Wahrheit entlockt. Ob Lovegood wusste, dass Facal sogar am Hintern Sommersprossen hatte? 

„Voldemort?“

Er blickte auf. Ach ja, richtig, er war am Zug. „Ich denke noch nach.“ Den Kommentar dazu, dass es „Lord Voldemort“ lautete, verbiss er sich. Vorerst. Er musste sie langsam an den Gedanken gewöhnen, musste vom scherzhaften Spitznamen zu mehr Strenge übergehen, möglichst ohne, dass einer von ihnen es bemerkte. 

Lord Voldemort machte seinen Zug, viel Nachdenken war nicht erforderlich, um gegen Avery zu gewinnen.  
Nächstes Mal würde er sich Facal von vorne vornehmen. Vielleicht würde er wieder einen, wie nannte er es, ‚Ständer’ bekommen? Die Vorstellung war irgendwie … aufregend, auch wenn Lord Voldemort nicht sicher war, weshalb. Möglicherweise, weil es ihn amüsierte, dass jemand Anderes unter einer solchen Unannehmlichkeit litt und nicht unmittelbar Abhilfe schaffen konnte.  
Zu Lord Voldemorts nicht geringer Verärgerung bewegte dieser Gedanke seinen eigenen Körper zu einer eindeutigen Reaktion. Der Zaubererwelt sei Dank für die weiten Roben. Normalerweise reagierte er auf Zauberschach nicht so heftig – die Figuren verprügelten sich nur stumpf, was ihm zwar das fade Freundlichtun mit seinen Verbündeten etwas kurzweiliger machte, ihn aber nie genug interessiert hatte, um es in sein Skizzenbuch aufzunehmen. 

Sein jetzt sicherer aufbewahrtes Skizzenbuch wurde stetig voller in den Tagen bis zum nächsten mitternächtlichen Treffen. In Lord Voldemorts Phantasie konnte auch Facals sommersprossiger Hintern voller Peitschenstriemen sein, und Lord Voldemorts Hand konnte darauf liegen. Allein die Vorstellung, die Striemen zu berühren, die empfindliche Haut noch mehr zu reizen, statt Salbe darauf zu verteilen … oder, oh ja, das Blut direkt von der Wunde zu lecken … Wenn da nur dieser vermaledeite, brennende Schmerz nicht wäre! 

 

Am Dienstagmorgen trank Dubhe Tee zum Frühstück, den er mit heißem Wasser und Teeblättern selbst zubereitete. Nach einigem Schwenken kam im Teesatz die Nummer 2 zum Vorschein.

„Und ich glaube immer noch, er macht das mit Zauberei“, murmelte er, als er sich gemeinsam mit Lucia auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer im Turm machte, das Professor Racle mit der Nummer 2 versehen hatte. 

„Wahrsagen ist auch eine Form von Zauberei“; warf Lucia ein, die es durchaus für möglich hielt, dass sie ohne jegliche magische Beteiligung des Lehrers morgens in den Teetassen lasen, wo der Unterricht stattfinden würde. 

Dubhe hielt es für eine Maßnahme, die der Motivation diente. Wie oft hatte man schon Gelegenheit, etwas wirklich Handfestes, Nützliches aus dem Teesatz zu lesen?

Unter anderem wegen dieser Eigenheit des Wahrsagens wählten nur wenige dieses Unterrichtsfach, sodass alle vier Häuser gemeinsam unterrichtet wurden.

Professor Racle saß in einem Lehnstuhl, den er während des Unterrichts nie verließ. Dubhe vermutete, dass er einen Krückstock brauchte, und das niemandem zeigen wollte, denn der Professor musste uralt sein. Er hatte schlohweißes Haar, einen gepflegten Bart, der beinahe bis auf den Boden reichte, und mehr Falten als man zählen konnte. 

„Nun, was haben Ihre Beobachtungen des Sternenhimmels im Lauf der letzten Woche ergeben? Miss Potter?“

„Aus dem Innern einer wehrhaften Festung droht schreckliches Unheil den Unschuldigen. Nahe ist des Drachen Wiederkehr, nur ein reines Herz kann ihn besiegen.“

Typisch Gryffindor. Aus diesen Prophezeihungen konnte man epische Balladen machen. Wahrscheinlich würde Jane Potter irgendwann demnächst einer Blindschleiche in ihrem Bett finden, und den ‚Drachen’ in der Mitschülerin sehen, die dafür verantwortlich war. Sie berichtete im Unterricht immer vom Eintreffen ihrer Prophezeihungen, und da sie keine Slytherin war, mutmaßte Dubhe, dass sie wirklich daran glaubte, und nicht nur dem Professor Honig um den Bart schmierte. 

„Sehr schön“, sagte Professor Racle, der eine Vorliebe fürs Epische hatte. „Mister Fhacal?“

„Das Unheil lauert im Wasser,  
noch scheuen mag es das Licht  
doch einst kommt der Tag, da es wachet  
Entkommen kann man ihm nicht.“

Er war dazu übergegangen, seine Prophezeihungen in Versform zu fassen – manchmal kam ihm dadurch ein zündender Gedanke, denn das Meiste erfand er frei. Diesmal hatte er nur eine vage Assoziation von negativen Dingen mit Wasser aus den Sternen lesen können.

„Bravo, Bravo. Nun, Mister Botts?“

„Ähm …“

Dubhe seufzte leise. Johnny Botts hatte nie seine Hausaufgaben gemacht, und Professor Racle schalt ihn dafür oft eine Viertelstunde lang aus. Es war hart mitanzuhören. 

„Der Erbe Slytherins ist nah“, unterbrach Lucia mit ungewöhnlich tiefer, dröhnender Stimme. „Noch vor der Sommersonnwende wird er Slytherins geheime Kammer öffnen und sein Schicksal besiegeln.“

Sie blinzelte, ihre vorher glasigen Augen fokussierten sich wieder, und sie schüttelte sich. Alle starrten sie an. 

„Ist irgendwas? Entschuldigung, ich glaube, ich bin einen Moment eingenickt.“

„Meine liebe Miss Lovegood“, sagte Professor Racle aufgeregt. „Ich glaube, Sie haben eine Prophezeihung gemacht.“

Er erhob sich ächzend aus seinem Sessel, wozu er tatsächlich einen Gehstock zu Hilfe nahm. Unter einigen Schwierigkeiten ging er zu Lucias Tisch hinüber. „Lassen Sie sich ansehen … Hm, ja …Sie erinnern sich an nichts?“

„Was? Nein, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, irgendwas prophezeiht zu haben. Was habe ich gesagt?“

Professor Racle legte eine Sonderlektion über spontane Prophezeihungen ein, und vergaß die nichtgemachte Hausaufgabe von Johnny Botts darüber völlig. 

„Das war genial“, wisperte Dubhe, als sie nach der Stunde die Turmtreppe hinabstiegen. „Botts schuldet dir was.“

„Hm? Wieso?“

Dubhe sagte nichts weiter dazu, sie waren immer noch in Hörweite der Anderen, und sie hatte schon Recht, es war besser, Professor Racle erfuhr nie, dass sie ihre Prophezeihung aus dem Hut gezaubert hatte, um Bott und allen anderen eine Standpauke zu ersparen. 

 

Lord Voldemort war noch am Frühstücken, als Facal und Lovegood sich auf den Weg zur ersten Unterrichtsstunde machten. Er hatte dem Wahrsagen immer misstraut, es schien auch in der Zaubererwelt als notorisch unzuverlässig zu gelten, und aus der Muggelwelt wusste er nur zu gut, dass Horoskope immer so vage abgefasst waren, dass sie alles Mögliche bedeuten könnten – meistens aber trotzdem nicht im Entferntesten zutrafen. 

Nein, Arithmantik war da weit zuverlässiger. Die Magie der Zahlen … er hatte vor, sie zu nutzen, um sich unsterblich zu machen. Oder besser: Unsterblicher als unsterblich. Wie man einen Horcrux herstellte, wusste er schon, aber das war nur eine einzelne Absicherung – was, wenn etwas schiefging? Er würde sieben brauchen. Sieben war eine gute Zahl. 

Vielleicht, wenn er die Kammer des Schreckens gefunden hatte, würde er schon in seiner Schulzeit damit beginnen. Sicher war sicher. Hogwarts war sehr viel lebensgefährlicher als die Muggelschulen. Nicht, dass er das grundsätzlich schlecht fand, das sortierte die Schwachen aus, aber andererseits, auch jemandem wie ihm könnte ein Unfall zustoßen. Und  
ein Dasein als Geist war, wenn auch dem Tod sicher vorzuziehen, nicht ganz das, was ihm vorschwebte. 

Auf dem Weg zum Arithmantik-Klassenzimmer bekam er mit halbem Ohr mit, wie sich ein Mädchen darüber beschwerte, dass ein Waschbecken im Mädchenklo im zweiten Stock immer noch kaputt war. Er hätte es sofort wieder vergessen, wenn das Mädchen danach nicht noch gesagt hätte „Ich wette, da ist seit der Gründung von Hogwarts noch nie was repariert worden.“

Seit der Gründung … das war tatsächlich möglich. Die Toiletten im zweiten Stock sahen sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig aus; statt Kloschüsseln gab es dort nur zwei Rinnen aus roh behauenem Stein, eine dünne, für das schnelle Geschäft, und eine breitere, die durch mehrere abgetrennte Kabinen führte, in denen Holzsitze darauf lagen. 

Durch beide Rinnen floss ständig Wasser, ein Umstand der einige einfachere Gemüter dazu veranlasste, Papierschiffchen aus Toilettenpapier zu falten, und magisch zu verstärken, sodass sie die Reise bis zum Abfluss unbeschadet überstanden. 

Könnte Salazar Slytherin den Eingang zu seiner Kammer in eine dieser Klokabinen gelegt haben? Oder gar in die Nähe des Abflusses? Es war eine Stelle, an der ganz sicher niemand freiwillig nachsehen ging. 

Am Nachmittag sah sich Lord Voldemort die Toilette näher an, doch er konnte nichts entdecken, was auf eine versteckte Tür hinwies. Und allzu lange konnte er seine Nachforschungen nicht ausdehnen, wenn er nicht den Eindruck erwecken wollte, an Verdauungsstörungen zu leiden. 

 

Lucia beharrte darauf, dass sie sich nicht erinnern könne, die Prophezeihung gemacht zu haben.  
Dubhe sagte diplomatisch, dass er ihr glaubte, dass sie nicht gelogen hatte. Das ließ die Möglichkeit offen, dass sie sich alles nur einbildete, oder eben ihr Unterbewusstsein etwas bemerkt hatte, und sich auf diese Weise nach außen drängte. 

Vor seinem nächsten Treffen mit Riddle ließ er vorsichtshalber seine Aura noch einmal von Lucia untersuchen, die nichts zu beanstanden hatte. Es war ein Segen, dass sie so ehrlich war – eine weniger aufrichtige Person hätte ihm wahrscheinlich von dunklen Streifen in seiner Aura berichtet, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, den Blödsinn mit Riddle sein zu lassen. 

Dubhe vermutete, dass er selbst da keine Skrupel gehabt hätte. Er wusste, dass Riddle schlecht für ihn war. Aber was konnte er machen? Teenager waren nun mal triebgesteuert, und Riddle war verdammt heiß, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass seine Vorlieben so vorzüglich zu Dubhes eigenen passten. 

Diesmal ließ er die Lederhose weg, und auch den Pullover. Ein beträchtliches Risiko … irgendwann musste Riddle klar werden, dass er nicht trotz, sondern wegen der Schmerzen erregt war. Aber bis dahin konnte er noch etwas Spaß haben. 

 

Riddle präsentierte ihm eine Quittung für den Erwerb einer Geschenkpackung kandierter Ananas und einer Packung Schokoladenkessel mit Feuerwhiskyfüllung.  
„Ich schleime mich noch etwas ein“, erklärte er. „Und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du schlauer bist als du aussiehst. Allmählich fängt er an, in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass ich recht haben könnte.“

„Gut, gut, Riddle.“ Dubhe holte eine Handvoll Silbersickel aus seinem Geldbeutel, zählte die richtige Anzahl ab, und drückte sie Riddle in die Hand. 

Dessen Gesicht zuckte kurz, als habe er Schmerzen. 

„Ist was, Riddle?“ Er bereute im selben Moment, gefragt zu haben. Riddle brauchte kein Mitgefühl, sie waren schließlich nicht mal Freunde. 

„Nein. Zieh dich aus.“

Charmant wie immer. Aber irgendwie machte der Befehlston ihn auch an. Scheiße. Nein, diesmal würde er sich beherrschen … an irgendwas Hässliches denken … einen Bergtroll vielleicht …

„Rücken zur Wand“, kommandierte Riddle. 

Dubhe konnte sich beherrschen während er sich an die Wand lehnte und die Hände hob. Aber als Riddle an ihn herantrat um die Handschellen zu schließen, und er den Stoff von dessen Robe auf der nackten Haut spüren konnte, verlor er den Kampf.

„Sprich einen Reinigungszauber auf die Peitsche“, sagte er um Riddle abzulenken. „Ich will nicht wissen, wo du sie aufbewahrt hast.“

„Reinigungszauber sind für Mädchen. Aber meinetwegen“, sagte Riddle genervt, murmelte ein „Tergeo“, und trat einen Schritt zurück. 

 

Lord Voldemort befeuchtete seine Lippen mit der Zunge. Dieser Anblick … Facal war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert, hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht, sichtlich verlegen darüber, dass er schon wieder eine Erektion hatte. Herrlich. Oh ja, es hatte etwas, zu sehen, wie Facal hilflos gegen die Tyrannei seines Körpers ankämpfte. 

Er fing an, vorsichtig diesmal, er wollte es auskosten. Einer nach dem anderen erschienen rosige Striemen auf Facals Brust. 

Diesmal erlaubte sich Lord Voldemort, jede Brustwarze einmal zu treffen – das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen, das Facal als Reaktion darauf ausstieß, war einfach exquisit. 

Als das erste Blut floss, war Facal immer noch erregt. 

Sehr merkwürdig. Eine kurze Überprüfung ergab aber, dass tatsächlich kein schmerzlindernder Zauber auf ihn wirkte. 

„Wofür brauchst du so lange, Riddle?“

„Ich frage mich gerade, ob du doch einen Betäubungstrank verwendest …“ Gemächlich ging er hinüber zu Facal und löste dessen Fesseln. 

„Nochmal: Nein. Warum fragst du dauernd?“

„Weil ich mich frage, wie du dich so gut auf deine Gedanken an das Lovegood-Mädchen konzentrieren kannst. Oder denkst du am Ende gar nicht an sie? Wirst du ihr in Gedanken untreu?“

„Keine blöden Witze hab ich gesagt, Riddle.“ Facal ging zum Sessel und setzte sich, die Arme entspannt auf der Stuhllehne ausgestreckt. „Aber wenn es dir hilft die Klappe zu halten: Ich denke an dich.“

„An … mich?“

„Du stehst genau vor mir, Riddle. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht dich „anzuschwuchteln“ wie du es nennst, aber du kannst nicht vor mir stehen und beinahe sabbern, ohne dass mein Körper darauf reagiert. Ich bin auch nur ein Mann, weißt du?“

„Du denkst an mich?“ Lord Voldemort war immer noch dabei, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Gut, er hatte Facal für schwul gehalten, aber irgendwie hatte er dabei mehr an dessen Eitelkeit gedacht, und diese mädchenhaft langen Haare. Irgendwie hatte er sich nicht klar gemacht, dass die krankhafte Besessenheit, die die gewöhnlichen jungen Zauberer in Bezug auf Mädchen zeigten, sich bei Facal dann ja auf Männer richten musste. 

Ob er das wohl irgendwie ausnutzen konnte?

„Hast du vor, dich heute noch um meine Wunden zu kümmern? Oder hast du jetzt Angst, du könntest dich anstecken, wenn du mich anfasst?“

„Unsinn.“ Lord Voldemort begann mit der Behandlung. Er hatte überlegt, Drachenhaut-Handschuhe zum Verteilen der Salbe zu verwenden, aber dann hatte doch sein Verlangen danach gesiegt, die Wunden die er geschlagen hatte zu berühren.  
Und es war ja auszuhalten. Nur die blutigen Stellen waren wirklich schlimm, aber dafür waren sie auch besonders … aufregend. 

Facal hatte die Augen geschlossen. Seine Erregung schien nachgelassen zu haben, war aber nicht völlig vergangen. Lord Voldemort ließ seine Hand etwas tiefer wandern als die Striemen reichten, und bemerkte freudig erregt, dass er eine Reaktion auslösen konnte. Diese Macht … er wollte mehr davon. „Ich will dich ficken.“ 

„Vergiss es, Riddle.“

„Du bist schwul, wo liegt das Problem?“

Facal stand auf. „Wir sind kein Paar, Riddle. Wir sind nicht mal Freunde. Du beleidigst mich und meine Freunde am laufenden Band wenn wir allein sind, und ich lasse es dir durchgehen, weil ich etwas von dir will. Nenn mich einen blauäugigen Romantiker, aber ein bisschen mehr erwarte ich mir da schon.“ Er zog sich die Robe über. „Davon abgesehen glaube ich nicht, dass du überhaupt auf Männer stehst. Du geilst dich nur daran auf, dass ich Schmerzen habe, stimmts?“

Es hatte keinen Zweck, das zu leugnen. „Du bist scharf auf mich, Facal. Glaubst du ernsthaft, du kannst jemand Besseres haben?“ 

„Ja. Riddle. Das glaube ich in der Tat. Nicht, dass da viel dazugehören würde. Wenn du gute Arbeit leistest, sehen wir uns nächste Woche wieder.“

 

Riddle wollte ihn ficken. Ihm war immer noch schwindlig. Natürlich hatte er abgelehnt, aber trotzdem … Riddle wollte …  
Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf bis in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum zu laufen war selbst wenn man wie Dubhe alle Abkürzungen kannte, schwer möglich. Er legte einen Zwischenstopp auf dem Jungenklo im 2. Stock ein – das sehr viel größere Kabinen hatte als die anderen Toiletten, vermutlich, weil es aus einer Zeit war in der es weniger Schüler gegeben hatte. 

Er schob seine Robe hoch und ließ sich das Treffen mit Riddle genüsslich noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. In seiner Phantasie endete es allerdings anders, nämlich damit, dass Riddle ihn nach dem Auspeitschen nur losmachte, um ihn mit dem Gesicht voran an die Wand zu fesseln, sich gegen ihn zu drängen, und mit den Wunden auf seiner Brust zu spielen während er ihn von hinten nahm. 

Später lehnte Dubhe sich schwer atmend an die Wand. 

Scheiße, er konnte sich nicht mal vorstellen, dass Riddle nach dem Sex kuscheln wollte. Es war so fernab der Realität, dass sich Dubhes Gehirn schlicht weigerte, entsprechende Bilder zu produzieren. 

 

Lord Voldemort war so verdattert, dass er sich hatte setzen müssen. Wie kam Facal nur auf diese völlig absurde Idee? Lord Voldemort war gutaussehend, brilliant, und würde bald über ganz Großbritannien herrschen. Gut, der letzte Punkt war nicht allgemein bekannt, aber die ersten beiden sollten doch eigentlich reichen. 

Jedenfalls hatten sie bislang noch jeder Hexe genügt, die Lord Voldemort hatte betören wollen. Tom Riddle, der charmante Musterschüler, war von so viel weiblicher Aufmerksamkeit völlig überrascht gewesen, denn er hatte ja nie absichtlich geflirtet … ah. Da lag vielleicht der Fehler.  
Er hatte Facal sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt, statt, wie es sein übliches Vorgehen war, seinen Charme einzusetzen. Wie dumm von ihm. Natürlich … ein paar geschickt angebrachte Komplimente hier und da – bei Hexen machte er es automatisch – ein paar Andeutungen, dass der gutaussehende Tom Riddle irgendwann, wenn er mit seinen Studien fertig war, einmal mehr für ihn empfinden könnte … und Facal würde ihm aus der Hand fressen. 

Er fing damit an, bei seinen Freunden durchsickern zu lassen, dass Slughorn glaubte, Facal könne später groß Karriere als Auror machen. Einige waren skeptisch, aber niemand stellte dumme Fragen, als sich Lord Voldemort nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht zu Facal gesellte und ihm eine Frage zu dem Trank stellte, den sie im Unterricht gebraut hatten. 

Facal war sichtlich überrascht und antwortete zurückhaltend. Lord Voldemort beließ es zunächst dabei. Allzu plötzlich sollte sein Interesse ja auch nicht wirken. 

Am Wochenende trafen sich die Walpurgisritter unter der Leitung von Lord Voldemort im „Eberkopf“ in Hogsmeade. Es gab eigentlich nichts Neues zu besprechen, aber man musste die Gruppe zusammenhalten, und Lästern über Schlammblüter machte Lord Voldemorts Anhängern immer Freude. 

„Wollen wir eigentlich was mit Auroren zu schaffen haben, Lord?“

Er hatte gerade an etwas Anderes gedacht, wusste aber sofort, was mit der Frage gemeint war. „Ich habe das doch schon erklärt“, erwiderte er betont geduldig. „Wir sind völlig auf der Seite der Regierung. Der richtigen Regierung, versteht sich.“ Und, was er nicht aussprach, weil immer jemand mithören konnte: Ein Auror, der zum rechten Zeitpunkt einen Beweis übersah, wenn ein paar Muggel beseitigt worden waren, konnte der Sache durchaus nützlich sein. 

Ob eine Freundschaft zu Facal vielleicht tatsächlich lohnend sein könnte? Dass er selbst mal Auror werden würde, war unwahrscheinlich, aber seine Mutter war noch sehr jung, und würde noch einige Jahre im Dienst sein. Und möglicherweise würde sie nicht so genau nachforschen, wenn der Mann, an dem das Lebensglück ihres Sohnes hing, sich verdächtig machte. 

Ja, warum eigentlich nicht … er konnte sich Facal hörig machen. Der würde ihm, anders als eine Hexe, nicht öffentlich eine Szene machen, wenn es Lord Voldemort doch günstiger erschien, die Sache zu beenden, und kam außerdem nicht ins Gehege, wenn es darum ging, eine wichtige Frau zu betören. 

Lord Voldemort lächelte selbstzufrieden, als er die nächste Runde Bier orderte. Oh ja, Facal würde ihm bald völlig verfallen sein. 

 

Im „Drei Besen“ war es gerammelt voll, wie immer, wenn die Schülerschaft von Hogwarts Ausgang hatte. Die drei Jugendlichen die noch einen Tisch ergattert hatten, sprachen über ihre aktuell abwesende Freundin. Dank eines Muffliato, der im allgemeinen Getuschel unterging, würde niemand, ihr Gespräch mitbekommen. 

„Mich wundert, dass Morgaine so rücksichtsvoll ist“, meinte Felian. „Sonst geht sie immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand.“

„Bisher war sie auch noch nie verliebt“, warf Dubhe ein. „Sie ist verliebt, oder?“

„Mhm“, bestätigte Lucia. „Was sie sagt stimmt mit dem Verhalten ihrer Aura überein.“

„Der Kerl sieht auch wirklich gut aus“, überlegte er. Weihnachten rückte näher, seine Sehnsucht nach Zuneigung wuchs, und von Riddle würde er garantiert keine bekommen.  
Da konnte man sich schon mal anderweitig umsehen. „Er hat bestimmt eine hübsche Aura.“

„Hat er, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du Chancen hast. Ich wüsste aber ein paar Jungs in Hogwarts, die vielleicht etwas Trost brauchen könnten …“

„Warum sagst du Dubhe so was, aber Morgaine nicht?“ erkundigte sich Felian. 

„Weil Morgaine schlimmstenfalls vorgelogen bekommt, dass der betreffende Zauberer schon vergeben ist oder in den nächsten drei Jahren schon einen vollen Terminkalender hat“, erwiderte Lucia. „Dubhe hat es etwas schwerer. Und …“

„Und ist verzweifelter.“

„Genau.“

Dubhe schwieg. Was wollte er dazu auch sagen? Er WAR verzweifelt. Dass er sich mit Riddle eingelassen hatte, war der Beweis dafür. Je mehr Zeit er mit dem Kerl verbrachte, desto klarer wurde ihm das. 

Diese plötzliche Freundlichkeit am Freitag war nur ein Hinweis darauf, dass Riddle skrupellos allen die er brauchte Freundschaft vorspielte. Glaubte er wirklich, dass Dubhe das nicht auffallen würde?  
Gut, wenn da nicht Lucias Warnungen wären, würde er sich vielleicht einwickeln lassen. Würde vielleicht glauben, dass Riddle tatsächlich ein tiefergehendes Interesse an ihm entwickelt hatte. 

Aber eigentlich war es doch offensichtlich. Riddle hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über nicht beachtet, wenn sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit aufhielten, und jetzt, wo er etwas wollte, das Dubhe ihm nicht so einfach geben würde, kam ihm plötzlich die Idee, seinen Charme einzusetzen. 

„Riddles Aura ist immer noch pechschwarz, oder?“

Lucia seufzte. „Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass er nur etwas Zuwendung braucht, und sich dann in einen netten, normalen Jungen verwandelt, oder?“ 

„Ein Mann wird ja wohl träumen dürfen.“ Aber natürlich hatte sie Recht. Es war Wunschdenken. Und genau auf dieses Wunschdenken zählte Riddle wahrscheinlich. 

„Pass auf, dass du nicht endest wie die Frau in ‚Des Hexers Haariges Herz’.“

„Ich werds versuchen.“ 

 

Als Morgaine zurückkam, vergaß er seine eigenen Probleme sofort. Sie sah aus wie eine Blume, die seit Wochen nicht gegossen worden war. 

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Lucia erschrocken. 

„Nichts“, murmelte Morgaine und quetschte sich neben Felian an die Bank auf der Wand. „Einfach gar nichts. Ich glaub, ich hab mich da in was verrannt.“

„Wenn du ihm gar nicht gesagt hast, dass du ihn magst …“, begann Dubhe vorsichtig. 

„Er hätte doch fragen können warum ich allein da bin. Oder … ich weiß nicht, über irgendwas ein Gespräch anfangen. Hat er aber nicht. Dabei plaudert er mit anderen Gästen sehr wohl.“

„Wahrscheinlich hat er eine Freundin, und will sich nicht in Verdacht bringen, untreu zu sein, indem er mit einer so hübschen Hexe redet.“

Morgaine lächelte schwach. „Charmant wie immer, Dubhe. Du hast Recht, so jemand muss ja einfach schon vergeben sein.“

 

Lord Voldemort ging weiterhin subtil vor. Wie zufällig saß er an den Abenden jetzt öfter in der Nähe von Facal und dessen Clique. Da ergab es sich wie von selbst, dass die Tüte Schokofrösche, die Lord Voldemort herumgehen ließ, auch an sie weitergereicht wurde. Besonders amüsierte Lord Voldemort, dass er diese Maßnahme nicht einmal selbst würde finanzieren müssen. (Er hatte sich von dem überarbeiteten Verkäufer eine Quittung für kandierte Ananas ausstellen lassen.)

„Laverne de Montmorency“, las Facal von der dem Schokofrosch beiliegenden Karte vor „Berühmte Erfinderin von Liebestränken … ich glaube, die Dame ist mir nicht sympathisch. Willst du sie, Riddle?“

„Gern, danke.“ Er nahm die Karte entgegen. Tatsächlich, die Hexe sah aus, als habe sie ohne Liebestränke auch keine Chance. Kein Wunder, dass Facal sie nicht mochte. Aber dass er die Karte Lord Voldemort angeboten hatte, war ein gutes Zeichen – er taute allmählich auf. 

Zeit für den nächsten Schritt. Lord Voldemort erbot sich großzügig, Facal bei den Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke zu helfen. „Ich weiß, was Slughorn gern lesen will“, ließ er durchblicken. „Oh, ich bin sicher, du kannst einen korrekten Aufsatz schreiben, aber wenn man Slughorn nicht kennt, kommt man nie auf ein „Ohnegleichen“.“

„So?“, fragte Facal. „Was will er denn gern lesen?“

Lord Voldemort gab einige, mehr oder minder allgemein bekannten Informationen darüber weiter, welche Tränketheorien Slughorn mochte.  
Facals zufriedenes Grinsen bestätigte ihn – der glaubte ihm, dass diese Informationen viel wert waren. 

„Oh, und du solltest nicht so eng schreiben.“ Lord Voldemort biss die Zähne zusammen, griff nach Facals Hand, und schob sie ein Stück nach unten. „Slughorn hat es beim Lesen gern bequem.“

Es war den Schmerz wert. Facal war sichtlich aus der Fassung, starrte kurze Zeit auf die Hand, die Lord Voldemort berührt hatte, bevor er „Danke“, murmelte und weiterschrieb. 

 

Merkwürdig. Dubhe hätte schwören können, dass es ihm kalt den Rücken hinuntergelaufen war, als Riddle seine Hand berührt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er sich bei Lucia angesteckt, und bildete sich jetzt auch Dinge ein? Aber nein, das war ungerecht. Lucia bildete sich die Auren nicht ein, sonst könnte sie nicht so viel wissen, was andere nicht wussten. Und sie würde auch nie so etwas erfinden um sich interessant zu machen. 

Riddle versuchte ihn zu verführen, das stand fest. Und er zog eine ziemlich gute Show ab, wenn man bedachte, dass er sehr wahrscheinlich nicht das geringste sexuelle Interesse an Männern hatte. Dubhe war immer noch nicht sicher, warum Riddle ihn plötzlich „ficken“ wollte. Ging es um Macht? In vielen Kulturen war es bekanntlich so, dass Homosexualität nur stigmatisierend für denjenigen war, der die „weibliche“ Rolle einnahm. 

Oder Riddle hatte Angst, sich seinen makellosen Ruf zu ruinieren, wenn er einer Hexe das Herz brach, wollte aber unbedingt sein Ding irgendwo reinstecken? Immerhin konnte er davon ausgehen, dass Dubhe es nicht an die große Glocke hängen würde. 

Oder … meinte Riddle es tatsächlich ernst? War da wirklich so etwas wie … sexuelles Interesse, mit einem Hauch von Zuneigung?

Nein. Dubhe hatte die Beleidigungen übergangen, mit denen Riddle ihn überhäuft hatte, weil er nichts anderes erwartet hatte. Aber sie waren da. Permanent hatte Riddle seine Intelligenz beleidigt, seinen Kleidungsgeschmack, das Amulett von Lucia … oh, und blöde Witze gerissen, nachdem Dubhe ihm die Bedingung gestellt hatte, das nicht zu tun, hatte er auch. 

 

Obwohl er sich daran immer wieder erinnerte, konnte Dubhe das Treffen in der Nacht von Donnerstag auf Freitag kaum erwarten. Fünf Minuten zu früh betrat er den Raum. 

„Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du würdest nicht mehr kommen.“ Riddle lächelte verlegen. „Vergiss einfach, was ich letztes Mal gefragt habe. Ich sehe ein, dass ich das nicht erwarten kann … Ich fürchte, bis auf meine kleinen Tipps bei dem Aufsatz, kann ich noch keine weiteren Erfolge vorweisen.“

 

„Nächstes Mal will ich mehr sehen.“ Dubhe zog sich die Robe über den Kopf. „Du darfst mich auf den Rücken schlagen.“

„Danke. Ich bin froh, dass du diese fürchterliche Hose nicht mehr trägst … ich meine, bei jemand anderem hätte sie mich nicht gestört, aber ohne sieht dein Hintern viel besser aus …“

Bühnenreife Show, wirklich. Blöd nur, dass Riddles seidigweiche Schmeichelstimme ihn trotz dieses Wissens nicht kalt ließ. 

„Spar dir das Geschleime. Komm zur Sache.“

„Entschuldige.“ Riddles Stimme klang völlig aufrichtig. „Pass auf mit deinen Haaren.“ Er teilte Dubhes Haar am Hinterkopf und strich es nach vorn, etwas das Dubhe bisher immer selbst erledigt hatte. 

Dube fühlte wie er sich entspannte, und die Peitschenhiebe ihn diesmal noch mehr erregten als sonst. Vielleicht konnte er ja doch ehrlich mit Riddle sein, vielleicht gäbe es doch eine Möglichkeit … und da hörte Riddle plötzlich auf. 

„Was ist? Bringen wirs hinter uns.“

„Das reicht für heute. Ich habe ja nicht wirklich viel erreicht … ist nur gerecht …“

 

Während er Facal losmachte, gestattete sich Lord Voldemort ein Grinsen. Facal wurde zu Wachs in seinen Händen. Sicher, da war noch ein Widerstand, aber spätestens diese selbstlose Geste, die eigentlich nur dazu diente, dass seine Robe sauber blieb – Facal war diesmal ganz herrlich laut gewesen – würde seinen Sieg garantieren. 

„Setz dich“, sagte er anschließend teilnahmsvoll, und beim Auftragen der Salbe ließ er sich absichtlich Zeit, obwohl seine Hände brannten. „Es war sehr zuvorkommend von dir, mir diesen Handel vorzuschlagen … ich schäme mich ein wenig dafür, dass ich das … das hier brauche, aber … du weißt ja, ich bin in einem Muggel-Waisenhaus aufgewachsen … ich fürchte, ich habe einen leichten Knacks abbekommen.“

Die Mitleidstour zog immer. 

„Solange dein leichter Knacks mich in den Slug-Klub bringt, will ich mich nicht beschweren“, kam es nach einer Denkpause von Facal. 

War das ein verhaltener Versuch, ihn zu trösten? Sicher, ‚ich will mich nicht beschweren’ war noch kein „Du Armer, ich werde dir helfen“, aber es war besser als „Du gestörter Irrer.“ Und er konnte wohl nicht erwarten, dass ein Zauberer da genauso sentimental wurde wie eine Hexe. 

„Du bist so gut wie drin“, versprach er. Was nicht gelogen war. Wenn er die Sache nicht absichtlich hinauszögern würde, wäre das alles schon lange abgehakt. 

„Das will ich hoffen, Riddle, das will ich hoffen.“ Facal stand auf und zog seine Robe über, doch der Faltenwurf konnte seine stattliche Erektion nicht ganz verdecken. Bestimmt hatte er es jetzt sehr eilig. 

„Bis nächste Woche. Ich freu mich schon.“

 

Leichter Knacks, soso. Dubhe musste sich dagegen wehren, Mitgefühl zu empfinden, wusste er doch, wie es war, wenn man sich für abnorm hielt. Allerdings: Riddle hatte eindeutig einen schweren Knacks.  
Allein die Tatsache, dass er glaubte, Schmerz und Lust schlössen sich gegenseitig aus … und trotzdem nichts dabei fand, jemanden zum Vergnügen auszupeitschen. Das war … nun, das war irgendwie krank.  
Das wäre so, als würde er selbst mit einem Zeitumkehrer in die Zeit zurückreisen in denen man für unerlaubtes Zaubern auf den Gängen ausgepeitscht worden war, und absichtlich gegen die Regeln verstoßen, um bestraft zu werden – von jemandem bestraft zu werden, für den das nur eine lästige Pflicht war. 

Der bloße Gedanke – bäh. 

Sonst bemühte er sich ja um Toleranz, konnten ja nicht alle gleich gestrickt sein, aber bei jemandem wie Riddle … nun, Cinny hatte Recht mit ihren Befürchtungen, der Kerl könnte wirklich jemandem was antun. Blieb zu hoffen, dass Riddle schlau genug war, zu wissen, dass er beim Foltern unwilliger Opfer früher oder später erwischt werden würde. 

Gut, dass Dumbledore ein Auge auf ihn hatte. Und natürlich Lucia, wobei Lucia in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ziemlich schlecht war, wenn man mal von ihrer beeindruckenden Leistung, schon in der zweiten Klasse einen Patronuszauber zu können, absah. Sie war eben einfach keine Duellantin, die gute Lucia. 

Morgaine dagegen … ja, Morgaine war ein Ass in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, und beherrschte auch den ein oder anderen „schwarzmagischen“ Zauber – manche Gegenzauber wurden nun mal nur in den Büchern aufgeführt, in denen auch die jeweiligen Angriffszauber beschrieben waren, und wie viele Slytherins vertrat Morgaine die Ansicht, dass man neues Wissen nie ablehnen sollte – ob und wie man es einsetzen wollte, konnte man sich später immer noch überlegen. 

Zusammen würden die beiden schon dafür sorgen, dass Riddle nicht zur Gefahr für die Menschheit wurde. Und falls doch … Felian bekam sicher spielend einen Vielsafttrank hin, mit dem sich ausspionieren ließe, was Riddle vorhatte, falls das nötig werden soll … verdammt!

Wie hatte er nur so blöd sein können! Riddle hatte sein Haar berührt … und dabei womöglich auch eines für einen Vielsafttrank abgezweigt. 

Dubhe konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was seine Mutter sagen würde, wenn sie oder sein Vater nach Hogwarts reisen musste, um sich beim Direktor darüber zu beschweren, dass jemand ihrem Sohn die Identität gestohlen hatte. 

Natürlich würde sie sofort wissen, wenn sie einen Brief von einem falschen Dubhe erhielt – er versiegelte seine Briefe nach einem abgesprochenen System immer mit einem anderen Finger, seinen Fingerabdruck nachzuahmen brachte also nicht viel, wenn man nicht auch das System kannte. 

Aber es wäre gewaltig peinlich, wenn seine Mutter davon Wind bekam, dass er so unvorsichtig gewesen war.  
Dabei hatte sie ihn doch dazu erzogen, immer ein Flusensieb zu verwenden wenn er sich die Haare wusch, und alle Haare, die beim Kämmen im Kamm hängen blieben sofort zu vernichten. 

Und jetzt so was … nun, da konnte man nichts machen, außer mit seinen Freunden Passwörter abzusprechen. 

 

Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht machte sich Lord Voldemort etwas später auf den Rückweg durch die verlassenen Gänge von Hogwarts. Das Wissen, dass Facal ihn anziehend fand, und trotz seines Widerwillens nicht gegen die Erregung ankämpfen konnte, hatte sich als sehr … stimulierend erwiesen, und seine rechte Hand hatte nicht viel Arbeit leisten müssen. 

Nächstes Mal war das letzte Mal vor Weihnachten … und es bestand immer das Risiko, dass Facal beschloss, nicht für den Weihnachtsball dazubleiben. Vielleicht war es Zeit, die Sache mit dem Slug-Klub zu einem Ende zu bringen. Nach den Weihnachtsferien würde ihm dann schon etwas Neues einfallen. 

Über die Weihnachtsferien würde Lord Voldemort etwas Familienforschung betreiben. Herausfinden, was seine reinblütige Mutter geritten hatte, sich mit einem dreckigen Muggel einzulassen. Das war keine angenehme Aufgabe, und umso wichtiger war es, sich ein paar angenehme Erinnerungen zu besorgen.

Er würde sich Facal wieder von vorne vornehmen. Oder vielleicht doch … dieser sommersprossige Hintern faszinierte ihn. Nicht, dass die rosigen Brustwarzen, die gleich noch etwas röter wurden, wenn er sie mit der Peitsche traf, nicht auch reizvoll waren … vielleicht, wenn er geschickt verhandelte, könnte er beides haben?

Immerhin würde er damit herausrücken, dass er Facal auf Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier schleusen konnte. Das sollte doch Einiges wert sein. 

 

„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe“ war eines von Dubhes Lieblingsfächern. Im Winter fand es leider meist drinnen statt, und bestand aus grauer Theorie. Der immer um einen interessanten Unterricht bemühte Professor Kesselbrand hatte zur letzten Stunde vor Weihnachten aber eine Überraschung parat: Im Klassenzimmer stand jetzt ein Käfig mit drei Schnatzern, die allerliebst zwitschernd herumflatterten. 

„Na, na“, sagte der Professor auf die begeisterten Ausrufe hin. „Es sind keine Drachen.“ Aber man konnte doch sehen, dass er erfreut über den Anklang war, den seine Idee fand. 

„Hierbei handelt es sich“, erklärte er gemächlich. „Um Schnatzer. Die Namensähnlichkeit zum goldenen Schnatz ist kein Zufall. Weiß jemand, woher sie rührt?“

Außer den Muggelgeborenen gab es wohl kaum jemanden, der das nicht wusste, aber Professor Kesselbrand war immer sehr bedacht darauf, keine diesbezüglichen Bemerkungen zu machen, eine Eigenheit, die von einem guten Charakter zeugte, oder zumindest von einer Begabung darin, einen solchen vorzutäuschen. 

Wenn man da an Professor Slughorn dachte, der immer eine „Erklärung für unsere lieben Muggelgeborenen“ voranstellte, wenn es um etwas ging, das in der magischen Welt Allgemeinwissen war … 

„Quidditch, oder, wie es damals ausgesprochen wurde, Cuaditch, wurde anfangs ohne goldenen Schnatz gespielt. Allerdings hatte eines Tages Barberus Bragge, damals Oberhaupt des magischen Rates, die Idee, einen Schnatzer auf dem Spielfeld freizulassen, und dem Fänger eine enorme Summe Geld als Belohnung zu versprechen. Dieser erste Schnatzer wurde von Modesty Rabnott gerettet und freigelassen, doch die Idee setzte sich durch. Erst später wurde der Schnatzer durch eine magische Alternative ersetzt, und zwar …“ 

„Danke, Mister Longbottom, das reicht fürs Erste. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor“, sagte Professor Kesselbrand freundlich, als der Junge, an dem eindeutig ein Ravenclaw verloren gegangen war, eine Pause zum Luftholen machte. 

„Beim Schnatzer handelt es sich also um den Vorgänger des goldenen Schnatzes. Behandeln Sie die Vögel bitte dennoch auf keinen Fall wie Schnatze – ihre zarten Knochen sind sehr zerbrechlich. Diese Exemplare hier sind in Gefangenschaft aufgewachsen und sehr zahm, es besteht also kein Grund, sie zu fangen.“

Damit öffnete er die Käfigtür, ließ einen der zutraulichen Vögel auf seine Hand klettern, und reichte ihn an Riddle weiter. 

Der streichelte dem Tierchen über das goldene Gefieder, nicht ohne dabei Dubhe lächelnd einen Blick zuzuwerfen, der ihm die Knie weich werden ließ. 

„Sehr hübsche Vögel, die Schnatzer“, bemerkte er mit weicher Stimme, hielt seinen Blick dabei aber auf Dubhe gerichtet. „Augen wie kostbare Edelsteine. Ich darf ihn doch weitergeben, Professor Kesselbrand, Sir?“

„Aber natürlich, tatsächlich hatte ich genau das gerade sagen wollen.“ Während Professor Kesselbrand einen zweiten Schnatzer mit etwas Futter auf seine Hand lockte und an die Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor weiterreichte, warf Riddle Lucia ein strahlendes Lächeln zu, und überreichte ihr huldvoll den Schnatzer. 

Berechnung. Alles Berechnung. Dennoch … dieser Blick, das Gefühl, dass sich Riddles ‚hübsch’ auf ihn bezog … das Gefühl, von einem Mann begehrt zu werden war neu, und Dubhe mochte es. Auch wenn es nur eine perfekte Illusion war.  
__________________________________________________________

 

Lord Voldemort hatte sich selten über eine der „Überraschungen“ eines Lehrers so gefreut wie über die Schnatzer. Niedliche, kleine Tiere waren einfach perfekt, wenn es darum ging, die Hexen zu beeindrucken … oder, wie in diesem Fall, einen Zauberer. 

Facal war einfach dahingeschmolzen, er hatte es sehen können. In dem verlegenen Abwenden, in dem kleinen Lächeln, das Facal selbst sicher gar nicht bewusst war. Perfekt. 

Was ihn etwas ärgerte, war, dass er nicht aufhören konnte, an Facal zu denken. Es lenke im Unterricht einigermaßen ab, wenn sich plötzlich das Bild eines sommersprossigen Rückens in seine Gedanken drängte, nur weil Facal vor ihm vorbeiging. 

Und dieser Hintern … dieser Hintern … unter der Robe natürlich nicht zu sehen, aber Lord Voldemort wusste, dass er da war.  
Manchmal reichte sogar der Anblick der Sommersprossen auf Facals Nase, um ihn daran denken zu lassen, wo sonst noch überall welche waren. 

Das Problem mit den Schmerzen, wenn er Facal berührte, hatte er nicht vergessen. Neue Schmerzmittel schienen seit dem Erscheinen des Buches, in dem die Liebestrunk-Sieche erwähnt wurde, nicht erfunden worden zu sein, und so hatte Lord Voldemort sich auf die Forschung verlegt. 

Avery, Lestrange und Nott konnte er ohne Schwierigkeiten berühren, bei seinen anderen Freunden hatte sich noch keine unauffällige Gelegenheit ergeben, es auszuprobieren. Die flüchtige Berührung von Professor Kesselbrands Hand dagegen hatte ein unangenehmes Gefühl hervorgerufen, das er ohne seine Erfahrung mit Facal wohl für Einbildung gehalten hätte. Das Lovegood-Mädchen zu berühren war richtig schmerzhaft gewesen. 

Vielleicht hatte es mit der Stärke seiner Abneigung gegen die jeweilige Person zu tun? Kesselbrand konnte er nicht besonders leiden … Lovegood sowieso nicht … ja, das könnte hinhauen. Das hätte in dem Buch eigentlich stehen müssen, es war nicht schwer herauszufinden, aber manche Leute waren einfach zu blöd um wissenschaftlich zu arbeiten. 

Lord Voldemort wusste, wie er seinen Verdacht erhärten konnte. Er brauchte nur eine passende Versuchsperson ... Dumbledore. Von allen Lehrern der Schule verabscheute er Dumbledore am meisten. 

Bei nächster Gelegenheit musste er versuchen, Dumbledore irgendwas zu geben, oder sonst irgendwie zufällig dessen Hand zu streifen. 

Und natürlich würde er noch bei Rosewood, Mulciber, Rokewood und Dolohov testen, ob er sie ohne Schwierigkeiten berühren konnte. Aber eigentlich war seine Theorie schon bewiesen, wenn es bei Dumbledore wesentlich stärker schmerzte als bei Facal. 

Bis zum Donnerstag gelang es ihm, mit Rosewood und Dolohov jeweils eine Runde Schach zu spielen, und dabei ihre Hände zu streifen. Bei Rosewood spürte er ein ganz leichtes Brennen, aber er war später nicht sicher, ob er sich das nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Rosewood ging ihm oft gehörig auf die Nerven, aber das war bei allen seinen Freunden der Fall, insofern … nun, der Versuch mit Dumbledore würde Klarheit bringen. 

 

Facal kam pünktlich, und lächelte sogar ein wenig. „Gute Arbeit, Riddle. Auch wenn es für dich sicher kein großer Aufwand war … Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier ist ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung.“

Lord Voldemort runzelte die Stirn. Slughorn hatte es gewagt, Facal einfach selbstständig einzuladen? Egal. Die Gegenleistung dafür konnte er trotzdem einfordern. Wobei er nicht vergessen durfte, charmant zu sein. Wenn es schlecht lief, wurde Facal noch auf der Feier in den Slug-Klub aufgenommen. Danach würden andere Methoden erforderlich sein. 

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen.“ Tom Riddle setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln ein. „Ich freue mich schon darauf, dich wieder in deiner Festrobe zu sehen …“

„Ach? Ich dachte, du verachtest meinen Kleidungsgeschmack.“, erwiderte Facal trocken. 

Der Tonfall brachte Lord Voldemort kurz aus dem Konzept. Hexen redeten anders mit ihm … das war wohl ein Unterschied, auf den er sich einstellen musste. 

„Nun, deine Festrobe ist um Längen besser als diese unförmigen Schuluniformen …“ Ein verschmitztes Lächeln passte am besten hierzu. „Aber nackt bist du mir am liebsten.“

„Nackt und blutend, meinst du?“

„Mh.“ Tom Riddle betrachtete verlegen die Steinfliesen des Fußbodens. „Es tut mir Leid, dass das … also … ehrlich gesagt … das Blut ist mir nicht wichtig, nur … ich würde dich gern auf den Hintern schlagen.“

„Tut mir Leid, aber … nein“, erwiderte Facal langsam. Er zögerte, zu widersprechen. Perfekt. „Da bin ich zu empfindlich.“

„Es war nur so eine Idee. Du hast so einen herrlichen … ähm. Also, ich wäre auch ganz vorsichtig.“ Tom Riddle unterstrich diese Äußerung mit einem scheuen Lächeln, das Lord Voldemort in der dritten Klasse wochenlang vor dem Spiegel geübt hatte. 

„Mit einer Peitsche kann man nur begrenzt vorsichtig sein.“

Ah. Das kam der Sache schon näher. „Es muss auch nicht die Peitsche sein … ich meine …“ Tom Riddle befeuchtete seine Lippen mit der Zunge. „Du hast doch in der Grundschule bestimmt mal etwas ausgefressen, wofür es Schläge mit dem Rohrstock gab … das ist doch auszuhalten …“

„Ich hatte ein ärztliches Attest, das bescheinigte, dass ich wegen meiner zarten Konstitution nicht geschlagen werden darf“, erklärte Facal. „Es hätte sonst schlecht für den Muggellehrer ausgehen können, meine Magie war sehr unkontrolliert.“

Verdammt, er hatte sich schon wieder vergessen! Ein Glück, dass Facal tatsächlich auf einer Muggelgrundschule gewesen war. Das musste er wirklich in den Griff bekommen, es war besser, niemand dachte allzu viel über Tom Riddles Abstammung nach. Jedenfalls nicht über die auf der Riddle-Seite. 

„Aber … wenn es dir so wichtig ist … Rohrstock, ja? Hier liegt bestimmt einer rum … aber sei vorsichtig!“

„Keine Angst.“ Ha! Facal war Wachs in seinen Händen! 

Tatsächlich lag auf einem der Regale ein Rohrstock. Seltsam, wie einem, wenn man danach suchte, plötzlich Dinge auffallen konnten, die man vorher nie bemerkt hatte. 

Facal hatte sich schon ausgezogen und hob jetzt die Hände. Bebend vor Erregung schloss Lord Voldemort die Handschellen. Es war ein guter Einfall gewesen, sie so zu zaubern, dass sie sich ohne Magie abschließen ließen; seine Konzentration wäre mangelhaft gewesen. 

Er schlug nicht besonders fest zu; hier eine blutende Wunde zu schlagen würde Facals Bereitschaft, weiterzumachen, mindern.  
Außerdem stöhnte Facal so auch schon vor Schmerzen … und das, ohne sich zu beschweren, ohne mehr Vorsicht zu fordern … es hatte seine Vorteile, dass er mit Schlägen so wenig Erfahrung hatte. 

Schließlich hielt Lord Voldemort inne. Er war nicht so weit gegangen wie er gerne wäre, aber sein neuer Plan erforderte eine gewisse Rücksichtnahme.  
Er trat an Facal heran. 

„Danke“, raunte er. „Das war … gut. Ich würde dich ja zu gerne von vorne … aber für heute hast du genug ertragen müssen.“  
Er machte Facal los, darauf bedacht, viele „zufällige“ Berührungen anzubringen, obwohl er dazu die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste. 

„Ich weiß nicht …“ meinte Facal etwas verlegen. „Wenn du vorher die Salbe draufmachst … also … wenn es dir hilft … und ich mag dein Gesicht, während du …“

„Das ist sehr großzügig von dir“, erwiderte Tom Riddle mit seidenweicher Stimme. Er trug die Salbe absichtlich sehr langsam auf. „Du bist wirklich …“ Ein verlegener Blick zur Seite. 

„Was?“

„Ach, nichts,“ sagte er hastig. Schade, dass er nicht absichtlich erröten konnte, das hätte ihm hier wirklich nützlich sein können – aber er hatte andere Methoden. 

„Also … von vorne, ja?“ 

„Ja.“ Er strich Facal sanft die Haare auf den Rücken. „Ich weiß doch, wie gern du mich ansiehst.“ 

Beim ersten Schlag war er vorsichtig. Den zweiten ließ er schon etwas heftiger ausfallen, und entlockte Facal damit ein Keuchen, auf das sein eigener Körper sofort reagierte. Verdammt – er hatte vergessen, seine Hose zu schließen. Facal konnte das hier wahrscheinlich sehen!

Wut stieg in Lord Voldemort auf, aber glücklicherweise hatte er ja die Möglichkeit, sie an jemandem auszulassen.  
Als er den blutigen Striemen bemerkte, war es schon zu spät, er hatte schon den nächsten Schlag begonnen. Und auch dieses Mal traf er eine schon strapazierte Stelle. 

Verdammt. Hoffentlich hatte Facal nichts gemerkt. 

„Ist es ... jetzt genug?“, fragte Facal, ängstlich, als fürchte er, es könne noch weitergehen. 

„Ja“, sagte Tom Riddle sanft. „Es geht mir viel besser. Du bist so tapfer.“ Er machte Facal los und legte einen Arm um seinen nackten Rücken, während er ihn zum Sessel führte. „Es tut gleich nicht mehr weh.“

Hastig verstrich er die Salbe auf der ersten offenen Stelle. Glücklicherweise schien sie nicht in Wunden zu brennen; Facal hatte nie etwas gesagt … jetzt allerdings biss er sich auf die Lippe. Merkwürdig. „Tut es sehr weh?“, fragte Lord Voldemort, nachdem die Spur seines Vertragsbruchs beseitigt war. 

„Mh. Mach bitte schnell. Deine Hände fühlen sich gut an“, erwiderte Facal rau. 

Lord Voldemort beeilte sich, das war für ihn auch weniger schmerzhaft, doch er schaffte es, ein wenig von Facals Blut auf das Glas mit der Salbe abzustreifen, für spätere Verwendung. 

Nachdem die Striemen versorgt waren, ließ er seine Hand über Facals Bauch hinabwandern, die Linie aus rotem Haar entlang … es war faszinierend, dieses helle Schamhaar …

„Finger weg!“

Er zog seine Hand zurück und sah Facal unschuldig an. Der schien erschrocken zu sein … ängstlich? „Ich wollte dir nur einen Gefallen tun.“

„Ich … ich muss mir das noch überlegen, Riddle.“ Hastig griff Facal nach seiner Robe, und in Rekordgeschwindigkeit war er angezogen und durch die Tür verschwunden. 

Noch überlegen … was meinte er damit? Und warum klang er so panisch? Vielleicht … hatte er gemerkt, dass er Lord Voldemort verfallen war, und das machte ihm Angst?  
Lord Voldemort lächelte. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm. Ja. Facal konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren … hätte er den Plan durchschaut, würde er nicht von „überlegen“ sprechen … aber wie hätte er Lord Voldemorts Pläne durchschauen sollen? 

Dazu war niemand auch nur annähernd genial genug. 

 

Dubhe hörte erst auf zu laufen, als er den Eingang zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatte. „Hinterlist“, murmelte er, und schleppte sich in den Raum als die Mauer zur Seite glitt. 

Gut, dass er Jolly nicht gerufen hatte – es war ja doch noch alles gutgegangen. Riddle schien ihm abgenommen zu haben, dass er den zweiten, blutigen Striemen auf seiner Brust nicht bemerkt hatte. 

Wovor hatte er eigentlich Angst? Gut, da war Lucias mysteriöse Bemerkung, im Vergleich zu Riddle sei jeder unschuldig … aber das allein konnte dieses unbestimmte Gefühl von namenlosem Grauen nicht erklären. Vielleicht lag es an der Kälte, die er deutlich gefühlt hatte, als Riddle seinen Bauch berührt hatte. Jetzt war er sicher: Das kam nicht von der Salbe. Das kam von Riddle. 

„Dubhe?“

Lucia war auf der Treppe des Mächenschlafsaals erschienen. „Du hast dich gerade mit … ihm getroffen, nicht wahr?“

„Ja. Du hattest Recht. Mit allem.“ Er fragte nicht, warum sie wach war, er war einfach nur dankbar dafür. 

„Oh, Dubhe – ich hätte dich warnen sollen.“ Sie lief zu ihm und schloss ihn in die Arme. 

Dankbar legte er seine Hände auf das grob gewebte Leinen ihres Nachthemds. Es fühlte sich vertraut an, wie die bunten Kleider die sie in den Ferien trug. Wohl auch selbst gewebt. Seltsam, wie er daran denken konnte, in so einem Moment … aber ja, Ferien, die Apfelbäume im Garten von Lucias Elternhaus … es war besser, daran zu denken als an seine Angst. 

Lucias Haar roch nach Sommer, nach Kräutern und Sonnenschein. 

„Wovor hättest du mich warnen sollen?“, fragte er schließlich. „Du hast mir das mit seiner Aura gesagt.“

„Ja, aber …“ Sie hielt inne. „Verfolgt er dich?“

„Nein, er denkt ich hätte nichts gemerkt – hoffe ich. Er wird trotzdem gleich kommen – geh besser zurück in deinen Schlafsaal; hier kann er mir nichts tun … er kann sich sowieso nicht leisten, mir etwas zu tun …“

„Leg einen Schutzzauber auf dein Bett. Nur um sicherzugehen“ bat Lucia. „Und … schlaf gut.“

Flink wie eine Elfe huschte sie die Treppe hinauf. Dubhe seufzte leise. Süße, liebe Lucia. Sie hatte es nicht verdient, dass er ihr solche Sorgen machte. 

Schlaf fand er trotz mehrerer Schutzzauber lange keinen, insbesondere, nachdem er Riddle hereinkommen hatte hören. Riddle, dieser heimtückische Basilisk! Hatte mit voller Absicht gegen die Abmachung verstoßen, wahrscheinlich noch unschuldig gelächelt dabei, Dubhe wusste es nicht, er war halb weggewesen und erst wieder zu sich gekommen, als der nächste Schlag ausblieb. Oh, er hatte sich gut gefühlt; und von einem anderen hätte er sich auch gerne mal blutig schlagen lassen … aber nicht von Riddle. Nicht von pechwarze-Aura-Riddle, der sich nicht an Abmachungen hielt. Einen Moment lang hatte er wirklich Angst gehabt, dass Riddle einfach weiter zuschlagen würde, dass er Jolly würde rufen müssen um sich zu retten.  
Und er hatte überlegt, ob er Jolly rufen durfte, ob er damit nicht den Hauself in Gefahr brachte. Denn wenn Riddle sich nicht an die Abmachung hielt, dann bedeutete das, dass er sich in Riddle getäuscht hatte. Dass dem sein guter Ruf gar nicht so wichtig war wie angenommen. Dass er keine Angst vor Verfolgung hatte. 

Zum Glück hatte Riddle wohl vorerst nur probieren wollen, ob es Dubhe auffallen würde.  
Oder er hatte die Beherrschung verloren, hatte sich einen Moment lang von seinen wahren Wünschen treiben lassen, und sich dann doch wieder an seinen Ruf erinnert. 

Dubhe würde sich das eine Lehre sein lassen. Es war dumm gewesen, sich darauf zu verlassen, dass Riddle nichts tun würde, das ihm selbst schadete. Jeder Mensch verlor irgendwann mal die Beherrschung. Manche aßen dann Schokofrösche bis ihnen schlecht war, andere zerbrachen ihre Schreibfeder oder warfen ein Buch gegen die Wand, und wieder andere brachten jemanden um. Riddle gehörte wahrscheinlich zur letzten Sorte. 

„Expecto Patronum“, wisperte Dubhe in der Dunkelheit seines Himmelbettes. Silbrigweißer Nebel brach aus der Spitze eines Zauberstabs und formte sich zu einem Fuchs. Gerade sehnte Dubhe sich nach zuhause. Nach dem Geräusch einer auf Pergament kratzenden Feder, nach gälischen Liedern, nach der beruhigenden Stimme seines Vaters und den Armen seiner Mutter. Und nach dem kaum hörbaren Wispern hinter der verschlossenen Tür des Elternschlafzimmers. 

„Bleib bei mir, Füchschen“, murmelte er. „Beschütz mich heute Nacht.“

Er rollte sich auf die Seite, und die schimmernde Gestalt schmiegte sich an ihn. Dubhe legte einen Arm um den Fuchs, und klammert seine andere Hand um das Amulett an seinem Hals. So konnte er endlich einschlafen. 

 

Als Facal weg war, knöpfte Lord Voldemort sich die Hose auf, schob seine Robe hoch, setzte sich in den abgenutzten Sessel, und leckte das aufbewahrte Blut von der kühlen Glasoberfläche des Salbenbehälters. 

Die Wirkung trat sofort ein. Wellen von Schmerz pulsierten durch seinen Körper und raubten ihm beinah die Sinne. Lord Voldemort blieb noch eine ganze Weile reglos sitzen, nachdem der Schmerz nachgelassen hatte.  
Es war eine andere Art von Schmerz als seine Kopfschmerzen. Nicht so … schlimm, in gewisser Weise, obwohl es kaum auszuhalten war. Und es hatte den gewünschten Effekt: Wenigstens vorerst gab sein Körper Ruhe. 

Bei seiner Rückkehr in den Schlafsaal hörte er aus allen Betten gleichmäßige Atemzüge, nur aus dem von Facal nicht … von dort war nichts zu hören. Lord Voldemort lächelte zufrieden. Er konnte sich denken, warum Facal seine Bettvorhänge für Geräusche undurchdringlich gemacht hatte. 

 

Auch am Freitagmorgen war Lord Voldemort bester Stimmung. Noch ein Tag Schule, dann waren Ferien, und vor den Ferien kam Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier. Auf dem Facal womöglich seine figurbetonte Festrobe tragen würde.  
Und Lord Voldemort würde ihm ein Kompliment zu dieser Robe machen … ein leise geflüstertes, von niemand anderem gehört. Sie würden ihr nächstes Treffen nach den Ferien verabreden, und dann würde Lord Voldemort in Little Hangleton etwas Ahnenforschung betreiben.  
Alles lief nach Plan. 

Facal sah beim Frühstück übernächtigt aus, und mied Lord Voldemorts Blick. Nun, kein Wunder, er war sicher die ganze Zeit wach gelegen und hatte bereut, das großzügige Angebot ausgeschlagen zu haben. 

In Zaubertränke schließlich war er so unaufmerksam, dass Lord Voldemort froh war, dass sie nur einen Schlaftrank brauten, sonst hätte es schlimme Folgen haben können, dass Facal mit seinen Haaren in den Kessel geriet. Schlimme Folgen der Form, dass Slughorn einen schlechten Eindruck gewann. Ja, Slughorn wäre sicher nicht begeistert, wenn das angebliche heimliche Genie sich in seinem Unterricht die Haare ruinierte. Facal war offenkundig stolz auf seine Haare, dass er sie absichtlich riskierte, um sich als dümmer darzustellen als er war, wäre unglaubwürdig …  
Und er hatte sie tatsächlich noch nie ruiniert. Seltsam. Man könnte fast meinen … Lord Voldemort lächelte. Er war ein so genialer Lügner, dass er beinahe auf seine eigenen Lügen hereinfiel. Das gefiel ihm. 

 

Die letzte Stunde vor den Ferien war Verwandlung, ein Fach, das Lord Voldemort nicht sonderlich mochte. Jetzt allerdings freute er sich darauf, da es eine Gelegenheit bot, seine Theorie in Bezug auf den merkwürdigen Schmerz, der ihn bei der Berührung von Facals Haut und Blut überkam, zu prüfen. 

In dieser Unterrichtsstunde teilte Professor Dumbledore Bambusrohre aus, und kündigte an, es werde eine einfache Aufgabe sein. Klang, als dürften sie wieder Stöcke in Schwerter verwandeln, etwas, in dem Lord Voldemort brilliert hatte. 

„Verwandeln Sie bitte diesen Stock in ein weiches Samtkissen. Rund, viereckig oder oval, ganz wie Sie möchten.“

Lord Voldemorts Stimmung sank. Kissen! Als ob er nichts Besseres zu tun hätte! Allerdings, Facal könnte wahrscheinlich eines brauchen um seinen Schlaf nachzuholen, der starrte nur ins Leere und schien sich nicht auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren zu können. Dachte wahrscheinlich an letzte Nacht …

Beim ersten Versuch den Lord Voldemort unternahm, kam ein überraschend wohlgeformtes Kissen heraus, doch der Samt war von demselben, hellen Kupferrot wie Facals Haare. Peinlich. 

„Sehr schön, Mr. Riddle“, kommentierte Dumbledore, der durch die Reihen ging. 

„Danke, Sir. Aber das war nur der erste Versuch.“ Er versuchte es noch einmal. Diesmal hatte er mehr Erfolg, der Samt war jetzt grün. 

Dumbledore strich mit der Hand über das Kissen und drückte darauf. „Ah, Slytheringrün. Stilvoll. Und schön weich. Etwas abgegriffen, aber ich glaube, das ist trotzdem das beste Kissen, das Sie in meinem Unterricht je verwandelt haben. Zwanzig Punkte für Slytherin.“

„Abgegriffen?“, fragte Lord Voldemort, und betastete das Kissen, wobei er ‚zufällig’ die Hand des Lehrers streifte. Trotz des Schmerzes musste er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Ja, seine Theorie war korrekt. Dumbledore zu berühren tat weh. Nicht viel mehr als Facal zu berühren, aber immerhin. „Das tut mir Leid, Sir“, sagte er. „Ich werde versuchen, das zu beheben.“

Zum Glück wusste nur er, warum das Kissen abgegriffen wirkte. Es war auch nicht unbedingt slytheringrün – der leicht staubige Farbton war genau derselbe wie bei dem Sessel, auf dem Facal nach dem Auspeitschen immer saß. 

 

Am Abend ging es Dubhe etwas besser. Morgen noch Slughorns Feier – diese Gelegenheit war zu gut um sie nicht wahrzunehmen, auch wenn ihm davor graute, dort mit Riddle reden zu müssen - und dann konnte er endlich weg hier. 

Er saß auf dem Boden am Kamin, den Rücken an Lucias Beine gelehnt, während sie auf dem Stuhl hinter ihm sitzend sein Haar flocht. Das war eine ihrer Traditionen, seit sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren, und Lucia mit der ihr manchmal eigenen Direktheit begeistert gefragt hatte, ob sie ihm Zöpfe flechten durfte. 

Am Abend vor einer Feier probierte Lucia mindestens drei neu erlernte Flechtfrisuren an ihm aus, und er durfte sich eine aussuchen, die sie ihm dann am nächsten Tag flocht. Ein Arrangement von dem sie beide profitierten. Es ließ ihn in den Augen Einiger – besonders in denen von Riddles Clique – wahrscheinlich mädchenhaft wirken, aber Dubhe gab keinen Horklump auf deren Meinung. 

„Wo ist eigentlich Morgaine?“, fragte er nach einer Weile. 

„Sitzt auf ihrem Bett und isst eine Packung Schokofrösche nach der anderen. Sie ist immer noch enttäuscht, wegen diesem Zauberer, du weißt schon.“

„Die Arme. Vielleicht hättest du ihr doch sagen sollen, dass sie keine Chance hat.“ 

Lucia antwortete nicht sondern kämmte konzentriert eine seiner Haarsträhnen. 

Plötzlich hielt sie inne. „Cthulu fthagn“, wisperte sie. 

Dubhe erstarrte. Riddles Aura musste sich ganz besonders schlimm aufführen. Die muggelhassenden Slytherins würden nicht verstehen was sie meinte, aber er wusste genau, dass sie sich auf den bösen Tentakelgott aus einer Muggelhorrorgeschichte bezog. 

 

______________________________________________________________

Lord Voldemort starrte ärgerlich zum Kamin. Was ließ sich das Lovegood-Mädchen einfallen, einen der guten Plätze dort zu belegen? 

Und warum lehnte Facal so vertraut an ihr, als seien sie ein Paar? Er hatte doch gestanden, dass er Lord Voldemort anziehender fand. Oder? Lord Voldemort runzelte die Stirn. Nein, über Lovegood hatte Facal nichts gesagt. Es war immer noch möglich, dass er sie Lord Voldemort vorzog … dabei war sie nicht einmal besonders hübsch. 

Er verspürte den überwältigenden Wunsch, hinzugehen und eine spitze Bemerkung zu machen. Vielleicht darüber, wie schwul es war, dass sich Facal von einem Mädchen die Haare flechten ließ.  
Aber das zu tun würde gegen seine neue Taktik verstoßen. Er wollte doch seinen Charme einsetzen. Leider hatte er keine Ahnung, wie er seinen Charme nutzen könnte, um das Lovegood-Mädchen loszuwerden. 

Schrecklich. Eigentlich könnte er nur anbieten, Facal selbst die Haare zu flechten. Das anzubieten wäre aber einigermaßen dumm, immerhin hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer, wie es ging.  
Außerdem würde er dabei total schwul wirken. Nein, das war keine Alternative. 

Eine Packung Schokofrösche herumgehen zu lassen war leider auch nicht möglich, er hatte keine mehr. Lord Voldemort tastete in der Tasche seiner Robe und holte schließlich die Schokofrosch-Karte heraus, die Facal ihm gegeben hatte. Laverne de Montmorency war sehr teuer – dafür konnte man mindestens drei andere, häufigere Karten eintauschen.  
Und Facal hatte sie ihm einfach so gegeben. Weil er ihn mochte.  
Idiot. 

Plötzlich drehte sich Lovegood zu ihm herum. Kurz darauf wisperte sie Facal etwas zu, das er nicht verstand. Musste Koboldgack sein, oder so. Lord Voldemort wurde das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass sie über ihn sprach. 

Er überlegte gerade, wie er am sinnvollsten vorgehen konnte, als Fortescue sich zu den beiden gesellte, und mit einigem Herumdrucksen fragte, ob Lovegood auch ihm die Haare flechten würde. 

Man wurde sich einig, und nach einiger Zeit stand Facal auf und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle weiter weg vom Feuer. Lovegood dagegen räumte ihren Stuhl; Fortescue durfte darauf Platz nehmen, und sie begann im Stehen, seine Haare zu kämmen. 

Aha. Das Privileg, den Kopf in ihren Schoß legen zu dürfen, war also Facal vorbehalten. Lord Voldemort starrte düster auf Laverne de Montmorencys hässliche Visage, bevor er sie irgendwann zurück in seine Tasche steckte. 

Facal machte keine Anstalten, zu Bett zu gehen, und als er schließlich sogar zurück zu Lovegood ging, nachdem die mit Fortescue fertig war, schützte Lord Voldemort Kopfschmerzen vor und zog sich in den Schlafsaal zurück. 

 

Dubhe stand früh auf, um sich mit Lucia im leeren Aufenthaltsraum zu treffen. Es war der einzige Ort an dem sie sich ohne weiteren Aufwand ungestört treffen konnten; im Jungenschlafsaal trieb Riddle sein Unwesen und in den Mädchenschlafsaal kamen Jungen nicht rein … und im Jungenbadezimmer wäre die Anwesenheit eines Mädchens auch etwas unpassend. 

„Du fragst mich nie nach dem Passwort“, meinte Dubhe vorwurfsvoll. 

„Ich kann deine Aura sehen“, erwiderte Lucia. „Und die ist zuckerwatterosa wie immer. Frag lieber du mich nach einem Passwort – ich passe nicht so gut auf meine Haare auf.“

„Also gut.“ Er sah sich um. Niemand zu sehen. Was nichts heißen musste, also schützte er sie beide mit einem Zauber vor Lauschern bevor er fragte: „Was ist mein Spitzname für dich?“

„Galadriel.“ Sie lächelte. „Können wir anfangen?“

„Sehr gern.“ 

Es tat wohl, den Kopf an ihre Knie zu legen. Besonders nach der Sache mit Riddle. Er konnte zwar keine Auren sehen, aber wenn er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, hätte er Lucias wahrscheinlich als goldenes Licht gesehen, obwohl Lucia selbst meinte, sie sei silbern. Ihre Zuwendung gab ihm zurück, was Riddle ihm genommen hatte – selbst wenn Dubhe nicht genau wusste, was das genau war. Und ihre Freundschaft war so herrlich unkompliziert, weil Lucia oft sagte, was sie dachte, auch wenn Slytherin ihr das teilweise abgewöhnt hatte. 

„Felian war gestern ganz schön verlegen, als er dich gefragt hat, ob du ihm auch die Haare flechten willst. Mich würde brennend interessieren, was seine Aura gemacht hat.“ 

„Das ist seine Sache“, erwiderte Lucia freundlich. „Sprich ihn bitte nicht darauf an.“

Nach einer Weile Flechten meinte sie unvermittelt „Meinst du, Slughorn verzeiht mir, wenn ich bei seiner Feier keine Slytherinfarbe trage?“

„Ist doch egal, du willst ja nicht in seinen Klub.“

„Aber du. Ich will nicht, dass er einen schlechten Eindruck von dir hat, aber ich würde gerne gelb tragen.“

Gelb? „Hast du eine gelbe Festrobe?“

„Nein, ich würde die Silberne umfärben. Ich kann’s dir nachher mal zeigen.“ 

Nachdem seine aus vier ineinander gewundenen kleinen Zöpfen und einer Menge offenen Haares bestehende Frisur fertig war, verschwand Lucia kurz in ihrem Schlafsaal, und kehrte in einer schlüsselblumengelben Festrobe zurück. 

„Was meinst du?“

„Hm … ich bin nicht sicher.“ Es stand ihr nicht wirklich. „Vielleicht solltest du noch Morgaines Meinung einholen. Oder die von Felian.“

„Mhm … holst du Felian schnell?“  
Dubhe schmunzelte. „Gern.“

Felian sah ihn verschlafen an. „Wassis?“

„Lucia hätte gern deine Meinung zu ihrem neuen Kleid.“

„Ach so. Moment. Bin gleich fertig.“ Momente später lief Felian in einer verkehrt herum angezogenen Schulrobe die Treppe zum Aufenthaltsraum hinunter.

Lucia schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Und? Wie findest dus?“

„Du siehst hübsch aus. Äh. Also, du siehst natürlich immer hübsch aus, aber … ähm, ich fand, die Silberne stand dir besser.“

„Ja, nicht wahr?“, warf Dubhe ein. „Schlüsselblumengelb ist auch sehr hübsch, aber es ist etwas zu hell, da ist kein Kontrast zu den Haaren da …“

„Schlüsselblumengelb ist eben meine Lieblingsfarbe“, meinte Lucia nachdenklich. 

„Meine ist Silber“, nuschelte Felian. 

„Nun, wenn du meinst …“ Mit einem geübten Wink ihres Zauberstabs färbte Lucia die Robe wieder um.

Den Vormittag verbrachte Lord Voldemort in der Bibliothek. Seine Nachforschungen an sanitären Anlagen der Schule waren fruchtlos geblieben, auch das Vertrauensschülerbad gab nichts her. Aber inzwischen war er sich dennoch relativ sicher, dass es irgendwie in diese Richtung ging. Das war einfach sehr Slytherin – den Eingang an einer Stelle zu verstecken, an die niemand dachte, weil man über die entsprechenden Räumlichkeiten normalerweise nicht einmal sprach. 

Nach dem Mittagessen nahm er seine Festrobe und machte sich auf den Weg zum Vertrauensschülerbad. Leider war die Nixe wach, und da er noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, sie wieder zum Einschlafen zu bringen, blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig, als sich mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber zu belegen. Das eine Mal, als die Nixe aufgewacht war, während er gerade aus dem Wasser stieg, war er das Gefühl nicht losgeworden, dass ihr Gekicher sich auf sein Aussehen bezog. Nicht, dass ihn die Meinung eines dummen Portraits irgendwie interessierte, aber … er wurde nun mal nicht gerne ausgelacht. 

Im warmen Wasser liegend richtete er seine Gedanken auf Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier. Walburga Black hatte sich von seiner Einladung, ihn zu begleiten, sehr geschmeichelt gefühlt. Dabei waren die Blacks so reinblutfanatisch … hätte sie gewusst, dass er ein Halbblut war, sie hätte ihn angesehen wie etwas, das der Kniesel hereingebracht hatte. Lord Voldemort lächelte. Die gute Walburga … fast schade, dass sie nie herausfinden würde, dass sein Vater ein Muggel war – das entsetzte Gesicht hätte er gern gesehen. Obwohl es nicht entsetzter hätte sein können als sein Eigenes, als ihm diese Tatsache bewusst wurde. Er hatte gehofft, Riddle sei wenigstens ein Halbblut, aber nichts wies darauf hin. Vielleicht war seine Großmutter väterlicherseits ja heimlich eine Hexe … aber hätte eine Hexe ihn in einem Muggelwaisenhaus aufwachsen lassen? 

Doch das waren düstere Gedanken. Viel lieber wollte er darüber nachdenken, wie er sein Kompliment an Facal am besten formulierte. Es durfte nicht zu aufdringlich sein; er konnte auf einer öffentlichen Feier nicht dieselben Dinge sagen wie wenn sie zu zweit waren. Und da es auffiele, wenn er einen Zauber wirkte, um andere vom Lauschen abzuhalten, musste es ein Kompliment sein, das nicht allzu peinlich für ihn wäre, wenn es doch jemand hörte. 

Schwierig. Einer Hexe hätte er einfach ein Kompliment zu ihrem Haar gemacht, das kam immer gut an, besonders bei denen, die drei Stunden brauchten, um ihre Frisur genau so herzurichten.  
Aber bei einem Mann … und Facals Haarpracht erinnerte mehr an einen blankgescheuerten Kupferkessel als an irgendetwas Anderes … nicht gerade ein romantischer Vergleich. 

 

Lucia hatte sich für Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier einen „einfachen“ französischen Zopf geflochten. In der silbernen Festrobe sah sie aus wie eine Veela … oder eben so, wie sich Dubhe Galadriel vorstellte, die weise Elbenfrau aus einem der Muggelbücher die Lucia und er so gerne lasen. 

„Du bist wunderschön“, kommentierte er, als sie die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum herunterkam. Bei Lucia durfte er das sagen, sie wusste, dass er keine Hintergedanken hatte. Bei bloßen Bekannten konnte es ein Minenfeld sein. 

„Danke.“ Sie lächelte. „Du aber auch, wenn ich mich mal selbst loben darf.“

„Wie unhöflich von mir, das nicht erwähnt zu haben – natürlich ist meine Frisur wundervoll. Vielen Dank dafür.“ 

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Riddle zu ihnen hinübersah. Wider besseres Wissen schaute er in Riddles Richtung, und traf einen Blick, der töten könnte. Offenbar konnte Riddle es anderen Leuten nicht mal gönnen, sich auf ein Fest zu freuen. Oder ihn ärgerte, dass Slughorn Eigeninitative ergriffen hatte, und sein Teil des Handels nun so gut wie erfüllt war. 

Slughorn hatte weder Kosten noch Mühen gescheut. Die Räumlichkeiten für die Feier waren prunkvoll dekoriert, es wurden verschiedenste Getränke und Snacks gereicht, und illustre Gäste waren anwesend. 

Der Lehrer ließ es sich nicht nehmen, einen ehemaligen Zögling vorzustellen, der Quidditchspieler geworden war, und eine Zaubertränkemeisterin, die laut seiner Aussage „Fast“ so gut war wie Slughorn selbst, ein Kompliment, das sie mit einem gequälten Lächeln hinnahm – Dubhe nahm an, dass sie inzwischen weit besser war als ihr ehemaliger Lehrer, denn er erinnerte sich sogar, ihren Namen schon einmal irgendwo gelesen zu haben, vielleicht im Tagespropheten. 

Nach diesen Vorstellungen mischte sich Slughorn unter die Menge, und Musik setzte ein, deren Quelle nicht zu sehen war. 

„Willkommen auf meiner kleinen Feier, Mr. Facal.“ Slughorn grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie und Ihre Begleiterin sich für Slytherins Farben entschieden. Gute Wahl, gute Wahl.“

„In der Tat.“ Riddle war an sie herangetreten. „Sieht Miss Lovegood nicht einfach bezaubernd aus, Sir?“

Slughorn lachte dröhnend. „Bezaubernd. Haha, ja, das tut sie, wie es sich für eine Hexe gehört, nicht wahr?“

„Vielen Dank, Professor Slughorn, Mr. Riddle“, sagte Lucia mit sanfter Stimme. Es waren Momente wie dieser, die Dubhe bestätigten, dass sie in Slytherin richtig war – innerlich musste sie vor Zorn kochen, die beiden redeten über sie, als sei sie gar nicht anwesend, und würdigten das, worauf sie besonders stolz war, überhaupt nicht. 

„Wenn Sie uns bitte entschuldigen würden.“ Er zog Lucia auf die Tanzfläche. „Slughorn ist schlimm, hm?“, flüsterte er ihr zu, als sie in sicherer Entfernung waren. 

„Mhm. Ist immer gut, wenn einen der Hauslehrer mag.“ 

Als die Musik verklang, schien Riddle neben ihnen aus dem Boden zu wachsen. „Dürfte ich wohl um den nächsten Tanz bitten?“, fragte er aalglatt. 

‚Bitten schon, bekommen wirst du ihn nicht’ lag es Dubhe auf der Zunge. 

„Sicher.“ Lucia ließ sich nichts anmerken. 

„Mein Kompliment zur Frisur deines Begleiters“, fuhr Riddle fort. „Dein Werk, nicht wahr? Sieht gut aus.“

Er schenkte Dubhe ein charmantes Lächeln, bevor er mit Lucia auf die Tanzfläche ging. 

 

________

„Du findest, dass Dubhe gut aussieht?“, fragte Lovegood unverblümt. 

„Äh.“ Darauf war er nicht gefasst gewesen. „Schon …“, erwiderte er schließlich, mit einem wohldosierten, scheuen Lächeln. Glücklicherweise war die Musik laut. Notfalls konnte er sich immer noch darauf herausreden, nur die Frisur gemeint zu haben, und seiner Tanzpartnerin ein Kompliment gemacht zu haben.

„Warum warst du dann nicht netter zu ihm?“

„Ich … weiß nicht …“ Was wusste Lovegood? „War ich das nicht?“

„Heute schon. Früher …“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Vielleicht war ich aus Neid ein wenig kühl zu ihm.“ Er untermalte diese Bemerkung mit einem Lächeln, das subtil andeutete, dass er Facal die hübsche Freundin neidete. 

Lovegood antwortete nicht. Als der Tanz zu Ende war, schien sie geradezu zu flüchten. Aber sie war schon immer etwas seltsam gewesen. 

________________________________________________________________

 

Am Abend vor dem Abreisetag suchte Dubhe wie jedes Jahr die Küche auf, um sich von seinen Freunden dort zu verabschieden, und ein paar kleine Geschenke entgegenzunehmen, von denen er natürlich versprechen musste, sie erst an Weihnachten zu öffnen. 

Da die Hauselfen nichts besaßen, handelte es sich bei diesen Geschenken so gut wie ausschließlich um Nahrungsmittel, die einzige Ressource, über die sie verfügen durften – sie hatten den Dauerauftrag, die Zöglinge von Hogwarts gut zu füttern, was sich recht frei auslegen ließ. 

Die Geschenkverpackung in der Cinny ihre Plätzchen überreichte – es waren immer Plätzchen – ähnelte einer mit etwas Magie stabiler gemachten Stoffserviette mit Hogwarts-Wappen. Interessant. Offenbar wurde Cinny etwas kreativer darin, die Regeln zu dehnen; die Servietten waren strenggenommen Schuleigentum. 

Scotty hatte ein Paket aus dem Umschlag von Dubhes letztem Weihnachtsbrief gebastelt, aus dem es verführerisch nach Pastete duftete. 

Von Jolly bekam Dubhe eine sehr leichte Schachtel aus Briefumschlag, innerhalb derer er ein Faltkunstwerk aus seiner Weihnachtskarte von letztem Jahr vermutete, und Mindy überreichte ihm eine kleine Faltschachtel, wahrscheinlich mit selbstgemachten Bonbons, denn das war ihr Spezialgebiet. 

Dubhe wünschte allen frohe Feiertage, und verließ die Küche, nur um kurz darauf in einen Geheimgang zu schlüpfen. Es musste keine Lehrkraft erfahren, dass er Weihnachtsgeschenke von den Hauselfen bekam – das allgemeine Bekanntwerden dieser Tatsache hätte zu unangenehmen Fragen von den anderen Slytherins geführt. 

Dementsprechend gönnte er sich den Luxus, in die Eulerei zu schleichen und ein paar Schuleulen dafür zu bezahlen, dass sie seine Geschenke nach Hause brachten. 

Dummerweise war bei seiner Rückkehr in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum nur noch Riddle anwesend. Er saß mit dem Rücken zu Dubhe in einem Stuhl am Kamin und begrüßte ihn, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
„Wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen, wann du nach den Ferien zurück bist.“

Verdammter Mist! Der Aufenthaltsraum war zwar nicht so gefährlich wie der Astronomieturm, aber es war niemand Anderes anwesend, und Dubhe hatte das ungute Gefühl, Riddle könnte alle Vorsicht vergessen, wenn er merkte, dass sich Dubhe nicht mehr mit Schmeicheleien umstimmen ließ.

„Ich bin zum Schulanfang wieder da. Man sieht sich.“ Mit diesen Worten floh Dubhe die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinauf. 

 

Facal hatte eindeutig nervös gewirkt. Lord Voldemort runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste nicht woran es lag, aber irgendwie gefiel ihm diese Nervosität nicht. Oh, jüngere Hexen verhaspelten sich in seiner Gegenwart häufig, oder stolperten über die eigenen Füße, was sie dann noch mehr in Verlegenheit brachte. Ja, Hexen rannten auch nicht gerade selten vor ihm weg, um zu verbergen, wie attraktiv sie ihn fanden. Doch an Facal störte ihn das gerade zunehmend. Vielleicht, weil es unmännlich wirkte. Irgendwie …

Aber nach den Ferien würden sie sich wieder treffen, und dann würde er daran arbeiten, dass Facal etwas von dieser Nervosität verlor. Sie wirkte sich störend auf Lord Voldemorts Vorhaben aus. 

********************************************************

Die Heimfahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express war angenehm, was vielleicht daran lag, dass Riddle über Weihnachten immer in Hogwarts blieb. Eigentlich ziemlich traurig, keine Familie zu haben zu der man fahren konnte. Es gab zwar den Weihnachtsball, für den viele eigens in der Schule blieben, oder sogar wieder anreisten … aber das war etwas Anderes als gar keine Wahl zu haben, oder jedenfalls keine echte. 

Riddle schien nicht darunter zu leiden. Vielleicht war er auch gar nicht in der Schule, sondern wurde von seinen Freunden eingeladen? Dubhe stellte überrascht fest, dass er das bisher gar nicht in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Vielleicht, weil Riddle den Eindruck erweckte, keine echten Freunde zu haben, sondern ausschließlich Bekannte, von der Sorte die Dubhe zwar im Sommer besuchte, mit denen er aber nicht Weihnachten würde verbringen wollen. 

„Dubhe? Woran denkst du gerade?“, unterbrach Lucias Stimme seine Gedanken. 

„Riddle. Ich frage mich, ob er Weihnachten in der Schule bleibt“, gab er zu. „Warum? Macht meine Aura Blödsinn?“

„Nein. Nur dein Gesichtsausdruck … du hast Mitleid mit ihm.“

„Na ja, es ist schon übel, keine Eltern zu haben. Gerade jetzt, wo alle anderen zu ihrer Familie fahren …“

„Er ist trotzdem ein Arsch“, warf Morgaine ein. „Schlimme Kindheit hin oder her. Lass dich davon nicht einlullen.“

„Hab ich nicht vor.“ 

 

Am Bahnsteig verabschiedete sich Lucia von allen mit einer herzlichen Umarmung, und ging dann zu ihrer Mutter, die sie nach Hause apparieren würde. 

Dubhe sah sich etwas nervös um. Sein Vater hatte doch nicht etwa über einem genialen Einfall vergessen, dass der Hogwarts-Express heute ankam?

Aber nein. Da stand er ja und winkte. Und sah, kam Dubhe nicht umhin zu bemerken, recht erleichtert aus. 

„Passwort?“, fragte er routiniert. 

„Paranoia“, erwiderte Dubhe. 

„Bedeutet nicht“, fuhr Morgaine fort. 

„Dass sie nicht hinter uns her sind“, vervollständigte Felian. 

Jetzt erst wirkte sein Vater wirklich erleichtert, aber noch war die Sache nicht abgewickelt. 

„Und da habt ihr vollständig Recht“, gab er die abgemachte Antwort. „Unser Taxi wartet.“

 

Das Taxi brachte sie in die Nähe des „Tropfenden Kessels“, in dem sie einen Zwischenstopp einlegten um Dubhes und Morgaines Gepäck dort zu deponieren.  
Nach einem kurzen Abstecher zur Fortescue-Eisdiele, um Felians Gepäck abzuladen, schloss sich der traditionelle Einkaufsbummel an. 

Der erste Weg führte, wie immer, zur Buchhandlung. Dubhe sah sich kurz die neu eingetroffenen Bücher an, während Morgaine und Felian im Bestand stöberten.  
Magische Wasserpflanzen der Karibik … sehr faszinierend. Das wäre vielleicht ein gutes Weihnachtsgeschenk für Felian. Dubhe prägte sich Titel und Autorin ein, und schob das Buch unauffällig ins Regal zurück. Hoffentlich kaufte Felian es nicht selbst. 

Während die anderen noch bei Flourish&Blotts in den Büchern lasen, machte Dubhe allein einen kurzen Abstecher zu Ollivanders. Mrs. Ollivander nickte ihm zu. 

„Eberesche und Einhornhaar … Sie brauchen eine Reparatur?“

„Nein, ich habe nur im Schaufenster gesehen, dass Sie auch Zauberstab-Etuis verkaufen …“

„Ah.“ Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Sie sind der Erste, der danach fragt.“ 

„Ich suche Weihnachtsgeschenke für ein paar Bekannte. Nicht zu teuer oder zu persönlich, aber auch nicht, nun, billig. Sie wissen schon. Etwas Geschmackvolles.“

„Eine gute Wahl.“ Sie holte einige Etuis hervor und zeigte sie ihm. „Wurzelholz ist vielleicht zu teuer, aber Kirsche ist auch sehr schön …“

Er besah sich die Etuis. Ja, die waren perfekt. Dubhe ließ sich Zeit mit der Auswahl. „Wie geht es Ihrem Sohn? Ich habe schon von einigen gehört, dass sie ihre Zauberstäbe beim jungen Mr. Ollivander gekauft haben …“

„Der ist auf Drachenjagd.“ Sie seufzte leise. „Nicht ungefährlich. Ich wünschte, er würde seine Zeit damit verbringen Diptamstengel zu sammeln oder Knieselbarthaare. Meinetwegen auch Phönixfedern. Aber die Drachenjagd …“

„Eine gefährliche Beschäftigung, ja.“ Dubhe begutachtete ein Etui aus Rosenwurzelholz. Bezaubernd, aber wahrscheinlich zu teuer. „Das Einhornhaar für meinen Zauberstab hat er wahrscheinlich nicht selbst abgeschnitten?“

„Ah, nein, das Haar für Ihren Zauberstab habe ich selbst besorgt. Bei einem Wanderurlaub in Schweden konnte ich ein Einhorn dazu bewegen, sich von mir die Mähne bürsten zu lassen.“

„Wie schön! Sagen Sie, erinnern Sie sich an jeden Kunden?“

„Natürlich. Leider kommt selten einer wieder, bevor er seinen zweiten Zauberstab braucht.“

„Ich habe mich gefragt … mein Hauskamerad Tom Riddle … er ist außergewöhnlich gut in den meisten Fächern … Sie wissen nicht zufällig, was für einen Kern sein Stab hat?“

„Lassen Sie mich überlegen … Tom Riddle, ja, ich erinnere mich an ihn. Garrick hat sich beim Verkauf sehr geschickt angestellt, wenn ich das so sagen darf … der Stabkern war Phönixfeder.“

„Seltsam“, murmelte Dubhe. „Ich hatte Drachenherzfaser vermutet.“ Ein sanftes Geschöpf wie ein Phönix … vielleicht gab es doch noch Hoffnung für Riddle? Vielleicht … aber er musste mit diesen Gedanken aufhören, er quälte sich nur selbst. 

„Auch Phönixfedern sind sehr machtvoll. Garrick hat es sehr mit der Macht von Zauberstäben, wissen Sie … Knieselbarthaare sind ihm nicht gut genug, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass eine größere Vielfalt besser ist. Nicht jeder Charakter kann mit großer Macht umgehen. Natürlich sind die Leute mit mächtigeren Stäben zufriedener, aber ich finde, wir haben auch eine Verantwortung … es ist ja auch nicht so, als ob die zufriedenen Kunden oft wiederkämen … aber ich langweile Sie.“

„Nicht im Geringsten. Ihre Ausführungen sind sehr interessant. Sie meinen also, dass aus, beispielsweise, entschuldigen Sie, ich hoffe, das ist nicht zu krass, Grindelwald, nicht geworden wäre, was er jetzt ist, wenn er einen schwächeren Stab besessen hätte?“

„Ja, das könnte durchaus sein. Natürlich hat er seinen Stab nicht hier gekauft, aber … nun, junge Zauberer die allen ihren Schulkameraden überlegen sind, werden leicht ein wenig arrogant … und ein etwas, nun, sanfterer Stabkern lässt sich nicht gern zu dunkler Magie missbrauchen. Einen Einhornstab hätte er wahrscheinlich ruiniert, aber Kniesel … ja, oder Diptam … ich vermute, er verwendet einen Stab mit Kelpiehaar, das würde zu seiner Persönlichkeit passen … ja, ich glaube, Knieselbarthaar hätte seine Talente in weniger gefährliche Bahnen lenken können. Aber man weiß das natürlich nie mit Sicherheit.“

„Man kann Einhornhaarzauberstäbe ruinieren? Wie meinen Sie das?“

„Darf ich Ihren mal sehen?“

Dubhe legte ihn auf die Theke. „Ich will doch hoffen, ich habe ihn nicht versehentlich beschädigt.“

„Nein … versehentlich geht das kaum …“ Sie nahm den Stab, murmelte etwas, und weiche, weiße Schneeflocken fielen von der Decke des Ladens, und blieben auf dem Boden liegen ohne zu schmelzen. „In bester Ordnung. Das ist beruhigend … wissen Sie, Einhornhaar mag es gar nicht, für schwarze Magie eingesetzt zu werden.“

„Woher weiß das Einhornhaar, was schwarze Magie ist?“ 

„Nun, da haben Sie Recht, das ist schwer zu sagen … vielleicht geht es auch um den Charakter des Zaubernden … wissen Sie, ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum Einhörner bei Hexen zahmer sind als bei Zauberern. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass viele Zauberer im Mittelalter von den Muggeln eine gewisse Arroganz gegenüber Frauen übernommen haben … sich für besser zu halten als andere bedeutet ja immer auch, diese Anderen zu verachten, und Verachtung ist ähnlich schlimm wie Hass … vielleicht st es das, was die Einhörner abstößt.“

„Das ist faszinierend. Vielleicht können Sie mir dazu irgendwann mehr erzählen? Ich möchte vielleicht irgendwann ein Buch darüber schreiben. Momentan beschäftige ich mich mehr mit Hauselfen. Ist Hauselfenhaar eigentlich magisch?“

Sie wiegte den Kopf. „Hauselfenhaar ist sehr, sehr schwierig … es hat seltsame Wechselwirkungen mit vielen Zaubern, und natürlich gehorcht ein solcher Stab nur der Herrin oder dem Herr des jeweiligen Hauses … dazu kann ich Ihnen gern mehr erzählen, aber heute ist wohl kein guter Tag dafür; ich muss wegen des Weihnachtsgeschäfts den ganzen Tag im Laden sein.“

„Vielen Dank. Dann schicke ich Ihnen bei Gelegenheit eine Eule um einen Termin zu vereinbaren.“ Er sah sich noch einmal die Zauberstabetuis an. „Ich nehme das aus Kirschholz, und das aus Tanne. Rosenwurzelholz ist sehr hübsch, aber Sie wissen wie das ist … man bringt Leute durch zu teure Geschenke leicht in Verlegenheit.“

„Ja, natürlich … haben Sie vielleicht auch Hexen unter ihren Bekannten? Ich hätte da nämlich auch noch Haarnadeln …“

„Haarnadeln?“

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, es hat nichts mit Zauberstäben zu tun, aber die Form ist ja ähnlich, und es ist sozusagen mein Steckenpferd …“

„Sie brauchen sich nicht dafür zu entschuldigen. Ich habe tatsächlich einige Hexen in meinem Bekanntenkreis, die gerne Hochsteckfrisuren tragen.“

Mrs. Ollivander verschwand durch eine Tür, und kam kurz darauf mit einer Schachtel wieder, aus der sie mehrere hölzerne Stäbe holte – kürzer als die meisten Zauberstäbe, und ein wenig dünner, jeder mit einer Tierfigur an einem Ende, bis auf einen, der insgesamt die Form einer Schlange hatte. 

„Diese hier wäre perfekt für Alhena … Alhena Black, sie hat doch nicht zufällig schon eine dieser Nadeln gekauft?“

„Nein – wie gesagt, die meisten sehe ich nie wieder, bevor sie ihren zweiten Zauberstab brauchen. Und die Schulanfängerinnen will ich nicht dazu ermutigen, sich übermäßig um ihr Äußeres zu kümmern … die jungen Hexen von heute sind da ohnehin viel zu, nun ja, wie soll ich sagen … oberflächlich. Mein Mann hat sich damals in meine Persönlichkeit verliebt … ein Blick auf meinen Zauberstab und er war bezaubert.“ Sie lachte leise. „Also dann die zwei Etuis und die Schlangennadel?“ 

„Ja bitte … und die mit der Eule. Und die mit dem Fuchs.“ Es war ein flacher Witz, und seine Mutter trug ihr Haar meist in einem praktischen Zopf, aber die Nadeln waren nicht allzu teuer, und Dubhe konnte selten der Versuchung widerstehen, einen Witz zu reißen, egal wie flach, wenn die Gelegenheit sich bot. 

„Ach, ich habe Ihnen gar nicht gesagt … die Nadeln sind magisch. Nichts Besonderes, aber die Frisur zerfällt erst, wenn die Nadel von der Besitzerin entfernt wird. Bis dahin hält sie jedem Wetter stand. Wirbelsturm, Hagel, Froschregen – ganz egal.“

„Würde sie auch verhindern, dass jemand die Besitzerin am Haar zieht?“

Auf dem Gesicht der alten Dame erschien ein Grinsen. „Versuchen Sie es. Ich trage eine dieser Nadeln … Sie haben doch keine gesundheitlichen Einschränkungen?“

„Nein …“ Dubhe dämmerte etwas, aber er griff trotzdem nach dem schlohweißen Haarknoten seines Gegenübers. Bevor seine Finger das Haar berührten, spürte er, wie ihn etwas in die Hand biss.  
„Autsch!“ Verdammt, dabei war das nur ein Eichhörnchen. Die Schlangennadel musste gemeingefährlich sein.

Mrs. Ollivander zog ihren Zauberstab. „Episkey! Keine Sorge, der Biss ist ungiftig. Allerdings, die Schlangennadel ist aus Eibe, da muss man aufpassen.“

„Und die Fuchsnadel?“

„Kirsche. Die beißt nur.“

„Meine Mutter wird begeistert sein.“ Und Alhena würde die Schlangennadel lieben. Gift war ihr Stil. „Aber zum Transport kann man die Nadel doch anfassen?“ 

„Sie beißen nur wenn sie im Haar einer Hexe stecken. Wie Zauberstäbe entwickeln sie eine Anhänglichkeit zu ihrer Besitzerin, aber es dauert länger als bei Stäben. Diese hier trage ich schon seit zwei Wochen.“

Dubhe ließ sich die Nadeln und Etuis als Geschenke verpacken und ging die Anderen bei Flourish&Blotts abholen. 

„Können wir dich hier warten lassen?“, fragte er seinen Vater. „Du weißt schon – Weihnachtseinkäufe.“

„Hm?“ Sein Vater blickte von einem Buch hoch. „Ja, sicher. Ich kann mich hier gut unterhalten.“

„Was kaufst du deinem Vater?“, fragte Felian, als sie den Laden verlassen hatten. 

„Ich dachte an eine neue Feder - er hat immer vor, eine zu kaufen, aber meistens bleibt er bis Ladenschluss bei Flourish&Blotts hängen.“ 

Scribbulus’ Schreibwarenladen hatte einige neuartige Federn im Angebot. Besonders fasziniert war Dubhe von einer, die, wenn sie zu lange ungenutzt in der Hand gehalten wurde, kleine Wölkchen in sehr interpretierbaren Formen produzierte, was die Kreativität fördern sollte. Außerdem sollte die Tatsache, dass es eine Rabenfeder war, dem Autor zu einer ähnlichen Genialität wie der Rowena Ravenclaws verhelfen, aber das hielt Dubhe für eine Werbelüge.

„Schau mal – Guter-Stil-Tinte!“, rief Morgaine. 

Dubhe begutachtete das Etikett. Die Tinte leuchtete auf, wenn man ein Wort im gleichen Satz mehrmals wiederholte, wobei sie auf Wörter die man zwangsläufig oft wiederholte, nicht reagierte. 

„Hm … mein Vater meint, Wiederholungen können auch ein Stilmittel sein … aber sie korrigiert ja nicht von selbst …“

Während er darüber sinnierte, fiel ihm eine Auslage mit Grußkarten ins Augen. Er wählte ein paar schlichtere aus – singende Grußkarten fand er vulgär – und entschied sich schließlich für die Kreatives-Schreiben-Feder, die Guter-Stil-Tinte und eine neue Ins-Reine-Schreib-Feder. Außerdem erwarb er noch einige edle Schreibfedern ohne besondere Extras als Weihnachtsgeschenke für Bekannte. 

Anschließend ging es zu Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus, wo Morgaine ein paar Eulennüsse erstand, und zur magischen Menagerie, wo Dubhe Leckerlies für Elanor kaufte. Er liebäugelte mit einem neuen Sattel – mit Sitzheizung und Schleudersitz, beschloss dann aber, dass er sich das dann doch nicht leisten konnte, und bestellte stattdessen nur eine Lieferung Flussgras. 

„Gehen wir noch zu „Pythia’s Dreifuß“? Ich hab noch kein Geschenk für Lucia“, fragte Felian, als das erledigt war. 

Der Laden für Wahrsagezubehör befand sich in einem Turm, und um zum Verkaufsraum zu gelangen, musste man eine enge Wendeltreppe hinaufsteigen. 

Es gab praktisch alles. Karten, Augurey-Knochen – besonders geeignet zur Wettervorhersage – die etwas exotischeren Schafgarbestengel, Teetassen, Modellhände aus Holz zum Handlesen-Üben, und natürlich Kristallkugeln. 

Dubhe sah sich um, und fand ein Fläschchen mit „Wahrsagewasser“. 

„Was ist das?“, fragte er die Ladenbesitzerin, eine ätherisch dünne Frau, die so ebenmäßige Gesichtszüge hatte, dass er sie verdächtigte, Veelablut zu haben. 

„Oh, das ist etwas besonders Schönes – praktisch für unterwegs. Man braucht nur eine Schüssel mit gewöhnlichem Wasser. Dann gibt man Wahrsagewasser hinein, und die Schüssel zeigt einem eine Zukunft.“

„Eine Zukunft?“

„Eine mögliche Zukunft.“

Perfekt. Das wäre ein schöner Scherz, mit Bezug auf seinen Spitznamen für Lucia, und sie würde sicher Verwendung dafür haben. 

Er sah sich um. Morgaine liebäugelte offenbar mit Augurey-Knochen, Felian betrachtete eine Kugel aus Bergkristall, die auf einem blauen Samtkissen im Regal ruhte. 

„Meint ihr, wir könnten zusammenlegen?“, fragte Felian schließlich. 

Eine Kristallkugel. Natürlich. Lucia wollte schon immer eine eigene haben. 

„Ich weiß nicht … die ist sicher sehr teuer … sollte Lucia sie nicht lieber selbst aussuchen?“

„Oh – Lucia? Wie heißt sie denn mit Nachnamen?“, sagte die Verkäuferin plötzlich. 

„Lovegood, warum?“

„Ein zierliches blondes Mädchen? Das meistens Leinenroben trägt?“

„Ja – Sie kennen Sie?“

„Das will ich meinen.“ Die Verkäuferin schwebte gleichsam zu ihnen. „Sie war im Sommer dauernd hier und hat eben diese Kristallkugel sehnsüchtig angeschaut. Ziehen Sie eine Karriere als Seher in Erwägung, junger Mann?“

Felian senkte verlegen den Blick. „Äh … nein, eigentlich nicht.“

„Nun, vielleicht sollten Sie – das war mindestens sehr gut geraten.“

„Gut, dann beteilige ich mich“, entschied Dubhe. Wenn es um Lucia ging, würde die Verkäuferin nicht lügen, das könnte ihr eine gute Kundin vergrämen. 

Morgaine riss sich von den Augurey-Knochen los. „Ich auch.“

Die Kugel kostete dreißig Galleonen. „Können Sie sie von hier aus abschicken?“, fragte Morgaine. „Nicht, dass sie uns auf dem Weg kaputtgeht.“

„Natürlich. Warten Sie – ich stelle Ihnen eine Quittung aus. Ich weiß, Sie werden eine Quittung haben wollen, obwohl das Geschenk natürlich heil ankommen wird, aber die Leute fühlen sich immer besser, wenn sie etwas in der Hand haben.“

 

Nach dem Einkauf holten die drei Dubhes Vater aus der Buchhandlung ab, tauschten mit diesem erneut ihre Passwörter aus, und gingen zur Fortescue-Eisdiele um ein „(H)eiss“ zu essen – eine spezielle Form von „Eis“, das dieselbe Konsistenz hatte wie gewöhnliches Speiseeis, aber statt Kälte eine angenehme Hitze abstrahlte.

Anschließend ging es in den Tropfenden Kessel und von dort aus per Kaminnetzwerk* zu Dubhe nach Hause, genau genommen, zu dem Gartenkamin, der für diesen Zweck vorgesehen war – das Haus wollten sie nicht ans Netzwerk anschließen, denn da wüsste man ja nie, wer womöglich aus dem Kamin gepurzelt kam. 

„Tja dann“, meinte Morgaine. „Frohe Weihnachten! Man sieht sich!“ Sie winkte Dubhe und seinem Vater zu, stieg auf ihren Besen und flog los. Ihre Truhe flatterte mit silbernen Flügeln hinterher. 

„Wie sie beschleunigt! Wahnsinn.“

Dubhe nickte. „Slughorn ist ein Idiot, sie nicht in seinem Klub zu haben.“

„Ach, ich weiß nicht. Ich finde das alles etwas … schmierig. Dieser Klub. Eigentlich lässt er sich da doch für gute Noten bestechen.“

„Ich auch. Aber Mum hat Recht. Man weiß nie, ob es nicht doch noch mal nützlich sein könnte, drin zu sein.“

„Das sind ja ganz neue Töne.“

„Naja, ich bin jetzt ja fast drin. War mehr ein Nebeneffekt, aber …“ 

„Komm erstmal ins Haus. Ich mach uns einen Tee.“

Mit ein paar Winken seines Zauberstabs hängte Dubhes Vater einen Kessel in den Kamin und entzündete darunter ein nichtmagisches Feuer. Bald begann das heraufbeschworene Wasser zu kochen. Dubhe ließ ein paar Teetassen vom Regal hüpfen und das Wasser in einer Kugel in die Teekanne wabern. 

„Wo lernen Muggelgeborene eigentlich Haushaltszauber?“, fragte er sich laut. „Ich meine, die kommen in der Schule irgendwie nie dran …“

„Aus Büchern, wenn überhaupt.“

„Verantwortungslos“, murmelte Dubhe. Längst nicht alle Muggelgeborenen saßen gern in der Bibliothek und lasen alles, was es über die magische Welt zu wissen gab. Dass die dann wirklich Stunden damit vergeudeten, Sachen per Hand zu erledigen die magisch so viel einfacher gingen …

Aber das erklärte Riddles Widerwillen dagegen, einen Reinigungszauber zu wirken … wahrscheinlich schämte er sich dafür, nicht zu wissen, welche Zauber man wofür nahm – Dubhe reinigte Gegenstände die nicht besonders empfindlich waren immer mit einem Ratzeputz. 

Jemand der, wie Riddle, möglichst alle vergessen lassen wollte, dass er mal unter Muggeln gelebt hatte, musste da wirklich Probleme haben. 

Sie saßen schon einige Zeit beim Teetrinken, als seine Mutter von der Arbeit kam. 

„Wie war die Arbeit, Füchschen?“

„Ermüdend, Mäuschen. Passwort?“

„Níl aon tinteán mar ...”

“... do thinteán féin. Gut, endlich wieder hier zu sein. Ah, Dubhe. Was haben wir gerade gesagt?” 

„Zuhause ist es immer noch am Schönsten.“*  
„Genau.“ Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, und auf einen Zauberstabwink von Dubhe hin hüpfte eine weitere Tasse aus dem Regal, und Tee goss sich aus der Kanne ein. 

„Es war ermüdend“, erklärte sie nach dem ersten Schluck Tee. „Den ganzen Tag Gedächtniszauber auf Muggel aus Deutschland sprechen, um ihnen weiszumachen, dass sie Juden sind und vor der Muggelregierung fliehen mussten.“

„Aber Grindelwald bringt die Muggel doch nicht um?“

„Die, die sich ihm unterwerfen, nicht. Aber die Religiösen sind da oft sehr stur.“ Sie seufzte. „So langsam gehen uns die Ideen aus, wo wir mit den ganzen Flüchtlingen noch hin sollen – die echten Juden wollen schließlich auch irgendwo unterkommen. Es müsste jemand was unternehmen – entweder gegen Grindelwald oder gegen Hitler.“

„Hitler sollte doch kein Problem sein?“ Wahrscheinlich eine dumme Frage, aber in den Ferien wollte er sich entspannen, keine deprimierenden Neuigkeiten in Muggelzeitungen lesen. 

„Der hat eine dunkle Hexe oder einen dunklen Zauberer auf seiner Seite. Mindestens. Vielleicht auch mehrere. Sämtliche Attentate die versucht wurden, ob von Muggeln oder von uns, sind fehlgeschlagen.“ Sie rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich bin ja der Ansicht, wir sollten den Muggeln einfach weismachen, dass sie von Hitler wegen ihrer christlichen Religion verfolgt werden. Wäre wesentlich weniger Arbeit. Aber Amelia Arrowroot meint, es wäre bei vielen Christen schwer, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie sich aus religöser Überzeugung gegen die Judenverfolgung ausgesprochen haben. Absurd, diese Muggel.“

____________________________________________________________

 

Lord Voldemort fror sich buchstäblich den Arsch ab. Er hatte sich warm angezogen, aber den Wärmezauber seit er die Ländereien von Hogwarts verlassen hatte nicht mehr erneuern können, da er nicht riskieren wollte, die Aufmerksamkeit des Ministeriums auf sich zu ziehen.  
Handschuhe und dicke Wintermütze halfen nur begrenzt, es war auch nur Muggelkleidung, schließlich wollte er nicht auffallen.

Endlich landete er ein Stück von Little Hangleton entfernt, kurz nach dem Eintreffen des Fünf-Uhr-Zugs, aus dem, das hatte er überprüft, niemand ausgestiegen war, also auch keiner behaupten konnte, keinen Tom Riddle dort gesehen zu haben. 

Den Besen lehnte er an einen Baum – die Muggel hier müssten schon sehr arm sein, um einen derart abgewrackten Gebrauchtbesen zu stehlen. 

Zu Fuß machte er sich auf den Weg ins Ortsinnere – viel zu sehen gab es nicht, eigentlich nur eine Straße, an die sich Häuser drängten, und weiter weg ein Herrenhaus auf einem Hügel. Es gab auch nur einen Pub, der „Der Gehenkte“ hieß, und dessen Schild eine entsprechende Szene darstellte. 

Lord Voldemort nahm seine Mütze ab, fuhr sich ein paar Mal mit dem mitgebrachten Kamm übers Haar, und trat ein. 

Wie erhofft stand eine Wirtin hinter dem Tresen, und Tom Riddle schenkte ihr sein charmantestes Lächeln. „Irgendwas Warmes bitte – furchtbares Wetter da draußen.“

Die Wirtin erwiderte sein Lächeln unsicher, ging zur Küche um etwas zu bestellen, und kehrte schließlich zurück, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der besagte, dass der Grund ihrer Unsicherheit beseitigt war. 

„Im ersten Moment dachte ich, Sie wären der junge Mr. Riddle. Aber der ist ja nun auch nicht mehr so jung …“

„Mein Name ist tatsächlich Riddle. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ich bin hier um Familienforschung zu betreiben. Was können Sie mir denn über die Familie sagen?“

„Oh! Nun, das Wichtigste ist, dass der junge Herr – also, Thomas Riddle, vor ein paar Jahren – nein, schon mehr als ein paar Jahren – durchgebrannt ist. Mit … wiehießsiegleich … Merope, ja, ich glaube so hieß sie, merkwürdiger Name, nicht wahr? Sie wären im richtigen Alter um ihr Sohn zu sein … und der Name … ja, der Name …“

Tom Riddle lächelte verlegen. „Sehe ich ihr ähnlich?“

„Nein, nein, gar nicht, zum Glück!“ Die Wirtin schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. „Ich meine … das Mädchen war etwas vernachlässigt, wissen Sie, ungekämmte Haare, und … ja nun … Sie sind dem jungen Mr. Riddle wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.“

Nein! Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Er wollte diesem merlinverdammten Muggel nicht ähnlich sehen! Sein gutes Aussehen war der Hauptgrund, warum man ihn fraglos als Reinblüter akzeptierte! Wenn er diesem Muggel ähnelte, dann … dann … er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken.  
Äußerlich bewahrte er allerdings die Fassung. 

„Nun, ich bin im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen … es könnte tatsächlich sein … Sie sagen, die beiden sind miteinander durchgebrannt?“

„Oh ja. Hat uns alle sehr überrascht … er war nämlich eigentlich mit einer anderen verlobt … aber wo die Liebe hinfällt …“

„Wissen Sie, wo er jetzt ist? Der junge Mr. Riddle, meine ich?“

Sie lächelte verlegen. „Er ist zurückgekommen. Allein. Es hat wohl doch nicht so … er hat was gesagt von wegen sie hätte ihn getäuscht … hat wohl behauptet von ihm schwanger zu sein … nicht grad die feine Art, dass er ihr dann einfach weggelaufen ist. Hat ihr das Herz gebrochen, hm? Aber Sie wissen das natürlich nicht, wenn Sie im Waisenhaus … das tut mir Leid.“  
Ein Junge brachte einen großen Becher, und die Wirtin stellte Lord Voldemort das Getränk hin. „Heiße Schokolade. Soll ich noch einen Schuss Whisky reintun? Auf den Schock? Sie sind doch schon volljährig?“

„Sicher. Ja, auf den Schock … vielen Dank.“ Sein Entsetzen musste ihm wohl anzusehen sein. „Ich dachte immer, mein Vater sei auch tot …“

Sie goss eine ordentliche Menge Whisky in die heiße Schokolade. „Geht aufs Haus.“

Er lächelte sein „Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen“ – Lächeln und sagte die entsprechenden Worte. „Er hat also gesagt, sie hätte ihn belogen?“, fragte er dann. 

„Ja. Wenn ich Sie so sehe scheint mir aber, sie war wohl wirklich von ihm schwanger. Der junge Herr … ich will ja nichts sagen, aber ich finde, ein Mann sollte auch Verantwortung für das tragen, was er so anstellt. Sie ist ja wohl nicht ohne sein Zutun schwanger geworden, da könnte man erwarten … ich meine, normalerweise heiraten die Leute vorher, nicht wahr?“

„Ja … hm … also, da weiß ich nicht, ob ich ihn überhaupt kennenlernen will.“

„Würde ich Ihnen von abraten, Sir. Außer Sie brauchen dringend Geld … den Riddles gehört eine Menge Land hier, und abstreiten wird er’s nicht können, bei Ihrem Gesicht … aber eins kann ich sagen, er wird nicht erfreut sein. Kein gutes Wort über die arme Merope gehabt … kein gutes Wort.“

„Was wissen Sie denn über meine Mutter?“, hakte Lord Voldemort nach. 

„Ach, die Familie ist etwas … na ja, seltsam … kommt nicht oft ins Dorf. Gerade wohnt nur noch der Sohn hier. Gaunt … ja, ich glaub die Familie heißt Gaunt, aber wie der Junge heißt weiß ich grad gar nicht, hat mir vielleicht nie einer gesagt. Sehr zurückgezogene Leute … das Mädchen hab ich manchmal gesehen, ganz liebes Mädchen war sie, Merope, aber etwas verschüchtert. Lag vielleicht an ihrem Vater …“

Verschüchtert? Seine Mutter, in deren Adern Slytherins Blut floss? Und dieser Muggel … hatte der sie vergewaltigt? Ihr sein minderwertiges Blut aufgezwungen? Ihren Sohn eines würdigeren Vaters beraubt? Und sie dann nicht einmal heiraten wollen?

Lord Voldemort kochte das Blut. 

Tom Riddle trank seine heiße Schokolade aus, bedankte sich sehr höflich, versprach, bald wieder einmal vorbeizuschauen und verließ den Pub. 

Mit schnellen Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg. Jetzt wusste er, wo er hinmusste. „Der junge Herr“ wohnte sicher im Herrenhaus auf dem Hügel. 

Auf dem Weg kam ihm ein Reiter entgegen. Mit einem Blick stellte Lord Voldemort fest, dass es sich um den jungen Herrn handeln musste – das Gesicht kam ihm aus dem Spiegel bekannt vor. Älter als seins, aber sonst war die Ähnlichkeit verblüffend.  
Verfluchter Muggel!

„Entschuldigung Sir!“

Der Reiter sah ihn an. Erkennen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Hexenblag!“, knurrte er schließlich, und gab seinem Pferd die Sporen. 

Lord Voldemorts Schockzauber traf ihn in den Rücken, er fiel vom Pferd, das davongaloppierte. Tom stellte es mit einem Petrificus ruhig. Wenn alles lief wie geplant, würde sich niemand an diese Begegnung erinnern. Hier war es zum Glück einsam, und inzwischen hatte es angefangen zu schneien.

„Imperius!“

Der Muggel hatte ihm nichts entgegenzusetzen. „Was hast du mit meiner Mutt… was hast du mit Merope gemacht?“, verlangte Lord Voldemort zu wissen. „Sag mir, was du mit Merope gemacht hast.“

„Merope … ich habe … ich habe sie geheiratet …“ 

So wurde das nichts. „Legilimens!“

Ah, das kam der Sache doch schon näher. Gute Güte, DAS war Merope? Lord Voldemort biss die Zähne aufeinander, und wagte einen weiteren Vorstoß, suchte nach der ersten Erinnerung an Merope.  
Das Mädchen in den zerlumpten Kleidern reichte Riddle ein Getränk, und plötzlich … waren Meropes unansehnliche Gesichtszüge verschwommen, alles sah weicher aus, und …

Er ertrug es nicht länger und brach den Zauber ab. Nachdem er sich etwas gesammelt hatte, sprach er einen Vergessenszauber auf den Mann, gab dem Pferd seine Bewegungsfähigkeit wieder, und machte, dass er wegkam. 

Erst als er wieder fast dort war, wo er seinen Besen abgestellt hatte, lehnte er sich an eine kahle Buche.  
Ein Liebestrank. Seine Mutter hatte Riddle einen Liebestrank gegeben! Und, das war nicht zu leugnen, sie hatte es nötig gehabt. Das oder einen Imperius. 

Lord Voldemort wankte zu seinem Besen. Ein gutaussehender Muggelvater und eine grottenhässliche Reinblut-Mutter … das hielt man doch im Kopf nicht aus. Es war ein schwacher Trost, dass sie offenbar eine begnadete Tränkebrauerin gewesen war. 

Später hätte er nicht mehr sagen können, wie er den Heimflug geschafft hatte. Er kroch in sein Bett, zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, und überlegte, ob er einen Vergessenszauber auf sich selbst sprechen sollte. 

Aber nein – er musste die Wahrheit kennen. Um zu verhindern, dass sie jemals jemand erfuhr. Ob er Riddle hätte umbringen sollen? Aber das hätte Aufsehen erregt … mehr Aufsehen als ein Imperiuszauber … da sein Onkel im Dorf lebte, sollte nicht weiter auffallen, dass Magie gewirkt worden war. Ein geheimnisvoller Todesfall, da könnte jemand aufmerksam werden … nicht, dass er den Muggel nicht ohne zu zögern umgebracht hätte, wenn sich sein Verdacht bestätigt hätte. Aber seine Mutter war nicht vergewaltigt worden. Sie war eine Blutsverräterin. 

 

Die restlichen Tage bis Weihnachten verbrachte Dubhe hauptsächlich damit, Weihnachtsbriefe zu schreiben. Cinny bekam einen besonders langen, Mindy, Scotty und Jolly nur etwas kürzere, und für die übrigen Hauselfen vervielfältigte er eine Standardkarte, auf der er den Hauselfen versicherte, dass der Service einwandfrei gewesen war, er sie kein einziges Mal außerhalb der Küche gesehen hatte – darauf waren sie besonders stolz – und er sich freute, sie alle wiederzusehen. Er wünschte ihnen auch frohe Feiertage, in der vagen Hoffnung, dass sie sich irgendwie darüber freuen konnten, in den Ferien immerhin weniger Mahlzeiten vorbereiten zu müssen, obwohl das Festmahl und der Ball erhöhten Aufwand erforderten. 

Als das erledigt war, schrieb er seinen Freunden kurze Nachrichten, die er mit ihren Geschenken versenden würde – Felian war so zuvorkommend gewesen, sich das Buch, das Dubhe ihm schenken wollte nicht zu kaufen, jedenfalls nicht bei Flourish&Blotts. 

Morgaine würde sich hoffentlich über das Besenpflege-Set freuen, und Lucias Freude konnte er sogar ohne Kristallkugel voraussehen. 

Nun galt es noch, die Weihnachtskarten an seine Bekannten zu schicken. Die Haarnadel für Alhena Black war ein klarer Fall, bei den übrigen Geschenken musste sich Dubhe eine Weile überlegen, wem er was schenken konnte, fand aber dann doch die richtige Empfängerin für die heikle andere Haarnadel – Schmuck war immer so eine Sache, wenn man keine falschen Signale senden wollte – und verteilte die Zauberstabetuis auf diejenigen, die voriges Jahr schon Schreibfedern bekommen hatten. 

Endlich war das erledigt, und Dubhe hatte nur noch eine Karte übrig. Die kitschige, mit dem Rotkehlchen … ach ja, richtig. Kurz zögerte, dann sagte er sich, dass er Riddle irgendwann mit den Tatsachen konfrontieren musste. 

 

Am Weihnachtsmorgen hatte sich Lord Voldemort seine neuen Erkenntnisse noch keineswegs verwunden, aber die Geschenke seiner Freunde und Bewunderer heiterten ihn etwas auf. Noch etwas mehr freute ihn die Tatsache, dass eine Eule einen Brief von Facal auf seinen Tisch fallen ließ. Seine Taktik hatte Früchte getragen! Ungeduldig riss er den Umschlag auf. 

Innen war eine Weihnachtskarte wie man sie in der Winkelgasse erwerben konnte. Ein Rotkehlchen, das den Kopf mal in die eine, mal in die andere Richtung drehte. 

„Frohe Weihnachten! Danke für deine Hilfe, ich komme jetzt alleine klar. Dubhe.“

Hm. Etwas weniger liebevoll als erhofft, aber er hatte mit seinem Vornamen unterschrieben, und vielleicht war ja noch eine geheime Botschaft irgendwo versteckt? Lord Voldemort untersuchte die Karte sorgfältig, und stellte fest, dass sich zwei blutrote Linien über das Bild zogen, direkt über die Brust des Rotkehlchens.  
Blut.  
Facal wusste es. 

Mit diesem Wissen las sich die Nachricht ganz anders. Lord Voldemort schluckte. Wie konnte er Facal jetzt wieder einwickeln? War das überhaupt möglich?  
Dieses Jahr lief aber auch alles schief!

Düster blickte er zum Lehrertisch. Dumbledore zog gerade mit Slughorn an einem Knallbonbon. Die beiden schienen sich köstlich zu amüsieren. 

Nicht, dass es an den Haustischen besonders viel besser war. Alberne Hufflepuffs streichelten weiße Mäuse die den Knallbonbon entsprungen waren, Ravenclaws versuchten die mystischen Botschaften aus den Knallbonbons zu enträtseln, und Gryffindors alberten mit den Feen herum, die zur Dekoration ins Schloss geholt worden waren. 

Wenigstens am Slytherintisch herrschte etwas mehr Ruhe; hier wurde nur Zauberschach gespielt, meist mit nagelneuen Brettern. 

Gelangweilt nahm er eines der Plätzchen aus der Schale auf dem Tisch. Es war ein Einhorn, weiß vor Zuckerguss und mit silbernen Sprenkeln, so filigran, dass es durch Magie zusammengehalten sein musste. 

Einen Moment lang musterte er es, und fühlte sich an den Moment erinnert, in dem Dumbledore ihm bewiesen hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war. Er lächelte schwach. Allmählich müsste er sich doch daran gewöhnt haben, dass in der magischen Welt alles möglich war. Und ein aufwendig verziertes Plätzchen war da noch keineswegs das größte Wunder – auch wenn jetzt eine Mähne aus Puderzucker in Toms Atem wehte. 

 

Von Dubhes Zimmer aus führte eine schmale Holztreppe über mehrere Treppenabsätze nach unten. 

„Morgen kommt der Hippogreif …“ Dubhe hielt inne. Dieser Weihnachtsbaum war ja enorm! In den Zweigen tummelten sich leuchtende Feen, magische Eiszapfen glitzerten und hier und dort hing ein Lebkuchenstern. 

„Frohe Weihachten!“

Er übersprang die letzten paar Treppenstufen nach unten ins Wohnzimmer und stürzte sich auf seine Geschenke wie ein kleines Kind. Hastig riss er eine Verpackung auf. „Ein neues Zaumzeug für Elanor … in Slytheringrün mit Silber – danke!“

„Schau dir mal den Zettel an“, riet seine Mutter. 

„Gutschein für fünf Erneuerungen des ‚Ich seh nicht recht’-Zaubers“ las er vor. „Danke Mum!“ 

„Ich weiß ja, wie ungern du den selbst zauberst.“ Sie lachte. „So, jetzt bin ich mit Auspacken dran … hm … was ist wohl hier drin?“ Sie nahm das Geschenk mit der Haarnadel in die Hand und packte es aus. 

„Sieht aus wie ein Zauberstab …“, meinte sie stirnrunzelnd. 

„Es ist eine Haarnadel. Ich weiß nicht ob du so was brauchst, aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen.“

„Oh – da ist ja ein kleiner Fuchs dran!“ Sie betrachtete die Nadel. „Das ist wirklich lieb, Dubhe, aber ich hab keine Ahnung wie man sich die Haare hochsteckt.“

„Dann muss ich wohl bald mal wieder Lucia einladen.“

Apropos Lucia – was sie ihm wohl dieses Jahr schenkte? Ihre Geschenke waren nie in der Winkelgasse gekauft, und dementsprechend zuverlässig überraschend. 

Nach einigem Suchen fand er ein winziges Paket, auf dem in Lucias kaum lesbarer Schrift sein Name stand. 

Ein geflochtenes Armband aus Einhornhaar und grüner Wolle. Er drehte es in den Händen, fasziniert von dem hellen Schimmer, der von dem Einhornhaar ausging. 

„Du hast mein Geschenk noch nicht ausgepackt“, erinnerte ihn sein Vater. 

Dieses Geschenk war eine unauffällige Schriftrolle, innerhalb derer sich ein Bild von einer Eule befand, mit der Aufschrift „Gutschein“. 

„Es wird langsam Zeit, dass du deine eigene Eule bekommst.“

„Danke, Dad!“ Er hatte keinen Augenblick bereut, damals auf eine Eule – und ein Jahr lang auf jegliche Geschenke - verzichtet zu haben um Elanor zu bekommen, aber es wäre schon gut, sich nicht mehr auf Schuleulen verlassen zu müssen. Auch wenn er nicht vorhatte, Riddle jemals wieder zu schreiben. Die Weihnachtskarte war ja wohl deutlich genug gewesen. 

Nach dem Geschenkeauspacken ging er hinaus auf die Koppel, wo ihn Elanor mit einem freudigen Wiehern begrüßte und zur Landung ansetzte. Fast geräuschlos kam sie auf dem Schnee zu stehen, faltete die kastanienbraunen Flügel an den Körper und kam auf Dubhe zu. Er gab ihr ein paar Leckerlis, striegelte ihr Fell, und widmete sich dann ihrem Gefieder. Das makellose Gefieder seiner Aethon-Stute war sein ganzer Stolz. Die meisten geflügelten Pferde sahen ein wenig zerrupft aus, weil sie einzeln gehalten wurden, und gegenseitige Federpflege nicht möglich war. Viele Besitzer kümmerten sich erst um die Federn, wenn die Flugleistung nachließ.  
Elanor besuchte ab und zu die Pferde der Muggel-Bauernhöfe in der Umgebung, aber die zeigten, wie zu erwarten war, wenig Talent darin, ihr das Gefieder einzufetten und glattzustreichen. 

Und sie mochte es, wenn Dubhe ihre Federn glättete. Sie hielt währenddessen immer ganz still, und stupste ihn vorwurfsvoll mit der Nase an, wenn er zu früh aufhören wollte.  
Als er fertig war, tätschelte er noch einmal Elanors Hals, überprüfte, ob noch genug gewöhnliches Heu und Flussgras in der Raufe war, füllte Hafer nach, und hängte mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs einen Ball aus Fett und Körnern in den Baum auf der Koppel. Wahrscheinlich würden das Meiste davon wieder mal die Vögel fressen, aber da konnte man nichts machen. 

Zurück im Haus frühstückte er gemütlich mit seinen Eltern, und setzte sich dann an den Wohnzimmertisch, der mit mehreren kleinen Silberschalen geschmückt war, die Plätzchen enthielten. Immer oben auf einer Schale voller Ingwermolche und Zimtkröten thronte eines von Cinnys Plätzchenkunstwerken – Einhörner, Zentauren, Feen mit durchsichtigen Flügeln aus Zucker. 

 

Lord Voldemort verbrachte den Großteil seiner Zeit damit, Bücher zu lesen, egal welche, und sich den Bauch mit Plätzchen vollzuschlagen, um nur ja nicht über seine deprimierende Abstammung nachdenken zu müssen. 

Der Weihnachtsball war eine Qual gewesen, der er nur durch Vorschützen von Kopfschmerzen entkommen hatte können. Seine Partnerin war sorgfältig ausgewählt gewesen und keine von der besonders nervigen Sorte, aber mitfühlende Kommentare dazu, dass es ja grausam wäre, ihn über den Sommer zurück ins Waisenhaus zu schicken, obwohl er als Reinblüter doch so unter der Anwesenheit von Muggeln litt, waren das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchte. 

Im Wesentlichen wusste er nichts mit sich anzufangen. Sein Skizzenbuch erinnerte ihn an Facal und den unangenehmen Stand der Dinge, noch mehr für die Prüfungen zu lernen war sinnlos, weil er sowieso schon alles konnte, und seine Motivation, nach Slytherins Geheimkammer zu suchen, hatte einen gewissen Dämpfer erlitten – konnte das Blut seiner hässlichen, ärmlichen Mutter edel genug sein, um den Makel auszugleichen, mit dem sein Vater ihn beschmutzt hatte?  
Oder würde Slytherins Kammer ihn, den Parselmund, Slytherins Erben, aussperren und ihm damit seine Unwürdigkeit beweisen?

Lord Voldemort quälte sich mit diesen Fragen bis zum letzten Dezembertag, an dem er mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen zu Bett ging.

Am nächsten Morgen stand er auf, in der Erwartung, ein paar kleine Geschenke vorzufinden – edle Schreibfedern, neue Zauberschachbretter, was man sich eben so schenkte – doch mit dem, was auf seinem Nachttisch stand, hatte er nicht gerechnet. 

Es war eine Miniatur von Hogwarts, mit allen Türmen und Zinnen und Dächern. Darum die Ländereien, und auf dem Gras eine glitzernde Raureifspur. 

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag“ stand auf einer Seite des Schlosses im Gras, „Tom Riddle“ auf der anderen – und da erst wurde ihm klar, dass es ein Kuchen war. Ein Kuchen. Ja, und tatsächlich, der Raureif sah aus wie Zuckerguss, und das Gras darunter könnte Marzipan sein. Unglaublich fein verarbeitetes Marzipan.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Aufgeregt suchte er jeden Turm den er kannte, und wirklich, jede noch so kleine Ecke von Hogwarts war da. 

Erst als ihm der Gedanke kam, den Kuchen zu probieren, meldete sein Verstand sich wieder. Doch mehrere Überprüfungen auf schwarze Magie ergaben nichts. Der Vollständigkeit halber nahm er eine Probe des Kuchens und gab sie einem Giftprüftrank hinzu, den er nach dem Brauen im Unterricht aufbewahrt hatte. Nichts. 

Natürlich kam es nicht in Frage, dieses Kunstwerk einfach zu essen. Tom zeichnete es sorgfältig von allen Seiten ab, und färbte seine Zeichnungen diesmal sogar ein. Selbst danach kostete es ihn noch zu viel Überwindung, den Kuchen anzuschneiden, und er widmete sich zuerst seinen anderen Geschenken. 

Geschenke von Freunden und Bewunderern, diverse kleine Packungen mit edlen Pralinen in Schnatzform mit Blattgold, oder in Einhornform mit Silber von Verehrerinnen, und ein flaches Paket aus braunem Packpapier, in dem sich ein Muggel-Taschenkalender und eine Geburtstagskarte von der Heimleiterin befanden. Bäh. Die war doch nur froh, ihn los zu sein, und Tom erwiderte das Gefühl von ganzem Herzen. 

Er durchstöberte den Stapel weiter, aber Dubhe Facal hatte ihm nicht geschrieben. 

Egal. Er hatte immer noch den Kuchen. Der Kuchen ohne Absender, der trotzdem nicht vergiftet war. 

Und er hatte sich ja tatsächlich nicht für die Weihnachtskarte bedankt. Das wiederum holte er jetzt flugs nach. 

„Lieber Dubhe, 

vielen Dank für die Weihnachtskarte. Ich hätte dir auch eine geschickt, aber ich wollte nicht aufdringlich sein … nun, ich hoffe, du hast ein schönes Weihnachtsfest verbracht.

Dein Tom“

Das würde hoffentlich reichen. Er verzierte das schlichte Pergament noch mit einer bunten Zeichnung eines Mistelzweigs, ging zur Eulerei, und gab es einer Schuleule. 

Anschließend schlug er in der Bibliothek – ausleihen konnte er so was unmöglich – einen Haltbarkeitszauber für Lebensmittel nach, übte ihn an ein paar Plätzchen, und wendete ihn schließlich auf den Kuchen an. Außer den silbrigen Funken gab es keinen Hinweis darauf, dass es funktioniert hatte, also konnte er nur das Beste hoffen. 

Der Kuchen, schwor er sich, würde erst angeschnitten werden, wenn er Slytherins Kammer gefunden hatte. Egal wie lange das dauern mochte.  
Jetzt hieß es, die Suche wieder aufzunehmen. 

Die Schultoiletten hatte er überprüft … Moment! Er hatte die Jungentoilette überprüft. Aber … die Mädchentoilette? Das wäre doch völlig absurd … dennoch, einen Versuch war es wert, und Weihnachten war die beste Zeit dazu. 

Tatsächlich erwischte er sogar am helllichten Tag einen Moment, in dem das Mädchenklo im zweiten Stock völlig verlassen war.  
Hatte nicht ein Mädchen mal erwähnt, dass ein Waschbecken kaputt war? Er drehte nacheinander alle Wasserhähne auf und wieder zu. Tatsächlich, der eine funktionierte nicht. Lord Voldemort untersuchte den Hahn gründlich, und stieß schließlich auf eine eingeritzte Schlange. Nicht zu fassen!

Aber was nun? Es dauerte einige Momente, bis sein wild schlagendes Herz sich beruhigt hatte, und er wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Die Schlange war ein Hinweis. Nur ein Parselmund … hieß das, er musste Parsel sprechen?  
Doch das hier war keine lebende Schlange!

„Hallo?“ Er kam sich etwas bescheuert vor. „Ist da jemand?“ Glücklicherweise würden nicht-Parselmünder nur Zischlaute hören, aber wenn ihn jemand dabei erwischte, wie er einen Wasserhahn anzischte, würde er sich wohl auf überspannte Nerven herausreden müssen … wenn man ihn nicht gleich in St. Mungos einliefern ließ. 

„Mach auf“, zischte er schließlich entnervt. Und da passierte es: Das Waschbecken versank in der Wand. 

So – und jetzt? Das Waschbecken hatte eine Öffnung freigegeben, ein Rohr, wie es aussah, das denkbar schmutzig war. Sollte er da jetzt reinkriechen?  
Es blieb ihm wohl nichts Anderes übrig, wenn er herausfinden wollte, wo die Kammer war. Wenigstens hatte sein Ausflug in die Bibliothek ihm die Kenntnis eines neuen Reinigungszaubers beschert. 

Nach unzähligen Versuchen funktionierte der Zauber auch, und das Rohr war halbwegs sauber. Tom beschwor seinen Besen herauf und machte sich an die Erkundung der Kammer. 

Nach einem wirklich viel zu langen Weg durch das immer noch miefige Abflussrohr – die Reichweite des Reinigungszaubers war wohl begrenzt – erreichte er schließlich eine hohe Kammer, deren Säulen mit aus Stein gemeißelten Schlangen verziert waren. 

Er rannte von einer Säule zur Anderen, berührte den Stein, und hätte beinahe vor Freude gejauchzt. Slytherins Kammer! Endlich!

Die Kammer war eigentlich mehr eine Halle, mit einer großen Statue Slytherins am einen Ende. Genug Platz, um mit seinen engsten Vertrauten heimlich die Zauber zu üben, die die Lehrer von Hogwarts nicht guthießen, illegale Tränke zu brauen und überhaupt zu tun und zu lassen was er wollte. 

Zuallererst feierte er seinen Geburtstag. Allein in der Kammer, nur mit seinem Kuchen zur Gesellschaft. Der Kuchen … Tom fragte sich immer noch, wer ihm den geschickt haben könnte. Eine Verehrerin? Aber dazu passte es irgendwie nicht …  
Geburtstagskuchen, da waren sich alle im Waisenhaus einig gewesen, waren etwas, das man von Müttern bekam. Die sie nicht hatten. Die Kuchen im Waisenhaus, kümmerliche Gebilde, bei denen an Eiern gespart wurde, und die als Resultat davon wirklich wie Sand oder Marmor schmeckten, und auf denen ein paar Kerzchen brannten, das waren keine richtigen Geburtstagskuchen. 

Doch das, was Tom jetzt vor sich hatte, war ohne Zweifel ein echter, richtiger Geburtstagskuchen, wie ihn eine hübsche Hexe für ihren Sohn backen würde. Er seufzte. Eine hübsche Mutter … von wegen. Selbst wenn sie ihr fettiges Haar gewaschen und gekämmt hätte, und ein paar Monate lang mehr gegessen, Merope wäre immer noch recht hässlich gewesen, da machte er sich keine Illusionen.  
Das gute Aussehen hatte er von diesem verfluchten Muggel!

Aber egal. Das war Vergangenheit, und es musste seine Zukunft nicht beeinträchtigen. Das Blut seiner Mutter hatte ihm den Weg zu Slytherins Kammer geöffnet, das gehörte gefeiert. 

Zum Sitzen hatte er ein paar lose Steine – die Kammer war ein wenig unordentlich, das würde er noch ändern müssen – in Kissen verwandelt. Hier störte es auch nicht, dass der Samt kupferkesselrot war. 

 

Dubhe rollte das Pergament auf. Eine Antwort … und keine wüsten Beschimpfungen – gut, auf dem Weg in die Eulerei hatte man genug Zeit sich zu beruhigen. Riddle verwendete jetzt seinen Vornamen, das war neu. 

Meinte er es vielleicht doch ehrlich? Dubhe seufzte. Warum musste Riddle nur so verdammt gut aussehen? Bei einem Typen mit einem Gesicht wie ein Streuselkuchen hätte er sich bestimmt keine solchen Gedanken gemacht. Obwohl wahrscheinlich die meisten aknegeplagten Mitschüler eine bessere Wahl gewesen wären als Riddle. 

Andererseits … Riddle hatte sehr locker darauf reagiert, dass Dubhe ihn attraktiv fand. Vermutlich nur, weil er genau wusste, dass er das ausnutzen konnte, aber dennoch – nicht alle Slytherins wären pragmatisch genug für diese Form der Toleranz. 

Was wenn …

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ein weiteres nächtliches Treffen kam nicht in Frage. 

„Was ist los, Dubhe?“, fragte sein Vater besorgt. „Schlechte Nachrichten?“

„Hm? Nein, nein … es ist nur … hat Mum dir erzählt, dass ich eine … Abmachung mit Riddle habe?“

Sein Vater überlegte eine Weile. „Reich mir mal die Butter. Ja, doch, sie hat was in der Art erwähnt. Nicht wahr, Füchschen?“

„Ja, ich habe dir alles erzählt was in dem Brief stand den ich lesen sollte. Den anderen habe ich selbstverständlich nicht geöffnet.“

„Hat Riddle dir geschrieben?“

„Ja.“ Dubhe rollte das Pergament zusammen. „Hat sich für meine Weihnachtskarte bedankt – obwohl ich ihm mit der subtil mitgeteilt habe, dass unsere Abmachung beendet ist. Glaubt wohl, mich mit seinem Charme einwickeln zu können. Aber … ich traue ihm nicht. Er hat sich nicht an … gewisse Absprachen gehalten. Gewisse sehr wichtige Absprachen.“

„Verstehe“, erwiderte seine Mutter grimmig. „Schreib ihm, du wünschst keinen weiteren Kontakt. Wenn er dich weiter belästigt, beschwere ich mich bei Dippet über ihn.“

„Wegen eines höflichen Briefes?“

„Wenn du dir Briefe verbeten hast, sind sie nicht mehr höflich. Und nein, ich würde ihm den Versuch, dich emotional zu manipulieren vorwerfen.“

„Mum … ich glaube nicht, dass …“ Es war immer noch möglich, dass Riddle es ehrlich meinte. Und wenn nicht … nun, dann wäre es immer noch peinlich, wenn sie sich einmischte. „Ich denke, wenn ich mich nicht mehr bei ihm melde, schreibt er mir auch nicht mehr. Du brauchst nicht zu Dippet zu gehen, wirklich.“

„Ich will keine Gluckenmutter sein, aber …“ Sie seufzte. „Pass auf dich auf.“

„Mach ich“, versprach er, obwohl er keineswegs so sicher war, ob er das würde halten können. Was, wenn Riddle es doch ehrlich meinte? Wenn seine Freundlichkeit nicht gespielt gewesen war? Natürlich sprach sein bisheriges Verhalten dagegen, aber er könnte sich doch verliebt haben? 

Wenig wahrscheinlich. 

Trotzdem …

Dubhe trank einen Schluck heiße Schokolade, biss in eine Blätterteigmondsichel, und kaute langsam. Sollte er versuchen, Riddles Rätsel zu lösen, oder lieber auf der sicheren Seite bleiben?

Er war doch eigentlich kein Gryffindor … 

„Wir müssen dann vor Ferienende noch mal in die Winkelgasse“, wechselte sein Vater das Thema. „Wegen deiner Eule.“

„Apropos Winkelgasse“, fiel Dubhe ein. „Ich wollte auch noch ein Interview mit Mrs. Ollivander arrangieren. Sie könnte mir etwas über die Verwendung von Hauselfenhaar in Zauberstäben sagen.“  
___________________________________________________________________

 

Die Winkelgasse war eingeschneit, und die Häuser sahen aus wie mit Zuckerguss überzogen. Im Eulenkaufhaus war es warm und roch nach Eulen, und leider auch etwas nach Eulendreck. Dubhe schlenderte von Käfig zu Käfig, auf der Suche nach einer besonderen Eule. Ein Haustier konnte man schließlich nicht einfach so auswählen wie einen Rennbesen. Eher wie einen Zauberstab. Aber keine der Eulen schien sonderlich interessiert daran, sich Dubhe auszusuchen. Sie dösten alle vor sich hin. 

Eigentlich, überlegte er, müsste man Eulen nachts kaufen, doch das Kaufhaus hatte, wenn ihn die Erinnerung nicht täuschte, nur am Tag geöffnet. 

Plötzlich flog etwas auf ihn zu und landete auf seiner Schulter. Es war eine geradezu winzige Eule. 

„Ein Sperlingskauz“, erklärte die Verkäuferin, eine junge Hexe in robuster Kleidung mit Drachenhauthandschuhen. „Vielleicht nicht das ideale Tier für einen jungen Zauberer … er ist etwas aus der Art geschlagen.“

„Inwiefern?“, erkundigte sich Dubhe. 

„Sehr verschmust für einen Kauz. Als reines Nutztier würde er eingehen, fürchte ich.“

Dubhe hob vorsichtig eine Hand und strich dem Käuzchen übers Gefieder. Das Tier wich nicht aus, sondern gab ein paar langgezogene, hohe Töne von sich. „Den nehme ich“, beschloss er. 

„Sind Sie sicher?“

„Ziemlich. Hat er noch andere Eigenheiten? Es ist ein er, ja? Nicht, dass ich da eine Überraschung erlebe …“ Er pflückte das Tierchen von seiner Schulter und kraulte ihm das Kopfgefieder, was ein paar quietschende Laute hervorrief. 

„Ja, ein Männchen, deswegen ist er auch so winzig. Tagaktiv, wie Sie sehen, aber das ist für diese Art normal. Sie sollten ihm in den Ferien regelmäßig ein Bad bereitstellen, wenn Sie nicht in der Nähe eines Gewässers wohnen. In Hogwarts brauchen Sie sich darum keine Gedanken zu machen.“

„Kümmert sich in der Eulerei jemand darum?“ Er hatte nur ganz selten Morgaine begleitet, und konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass dort jemand anwesend gewesen war. 

„Oh ja. Wir haben einen Vertrag mit der Schulleitung. Einmal alle drei Tage schaut jemand rein und sieht nach dem Rechten. Gefüttert werden die Schuleulen vom Hausmeister, aber ihre eigene Eule sollten Sie selbst füttern – jagen können die Eulen ja nur, wenn sie gerade im Einsatz sind. Wahrscheinlich gibt es in der Umgebung von Hogwarts keine einzige Maus mehr.“

Wahrscheinlich. Oder, die Mäuse waren durch natürliche Auslese so klug geworden, dass nur die gewieftesten Eulen sie erwischten. 

Er setzte das Tier zurück auf seine Schulter. „Kann so ein kleines Käuzchen denn auch größere Briefe tragen?“

„Sogar Pakete. Für ihre geringe Größe sind Sperlingskäuze erstaunlich stark. Natürlich gibt es Lasten die für eine Eule allein einfach zu schwer sind, aber unsere Eulen sind alle darauf abgerichtet, solche Lasten nach ein paar Metern Flug fallen zu lassen. Wenn er es mitnimmt, bringt er es auch zum Ziel.“

Dubhe überlegte. „Das mit dem Füttern könnte schwierig werden. Ich will ihm auch nicht die ganze Zeit nur Trockenfutter vorsetzen…“ Er musste mal Morgana fragen, wie sie das machte. 

„Da sind Sie nicht der Einzige, und für Ihr Problem gibt es eine Lösung!“ Sie öffnete eine Schublade hinter der Ladentheke. „Geschrumpfte weiße Mäuse! Mit einem Lähmzauber belegt, brauchen keinerlei Nahrung, einfach Wasser draufgießen, ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab, und sie sind quicklebendig!“

Dubhe betrachtete die Mäuse skeptisch. „Und den Mäusen macht das nichts aus? Ich meine …“

„Das sind dieselben Mäuse die in Weihnachts-Knallbonbons drin sind.“

Aha. Diese Mäuse waren jedenfalls angemessen munter. „Also gut. Ich nehme eine Jahresration Mäuse.“

„Eine gute Entscheidung. Nehmen Sie Ihre Eule einfach mit ins Freie, lassen Sie die Mäuse los, und sehen Sie zu, wie ihr geliebtes Haustier sich Bewegung verschafft!“

Sie packte die Mäuse ein. „Ah, sie wollten auch noch das Käuzchen, ja?“ Sie wirkte erleichtert, als wäre sie gerade etwas schwer Verkäufliches losgeworden. Wollte sonst niemand einen Sperlingskauz, oder lag es daran, dass das Tierchen so verschmust war? Es kuschelte sich gerade an Dubhes Hals, wogegen er nichts einzuwenden hatte – er hatte seinen Schal daheim vergessen und allmählich angefangen, zu frieren. „Ja, ich nehme das Käuzchen. Hat es schon einen Namen?“

„Nein, den können Sie selbst entscheiden. Möchten Sie noch einen Transportkäfig? Mit ‚Ich seh einen Wellensittich’-Zauber belegt – ideal für den Weg zum Hogwarts-Express.“

„Klingt gut, nehm ich. Wenn das nicht zu teuer ist …?“

Seine Mutter schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wies auf das Preisschild der Schneeule. Natürlich, mit einem Sperlingskauz kamen seine Eltern recht billig davon. 

„Und noch ein paar Eulennüsse, oder sonst was Leckeres, was ihm schmecken könnte. Hm … führen nur Mäuse nicht zu Mangelernährung?“

„Nicht bei einer regelmäßig genutzten Eule. Auf Botenflügen wird er sich ein paar Singvögel einverleiben können …“ Die Verkäuferin biss sich auf die Lippe. „Und Tauben. Sie wissen doch, was für eine Plage Tauben in großen Städten sind? Ein Sperlingskauz wird helfen, das Problem einzudämmen.“

„Hervorragend.“ Wer Kühe aß, brauchte sich über den Tod von niedlichen Singvögeln Dubhes Meinung nach auch nicht aufzuregen, es sei denn, diese Singvögel wären vom Aussterben bedroht.

Seine Eltern bezahlten, und die Verkäuferin trat hinter der Theke vor, schaute das Käuzchen an, und sagte eindringlich: „Du gehörst jetzt diesem jungen Zauberer. Diene ihm treu, und komm nur zurück, wenn er dich grob vernachlässigt.“  
Sie sah Dubhe entschuldigend an. „Sie können ihn jederzeit hier abholen – wir hatten in letzter Zeit Probleme mit Erstklässlern die von ihren Eltern Eulen geschenkt bekamen und dachten, die seien ähnlich bedürfnislos wie ein goldener Schnatz.“

„Natürlich. Ich habe nicht vor, ihn zu vernachlässigen.“ Er setzte das Käuzchen zurück auf seine Schulter. „Keine Sorge.“

„Wie spät ist es?“, fragte Dubhe, als sie hinaus auf die Straße traten. 

Seine Mutter warf einen Blick auf ihre Taschenuhr. „Zeit für dein Interview. Wir werden uns derweil bei Flourish&Blotts zu beschäftigen wissen.“ Sie beugte sich zu ihm. „Passwort: ‚Einhornhaar – ist- hübsch.’ Nicht vergessen.“

„Keine Sorge, Mum.“

Als Kind hatte er häufiger sein Passwort vergessen, und dann herbeten müssen, was es die letzten paar Tage zu essen gegeben hatte. Inzwischen hatte er den Dreh raus, und die Sicherheit, im Notfall immer noch einen Patronus zaubern zu können um seine Identität zu beweisen. 

Dubhe schlenderte zu Ollivanders, öffnete die Tür, und wurde von der alten Mrs Ollivander mit einem beifälligen Nicken begrüßt. „Auf die Minute pünktlich.“

Sie stellte ihm ihren Sohn Garrick vor, der sich während ihrer Abwesenheit um den Verkauf kümmern würde, und bat ihn in ein Hinterzimmer, das wesentlich weniger staubig war als der Laden. Hier roch es eher nach Bohnerwachs. 

„Tee?“ Sie wies auf eine mit Einhörnern verzierte Teekanne, die auf dem Häkeldeckchen stand, das den makellos sauberen Mahagonitisch bedeckte, an dem zwei plüschige Sessel standen. 

„Gerne.“ Dubhe setzte sein neugekauftes Käuzchen auf die Garderobenstange, was es zu einem protestierenden Fiepen veranlasste. Nach ein paar Streicheleinheiten döste es in der Wärme des Zimmers allerdings prompt ein. 

„Und nehmen Sie sich ruhig mehr als einen Ingwermolch – Sie scheinen mir die Sorte junger Mann zu sein, die an übergroßer Höflichkeit leiden könnte.“

Dubhe nahm auf einem der Sessel Platz. „Och, ich würde nicht sagen, dass ich darunter leide.“ Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln. „Ich verfolge die Strategie, beim dritten Plätzchen das ich mir nehme eine Bemerkung dazu zu machen, wie gut sie sind.“

„Diese Form von Höflichkeit gefällt mir schon viel besser.“ Die alte Hexe zwinkerte ihm vergnügt zu und reichte ihm eine gefüllte Teetasse. „Nun, Sie wollten ein paar Fragen zu Zauberstabkernen stellen.“

Er nickte. „Darf ich mitschreiben?“

„Natürlich. Allerdings … ich würde darum bitten, es nachher noch mal durchlesen zu dürfen. Wenn man einen Laden hat, kann man nicht so einfach alles sagen was man denkt, wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine.“

„Vollkommen.“ Den Tanz kannte er von Felian … bloß keine Stellung für oder gegen Muggelgeborene beziehen, man wollte ja allen noch was verkaufen …  
Er nahm Pergament, Tinte und Diktatfeder aus seiner Tasche. „Sagen Sie einfach Bescheid, was gestrichen werden soll. Ihre Ansicht, dass schwächere Stabkerne manchmal besser sind, ist wohl nicht unbedingt massentauglich?“

„Ja, das … das sollte man wohl umformulieren. So ein wenig schwammig, wissen Sie – dass mancher Zauberer mit einem Knieselhaar glücklicher wird als mit einer Drachenherzfaser.“

„Glücklich. Ja, das ist eine gute Formulierung.“ Wer unter „glücklich“ „mächtig“ verstand, konnte es so verstehen, wer anders dachte, konnte die Wahrheit durchschimmern sehen. 

Er tauchte die Feder in die Tinte und stellte sie aufs Pergament. 

„Haben Sie schon einmal einen Zauberstab mit Hauselfenhaar als Kern angefertigt?“

„In der Tat, sogar zwei, nein dreimal. Ich erinnere mich aber nur an eine Kundin, die zufrieden mit dem Stab war. Sie war noch ganz jung, aber ein sehr ernstes Gesicht, sehr ernst … war natürlich zu erwarten, ihr waren die Eltern gestorben, wissen Sie, ganz plötzlich – irgendein Unfall, glaube ich, beim Apparieren zersplintert oder etwas in der Art. Na jedenfalls, die nächste Verwandte war wohl eine Tante von zweifelhaftem Charakter, und die Eltern hatten kein Testament gemacht …“ Mrs Ollivander nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Sie kam hier in den Laden, mit einer Strähne Hauselfenhaar und einem Beutel voller Galleonen, und sagte ganz ernst: ‚Ich habe meinen ersten Zauberstab bei Ihnen gekauft, und weiß, dass Sie anständig sind.’ Und dann erzählte sie die ganze traurige Geschichte – die Tante muss ein fürchterlicher Mensch gewesen sein, das Mädchen hat nämlich gleich als Erstes als sie davon erfahren hat die Hauselfe der Familie freigelassen, damit die Tante ihr nichts tun kann. Die Hauselfe wollte nicht weg, weil doch jemand auf das Kind aufpassen musste, aber schließlich hat sie sich überreden lassen, unter der Bedingung, dass das Mädchen sich einen neuen Zauberstab holt, mit ihrem Haar als Kern. Davon durfte die Tante natürlich nichts wissen, und ich hab auch versprochen, nichts zu sagen.“

Dubhe tauchte seine Feder in die Tinte und genehmigte sich einen Ingwermolch – besser darauf herumkauen als auf seinen Nägeln. „Und dann? Die Geschichte geht doch noch weiter?“ Damit, dass es so spannend sein würde, hatte er gar nicht gerechnet. 

„Ja, ja natürlich. Also, ich habe den Stab angefertigt, eines meiner schönsten Stücke wie ich finde … sehr schlicht, aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht … aber ich schweife ab. Das Mädchen hatte im Voraus bezahlt, und ist dann durch den Kamin gekommen um den Stab abzuholen. Dann habe ich eine Weile nichts mehr von ihr gehört, bis dann der Brief kam … die Hauselfe war nämlich nach Hogwarts gegangen, wissen Sie, um ein Auge auf das Mädchen zu haben, und das war auch alles schön und gut, bis das Kind in den Sommerferien zur Tante ziehen musste. Tja, und da hat die Tante ihr den Zauberstab abgenommen, also, den alten, und sie wie eine Hauselfe herumgescheucht. Ja, und das jetzt wird Sie interessieren: Der neue Zauberstab hat von selbst gezaubert. Aus der Tasche raus, in die er eingenäht war. Zuerst dachte das Mädchen, sie bildet sich das nur ein, weil sich der Abwasch eben nicht selbst erledigt hat, sondern nur erstaunlich schnell ging, aber dann ist eines Tages die Tante mitten durch den aufgekehrten Haufen Blätter im Hof gegangen und hat alles wieder verteilt.“

„Und die Blätter haben sich selbst wieder zusammengesammelt?“ Dubhe tauchte seine Feder noch einmal in die Tinte und stellte sie wieder aufs Pergament. 

„So ähnlich. Nur unauffälliger. Als wäre es der Wind, soll es ausgesehen haben. Aber das Beste kommt noch: Die Tante war, wie schon erwähnt, eine grausame Person, und fand immer was auszusetzen, und irgendwann hat sie versucht, das Mädchen zu schlagen. Ja, und dabei hat sie sich die Hand gebrochen. Als hätte sie gegen eine Steinmauer geschlagen soll es ausgesehen haben. Sie ist wütend geworden und hat …“ Mrs Ollivander senkte die Stimme. „Einen Unverzeihlichen gezaubert, um das Mädchen zu quälen. Hatte aber keine Wirkung. Gar keine.“

„Faszinierend. Und wie ist die Geschichte ausgegangen?“

„Ja, die Tante hat in ihrer Wut nach Hogwarts geschrieben um das Mädchen von der Schule zu nehmen, weil es unerlaubt in den Ferien gezaubert hätte, aber die Ministeriumshexe hat dann nachgeforscht und rausgefunden, wie das Kind behandelt worden war. Sie haben dann einen Vormund für das Mädchen eingesetzt, die Tante musste ausziehen, und soweit ich weiß ist aus der jungen Frau eine recht erfolgreiche Hexe geworden. Sie hat mir allerdings gesagt, dass sie den Stab mit dem Hauselfenhaar nie absichtlich benutzt; sie hat ihn nur als Reserve dabei.“

„Und was wurde aus der Hauselfe?“ Die hätte ja schließlich zurückkehren können. Soweit er wusste, konnten Hauselfen nicht den Besitzer wechseln, und waren nach einer Freilassung für immer frei. 

„Die ist in Hogwarts geblieben, sie fand es schön, mit so vielen anderen Hauselfen zusammenzuarbeiten. Sie trägt aber, soweit ich weiß, immer noch Kleidung.“

„Ich habe in Hogwarts nie eine Hauselfe gesehen, die etwas anderes trug als ein Küchenhandtuch.“ Eine freigelassene Elfe wäre wirklich interessant. Den von ihm befragten Hauselfen graute es davor, freigelassen zu werden, aber empfanden sie es tatsächlich noch als schlimm, wenn es passierte?

„Nun, es ist schon eine Weile her.“ Mrs Ollivander nippte an ihrem Tee. „Vielleicht hat sie sich doch noch entschieden, zurückzugehen. Sie war frei. “

„Vielleicht.“ Er tauchte seine Feder abermals in die Tinte. „Wissen Sie ihren Namen?“

„Danach habe ich nie gefragt. Ich könnte Ihnen aber den Namen der betreffenden Kundin geben …“ Mrs Ollivander rückte ihre Frisur zurecht. „Wenn das … ich weiß nicht, ob das in Ordnung ist. Vielleicht sollte ich ihr schreiben und nachfragen, bevor ich das tue.“

„Tun Sie das. Sie haben gesagt, das sei die einzige zufriedene Kundin gewesen – gab es auch unzufriedene?“

„In der Tat, die gab es.“ Mrs Ollivander nahm sich einen Ingwermolch und spülte diesen mit einem Schluck Tee herunter, bevor sie weitersprach. „Ich war so unklug, die Geschichte herumzuerzählen, und ein Zauberer … ich will seinen Namen nicht nennen, nur so viel; er stammte aus einer der alten sogenannten „reinblütigen“ Familien. Nun, dieser Zauberer fand also, das sei doch eine interessante Idee, und brachte mir etwas Hauselfenhaar für den Zauberstab seines Sohnes. Vielleicht in der Hoffnung, der könnte sich dann in Hogwarts besonders hervortun. Ja nun, ich habe mein Bestes getan, aber kurz nach Schulbeginn kam die Beschwerde, der Stab funktioniere oft nicht, und bringe manchmal das gegenteilige Resultat von dem was der Junge eigentlich zaubern wollte. Ich habe erklärt, dass es daran liegen könnte, dass der Hauself von dem das Haar stammte ja eigentlich dem Vater gehörte, und der Junge bekam einen neuen Zauberstab, mit Phönixfeder. Das ging dann ganz gut, aber ich musste den Stab zurücknehmen und das Geld in voller Höhe zurückerstatten – beim Vater war es nämlich dasselbe.“

Dubhe versorgte seine Feder mit frischer Tinte. „Wissen Sie zufällig, welche Zauber schiefgingen? War vielleicht ein Muster erkennbar?“

„Ich habe mich nicht getraut zu fragen, aber ich glaube, ich weiß, worauf Sie hinauswollen. Möglicherweise hat der Junge versucht, andere zu verfluchen, und der Stab hat sich dagegen gewehrt. Das ist immer die Gefahr bei maßgefertigten Stäben, wissen Sie, und deswegen will Garrick auch dahin, Stäbe grundsätzlich auf Vorrat zu fertigen und zu schauen, welcher am besten passt.“

„Hatten sie schon Reklamationen bei Stäben mit Einhornhaar?“, platzte Dubhe heraus. Die Frage brannte ihm auf den Nägeln seit sie erwähnt hatte, was diese Stäbe zerstörte. 

„Nur eine“, sagte sie langsam. „Und ich habe das Geld zurückerstattet und mir meinen Teil gedacht. Es gibt Familien, wissen Sie, mit denen legt man sich nicht an. Mein Mann und ich, und der junge Garrick, wir sind keine Helden. Wir verkaufen Zauberstäbe, und lassen andere damit die Heldentaten erledigen.“ Sie nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Nun, natürlich habe ich mich über diesen finanziellen Verlust bei der jungen Miss Gambol beklagt, als sie hier war um ihren ersten Zauberstab zu kaufen.“ Ihre Augen funkelten listig. „Und ich bin mit ihr ein wenig ins Plaudern gekommen, was die Eigenheiten von Einhornstäben angeht …“

Gambol? Eine Verwandte der Zaubereiministerin? Dubhe musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Wer brauchte schon gryffindor’schen Heldenmut, wenn es auch viel einfacher ging?

„Das werde ich natürlich nicht veröffentlichen.“ Er tauchte die Diktat-Feder ins Tintenfass und strich die letzten paar Sätze gründlich durch. „Wenn ich denn überhaupt mal etwas veröffentliche. Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, einen Verlag zu finden, wenn man sich noch keinen Namen gemacht hat. Aber die Geschichte mit der verwaisten Hexe und ihrem Hauselfenhaar-Stab würde ich gern irgendwo unterbringen, wenn ich mein erstes Buch schreibe.“

„Ja, die ist herzerwärmend. Da habe ich übrigens noch ein paar Geschichten auf Lager … es gab da mal einen jungen Zauberer, dessen Stab mit dem Haar seiner Veela-Großmutter nichts zauberte, was seine Großmutter missbilligt hätte. Er war sehr verärgert darüber, und hat seinen neuen Stab aus eigener Tasche bezahlt ohne jemandem etwas davon zu sagen – er hat mir dafür ein Barthaar seines Kniesels gegeben, der, wie er meinte, mehr Humor habe.“

„Und er war dann zufrieden mit dem neuen Stab?“

„Ich denke doch. Er hat gleich im Laden einen Zauber ausprobiert, der Nasenpopel in Fledermäuse verwandelt, und war sehr zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.“ Sie lachte leise. „Bei Knieselhaar-Stäben hatte ich noch nie Beschwerden, die sind pflegeleicht, und bevor Garrick seine Versuche dazu gemacht hat, wusste niemand, dass sie nicht ganz so mächtig sind – es kann ja auch immer an der Besitzerin oder dem Besitzer liegen.“

„Hm …“ Dubhe nickte langsam, und tauchte seine Feder in die Tinte. „Wie ist das mit Phönixfedern? Wirken die schwarzer Magie entgegen?“

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste; aber sie sind sehr wählerisch, und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie schwarze Magie unterstützen … vielleicht fühlen sie sich zu Mut hingezogen. Die wenigen Phönixfeder-Stäbe die wir verkauft haben, gehören sehr wagemutigen Hexen und Zauberern.“ 

Er sollte sich Riddle wirklich endlich aus dem Kopf schlagen. 

„Kelpiehaar ist interessant. Sehr gut geeignet für Verwandlungszauber. Und es hat keine nennenswerte Affinität zu schwarzer Magie, obwohl man das ja vermuten würde, nicht wahr? Aber das könnte auch daran liegen, dass das in Zauberstäben verarbeitete Kelpiehaar von gezähmten Kelpies stammt. Sehr große Wandelbarkeit, könnte man sagen ... es ist auch nicht so loyal wie Einhornhaar.“

„Mhm, noch mal zurück zu Hauselfen … hatten Sie weitere unzufriedene Kunden?“

„Ach so, ja … eine Hexe, die das Haar eines toten Hauselfen zu einem Stab verarbeitet haben wollte, in der Hoffnung, dieser würde dann die Tätigkeiten des Hauselfen übernehmen. Ich habe ihr gleich gesagt, dass das Haar „tot“ ist, aber sie wollte es unbedingt versucht haben – der Stab hat überhaupt nichts gemacht.“ Mrs. Ollivander nahm sich einen Ingwermolch. „Und dann war da noch eine“, fuhr sie nach einer Weile fort. „Die es mit dem Haar einer Hauselfe von Hogwarts probiert hat – der schien ein Fehlschlag zu sein, aber dann hat ihre Tochter, die damals in Hogwarts war, den Stab in die Hand genommen, und da hat er Funken versprüht. Die ganze Schulzeit durch kam sie gut damit zurecht, aber danach brauchte sie einen Neuen. Hauselfenhaar ist also nur begrenzt einsetzbar.“

„Sehr interessant.“ Allzu lange wollte er seine Eltern allerdings nicht mehr warten lassen, und Mrs Ollivander hatte sicher auch noch Anderes zu tun. „Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben. Allmählich sollte ich aber aufbrechen – meine Eltern warten auf mich.“

Und das Käuzchen war auch aufgewacht und lief ungeduldig auf der Stange hin und her. 

„Oh, es war mir eine Freude. Man schreibt es für sich selbst ja doch nie auf …“ Mrs. Ollivander erhob sich. „Grüßen Sie Ihre Eltern schön von mir.“

„Mach ich.“

 

Seine Eltern saßen nebeneinander auf einem Sofa, jeweils in ein Buch vertieft. 

„Mum? Dad?“

„Ah, du bist es. Passwort?“

„Einhornhaar.“

„Ist“, erwiderte seine Mutter. 

„Hm? Ach ja, hübsch“, vervollständigte sein Vater. 

Als er sich umdrehte, entdeckte Dubhe Felian, der an einem der Regale stand, ein Buch in der Hand, und ihn gar nicht zu bemerken schien. 

„Na, hast du schon frei?“

Felian blickte auf. „Das Geschäft läuft im Winter nicht so gut, das heiße Eis hat sich noch nicht rumgesprochen, und einige sind auch konservativ und finden, Eis müsse kalt sein. Gutes neues Jahr!“

„Dir auch. Danke für das Buch. Ich hab noch eine Menge über goldene Schnatzer gelernt.“

„Dachte mir, dass es dir gefallen würde. Ich weiß jetzt glaube ich alles, was es über magische Wasserpflanzen der Karibik zu wissen gibt. Und, wie man einen Zombie entzombiefiziert. War ein wirklich gutes Buch, danke dafür.“

„Bitte, gerne. Und, was liest du gerade Schönes?“

Felian zeigte ihm den Einband. „’Magische Haushaltsführung für Muggelgeborene’ – eine der aktuellen Sprache angepasste Neuauflage. Das Original ist von 1535, und, halt dich fest, der Autor ist ein gewisser Mercatio Malfoy.“

„Ist nicht wahr! Was passiert wenn man die Zauber da drin verwendet? Fliegt das Haus in die Luft?“

„Nein, das ist ja gerade das Verrückte – da sind die einfachsten Zauber drin – Aufräumzauber, Putzzauber, so ein Kram. Und das alles ganz ernsthaft und gründlich erklärt.“

„Zeig mal – ist doch nicht zu fassen, dass ein Malfoy da keine Fallen reingebaut hat.“


	5. Bis zu Dubhes Geburtstag

Später saßen sie gemeinsam in der Eisdiele und aßen warmes Vanilleeis mit heißen Himbeeren. 

Da das Eis nicht schmolz, konnte Dubhe immer mal wieder eine Pause einlegen, um seinem Käuzchen einen Leckerbissen zuzustecken. „Ich denke, ich werde ihn Landroval nennen.“

„Ist das nicht ein etwas langer Name, für so ein kleines Käuzchen?“, fragte sein Vater. 

„Finde ich nicht. Er soll schließlich auch große Lasten tragen können.“ Dubhe nickte Felian zu. „Was hast du von deinen Eltern zu Weihnachten bekommen?“

„Kein Haustier. Aber eine Pflanze.“

Er führte Dubhe in sein Zimmer und zeigte stolz auf einen Blumentopf am Fensterbrett. „Drachenbiss. Sehr schwer zu bekommen. Und ganz faszinierende Eigenschaften.“

Die Pflanze hatte eine rote Blüte, die mit etwas Phantasie einem Drachenkopf ähnelte, und glänzende, fleischige Blätter. „Was macht sie?“

„Also, die Blüten werden von Feen bestäubt, die mit ihren Händen reingreifen um den Nektar rauszuholen. Wenn eine Biene reinzukriechen versucht, wird sie ‚gebissen’, die Blüte hat zwei Haare, so wie die von Brennesseln“, erklärte Felian mit sichtlicher Begeisterung. „Die Biene wird dadurch orientierungslos, und erinnert sich wenn sie zurück im Bienenstock ist nicht mehr an den Weg zur Pflanze. Ich glaube, man könnte dieses Zeug für einen Vergessenstrank verwenden, der die Erinnerung an einen ganz kurzen Zeitraum löscht. Das wäre viel präziser als die Vergessenszauber die wir momentan auf Muggel anwenden. Man müsste das natürlich erforschen … vielleicht muss ich das im Selbstversuch machen.“

„Sei bloß vorsichtig. Am Ende vergisst du doch mehr als du wolltest.“ Felian konnte manchmal eine geradezu gryffindorartige Risikobereitschaft an den Tag legen, wenn es um Zaubertränke ging.

„Ich pass schon auf. Außerdem, ich bräuchte eine viel größere Menge damit es auf einen Menschen wirkt. Der Biss wird in der Fachliteratur als für Menschen harmlos beschrieben.“

„Hm. Frag lieber mal in Kräuterkunde nach … vielleicht beaufsichtigt Professor Beery deine Versuche, das wäre sicherer.“

Felian lächelte listig. „Ich hatte vor, daraus ein Schulprojekt zu machen. Professor Beery ist ein großer Bewunderer von Tapferkeit.“

Dubhe nickte. „Das könnte Slytherin den Hauspokal bringen.“

 

Wieder zuhause machte Dubhe Landroval mit der Familieneule Elaine bekannt. Die wirkte etwas indigniert anlässlich des aufdringlichen Käuzchens, das keinen Abstand von ihr halten wollte, aber nach etwas gutem Zureden flatterte Landroval zu einem anderen Bereich der überdachten Sitzstange und steckte den Kopf ins Gefieder. 

Die beiden Eulen würden sich wohl nur morgens und abends ins Gehege kommen, wenn überhaupt. 

 

Als die Schule wieder anfing war Lord Voldemort immer noch unentschlossen, ob er seinen Freunden schon von seinem Fund erzählen sollte, oder lieber doch noch die Geheimnisse der Kammer erkunden. Sicher würde es beeindruckender sein, wenn er alles wusste – und das Monster, das Gerüchten zufolge in der Kammer versteckt war, hatte er immer noch nicht entdeckt. 

Dass Facal nicht geantwortet hatte, drückte auf seine Laune. Auch sonst war er alles andere als zufrieden. Da waren seine neuen, unerfreulichen Erkenntnisse über seine Abstammung, und da war die Tatsache, dass er nicht wusste, wer ihm den – auch noch überaus wohlschmeckenden – Kuchen geschickt hatte. 

Den Bezoar, den er sich für alle Fälle bereitgelegt hatte, hatte er wie erwartet nicht benötigt. Es war also tatsächlich ein Geschenk ohne böse Absichten gewesen – was die Frage aufwarf, warum sich der Absender nicht zu erkennen gegeben hatte. Beziehungsweise, die Absenderin. Facal würde keinen Kuchen backen … oder?

Nicht nach dieser deutlichen Karte an Weihnachten, sicherlich. Und doch … das schien noch am Wahrscheinlichsten. Facal immerhin hatte Grund, verbergen zu wollen, dass ihn Tom Riddle weniger kalt ließ als er vorgab. 

Eine heimliche Verehrerin hätte sich inzwischen wohl zu erkennen gegeben, immerhin war es etwas sinnlos, sich so viel Mühe zu machen ohne den Lohn dafür einzustreichen, oder das wenigstens zu versuchen. 

Aber leider gab es nicht den leisesten Hinweis darauf, dass Facal irgendein Talent im Kuchendekorieren hatte. 

Die Ankunft einer Eule riss Lord Voldemort aus seinen Gedanken. Eigentlich war es mehr ein Paket, an dem eine winzige Eule hing, als eine Eule die ein Paket trug.   
Nachdem es das Paket, an das auch noch ein Brief gebunden war, neben Lord Voldemorts Frühstück gelegt hatte, blieb das Tier sitzen.   
Eine Boteneule? Lord Voldemort war viel zu knapp bei Kasse um sich etwas liefern zu lassen. Hatte irgendein Feind etwas auf seinen Namen bestellt?   
Aber die Eule trug keinen Beutel am Bein, und schließlich flatterte sie los – nicht aus der Halle hinaus, sondern am Tisch entlang, wo sie sich auf – Toms Herz setzte einen Schlag aus – auf Facals Schulter niederließ. 

Mit erzwungener Ruhe öffnete er den Brief. 

„Tom, 

ich würde dir raten, dieses Paket nicht am Tisch zu öffnen. 

Dubhe.“

Er hatte Mühe, sein Lächeln zu verbergen, als er einen Ellenbogen auf das Paket stützte und sich seinem Frühstück widmete. 

„Was ist es denn?“, fragte Avery neugierig. 

„Privat“, erwiderte Lord Voldemort kühl. 

„Du hast aber auch ein Glück mit den Hexen“, murmelte Avery neiderfüllt. 

Hatte der wirklich nicht bemerkt, wohin die Eule geflogen war? Es schien so offensichtlich. Jetzt streichelte Facal das Tier sogar noch – mit dem Zeigefinger fuhr er behutsam über das Kopfgefieder. Die Eule gab ein glückseliges Piepsen von sich.   
Zum Kotzen niedlich. 

Tom verstaute das Geschenk in seiner Büchertasche, und befühlte immer wieder das Packpapier. Es fühlte sich nach einem Buch an, aber wenn es nur ein Buch war, warum sollte er es dann nicht am Tisch öffnen?

Vielleicht … konnte es sein dass … aber Facal teilte seine Vorlieben nicht. Bilder konnten es nicht sein. Oder?   
Nacktbilder, möglicherweise … seine Komplimente hatten Facal offenbar nicht ganz kalt gelassen … 

Aber es war nicht gut, sich zu große Hoffnungen zu machen. Vielleicht war es nur eine Schachtel Pralinen oder so.

Nach dem Unterricht und ein paar quälend langen Stunden im Aufenthaltsraum, zog Lord Voldemort sich in sein Himmelbett zurück und riss mit vor Aufregung zitternden Händen das Papier auf. 

’Magische Haushaltsführung für Muggelgeborene’ prangte in goldenen Lettern auf dem blauen Leineneinband. 

Das sollte wohl ein Witz sein! 

Oder … nein, es musste eine Tarnung sein. Er öffnete das Buch, blätterte hastig durch die Seiten, aber es stand nur darin, was man von einem Buch über magische Haushaltsführung erwarten konnte.   
Aber natürlich! Facal hatte den Zauber auf seinem Skizzenbuch entdeckt, sicher war das Buch auch verzaubert. Lord Voldemort nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand. „Specialis Revelio!“

Nichts. Gar nichts. Das Buch war einfach nur genau das, was auf dem Einband stand. Am liebsten hätte Lord Voldemort es gegen die nächste Wand geworfen. Aber dann schob er es doch lieber unter seine Matratze, damit es bloß ja niemand fand. 

Es war eine Beleidigung. Facal hatte ihn elegant mit einem Geschenk beleidigt. Lord Voldemort hatte gute Lust, in den Aufenthaltsraum zu gehen und ihn dafür zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.   
Aber es war nicht ratsam, sich allzu aufgebracht über so eine Stichelei zu zeigen. Ein echter Reinblüter würde so etwas mit einem Achselzucken abtun. 

Riddle antwortete nicht, bedankte sich nicht einmal kurz, und wider Willen war Dubhe darüber enttäuscht. Es war natürlich viel besser, sie hatten keinen Kontakt mehr, aber trotzdem … das völlige Ausbleiben einer Reaktion war schwer zu verkraften. 

Er erwartete ja gar nicht, dass Riddle das Buch im Aufenthaltsraum las, wie Felian das mit geschenkten Büchern immer tat, oder jeden Tag erwähnte, wie sehr er sich darüber gefreut hatte – Lucia erzählte bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit wie wundervoll ihre neue Kristallkugel war – oder gar, wie die Hauselfen es schon bei Weihnachtskarten taten, beteuerte, eines so großzügigen Geschenks unwürdig zu sein.

Aber irgendeine Reaktion, und sei es nur die Verwendung eines Zaubers aus dem neuen Buch … 

Doch es hatte wohl nicht sollen sein, und Dubhe war wenigstens nicht allein in seinem Unglück.   
Morgaine litt ebenfalls, in ihrem Fall aber unter wesentlich sinnvollerem Liebeskummer. Der junge Kellner in Hogsmeade hatte es ihr offenbar wirklich angetan gehabt, obwohl sie sich nur so kurz gesehen hatten. 

„Er war so freundlich“, erzählte sie eines Abends, als sonst niemand mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum war. „So … so eine sanfte Stimme, und …“ Sie seufzte. „Wahrscheinlich hat er eine liebe, nette Freundin, die zu ihm passt. Nicht so eine fiese, heimtückische Schlange wie ich …“

„Na komm“, meinte Dubhe. „So fies und gemein bist du nun auch wieder nicht. Nur ein bisschen pragmatisch. Ich für meinen Teil finde es beruhigend, dass du unseren Feinden notfalls auch mal einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen würdest.“ 

„Danke. Aber … ach, ich hasse das. Ich weiß ja nicht mal wie er heißt. Vielleicht sollte ich versuchen, einen Trank des Hasses zu brauen. Das sollte helfen, ihn mir aus dem Kopf zu schlagen. Würdest du mir ein Haar von ihm besorgen?“ 

„Klar, kann ich machen. Wenn’s hilft. Aber verlass dich nicht zu sehr drauf … der Trank lässt dich nur seine schlechten Eigenschaften deutlicher sehen. Von denen hast du ja nicht viel mitgekriegt.“ Ihm selbst fiele jedenfalls keine ein. 

„Einen Versuch wär’s wert.“

 

Lord Voldemort konnte nicht schlafen. Er wusste, dass Facal noch wach war. Und das hinderte ihn irgendwie daran, zur Ruhe zu kommen. 

Da er sonst nichts zur Hand hatte, zog er das Buch heraus, das er zwischen Lattenrost und Matratze versteckt hatte, nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch, und murmelte „Lumos.“

Im fahlen Licht des Zauberstabs begann er zu lesen. Zuerst kam das Vorwort der aktuellen Auflage, in dem darüber geschwafelt wurde, was man bei der Neuauflage geändert hatte … unter anderem die Rechtschreibung, na Gott sei Dank. Danach kam das Vorwort des Autors, der begründete, warum er das Buch schrieb.   
Es klang vernünftig. 

Mit jedem Satz den er las stieg Tom mehr Blut ins Gesicht. Das Geschenk war als Beleidigung gemeint gewesen, zweifellos, aber die Wahrheit war: Er brauchte es. Alles was der Autor sagte stimmte; man lernte in Hogwarts im Unterricht keine Haushaltszauber, man traute sich nicht, reinblütige Mitschüler zu fragen, oder kam gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken, es könne etwas zu lernen geben. Und ja, in der Bibliothek fand man nur Bücher für Fortgeschrittene, die davon ausgingen, dass man den Zauber und seine Wirkung kannte, und nur mit der Ausführung Schwierigkeiten hatte. 

Das erste Kapitel behandelte Reinigungszauber. Seine Wangen glühten, als er las, dass man den „Tergeo“ eigentlich nur für besonders empfindliche Dinge nahm, und für gründliche Reinigungen eher den „Ratzeputz“. Vielleicht hatte das Facal auf die Idee gebracht, ihn dergestalt zu verspotten. 

Im zweiten Kapitel wurden Zauber behandelt, mit denen man einfache Handgriffe erledigte … Tom hatte sich immer gefragt, wie seine Freunde mühelos mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs ihre Schokofrosch-Verpackungen in den Papierkorb beförderten und Ähnliches, während ihm nichts Anderes übrig geblieben war, als sie entweder verschämt in seiner Tasche verschwinden zu lassen, oder ein Spektakel aus einem gezielten Wurf zu machen. 

Als er nach diesem Kapitel schließlich beschloss, das Buch zuzuklappen und zurück in sein Versteck zu schieben, hörte er leise, regelmäßige Atemzüge aus dem Bett gegenüber. Facal war schlafen gegangen, und er hatte es gar nicht gemerkt. 

__________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Wie sich herausstellte fütterte Morgaine ihre Schleiereule Genevieve ebenfalls mit den konservierten Mäusen aus Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus. Warm angezogen gingen sie jeden Nachmittag nach Unterrichtsschluss nach draußen, belebten ein paar weiße Mäuse, und ließen sie frei. Einige kamen davon, aber bei den meisten waren die Eulen schnell genug. 

„Das mit dem Trank des Hasses“, erkundigte sich Dubhe eines Nachmittags. „War das ernst gemeint?“

„Ja. Ich hab die Schnauze voll! Ich habe schließlich besseres zu tun als diesem … na ja, er ist ja wirklich süß … also, als ihm hinterherzutrauern.“

„Dann erledige ich das nächstes Hogsmeade-Wochenende.“ Lucia hatte durch ihr Schweigen ja bestätigt, dass der junge Mann nicht interessiert war, da war es wenigstens einen Versuch wert – gegen wahre Liebe half der Trank angeblich nicht, aber Morgaine schien es auch eher für eine Gefühlsverirrung zu halten. Da konnte man sich immerhin Chancen ausrechnen, dass der Trank etwas bringen würde. 

Nach der Mäusejagd kam Landroval prompt zu ihm zurückgeflattert. Dubhe streckte eine Hand aus, ließ das Käuzchen auf einem Finger sitzen, und kraulte ihm mit der anderen Hand das Gefieder. 

Genevieve war viel zu würdevoll um sich streicheln zu lassen, aber sie pickte huldvoll eine Eulennuss aus Morgaines Hand, bevor sie zur Eulerei zurückflog. 

Landroval blieb noch eine ganze Weile in Dubhes Hand sitzen, ehe er die Flügel ausstreckte und zur Eulerei zurückkehrte. 

„Hast du eigentlich nie Eulenscheiße auf der Hand?“, fragte Morgaine, als sie zum Schloss zurückschlenderten. „So lange wie er da immer sitzt …“

„Nein, er scheint ganz reinlich zu sein. Wieso, hat Genevieve das schon mal gemacht?“

„Nö, aber die landet ja auch nur auf meinem Arm wenn sie Post bringt und auf dem Tisch grade kein Platz ist.“

Was angesichts des reichlichen Frühstücks allerdings fast immer war. 

 

Facals Geschenk erwies sich als ausgesprochen nützlich. Lord Voldemort hatte es in Slytherins Geheimkammer gebracht, und las dort alle Zauber nach, die er brauchte, um aufzuräumen. 

Nach einiger Arbeit sah endlich alles aus, als wäre Salazar Slytherin nur eben hinausgegangen um in der großen Halle etwas zu essen. 

Zeit, die Kammer seinen Freunden zu zeigen? Irgendetwas ließ ihn zögern. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er immer noch nicht alle Geheimnisse der Kammer kannte.   
Vielleicht hatte er aber auch keine Lust, die himmlische Ruhe die er hier hatte gegen den Lärm einzutauschen, den sie zweifelsohne machen würden. 

Und überhaupt, was würde es bringen? Sie würden ihn bewundern, aber das taten sie sowieso … und war es nicht immer besser, wenn ein Geheimnis geheim blieb? Illegale Zauber konnten sie auch in den Ferien üben …

Trotzdem, er würde gern jemandem davon erzählen. Eigentlich würde er gerne … nein, Facal durfte nie davon erfahren! Das ging den gar nichts an!

Facal … dieser vermaledeite, unverschämte, dreckige … aber das Buch war nützlich, das war nicht zu leugnen. 

Zärtlich strich er über den Einband. Nein, das Buch war wirklich praktisch. Endlich nicht mehr die Verrenkungen, damit sich niemand daran erinnerte, dass er unter Muggeln aufgewachsen war. Den Zauber, um Müll in den Papierkorb schweben zu lassen, hatte er bereits ausprobiert, er funktionierte einwandfrei, es schien genau der zu sein, den die anderen auch immer verwendeten. 

 

Beim nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende hielten Lucia und Felian sich an den Händen während sie über den knirschenden Neuschnee Richtung Dorf wanderten.   
Dubhe erlaubte sich ein kurzes Lächeln. Wenigstens diese beiden waren glücklich. 

Ihm ging es weniger gut. Er vermisste die Treffen mit Riddle. Nicht so sehr die ersten … mehr die letzten Male, bei denen Riddle versucht hatte, ihn zu umgarnen. Wenn es echt gewesen wäre … aber es war nicht echt. Vielleicht sollte er sich ein Haar von Riddle besorgen, und Morgaine bitten, ihm eine Portion Trank abzugeben. Er hatte nur den leisen Verdacht, das würde nicht helfen – er hatte das Gefühl, Riddles Fehler bereits mehr als deutlich zu sehen. 

Morgaine heiterte der Gedanke, bald von ihrer Verliebtheit befreit zu sein nicht wirklich auf. Mit hängenden Schultern schlurfte sie durch den glitzernden Schnee. 

In Hogsmeade trennten sich ihre Wege. Morgaine ging zum „Honigtopf“ um sich mit frischen Schokokröten einzudecken, der Erwachsenenversion der beliebten Schokofrösche – aus bitterer, dunkler Schokolade und ohne Sammelkarten. Ihr Konsum war bedenklich angestiegen. 

Die Übrigen gingen wie üblich in die Teestube zum silbernen Einhorn. 

Dubhe hatte Glück. Der Kellner, der beflissen herbeeilte war eben jener blonde Zauberer, in den sich Morgaine so hoffnungslos verguckt hatte.   
Seine dunkelblaue Robe war leider makellos, kein einziges ausgefallenes Haar war darauf zu sehen. Ärgerlich. Bevor Dubhe sich entschließen konnte, ihm eines vom Kopf zu zupfen, war er auch schon wieder weg. 

Der Tee kam mit der gewohnten Geschwindigkeit, und Dubhe hatte reichlich Gelegenheit, den Kellner zu beobachten, da Lucia und Felian sowieso viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, sich verliebte Blicke zuzuwerfen, als dass er mit ihnen hätte reden können. 

Tatsächlich plauderte der junge Zauberer mit allen Kunden freundlich, nur bei ihnen schien er das aus irgendeinem Grund zu unterlassen … hatte ihn Morgaines aufwendige Bestellung damals vielleicht verärgert? 

Schließlich war der Tee getrunken, und Dubhe signalisierte dem Kellner, dass sie zahlen wollten. 

Er gab großzügig Trinkgeld, nicht ohne dabei das Haar seines Gegenübers zu beobachten. Da – ein einzelnes Haar schien etwas länger als die übrigen, es musste vor kurzem ausgefallen sein. Dubhe wartete, bis der Kellner sich abwendete, und griff nach dem Haar. 

Mit einer überraschenden Geschwindigkeit fuhr der Andere herum, warf einen Blick auf das Haar in Dubhes Hand, und zog seinen Zauberstab. 

Verdammte Drachenkacke!

„Was haben Sie mit meinem Haar vor?“

Langsam hob Dubhe die Hände, und hoffte inständig, dass sich Morgaine nicht getäuscht hatte, was das freundliche Wesen ihres Schwarms anging. „Ich habe eine sehr gute Erklärung. Ehrlich!“ Wenn er nicht unschuldig wäre, hätte er jetzt wirklich Angst. Also, eigentlich hatte er trotzdem wahnsinnig Schiss. 

Alle Blicke hatten sich auf sie gerichtet, und die Eigentümerin der Teestube kam herbeigeeilt. 

„Könnten wir das unter vier Augen klären? Bitte?“, flehte Dubhe. Etwas Besseres als die Wahrheit fiel ihm nicht ein, und die wollte er nur sehr ungern der versammelten Kundschaft des „Silbernen Einhorns“ mitteilen. 

„Nur ein privater Streit, Madam“, erklärte der Kellner seiner Arbeitgeberin, ohne Blick oder Zauberstab von Dubhe zu nehmen. „Wir werden das draußen klären.“

Lucia und Felian standen auf. 

„Unter vier Augen“, sagte der Kellner mit Nachdruck. 

Bei Morganas dunklen Locken! Ein Duell? Dubhe schielte auf den Zauberstab, den sein Gegenüber auf ihn gerichtet hatte, in der Hoffnung, daraus irgendeinen Hinweis beziehen zu können. Das Holz war hell, aber es konnte Fichte sein, oder Buche, oder … alles Mögliche eigentlich. Mit Holz kannte sich Dubhe nicht gut aus. Das fiel in Felians Fachgebiet. 

Draußen schneite es, und Dubhe fror in seiner Schulrobe. Er sah sich um. Niemand schien in der Nähe zu sein. 

„Ist Ihnen der Trank des Hasses bekannt?“, fragte er vorsichtig. 

„Ja … ich habe davon gehört.“ Der Kellner sah Dubhe nachdenklich an. „Dafür brauchten Sie das Haar?“

Dubhe nickte. „Meine Freundin,“ fügte er hastig hinzu, „Sie, äh … nun, Sie wissen ja wozu man den Trank braucht.“

Es tat ihm Leid, Morgaine so bloßzustellen, aber er war nun mal kein Gryffindor, und sich der Gefahr auszusetzen, von einem angewiderten Zauberer krankenhausreif geflucht zu werden, hätte mehr Tapferkeit verlangt als er besaß. 

„Geben Sie her.“

Dubhe senkte langsam die rechte Hand und gab das Haar zurück. 

„Ich schicke Ihrer Freundin das Haar gerne selbst … sie sprachen von der dunkelhaarigen Hexe, die bei Ihrem letzten Besuch neben Ihnen saß, und heute nicht anwesend war, ja?“

„Ja.“ Verdammt, die arme Morgaine würde vor Peinlichkeit im Boden versinken! „Die Sache ist ihr, äh, sehr unangenehm … könnten wir nicht einfach so tun, als hätten Sie mich nie erwischt? Sie geben mir ein Haar, ich gebe es ihr, und Obliviate über die ganze Sache?“

„Nein. Sie könnten schließlich lügen. Vielleicht wollen Sie die Gefühle Ihrer Freundin ja gegen ihren Willen beeinflussen … wenn Sie ehrlich waren, sollten Sie nichts gegen meinen Vorschlag einzuwenden haben.“

„Morgaine wird vor Scham im Boden versinken, Sie unsensibler Bergtroll!“, murrte Dubhe und nahm langsam auch die linke Hand herunter. „Aber bitte – wie Sie wollen.“

„Slytherins … immer geschickt darin, die Gefühle anderer zu manipulieren. Versuchen Sie es gar nicht erst. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, ich werde die Sache mit dem nötigen Fingerspitzengefühl angehen.“ Der blonde Zauberer kehrte ohne ein weiteres Wort zurück ins „Silberne Einhorn“, und kurz darauf kamen Lucia und Felian mit Dubhes Umhang hinaus. 

„Was ist passiert?“

Dankbar zog er seinen Wollumhang über. „Ich habe Morgaine bis auf die Knochen blamiert.“ Dubhe erklärte die Sache, und Lucia errötete bis an die Haarspitzen. „Das ist alles meine Schuld“, murmelte sie. 

Felian und Dubhe versicherten ihr beide, dass es ihr gutes Recht war, die Privatsphäre ihrer Mitmenschen zu schützen, und Felian fügte hinzu, die Sache sei eben einfach dumm gelaufen, während Dubhe zugab, dass er zu wenig strategisch vorgegangen war. 

„Ich war mir so sicher, das Haar sei schon ausgefallen. Jemand Klügeres hätte es einfach mit einem entsprechenden Zauber abgetrennt, oder mit einer Schere, oder überhaupt … und ein Gryffindor hätte wenigstens behauptet, er selbst sei der unglücklich Verliebte.“ Einige Gryffindors die er oberflächlich kannte, hätten wahrscheinlich frechdreist mit schmachtender Miene um eine Haarlocke gebeten, ohne es vorher überhaupt mit Heimlichkeit zu versuchen. 

„Das hilft jetzt auch nichts mehr“, stellte Felian fest. „Wir müssen es Morgaine schonend beibringen.“

Dubhe grübelte den gesamten Weg über nach, wie sich das am Besten bewerkstelligen ließe, doch als er Morgaine im „Honigtopf“ sah, voll bepackt mit Schokokröten-Packungen, fiel ihm nichts Besseres ein als „Das bezahle alles ich!“

Sie brauchte nur einen Blick auf seine schuldbewusste Miene um zu wissen, was geschehen war. „Er hat dich erwischt. Und du hast ihm alles gesagt.“

„Ja. Tut mir Leid. Ich bezahl dir alle Schokokröten, die du brauchst um das zu ertragen,  
und wenn ich dafür bei meinen Eltern Kredit aufnehmen muss.“

„Nein, ist schon gut … obwohl … diesen Einkauf solltest du schon bezahlen. Strafe muss sein.“

Schon beim Abendessen brachte eine Waldohreule einen schlichten, weißen Brief, der mit rotem Siegellack versiegelt und mit einer wie Dubhe zugeben musste, recht eleganten Handschrift an „Miss Morgaine, Haus Slytherin, Hogwarts“ adressiert war. Morgaine starrte darauf, als sei er ein Tier, das jeden Moment zubeißen könnte. 

„Lies du ihn“, sie reichte Dubhe den Brief. „Das bist du mir schuldig.“

„Mach ich.“ 

Nach dem Essen gingen sie beide nicht in den Aufenthaltsraum, sondern schlichen sich zum Raum der Wünsche, der jetzt ein voll ausgestattetes Tränkelabor war, mit einem gemütlichen Lesesessel in einer Ecke. 

Auch ein Brieföffner lag bereit. Dubhe seufzte und nahm ihn zur Hand. Er hatte ähnlich wenig Lust, den Brief zu lesen, wie Morgaine. Vielleicht einfach nur das Haar herausnehmen, und den Rest ungelesen verbrennen? 

Er schlitzte den Umschlag auf und nahm einen Bogen bestes Pergament heraus. Der Kerl ließ sich nicht lumpen, immerhin. 

„Hochgeschätzte Miss Morgaine, 

lassen Sie mich Ihnen zunächst versichern, dass es mich zutiefst beschämt, Ihnen solche Unannehmlichkeiten zu bereiten.   
Ihr Freund hat mir gegenüber behauptet, Sie benötigten eines meiner Haare für einen Trank des Hasses, doch nachdem ich Sie zuletzt allein gesehen hatte, konnte ich nicht sicher sein, wie es um Ihre Beziehung bestellt ist, und ob er vielleicht – Merlin bewahre – etwas gegen Sie im Schilde führt.   
Ich versichere Ihnen, es gibt – so Ihr Freund die Wahrheit sagt, und Sie einen Trank des Hasses brauen möchten - keinen Grund, sich Ihrer Gefühle zu schämen. Im Gegenteil, ich fühle mich ausgesprochen geschmeichelt, und kann nur bedauern, dass Ihre Treue bereits einem Anderen gilt. 

Anbei drei meiner Haare, für den Fall, dass eines verloren gehen sollte. Ich kann vollkommen verstehen, wenn Sie keinen weiteren Kontakt wünschen. 

Hochachtungsvoll, 

Rowan Wiggentree“

 

Unter der Unterschrift waren mit einem Klecks Siegellack drei lange, blonde Haare befestigt. 

Darunter stand ein Postscriptum: 

„Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung für mein Verhalten Ihrem Freund gegenüber. In meiner Schulzeit wurde mir einmal ein böser Streich mit dem Vielsafttrank gespielt und ich befürchtete eine Wiederholung dieses Vorfalls.“

Na gut, das war ein Grund. 

Dubhe las sich den Brief noch einmal durch. ‚… und kann nur bedauern, dass Ihre Treue bereits einem anderen gilt’?  
Warum sagte der das denn nicht gleich?! Okay, vielleicht war „Meine Freundin“, etwas missverständlich gewesen, aber der Dämlack hätte doch wohl fragen können!

„Äh … Morgaine, mach das Feuer aus. Vielleicht brauchst du den Trank doch nicht.“ 

Sie drehte sich um. Vage Hoffnung erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Vielleicht? Was schreibt er?“

„Er bedauert, dass deine Treue bereits einem anderen gilt. Aber lies selbst.“ Er hielt ihr den Brief hin. 

„Oh“, machte Morgaine nach dem Lesen der ersten paar Zeilen. „Oh …“ Ihr Gesicht nahm ein zartes Sonnenaufgangsrosa an. „Ist er nicht einfach perfekt? So rücksichtsvoll und … oh, was schreib ich ihm nur?“

„Schick ihm einfach die Haare zurück und bitte ihn um ein Treffen?“

„Aber was, wenn er das nur geschrieben hat, damit es mir nicht so peinlich sein muss? Er denkt ja, ich wäre mit dir zusammen.“

„Er fürchtet, wir wären zusammen“, korrigierte Dubhe sie. „Er hofft aber, dass du wegen ihm Schluss gemacht hast, und ich dich zurückkriegen will indem ich dir einen Trank des Hasses mit seinem Haar drin unterjuble. Glaube ich.“ 

Morgaine blinzelte. Dann schien auch bei ihr der Sickel zu fallen. „Was?! Wie kann er dir so was zutrauen?“

„Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube er mag mich nicht.“

„Aber wenn er gehofft hat, ich hätte Schluss gemacht, warum bei Morganas gestärkten Unterröcken hat er dann nicht mit mir gesprochen als ich allein da war?“

Dubhe hob die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber wenn du den Brief Lucia zeigst, wird sie dir sicher sagen, was sie an seiner Aura gesehen hat.“

„Natürlich … Lucia! Warum hat sie mir nicht gesagt, dass er mich mag … wenn er mich mag?“

Während sie überlegte, löschte Dubhe das Feuer unter dem Kessel, das sie in ihrer Aufregung doch brennen gelassen hatte. 

„Vielleicht … hat sie vermutet, er könnte eine Freundin haben und gar nicht in mich verliebt sein wollen …“, meinte Morgaine schließlich. „Ich muss sie sofort fragen.“

Da sie sich an einer Stelle befanden, an die sie sich unmöglich von der großen Halle aus verlaufen haben konnten, mussten sie zwei Geheimgänge verwenden, um sicher in den Slytherin-Kerkern anzukommen. 

Lucia schrieb gerade an einem Aufsatz, der mitsamt Tinte und Feder liegenblieb, als Morgaine sie mit zum Mädchenschlafsaal zog. 

Felian tupfte die Feder sorgfältig mit einem Schwämmchen ab und legte sie in Lucias Mäppchen. „Wird das länger dauern?“, fragte er Dubhe. 

„Kann gut sein.“

Es dauerte dann aber doch gar nicht so lange, bis die beiden lächelnd wieder in den Aufenthaltsraum zurückkehrten. 

 

Rowan lag auf dem schmalen Bett der Dachkammer über dem „Silbernen Einhorn“ und betrachtete durch das kleine Fensterchen den Nachthimmel. Eigentlich wusste er, dass keine Eule kommen würde. Wahrscheinlich hatte der rothaarige Hitzkopf sich nur eingebildet, seine Freundin hätte Rowan zugelächelt, oder etwas in der Art, und er hatte sich mit seinem Brief bis auf die Knochen blamiert.   
Es gab schließlich keinen Grund, aus dem die Hexe mit dem energischen Kinn und der bezaubernd eulenschnabelgleichen Nase ihn interessant finden könnte. Morgaine hieß sie also. Ein wundervoller Name. 

Und falls der Rothaarige die Wahrheit sagte, war sie auch noch treu wie Gold. Natürlich war das extrem unwahrscheinlich, aber wenn … wenn … dann war sie jetzt bestimmt stinksauer auf ihn, und brauchte den Trank gar nicht mehr. Obwohl er sicherheitshalber eine Entschuldigung dazugeschrieben hatte. 

Er seufzte. Vielleicht hätte er doch etwas sagen sollen, als sie damals allein gekommen war, und mit jeder Minute die verging unglücklicher in ihre heiße Schokolade gestarrt hatte. Also, etwas Anderes als „Wieder dasselbe wie letztes Mal?“ und „Kommt sofort.“

Und vielleicht hätte er mit dem Vanillepulver auf dem Sahnehäubchen kein anatomisch korrektes Herz malen sollen, sondern ein gut erkennbares. Doch dazu war er viel zu feige gewesen. Es hatte seinen Grund, dass er in Hufflepuff gelandet war und nicht in Gryffindor. Außerdem war es doch etwas geschmacklos, mit einer Hexe zu flirten während jemand danebensaß der allem Anschein ihr Freund war … und dass die beiden ein Paar waren hatte sich jetzt ja bestätigt. 

Auch wenn sie, ganz vielleicht, Rowan ja doch mochte … aber warum sollte sie? Er war nicht mal reinblütig, und sie war in Slytherin. 

Die Tatsache, dass er in St. Mungos letztes Jahr keinen Ausbildungsplatz bekommen hatte und deswegen in Hogsmeade kellnerte, machte ihn auch nicht gerade zu einem standesgemäßen Partner. 

Nicht, dass er ihr zutraute, dass sie einen reichen Ehemann suchte, nein, aber … sie hatte einen verdient. Und würde sicher auch einen bekommen, und ihm würde nur die Erinnerung bleiben. Nach diesem Debakel würde sie sicherlich nie wieder ins „Silberne Einhorn“ kommen. 

Traurig starrte er den Mond an, bis ihm auffiel, dass auf dem Mond ein dunkler Fleck war. Eine Eule? 

Sein Herz schlug wie wild. Konnte es sein? Er hatte nichts bestellt, und auch keine Rechnungen offen, und überhaupt kamen die üblichen Posteulen doch eher morgens . 

Eine große Schleiereule schwebte lautlos durchs Fenster, drehte eine elegante Schleife, und ließ einen Brief auf Rowans Kopf fallen, bevor sie wieder fortflog. 

Er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab. „Lumos!“ wisperte er aufgeregt. 

Der Brief war adressiert an „Rowan Wiggentree, Hogsmeade“

Als er ihn öffnete fielen Haare hinaus, eben jene drei Haare, die er Morgaine geschickt hatte. Ihm stieg das Blut ins Gesicht.   
Also hatte der Rothaarige gelogen, und er hatte sich bis auf die Knochen blamiert. Und Morgaine mochte ihn gar nicht. Jetzt sowieso nicht mehr. 

Er musste seinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmen, um den beiliegenden Brief zu lesen. 

„Lieber Rowan

Danke für die Haare, aber ich brauche sie nicht mehr. Du hättest nicht so unfreundlich zu Dubhe sein sollen, er wollte mir nur einen Gefallen tun.“

Er hatte es gewusst. Jetzt hasste sie ihn. Seufzend ließ er den Brief sinken. Warum war er auch so ein Trottel und führte sich auf wie ein eifersüchtiger Gockel?  
Doch sie hatte noch mehr geschrieben, und auch wenn er wenig Hoffnung hatte, siegte doch die Neugier. 

„Er ist übrigens nicht mein Freund, sondern nur ein Freund, wenn auch ein sehr guter. Triff mich bitte morgen Nachmittag nach Schulschluss am See, oder, wenn du da keine Zeit hast, schreib mir wann.

Deine Morgaine“

Ungläubig starrte er auf die Buchstaben, doch sie änderten sich nicht. Spielte ihm sein übermüdeter Verstand einen Streich?   
Die zweite Hälfte des Briefes schien etwas ganz Anderes zu besagen! Zärtlich strich er über die Unterschrift. „Deine …“ … es konnte eine Floskel sein, aber … vielleicht auch nicht, und es war nur ihr Vorname, und sie wollte ihn treffen …

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er aus wirren Träumen, weil jemand laut an die Tür klopfte. Mrs Kamelia!   
Verdammt, er hatte verschlafen!

„Tut mir Leid Madam. Komme gleich!“ Er sprang auf, zog sich seine Robe über den Kopf, und stellte erst, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte fest, dass er die Robe linksherum angezogen hatte. 

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Mr Wiggentree?“, fragte die ältere Hexe besorgt. „Sie haben sich doch gestern nicht etwa mit diesem Schüler duelliert?“

„Nein Madam. Käme mir nie in den Sinn. Es war alles nur ein Missverständnis, und ich habe mich zum Knarl gemacht.“ Er gähnte. „Und deswegen konnte ich gestern nicht einschlafen. Wie spät ist es?“

„Etwas nach Mittag. Ich habe beschlossen, Sie schlafen zu lassen, es war sowieso nicht viel los.“

„Tut mir Leid! Ich übernehme eine andere Schicht. Oder Sie können es mir vom Lohn abziehen … äh … könnte ich den Rest des Tages frei haben? Ich glaube, ich habe eine Verabredung.“

„Sie glauben?“ Sie schmunzelte. „Sollten Sie das nicht wissen?“

„Ich muss den Brief noch mal lesen.“

„Ach so. Na dann, sehen Sie zu, dass Sie nicht zu spät zu Ihrer Verabredung kommen.“ Mrs. Kamelia lächelte nachsichtig. „Und ziehen Sie Ihre Robe richtig herum an.“

„Ich ziehe sowieso eine andre an“, murmelte er. „Es ist eine wirklich wichtige Verabredung … wenn ich sie denn wirklich habe.“

Da er keine slytheringrüne Robe hatte, zog er, nachdem er den Brief noch mal gelesen, sich gründlich gewaschen und mit Silver’s Gestanksstopper eingerieben hatte, die lindgrüne Leinenrobe an, von der seine Mutter sagte, sie passe besonders gut zu seinem Haar. 

Als er durch die Teestube ging, rief ihn Mrs. Kamelia zurück, und wies ihn darauf hin, dass er einen violetten und einen grünen Schuh trug. Nach einigem Überlegen beschloss er, den violetten Schuh gegen den zweiten Grünen auszutauschen. 

Gerade so pünktlich zum Hogwarts-Schulschluss erreichte er völlig atemlos und erschöpft den See neben dem Schloss.   
Morgaine war nicht da. Überhaupt lag der zugefrorene See einsam und verlassen inmitten der verschneiten Landschaft. Was, wenn er den Brief doch falsch verstanden hatte? _____________________________________________________________________

 

Verzweifelt kämpfte Morgaine gegen die reißzähnige Geranie. Professor Beery würde sie nicht gehen lassen, bevor die Zähne gezogen waren, aber sie war doch verabredet!

Natürlich würde sie sich eher die Zunge abbeißen, als das vor der ganzen Klasse zu sagen. Immerhin wusste sie ja nicht mal, ob Rowan kommen würde. Vielleicht war ihr Brief zu knapp gewesen?   
Sie konnte nun mal nicht so wundervoll mit Worten umgehen wie er, und hätte sich sicherlich nur blamiert, wenn sie versucht hätte, seinen eleganten Stil nachzuahmen. 

Blöde Geranien! Die ganze Klasse war nun schon eine Viertelstunde länger beschäftigt als erwartet, weil die blöden Dinger sich als unerwartet hartnäckig erwiesen. 

„Vorsicht!“, rief Professor Beery, aber es war zu spät. Die Geranie hatte sie gebissen. Fassungslos starrte sie auf die blutende Hand. Warum nur hatte sie ihre Drachenhauthandschuhe nicht angezogen? Sie hatte jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für so etwas!

„Sie schaffen es allein zum Krankenflügel, Miss Mordrin?“

„Ja, natürlich, Sir.“ Morgaine lief aus dem Gewächshaus. Nichts lag ihr ferner, als in den Krankenflügel zu gehen. Es war nur ein kleiner Biss, und die Blutung konnte sie selbst stoppen.   
Um den Rest würde sich die Schulheilerin später kümmern müssen, Morgaine hatte eine Verabredung einzuhalten. Hoffte sie jedenfalls. Rowan hatte nicht geantwortet, aber sie hatte den Brief natürlich auch erst gegen drei Uhr morgens abgeschickt. 

So schnell sie die Füße trugen rannte Morgaine ums Schloss herum. Erst, als sie bereits eine schlanke Gestalt in dunkelblauem Mantel am See stehen sehen konnte, bei der es sich vielleicht um Rowan handelte, kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sie auch ihren Besen hätte heraufbeschwören können. 

 

Rowans Herz schlug ihm bis an den Hals. Sie war doch noch gekommen. Und sie rannte sogar … bedeutete das, dass sie, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem was ihr Slytherin-Abzeichen befürchten ließe, kein Stück berechnend war, und ihn nicht mit Absicht hatte warten lassen? 

Oder aber, sie hatte gar kein Stelldichein vorgeschlagen, sondern wollte ihm nur die Meinung geigen. 

Als sie etwas näher heran war, ging sie langsamer, und blieb einige Schritt vor ihm stehen. 

Er verneigte sich förmlich. „Sie … wollten mich treffen?“

Sie verbeugte sich ebenfalls. „Ja.“ 

Eine Zeitlang herrschte Schweigen. „Machen wir einen Spaziergang um den See?“

„Gerne.“ Die Unsicherheit machte ihn wahnsinnig. Um ihn zur Schnecke zu machen, brauchte sie keinen Spaziergang … oder?

Nach einigen Schritten sah er, dass zwischen den Fußstapfen seiner Begleiterin Blutstropfen im Schnee lagen. 

„Sind Sie verletzt?“

„Nichts Schlimmes. Nur ein kleiner Biss von einer reißzähnigen Geranie. Ich kann nachher zur Schulheilerin gehen.“ 

„Zeigen Sie her!“ 

Der Biss war recht tief – nichts, womit man leichtfertig umgehen sollte. Er betastete Morgaines Hand. Die Verletzung war in der Nähe des Mondbeins, da wäre die Gefahr einer Knochennekrose durch mangelhafte Versorgung mit Blut gegeben.   
Er ging im Kopf die nötigen Zauber durch, und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt noch bevor ihm bewusst wurde, was er tat. 

„Äh … Sie gestatten doch?“

„Nur zu.“

Er arbeitete sorgfältig, rückte zunächst Adern und Gefäße mit einigen fortgeschrittenen Zaubern an die richtige Stelle, bevor er mit einem „Episkey“ alles zusammenheilen ließ. 

Erst als die Hand wieder von makelloser Haut bedeckt war, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sein Tun die Grenzen des Anstands streifte. „Ich – entschuldigen Sie bitte …“ er ließ Morgaines Hand los und verschränkte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken. „Ich wollte nicht zudringlich sein …“

Morgaine bewegte ihre Hand, sah sie nachdenklich an. „Danke. Äh. Tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät gekommen bin. Die reißzähnige Geranie hat mich aufgehalten.“

Es tat ihr Leid? Dann war es also eine Verabredung!

„Das ist doch nicht Ihre Schuld.“ Er strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ähm. Ja. Wir wollten einen Spaziergang machen.“

„Wollten wir.“ 

 

Dubhe ließ gerade eine weitere Maus frei, als er Morgaine und deren Schwarm auf sich zukommen sah.   
Genevieve schnappte sich die Maus und drehte in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes ab, sie war offenbar satt. 

Landroval würgte gerade ein Gewölle hoch, und es landete genau in dem Moment auf dem Boden, als Morgaine eine Hand hob und Dubhe zuwinkte. 

Er setzte sich Landroval auf die Schulter und ging auf die beiden zu. 

Rowan verneigte sich und nannte seinen Namen. „Ich muss mich für mein ungebührliches Verhalten entschuldigen.“

Dubhe erwiderte die Verbeugung. „Dubhe Fhacal … nein, entschuldigen Sie sich nicht, meine Mutter wäre begeistert von so viel vollkommen berechtigtem Misstrauen.“

„Ihre Mutter? Sie sind nicht zufällig der Sohn von …“

„Deirdre Fhacal, auch genannt ‚Die Füchsin’? Doch, genau.“ 

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie kennenzulernen.“

„Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits.“ 

Ein peinliches Schweigen trat ein. 

„Sie waren nicht in Slytherin, nehme ich an?“, fragte Dubhe schließlich. Möglicherweise ein Gryffindor? Allerdings, auch Morgaine trug ein Slytherin-Abzeichen, insofern schienen Rowans Vorurteile nicht sehr ausgeprägt zu sein. 

„Nein, in der Tat …“, murmelte sein Gegenüber verlegen. Oh-oh – war er am Ende gar nicht in Hogwarts gewesen, sondern zuhause unterrichtet worden, weil sich seine Eltern die Schulgebühr nicht leisten konnten; und zu stolz gewesen waren, Freistellung zu beantragen? Fettnäpfchen ahoi!

„Ich war in Hufflepuff.“

„Ich wusste es!“, platzte Morgaine heraus. 

Rowan zuckte zusammen und sah sie an, wie ein verliebtes Kaninchen eine Schlange angesehen hätte. 

„Ein Gryffindor hätte mich zuerst mit einem Schockzauber außer Gefecht gesetzt und dann Fragen gestellt“, erklärte Dubhe. „Und Liebenswürdigkeit ist eine Hufflepuff-Tugend … ein Ravenclaw wäre berechnender vorgegangen.“ Immerhin war Morgaine auch nicht gerade ungefährlich. 

„Genau!“ Morgaine sah Rowan mit einem Blick an, den Dubhe nur zu gut von seinen Eltern kannte. Er fragte sich, welchen Kosenamen Rowan bekommen würde. Blonde Haare … hm … „Schnatzchen“ vielleicht? Das war wohl das erste goldfarbene was Morgaine einfallen würde. 

„Entschuldigt mich bitte – ich muss noch dringend einen Aufsatz für morgen fertig schreiben.“ Dubhe zwinkerte Morgaine zu, und verkrümelte sich ins Schloss, wo er Landroval eigenhändig in die Eulerei brachte. 

Im Aufenthaltsraum gesellte er sich zu Lucia und Felian. 

„Wie ist er?“, fragte Lucia. 

Dubhe fragte erst gar nicht, wen sie meinte. „Sehr nett.Fünf Sickel, dass er den Kosenamen ‚Schnatzchen’ oder eine Variation davon bekommt.“

„Morgaine neigt gar nicht zu so was“, murmelte Felian. „Ich halte dagegen. Gar kein Kosename.“

„Fairerweise möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass sie ihn sehr verliebt angesehen hat.“ Dubhe grinste. 

 

Lord Voldemort verbrachte einen großen Teil seiner Zeit in Slytherins geheimer Kammer. Er hatte sich, für den Fall, dass ihn jemand erwischte, die Erklärung zurechtgelegt, den nichtfunktionierenden Wasserhahn begutachten zu wollen, weil eine Schülerin ihm gesagt habe, der hätte sie gebissen. Das war in Hogwarts nicht mal abwegig. Nicht einmal, dass ein Vertrauensschüler meinte, sich eigenverantwortlich um so etwas kümmern zu müssen, auch wenn es normalerweise eher Gryffindors waren, die sich als Helden hervortun wollten. 

Nach Unterrichtsschluss suchte er sobald die Gänge leer waren, diesen seinen Zufluchtsort auf.   
Meist saß er auf einem aus etwas kleinerem verwandelten Kissen, und füllte sein Skizzenbuch. Als Hintergrund nahm er jetzt fast immer die Kammer. An eine der Schlangenstatuen gekettet würde Dubhe noch viel besser aussehen als im Raum der versteckten Dinge. 

Rein aus Jux hatte er allerdings auch ein Bild gezeichnet, auf dem er im Gemeinschaftsraum saß, und Dubhe an seinen Knien lehnte. Denn da gehörte er hin – zu Lord Voldemorts Füßen. 

Irgendwann würde er das einsehen, und um ein weiteres nächtliches Treffen betteln, aber dann würde Lord Voldemort hart bleiben. Mit jemandem, der ihm beleidigende Schlammblutbücher schickte, wollte ein Lord Voldemort nichts zu tun haben!

Die Bilder sah er sich gerne an, aber das war etwas Anderes. Schließlich sahen sich seine Mitschüler auch Bilder von Hexen an, die sie eigentlich gar nicht mochten. Manche Sachen brauchte man eben, rein um körperliche Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen. 

Lord Voldemort schob eine Hand unter seine Robe, öffnete seine Hose. Oh ja, Facal würde um Gnade betteln, würde darum betteln, ausgepeitscht zu werden. 

Schwer atmend hielt Lord Voldemort inne, verlangsamte seine Bewegungen, um es noch ein wenig auszudehnen. Dubhe würde vor ihm auf die Knie sinken, nackt, das rote Haar würde ihm offen über die Schultern fließen.Und er würde Lord Voldemort anbetteln, ihn zu ficken …

In seiner Phantasie gewährte Lord Voldemort diesen Wunsch großzügig. Nur in seiner Phantasie natürlich. 

Als er fertig war legte er sein Skizzenbuch sorgfältig auf das Haushaltszauberbuch neben eine der Schlangensäulen, belegte es mit einem Zauber, der es leer erscheinen lassen würde, und reinigte sich mit einigen neu erlernten Zaubern von allen Spuren seines Tuns. 

Am Ausgang der Kammer hob er seinen Zauberstab. „Scalae!“   
Eine Treppe erschien im Inneren des Rohres, und Lord Voldemort machte sich an den Aufstieg. 

Wer hätte gedacht, dass so ein praktischer Zauber in einem Buch für Schlammblüter zu finden sein würde?

Auf dem letzten Treppenstufen hielt er inne. Hatte er da etwas gehört?

Ja – im Mädchenklo redeten zwei Mädchen, die wohl von Astronomie zurückkamen, oder unerlaubt noch unterwegs waren.   
Das Geräusch des Wasserhahns verklang, jetzt waren nur noch Stimmen zu hören. 

„Hast du gehört? Mordrin trifft sich mit einem Schlammblut!“

„Nein, echt jetzt?“

„Ich habe von Greengrass gehört, dass sie von Black gehört hat, dass sie gehört hat, wie er Mordrin erzählt hat, dass er Heiler werden will, weil seine Mutter Muggelheilerin ist – also, keine richtige Heilerin, die Muggel haben da ein anderes Wort, aber ist ja egal, jedenfalls ist er mindestens halb Muggel und hat gar keinen Stolz, und Greengrass sagt, ihre große Schwester hat gesagt, er war in ihrem Jahrgang in Hufflepuff.“

„Dem Versagerhaus.“

Schritte waren zu hören. 

„Genau. Echt, und ich dachte, Mordrin hätte ein bisschen Reinblutstolz. Und, stell dir vor, der Kerl arbeitet als …“

Was das Schlammblut aktuell arbeitete, bekam Tom nicht mehr mit, aber was er gehört hatte, reichte ihm. 

 

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war nach Weihnachten wieder etwas lebensgefährlicher geworden – dieses Mal waren Kappas dran, japanische Wasserdämonen. 

Wenn man sie zu handhaben wusste, waren sie ganz zahm. Felian und Dubhe wechselten sich gerade damit ab, ihres mit Gurken zu füttern in die sie ihre Namen ritzten, ein sicheres Mittel, sich vor Angriffen zu schützen. 

„He, Facal.“

Dubhe drehte sich mit laut klopfendem Herzen um. „Was ist, Riddle?“

„Wusstest du schon“, flüsterte Riddle. „Dass deine Freundin Mordrin sich mit einem Schlammblut trifft?“

„Nein, und das ist auch nicht wahr“, erwiderte Dubhe, absichtlich in normaler Lautstärke. Professor Kesselbrand sollte ruhig mitbekommen, welcher Ausdrucksweise sich der brave Vertrauensschüler Riddle bediente. 

„Ach nein? Ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass der Kerl eine Mutter hat, die als Ärztin arbeitet. In einem Muggelkrankenhaus.“

„Kein Grund, ihn so zu nennen.“

„Glaubst du, sein Vater ist Zauberer? Dann wäre es nicht ganz so schlimm …“, zischte Riddle. „Aber vielleicht ist das gar nicht so …“

„Es gibt keinen Grund, derart hässliche Schimpfwörter zu verwenden, Riddle. Ein Muggelgeborener ist ein Muggelgeborener, oder vielleicht auch, wenn du den alten Ausdruck bevorzugst, ein Magbob, aber deine Ausdrucksweise ist niveaulos. Du hängst doch wohl nicht etwa Grindelwalds kranken Ideologien an?“

„Ich meine ja nur, du hättest dieses bescheuerte Buch ja ihm schenken können.“

Da hatte Riddle ausnahmsweise mal Recht. „Ja, hätte ich tun sollen. Er hätte es wenigstens zu schätzen gewusst!“ Tagelang hatte er das Buch auf versteckte Gemeinheiten überprüft – bei einem Malfoy wusste man nie - und das war der Dank dafür! 

 

Inzwischen war Professor Kesselbrand auf sie aufmerksam geworden, und kam in ihre Richtung. 

„Ich gebe Facal nur ein paar Tipps“, erklärte Riddle mit Unschuldsmiene. „Wie Sie sehen ist sein Kappa immer noch gefährlich.“ Er wies auf das, mit dem er sich beschäftigt hatte – es hing, ohne Wasser in der Öffnung an der Oberseite seines Kopfes und somit seiner Kräfte beraubt, hilflos in einer Verbeugung fest, zu der Riddle es wohl durch eine eigene Verbeugung veranlasst hatte. 

„Das ist freundlich von Ihnen, Mr. Riddle, aber denken Sie daran, ich unterrichte die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, nicht die Verteidigung gegen sie. Mr. Facal und Mr. Fortescue haben verstanden, worum es geht. Zwanzig Punkte für Slytherin.“ Kesselbrand strich sich über das Kinn, an dem wegen alter Brandwunden nur ein paar vereinzelte Barthaare sprossen. „Und zehn Punkte für das vollendete Unschädlichmachen eines Kappas, Mr. Riddle. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wäre das perfekt gewesen, ja … aber jetzt gehen Sie zum Wasserhahn und holen Sie dem armen Geschöpf etwas Wasser, es ist ja schon ganz geschwächt.“

 

Verdattert ging Lord Voldemort zum Wasserspeier, der die Form eines Basilisken hatte, und füllte eine kleine Tonschale mit Wasser. 

Facal musste gelogen haben, weil er wusste, dass Professor Kesselbrand in der Nähe war. Hoffentlich hatte der Lehrer nichts gehört … das würde Tom Riddles Ruf ernsthaft beschädigen. 

Immerhin würde er jetzt beim Frühlingsball nicht zusehen müssen, wie Facal mit Mordrin tanzte.   
Er füllte das Wasser in die Kopfschale des Kappas, das er zusammen mit Walburga Black bearbeitet hatte, und sah verächtlich zu, wie das Geschöpf seinen Dank gestikulierte. 

„Ist es nicht ein Skandal“, wisperte Lestrange. „Die Sache mit Mordrin?“

„Oh ja. Eine Schande“, flüsterte er zurück. 

„Ein gewöhnlicher Kellner … tiefer kann man ja wohl nicht sinken. Ich meine, Fortescues Familie gehört der Eissalon wenigstens … und dann auch noch ein Schlammblut.“

„Schlimm, schlimm“, pflichtete er bei. Kesselbrand war auf der anderen Seite des Klassenzimmers. 

An diesem Abend zog er sich nicht in Slytherins Kammer zurück; er wollte die Auswirkung seiner Worte beobachten. 

Lange musste er nicht warten. Kurz, nachdem er eine Runde Zauberschach begonnen hatte, kam Mordrin herein, setzte sich an einen Tisch und öffnete einen Brief, den sie anscheinend gerade bekommen hatte. 

Um sie herum bildete sich langsam, fast unmerklich, ein Kreis leerer Stühle. Inzwischen hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass sie sich mit einem Schlammblut traf. Nur Lovegood und Fortescue ließen sich nicht vertreiben, aber die waren wohl auch zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt, um irgendetwas mitbekommen zu haben. 

Etwas später kam Facal herein. Das würde noch lustig werden. 

Er ging schnurstracks auf Mordrin zu. „Was schreibt er?“

Sie drückte den Brief hastig an ihre Brust. „Das Übliche.“

„Wie nennst du ihn eigentlich? Ich hab mit Felian gewettet.“

Ha! Facals Stimme klang unschuldig, aber da würde bestimmt was Gehässiges kommen. 

Mordrin antwortete zu leise, als dass Lord Voldemort es verstanden hätte, aber Facals Antwort war laut und deutlich. 

„Mist, dann hat Felian gewonnen. Ich hatte auf den Kosenamen „Schnatzchen“ gewettet.“

Die beiden lachten, und es dröhnte in Lord Voldemorts Ohren wie magisch verstärkt. Verdammt! Verflucht! Bei Merlins grauen Nasenhaaren!

Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass Facal …

„Dein Zug, Vold.“

Geistesabwesend machte er seinen Zug, und merkte erst an der ausbleibenden Reaktion der Figur, dass er versucht hatte, den Springer wie einen Läufer zu bewegen. 

 

In dieser Nacht suchte Lord Voldemort Slytherins Kammer doch noch auf. Sein Blick fiel als Erstes auf das in blaues Leinen gebundene Buch. War es vielleicht doch nicht als Beleidigung gemeint gewesen?   
Konnte es sein, dass Facal ihm hatte … helfen wollen?

Wenn das so wäre, war es dann nicht sehr wohl mit seinem Stolz zu vereinbaren, Facal wieder zu schreiben, und zu versuchen, ein weiteres Treffen auszuhandeln?

Was aber, wenn Facal ihn doch nur hatte aufziehen wollen? 

Hilfesuchend sah er sich im Raum um, doch da waren nur Schlangen. Schlangen, und Slytherins Statue. 

„Oh Slytherin – was soll ich machen?“, seufzte er. Die Statue antwortete nicht. 

Als er sich schon von ihr abgewandt hatte, hörte er ein Knirschen. Er fuhr herum. Der Mund der Statue war offen!

Und nicht nur das … Tom blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Aus dem Mund der Statue, der jetzt ein riesiges Loch war, kroch etwas. Etwas, mit einem großen Federbusch auf dem Kopf, einem Schlangenkörper, und – Merlin sei Dank – geschlossenen Augen. 

Ein Basilisk. 

„Lass mich töten …“ zischte das Geschöpf. „Schlammblüter töten … gib sssie mir … alle Schlammblüter gehören mir …“

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Tom seine Sinne weit genug beisammen hatte, um antworten zu können. „Warte noch“, antwortete er. „Die Zeit ist nicht reif. Ich muss … sichergehen. Was kann dich verletzen? Ich erinnere mich, da war etwas … das Schloss muss sicher für dich sein.“

„Hähne“, zischte der Basilisk. „Töte sssie alle. Ihre Schreie … Sssalazar hat mich gewarnt. Hahnenschreie …“

„Das werde ich tun“, erwiderte Tom. „Nun geh zurück an den Ort an dem du gewartet hast, und warte noch etwas länger. Wie kann ich dich wieder rufen?“

„Frag Sssalazar“, zischte der Basilisk. „Frag meinen Schöpfer.“ Er schlängelte zurück zur Statue und verschwand in deren Mundöffnung. Kurz darauf sah die Kammer aus als sei nichts geschehen. 

Tom ließ sich auf den kalten Steinboden sinken. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Ein Basilisk. Er hatte eine Begegnung mit einem Basilisken überlebt!

Nun kannte er also das Geheimnis der Kammer. 

Der Basilisk gehorchte ihm! Er war Slytherins Erbe! Warum nur konnte er sich darüber nicht freuen? 

Später vielleicht, wenn der Schock vorbei war. 

 

Zurück im leeren Aufenthaltsraum schrieb er einen Brief an Dubhe. 

„Es freut mich, dass du jetzt im Slug-Klub bist, aber ich vermisse unsere Treffen. Vielleicht können wir einen neuen Handel machen? Ich kann gut zeichnen … egal welche Person, egal in welcher Pose … ich kann dir alles zeichnen. Alles was du willst … anbei eine kleine Kostprobe … schau sie dir lieber nicht in der Öffentlichkeit an …“

Die beigelegte Zeichnung war nicht von dem inspiriert, was seine Mitschüler unter dem Tisch herumgehen ließen – es sollte schließlich nicht vulgär aussehen. 

Nein, er hatte ein Motiv gewählt, das er bei einem Ausflug des Waisenhauses im Muggelmuseum gesehen hatte – drei Personen, die von Schlangen angegriffen wurden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum die Männer im Originalmotiv nackt waren, aber es passte ihm gut – auf seiner Zeichnung mussten es natürlich Frauen sein, sicher war sicher, aber falls Dubhe das Motiv kannte, würde er die Andeutung verstehen, dass er durchaus etwas haben könnte, was seinen Vorlieben mehr entsprach. 

 

Ein Brief von Riddle. Also hatte er doch nicht aufgegeben. 

Dubhe verschwand auf dem Weg zum Unterricht in der nächsten Jungentoilette und schloss sich in einer Kabine ein, bevor er den Brief öffnete. 

Riddle schlug einen neuen Handel vor, und bot Zeichnungen an? Ziemlich armselige Gegenleistung, wenn man davon ausging, dass Dubhe überhaupt eine solche haben wollte. 

Trotzdem war er neugierig, und öffnete den beiliegenden, weiteren Umschlag. Na sieh mal einer an … die Laokoon-Gruppe in weiblicher Version. Nur, dass die Schlangen nicht zubissen, sie fesselten die Frauen lediglich mit ihren Leibern.   
Und die Frauen sahen gar nicht mal so besonders leidend aus … oder bildete sich Dubhe das nur ein? Irgendwie sah die ganze Sache erotischer aus als beim Original.   
So ein Bild mit Männern … mh … das war eine reizvolle Vorstellung. Ahnte Riddle etwa, dass er die Vorstellung gefesselt zu sein recht … anregend fand?

Aber sich dafür in Lebensgefahr zu begeben? War es das wirklich wert?

Er zögerte die Entscheidung hinaus. Bis zum nächsten Morgen, an dem seine Geburtstagsgeschenke mit der Eulenpost kamen. 

Seine Eltern hatten ihm Karten für das nächste Spiel der Kenmare Kestrels geschickt. Vier Karten, genug für Lucia und Morgaine und Felian. 

Und er dachte auch nur darüber nach, sich mit Riddle zu treffen? Der ihm bloß wieder wehtun würde, und zwar auf die unangenehme, emotionale Art?  
Nein.   
Auf gar keinen Fall. 

 

„Nein danke“, schrieb er am Nachmittag in der Eulerei auf einen Streifen Pergament. „Du kannst mir nichts bieten, was wertvoll genug wäre.“

Als Landroval mit dem Streifen Papier davonflatterte, fragte er sich, ob er nicht lieber eine Schuleule hätte nehmen sollen – das Käuzchen hatte die Angewohnheit, sich bei jeder möglichen und unmöglichen Gelegenheit Streicheleinheiten abzuholen, und irgendwann musste jemandem auffallen, dass es seine Eule war. 

Aber eigentlich war es egal, die Botschaft war ja neutral und unverdächtig, sie konnte sich auf alles beziehen. 

 

Am Abend fand seine Geburtstagsfeier statt; im Raum der Wünsche. Er hatte den Raum sehr groß werden lassen, zu einem Park mit Statuen, darunter auch – er hatte nicht widerstehen können, sich diesen Insiderwitz zu gestatten – die Laokoon-Gruppe, aber mit voll bekleideten Zauberern als Opfer der Schlangen. 

„Wahnsinn“, meinte Lucia. „Wir sollten uns viel öfter hier treffen!“

Morgaine und Felian waren ähnlich beeindruckt. 

„Eine Überraschung hab ich noch“, meinte Dubhe. Genau genommen handelte es sich dabei um fiese Hinterlist, aber dafür war er ja in Slytherin, oder?

„Cinny!“

Die Hauselfe erschien sofort. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, und überreichte Dubhe einen Kuchen mit geradezu unglaublicher Dekoration. 

Gras aus Zuckermasse, ein Zaun aus Marzipan, Bäume aus Marzipan, mit Zuckerguss, und über allem drehte ein fliegendes Pferd aus Schokolade seine Runden. Und es flog wirklich. 

„Danke Cinny! Schaut euch das an!“

Die anderen sparten nicht mit Lob, aber Lucia ließ sich bald darauf auf eine der steinernen Gartenbänke sinken und schloss die Augen. 

„Herr Dubhe! Miss Lovegood ist nicht wohl!“ Der Kuchen schwebte sanft zu dem Tisch, auf dem schon das andere Essen stand, und Cinny lief zu Lucia. „Was kann Cinny für Sie tun, Madam?“

„Es ist schon gut“, murmelte Lucia. „Ich muss einfach eine Weile meine Augen schließen, mir geht es gleich wieder besser.“

„Sei so gut und reich die Getränke herum“, bat Dubhe. Das war der Vorwand, mit dem er Cinny dazu bekommen hatte, seine Geburtstagsfeier zu besuchen, denn einfach so als Gäste zu Festen einladen konnte man Hauselfen natürlich nicht. Das wäre schließlich Müßiggang, etwas das Hauselfen als Schwerverbrechen ansahen. Herumzustehen und mit Dubhe zu reden, während sie darauf wartete, dass sein Getränk leer wurde und nachgefüllt werden musste, machte Cinny dagegen nichts aus. 

Eifrig eilte die kleine Hauselfe sofort zum Tisch, füllte Gläser, stellte sie auf ein Tablett und bot Morgaine und Felian davon an. 

„Was ist?“, flüsterte Dubhe Lucia zu. 

 

„Ihre Aura … die ist komisch, es ist irgendwie … lasst euch nicht stören, solange ich nicht hinschaue müsste es gehen. Und sag ihr nichts!“, wisperte Lucia. 

„Tut mir Leid, ich hätte dich nicht so überfallen sollen.“ Nachdem sie nicht in die Küche hatte mitkommen wollen war es nahe liegend gewesen, eben eine Hauselfe zu ihr zu bringen. 

„Es geht schon.“

Tatsächlich stand Lucia bald darauf auf, sagte Cinny, dass sie sich freue, sie kennenzulernen, trank Kürbissaft, aß die Häppchen die Cinny danach herumreichte, und nahm schließlich auch ein Stück Kuchen, nachdem Dubhe sich sehr schweren Herzens überwunden hatte, das Kunstwerk anzuschneiden. 

Aber die ganze Feier über hielt Lucia die Augen geschlossen. 

Erst als Dubhe Cinny zum Abschied umarmt hatte und die Hauselfe mit einem „Plopp“ disappariert war, öffnete Lucia wieder die Augen. 

Nachdem sie sich zurück in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen hatten, erklärte Lucia: „Cinnys Aura ist irgendwie … schwarzmagisch beeinflusst. Ihre eigene Aura ist sonnenhell und wirklich hübsch, aber darum ist … eine Art Netz aus dunkler Magie.“

„Ist es sehr engmaschig?“

„Nein, ihre Aura scheint stellenweise zu entkommen. Vielleicht sollte ich mir noch andere Hauselfen anschauen … du hast Recht, Dubhe, es muss irgendein Zauber auf ihnen liegen. Und du hast ja gesagt, dass Cinny zu denen gehört, die den meisten freien Willen haben.“

„Ja … bei Merlins gekräuseltem Ohrenhaar, ich will nicht wissen, was die Hauselfen in alten Zaubererlandsitzen für eine Aura haben.“

„Wahrscheinlich eine, von der ich noch üblere Kopfschmerzen bekäme und mich tatsächlich übergeben müsste.“ Lucia schüttelte sich. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid für Cinny. Dass ich sie nicht anschauen kann. Das muss sie verletzt haben.“

„Ich werde ihr versichern, dass du wegen der Beleuchtung Kopfschmerzen hattest.“


	6. Bis Seite 147 i. T.

Wie jedes Jahr fand der Frühlingsball genau zur Frühlings-Tagundnachtgleiche statt. Der Boden der Großen Halle wurde in einen weichen Rasen verwandelt, und an den Wänden und in den Ecken der Halle, hinter größeren Grasbüscheln und Frühlingsblumen, waren Eier versteckt, die allerhand Überraschungen enthielten – manche waren einfach nur aus Schokolade, in anderen war eine winzige Spieluhr oder ein blühendes Veilchen verborgen. 

Die Wände waren mit Girlanden aus Frühblühern geschmückt, zwischen denen sich auch einige aus dem Gewächshaus befanden, die im Freien noch nicht oder nicht mehr blühten – Schneeglöckchen und Narzissen.   
Lucia trug ihre silberne Festrobe, und als einzigen Schmuck einen Kranz aus Schlüsselblumen im offenen Haar, Felian trug Slytheringrün, und ein Stirnband aus silbrig schimmernden Einhornhaar. 

Dubhe betrachtete sie neidisch. Ihm hatte niemand einen Kranz oder ein Stirnband geflochten, also trug er sein Haar schlicht offen. Seine Begleiterin Morgaine trug violett, und es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass der Veilchenkranz in ihrem Haar von Rowan stammte. 

Es war ein Anlass, zu dem sehr offensichtlich wurde, wer allein war und wer nicht, und zum ersten Mal tat es Dubhe wirklich weh, zu denen zu gehören, die keinen Kranz trugen. 

Riddle und dessen Clique boykottierten den alten Brauch demonstrativ – vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee. 

Na ja. Dubhe strich zärtlich über sein silbergrünes Armband. Immerhin hatte er Freunde, auch wenn er sich im Moment etwas vernachlässigt von ihnen fühlte. Früher oder später würde der Rausch der ersten Verliebtheit nachlassen, und sie würden wieder mehr Zeit als Gruppe verbringen. 

Trotzdem wäre es schön gewesen, jemanden zu haben … was für ein Kranz Riddle wohl stehen würde?   
Rosafarbene Krokusse … nein, das war Unsinn. Riddle würde ihn mit einem Unverzeihlichen belegen, wenn er so etwas auch nur vorschlüge. 

Auf so was würde Riddle sich sicher nicht mal einlassen, wenn er als Gegenleistung Dubhe auspeitschen durfte. Was Dubhe natürlich nicht anbieten würde. Damit war es jetzt ein für alle Mal vorbei. 

 

Lord Voldemort starrte missmutig auf die tanzenden Paare. Wirklich, diese dämlichen Kränze! Sowas sah doch an Männern einfach nur bescheuert aus.   
Facal trug keinen, aber das lag wahrscheinlich nicht daran, dass er Geschmack hätte, sondern daran, dass ihm niemand einen geschenkt hatte. 

Vielleicht hätte er Facal statt der Zeichnungen anbieten sollen, ihm einen Kranz zu schenken. Ha! Als ob. 

Die Antwort auf das Angebot von Zeichnungen war sehr deutlich abweisend ausgefallen, und nun wusste er wirklich nicht, was er Facal noch anbieten könnte. Ein Blumenkranz würde mit Sicherheit nicht genügen. 

„Hat Ihre Partnerin Sie sitzen lassen, Mr Riddle?“

Dieser verdammte Verwandlungslehrer. Immerhin trug er keinen Kranz in seinem endlos langen Haar. „Nein, Professor Dumbledore. Ich habe keine Lust zu tanzen.”

“Sie sehen aus wie drei Tage Regenwetter. Möchten Sie ein Zitronenbrausebonbon? Das hilft immer.“

„Ja, Sir, vielen Dank.“

Er schob sich das Bonbon in den Mund. Es half kein bisschen. Aber vielleicht sollte er eine gute Erklärung für seine schlechte Laune geben. „Ich habe in den Weihnachtsferien etwas Familienforschung betrieben, Sir.“

„Und, was haben Sie herausgefunden?“

„Das möchte ich lieber nicht in der Öffentlichkeit besprechen, Sir. Sagen Sie, hat Ihnen Mrs. Cole etwas über meine Familie erzählt? Etwas, das sie mir nicht gesagt hat?“

„Durchaus möglich, Mr Riddle, durchaus möglich. Möchten Sie mit in mein Büro kommen um darüber zu sprechen? Ich fürchte, ich werde heute ohnehin keine Tanzpartnerin mehr finden.“

„Ja Sir. Tut mir Leid für Sie, Sir.“

„Muss es nicht, muss es nicht …“ Dumbledore ging zügig in Richtung Ausgang.

Tom folgte ihm durch die Gänge des Schlosses, bis zu dem einzigen Lehrerbüro, das er noch nie von innen gesehen hatte.

Er sah sich neugierig um. Die Schale mit Bonbons auf dem Schreibtisch wunderte ihn nicht weiter, doch auf den Regalen an der Wand standen nicht nur Bücher, sondern auch einige sonderbare Dinge – Teetassen, Nadelkissen, eine Begonie … und ein Kissen. Ein Kissen aus kupferrotem Samt. 

„Ich hebe das ein oder andere verwandelte Objekt auf. Als Erinnerung daran, dass ich mit meiner Einschätzung dann und wann daneben liege.“

Dumbledore wies auf einen Stuhl „Setzen Sie sich. Sie wollten etwas über Ihre Eltern erfahren.“

Er ging um den Schreibtisch herum, setzte sich, und schob die Schale mit Bonbons vor Tom hin. „Über Ihren Vater weiß ich nichts, aber Ihre Mutter ist laut Mrs. Cole kurz nach Ihrer Geburt im Waisenhaus gestorben.“

„Ja Sir. Ich weiß, Sir. Ist sie … wegen der Geburt gestorben?“

„Ich denke nicht“, erwiderte Dumbledore behutsam. „So wie ich Mrs Cole verstanden habe, war es eher so, dass Ihre Mutter schon lange vorher allen Lebensmut verloren hatte, und nur noch wegen Ihnen so lange in dieser Welt aushielt.“

„Und … Sir … hat sie etwas darüber gesagt ob meine Mutter … hübsch war? Wenn ich gefragt habe, hat sie das immer behauptet, aber ich befürchte, sie hat gelogen.“ Er hatte nie gewagt, seine eigenen Methoden anzuwenden, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren, wohl aus Angst, sie könnte ihm nicht gefallen. 

„Sie hat, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, die Ansicht geäußert, dass Ihre Mutter recht reizlos war. Nichts, was man einem Kind gern sagen würde, aber jetzt sind Sie alt genug … Ist das denn so wichtig für Sie?“

„Ja Sir. Niemand mag hässliche Hexen.“ Reines Blut war seit jeher mit gutem Aussehen einhergegangen … was war eine Mutter, die wahrscheinlich reinblütig war, aber nicht das Aussehen hatte, um es zu beweisen, schon wert?

„Mumpitz. Einige der berühmtesten Hexen und Zauberer waren nicht besonders hübsch anzusehen. Ich kann von mir selbst sagen, dass mich meine krumme Nase nicht im Geringsten daran gehindert hat, die sieben Verwendungen von Drachenblut zu entdecken.“ 

„Ja Sir. Ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen. Sir. Es ist nur …“ Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an die Schokofrosch-Karte, die ihm Facal gegeben hatte. Ob sie immer noch da war?

„Hier“ Sie war wirklich noch da. „Diese Karte hat mir ein Mitschüler gegeben. Mit der Begründung, die abgebildete Person sei ihm unsympathisch. Dabei handelt es sich um eine sehr berühmte Hexe.“ Er legte die Karte mit dem grausigen Antlitz von Laverne de Montmorency auf den Tisch. 

Normalerweise hätte er Facal ja nicht als Autorität auf irgendeinem Gebiet zitiert, aber wenn sogar Facal eine Hexe unter seiner Würde fand, musste sie wirklich hässlich sein. 

„Ah, Laverne. Sehr seltene Karte.“ Dumbledore begutachtete sie. „Eine Schönheit war sie wirklich nicht, wenn man dem Bild glauben darf.“ 

„Eben, Sir. Meine Mutter war wohl nicht viel hübscher, nach dem was ich gehört habe.“ Und leider auch gesehen. 

„Und Ihr Mitschüler sagte, Montmorency sei ihm nicht sympathisch? Gebrauchte er diese Worte?“

„Ja, Sir. Warum fragen Sie?“

„Ich halte es für möglich, dass er sich nicht auf ihr Aussehen bezog. Liebestränke sind immerhin recht kontrovers diskutiert worden … Professor Slughorn hat darauf nicht hingewiesen, nehme ich an?“

„Nein Sir.“ Sein Herz raste plötzlich. Wusste Dumbledore etwas über die Liebestrank-Sieche?   
„Was ist denn kontrovers daran?“

„Nun, ein Liebestrank entsprechender Stärke übt nichts weniger als Zwang aus … es ist nicht angenehm, feststellen zu müssen, dass man etwas getan hat, das man bei klarem Verstand niemals getan hätte. Stellen Sie sich nur einmal vor, Sie hätten unter dem Einfluss eines Liebestranks ein Liebesgedicht an die Wand der großen Halle geschrieben, und müssten es ohne Magie abschrubben … wäre das dann nicht die Schuld der Hexe, die Ihnen den Trank verabreicht hat?“

„Ja, Sir.“ War das wirklich das Schlimmste, was Dumbledore einfiel, oder hielt er Lord Voldemort für ein kleines Kind, das man in Watte packen musste? 

„Die Sache ist die, Sir“, setzte er erneut an. „Ich habe den Verdacht, dass meine Mutter einen Liebestrank verwendet hat, damit mein Vater sie heiratet. Er lebt noch.“ 

„Oh. Tatsächlich? Haben Sie Kontakt zu ihm aufgenommen?“ 

„Nein, Sir. Es schien mir nicht ratsam. Er ist nach allem was ich hörte nicht gut auf meine Mutter zu sprechen. Sicher wäre nichts dabei herausgekommen.“

„Ja, da haben Sie Recht.“

Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er Dumbledore das alles erzählte. Es war irgendwie eine Erleichterung, es irgendjemandem zu sagen. „Meine Mutter war offenbar eine verabscheuungswürdige Person, Sir. Das ist … schwer zu ertragen.“ Wie Schorf von einer Wunde abzukratzen. Ja, genau so. Er wusste, er sollte es nicht tun, aber irgendwie …

Dumbledore nickte. „Man kann sich seine Familie leider nicht aussuchen“, sagte er in diesem grässlich mitfühlenden Tonfall, den er oft drauf hatte, wenn jemand im Unterricht versagte. 

„Die richtigen Eltern sind alles, wenn man in Slytherin ist, Sir.“

„Nun, von mir wird es keiner erfahren.“ Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. 

„Bei allem Respekt, Sir, Sie verstehen nicht … wenn es herauskäme, würden mich alle schneiden. Alle.“ 

„Tatsächlich? Ich habe gerüchteweise gehört, eine Hexe aus Slytherin sei mit einem Muggelgeborenen zusammen. Nur ein Gerücht, natürlich, aber es kursiert offenbar in Slytherin. Es muss doch solche geben, denen die Abstammung nicht so wichtig ist.“

Woher wusste Dumbledore, dass sein Vater ein Muggel war? Er hatte es nicht gesagt … aber vielleicht impliziert?

„Die Abstammung von Zauberern mag einigen nicht wichtig sein, aber meine Mutter hat einen Liebestrank verwendet. Sie hat meinen Vater nicht nur gezwungen, sich vor allen lächerlich zu machen Sir, sie hat ihn getäuscht und dazu gebracht, eine Frau zu heiraten die fast aussah wie eine Sabberhexe!“ Und dann hatte sie sich dafür nicht mal einen Zauberer ausgesucht. Blutsverräterin! Betrügerin! Wegen dem einen würden ihn seine Freunde verachten, wegen dem anderen … nun, alle würden ihn verachten. 

„Nehmen Sie sich doch noch ein Zitronenbrausebonbon. Wie wäre es mit einem Aufmunterungszauber?“

Er war drauf und dran abzulehnen, aber er war so nahe daran, die Wand hochzugehen … es war wohl klüger, das zu vermeiden. „Ja, bitte, Sir.“

Das Bonbon zerging ihm auf der Zunge, und vielleicht lag es an der säuerlichen Süße oder an dem Zauber den Dumbledore wirkte, aber Tom fühlte sich jetzt eher in der Lage, die Sache zu ertragen. 

„Niemand muss so werden wie seine Eltern. Nehmen Sie nur, beispielsweise, Mirabella Plunkett.“ Dumbledore stand auf und nahm eine Schokofroschkarte von seinem Bücherregal. 

„Mirabella Plunkett wurde 1839 geboren und verliebte sich während eines Urlaubs am Loch Lomond in einen Wassermann. Als ihr ihre Eltern verboten, ihn zu heiraten, verwandelte sie sich in einen Schellfisch und ward nie mehr gesehen“, las er vor. „Romantisch, nicht wahr?“

„Ich habe Bilder von Wassermenschen gesehen. Sie sind hässlich!“ Die hübschen Meerjungfrauen lebten in südlicheren Gefilden, sicher nicht im Loch Lomond. 

„Nun, das scheint die gute Mirabella nicht gestört zu haben.“ Dumbledore streckte ihm die Karte hin. „Sammeln Sie?“

Das nicht, aber er hatte die Karte noch nie gesehen, sie musste also selten sein. Ein gutes Tauschobjekt. „Ja, Sir.“

„Dann fügen Sie doch Mirabella ihrer Sammlung hinzu. Vielleicht können Sie etwas von ihr lernen.“

Haha. Na mit Sicherheit nicht. Trotzdem steckte er die Karte ein. „Danke, Sir. Ich sollte jetzt wohl zurück zum Ball gehen.“

„Ja, das wäre wohl angebracht. Einen schönen Abend noch!“

Er ging nicht zurück zum Ball, sondern in den verlassenen Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, und von dort aus zum Schlafsaal. Als er sich im Bett auf den Rücken drehte, bemerkte er etwas Seltsames. 

Da hing etwas. „Lumos!“

Es war ein … Ei. Ein eiförmiges Ding aus Schokolade, das allerdings auch wie viele ineinander verschlungene Schlangen aussah. 

Tom stand auf um es abzuhängen. Wie erwartet, ergab eine Überprüfung, dass es weder verflucht noch sonst wie verzaubert war. Die geheimnisvolle Geburtstagskuchen-Schenkerin hatte wieder zugeschlagen. 

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Wenigstens war der Tag nicht nur schlecht. 

_____________________-

 

Das Gespräch mit Dumbledore brachte Lord Voldemort auf eine Idee. Eine Idee, die leider ganz entfernt dem ähnelte was seine Mutter getan hatte … aber dieser Fall war anders. 

Völlig anders. Immerhin hatte sich Facal freiwillig mit ihm getroffen und fand ihn attraktiv. Alles, was zwischen ihm und der Erfüllung seiner Wünsche stand, war dieses vermaledeite Missgeschick. Ein verunglückter Handgriff. 

Nein, Lord Voldemort war kein armseliges, hässliches Ding, das sich nur durch Betrügerei beschaffen konnte, was er wollte. Es war kein Betrug, er würde sich lediglich verschaffen was ihm von Rechts wegen zustand. 

Zur Umsetzung seines Plans musste er erstens Geld beschaffen und zweitens einkaufen gehen. Für Ersteres sah er sich im Raum der versteckten Dinge nach Gegenständen um, die einen gewissen Wert hatten.   
Er entdeckte eine verfluchte Halskette, die ihrer Trägerin Warzen wachsen ließ, einige schrumpfende Schlüssel, und diverse interessante Gifte, die durch das lange Stehen nur noch potenter geworden waren. 

Damit ließ sich doch etwas anfangen. 

Beim nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende ging er in den „Eberkopf“, warf etwas Flohpulver in die Flammen des dortigen Kamins, trat hinein und sagte „Winkelgasse.“

Zu seinem Entsetzen war der Kamin in dem er ankam ausgerechnet der von Fortescue’s Eisdiele, die zu allem Überfluss auch noch eher spärlich besucht war. 

„Willkommen in der Winkelgasse“, sagte die Bedienung, eine dunkelhaarige junge Frau, die eine unverkennbare Ähnlichkeit mit Felian Fortescue aufwies. „Möchten Sie ein „Heiss“? Unsere warme Spezialität für die Winterzeit.“

Das Glück ist mit den Dreisten, dachte sich Lord Voldemort, bestellte mit einem charmanten Lächeln ein solches „Eis“, und bezahlte ein paar seiner letzten Münzen dafür, bevor er nonchalant aus der Eisdiele schlenderte. 

Ein Glück, dass Fortescues Eltern nicht da waren, die hätten ihn womöglich erkannt, und waren am Ende noch kleinkariert genug, Dippet zu melden, dass sich ein minderjähriger Zauberer während der Schulzeit auf eigene Faust in der Winkelgasse herumtrieb. 

Das „Heiss“ war gar nicht schlecht, musste er zugeben – schmeckte nach Bratapfel und Zimt, und wärmte gut durch. 

Sein erster Weg führte ihn in die Nocturngasse, zu Borgin&Burkes. 

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?“, fragte der Angestellte hinter dem Tresen mit einer Höflichkeit, die so gar nicht zu diesem staubigen, verdreckten Ort passen mochte. Der Mann musste neu im Geschäft sein – die Eigentümer waren recht unhöflich zu Tom gewesen, als er vor seinem zweiten Schuljahr den Laden entdeckt hatte. 

„Ich möchte ein paar Dinge verkaufen.“ Nach der Herkunft der Verkaufsgüter wurde hier nicht groß gefragt, und nach der Legalität ebenso wenig. Genau der richtige Ort für ihn, also. 

Die Halskette brachte nach zähen Verhandlungen fünf Galleonen, die Gifte eine Galleone das Stück, die schrumpfenden Schlüssel nur einen Knut das Stück. Alles in allem keine schlechte Ausbeute. 

Ausgestattet mit dem Geld ging es erst einmal zurück in die Winkelgasse, wo er eine seriöse Apotheke besuchte. Hier war der Boden aus poliertem Marmor, und hinter einem Tresen aus Mahagoni waren zahllose kleine Schubladen mit Zaubertrankzutaten zu sehen. 

„Guten Tag. Ich würde mir gern ein paar Zutaten ansehen, und vielleicht kaufen, je nachdem ob die Qualität stimmt.“

„Ob die Qualität stimmt? Wir verkaufen ausschließlich Zutaten von allerhöchster Qualität!“ erwiderte die Hexe hinter dem Tresen entrüstet. 

„Davon bin ich überzeugt, aber ich arbeite an einem neuen Trankrezept das sehr empfindlich auf schwankende Eigenschaften der Zutaten reagiert … Wirkstoffgehalte und derlei, Sie verstehen?“ Er setzte sein charmantestes entschuldigendes Lächeln ein, und die Verkäuferin war besänftigt. 

Er ließ sich Einhorn-Horn zeigen, Baumschlangenhaut, Rosendornen, Minze, Baldrian und Zweihorn-Horn.   
Sorgfältig überprüfte er die Qualität der angebotenen Waren, nickte jeweils anerkennend, und erklärte schließlich, er könne sich im Moment leider nur die Minze leisten, werde aber nach einem Besuch bei Gringotts wiederkommen. 

Was er nicht vorhatte. Die Apotheke hatte er nur aufgesucht, um zu sehen, wie die benötigten Zutaten aussehen sollten.   
Kaufen würde er sie in der Nocturngasse. 

Wie immer schlug ihm beim Betreten der Nocturngasse ein modriger Geruch entgegen, und in dem ersten Zaubertrankzutatenladen den er betrat, versuchte man doch tatsächlich, ihm an einem Tresen, der wahrscheinlich seit Erbauung des Ladens nicht geputzt worden war, Narwalzähne als Einhornhorn anzudrehen.   
Ein dämlicher Trick, auf den nicht mal ein Muggel reinfallen würde. 

Erst bei einem Straßenhändler mit gelben Zähnen und schlechtem Atem stieß er auf Zutaten von annehmbarer Ähnlichkeit zu denen, die er in der Apotheke gesehen hatte. Nicht die beste Qualität, aber immerhin echt. Es würde reichen müssen. 

Seine Einkäufe kosteten ihn insgesamt fünf Galleonen. Blieb noch genug übrig, um sich noch etwas Anderes zu kaufen. 

Er ging zurück in die Winkelgasse und dort zu „Gebrauchte aber Gute Gegenstände“, wo er einen mit eingebrannten Tränkeresten verunstalteten Kupferkessel erstand. 

Durch den Kamin dieses Ladens reiste er zurück nach Hogsmeade, wo allmählich der Nachmittag hereinbrach.   
Vielleicht würde sich Facal über ein paar Schokofrösche freuen? Egal, bekommen würde er sie auf jeden Fall. 

 

Slytherins Kammer war der perfekte Ort zum Brauen verbotener Tränke. Hier standen keine Regale voller staubiger Dinge herum, bei denen man fürchten musste, dass sie in Flammen aufgingen, und es schaute einem auch kein Slughorn über die Schulter. 

Er begann damit, seinen neuen Kessel mittels der neu erlernten Putzzauber vom Schmutz zu befreien. Der eingebrannte Dreck war hartnäckig, doch der Ratgeber hatte auch dafür den passenden Zauber parat. 

Schließlich schimmerte der Kessel in dem warmen Rotton, der nagelnauen Kupferkesseln zu eigen war. Tom fühlte sich an seinen ersten Besuch in der Winkelgasse erinnert, an Potages Kesselladen, und einen Kessel, den er sich nicht hatte leisten können.   
Und da war noch etwas anderes, woran ihn dieser Farbton erinnerte … doch das würde warten müssen. Bis er den Trank fertig hatte. 

Mal sehen … das Rezept war recht aufwendig, aber wenn er sorgfältig arbeitete sollte eigentlich nichts schief gehen können. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Dubhe war froh, als die Frühjahrsferien endeten und der Unterricht wieder begann. Solange er den Kopf voll hatte mit Hausaufgaben und Prüfungen, konnte er nicht über Riddle nachdenken. 

Felian hatte ihn freundlicherweise gebeten, mit dem Experimentieren zu helfen, und Dubhe verbrachte glückliche Nachmittage damit, Bienen aus dem schuleigenen Bienenstock zu fangen, von der Pflanze beißen zu lassen, und ihre Tänze nach der Rückkehr zum Stock aufzuzeichnen. 

An den Abenden las er sich durch Fachlektüre zum Thema Bienentänze, und ging seine Aufzeichnungen durch, um zu sehen, ob die Bienen wirklich vergessen hatten, wo sich die Pflanze befand. 

„Ich habe einen neuen Zopf gelernt“, sagte Lucia an einem dieser Abende. „Darf ich?“

„Immer, mein Lichtmädchen.“

Als Lucia damit beschäftigt war, ihm einen Zopf zu flechten, kam Morgaine in den Aufenthaltsraum, ein winziges Federbündel in den Händen. „Landroval hat ein Paket für dich.“

Dubhe nahm das Käuzchen auf den Schoß und befreite es von dem Paket, dem ein Brief beilag. 

„Lieber Dubhe, 

ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass du Schokofrösche magst.

Tom.“

 

Dubhe untersuchte einen Schokofrosch. Die Originalverpackung war ungeöffnet, soweit er das sehen konnte, ein einfacher Analysezauber ergab nichts Verdächtiges.   
Er konnte es wohl riskieren. 

Sein Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er die Süße der Schokolade auf der Zunge schmeckte. Wenn Riddle es doch bloß ehrlich meinen würde … Dubhe wollte ja gar nicht viel … ein Freund der ihm Schokofrösche schickte und Komplimente machte, und ihm einen Kranz für den Frühjahrsball flocht … mehr wollte er gar nicht. 

Landroval forderte mit einem energischen Fiepen seine Streicheleinheiten. Träge begann Dubhe, ihm das Kopfgefieder zu kraulen. Wenn er doch nur stattdessen seine Finger in Riddles Haar vergraben könnte … einfach so, ohne irgendeinen komischen Handel … Riddle war bereit, Liebe vorzutäuschen um seinen Sadismus befriedigen zu können, so viel war klar, aber Dubhe sah keinen Grund darauf einzugehen. Keinen guten, jedenfalls. Nein, keinen guten. 

„Von wem sind die Schokofrösche?“

„Riddle. Ich würde dir ja einen anbieten, aber ich warte lieber erstmal ob ich den hier überlebe“, erwiderte er bitter, aber leise genug, dass es hoffentlich niemand außer ihr hörte. 

 

Frustriert starrte Tom auf die Szene am Rand des Aufenthaltsraums. Die Tatsache, dass sie für alle sichtbar mit Fortescue zusammen war, schien Lovegood nicht daran zu hindern, weiterhin mit Facal herumzuturteln. 

Tatsächlich hatte er den Eindruck, dass sie nun sogar noch mehr um Dubhe herumscharwenzelte als früher. Und Fortescue tat nichts, um dem Einhalt zu gebieten, sondern lungerte einfach nur in ihrer Nähe herum, dieser Versager. 

Und Mordrin verbrachte ihre Zeit jetzt nur noch mit den dreien, wenn sie sich nicht gerade mit ihrem Schlammblutfreund traf. Gerade kam sie mit einem Paket an … Moment, war das nicht das Paket von heute Mittag? Die Schokofrösche?

Dubhe las den Brief, öffnete es … verwendete einen Analysezauber – wie misstrauisch konnte man sein? – und aß schließlich einen Schokofrosch.   
Immerhin. 

Halt! Lovegood fragte etwas!

Und die Antwort darauf war: „Ich würde dir ja einen anbieten, aber …“ Den Rest verstand Tom nicht mehr.   
Ein triumphierendes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, ohne, dass er etwas dagegen hätte tun können. Dubhe wollte nicht teilen, weil es ein Geschenk war.   
Sein Geschenk. 

Hastig versteckte er sein Gesicht hinter dem Buch in dem er gerade las. 

Brauchte er den Zaubertrank noch?   
Ja, natürlich. Er hatte sich zu oft getäuscht was Dubhes Reaktionen anging. Der Trank würde ihm Sicherheit verschaffen. 

Außerdem hatte er nun schon mal mit dem Brauen angefangen, da konnte er es auch zu Ende bringen. 

Und dann würde Dubhe den Kopf an seine Knie lehnen, und … eigentlich sahen einige der Flechtfrisuren die Lovegood machte gar nicht so schwer aus … aber nein. Im Aufenthaltsraum würde er das sicherlich nicht tun.

 

Immer öfter schlich er in die Eulerei und schickte Dubhe ein kleines Briefchen. Es kostete ihn kein Geld; der kleine Federball von Eule der Dubhe gehörte, bestand geradezu darauf, jeden Brief an ihn zuzustellen. Gratis natürlich. 

Tom hatte den Verdacht, dass das Vieh einfach nur jede Gelegenheit nutzte, sich das Gefieder kraulen zu lassen. Wann immer es mit einem Brief oder einem im Vergleich zu ihm selbst riesigen Paket neben, oder gelegentlich auch im Frühstück seines Besitzers landete, nahm dieser es auf die Hand, säuberte es falls nötig mit einem Zauber, und strich mit einem dieser langen, sommersprossigen Finger über den winzigen Kopf der Eule, die dabei stets entzückte Piepslaute von sich gab. 

Lord Voldemort sah sich dieses ekelerregende Schauspiel selbstverständlich nur an, um sicherzustellen, dass seine Pakete ordnungsgemäß zugestellt wurden. Schokofrösche waren teuer. Zu teuer für jemanden, der all seine Ausgaben von einem kümmerlichen Taschengeld bestreiten musste. 

Nicht, dass Facal sie tatsächlich behalten würde. Er war nach dem ersten Mal dazu übergegangen, sie ungeöffnet zurückzuschicken, mit einem kurzen Brief, der es aussehen ließ, als habe er neue gekauft. Aber Lord Voldemort war schließlich nicht blöd; er hatte die Packung unauffällig markiert. 

Sollte ihm Recht sein, auf diese Art kostete ihn die freundliche Geste nichts. Um Abwechslung in die Sache zu bringen brachte er noch eine kleine Schachtel exquisiter „Goldener Schnatze“, Pralinen mit Blattgold und Flügeln aus Esspapier, in Umlauf, die ebenso immer wieder zurückkehrten. 

 

Dubhe zerknüllte ein weiteres Briefchen von Riddle und warf es in den Kamin. Es waren immer nur kurze Botschaften, in Begleitung einer Packung Schokofrösche oder goldener Schnatze, und Dubhe zögerte, geradeheraus zu schreiben, dass er mit Riddle nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte. Schließlich konnte er nicht wissen, ob Riddle dann austickte – und irgendwie, das musste er sich eingestehen, gefiel es ihm auch, dass Riddle so ausdauernd … um ihn warb? Das war natürlich der falsche Ausdruck, er wusste schließlich genau, was Riddle wollte, aber trotzdem – es fühlte sich gut an. 

Seine Freunde gaben sich natürlich alle Mühe, ihn nicht auszuschließen, aber er sah es als seine Pflicht an, ihnen Zeit für ihre Liebe zu geben.   
Er verbrachte mehr Zeit mit seinen bloßen Bekannten, denen er inzwischen hatte klarmachen können, dass Morgaines Freund nur halb Muggel war, kein Schlammblut, und außerdem noch lange nicht feststand, ob sie ihn heiraten wollte, es also keinen Grund gab, sich aufzuregen. 

Morgaine wurde immer noch ausgeschlossen, aber Dubhe hatte seinen sozialen Status wieder halbwegs befestigen können.   
Und hatte so immerhin jemanden um Zauberschach zu spielen, wenn Morgaine mal wieder mit Rowan um den See spazieren ging und Lucia und Felian den Raum der Wünsche nutzten um eine Weile allein sein zu können. 

„Dein Zug“, machte Alhena ihn aufmerksam. 

„Springer auf B4.“ 

„Ich muss mich noch mal für die Haarnadel bedanken, fällt mir gerade ein.“ Sie grinste. „Ein Gryffindor hat versucht sie mir rauszuziehen. Soweit ich weiß liegt er immer noch im Krankenflügel.“

„Lebensgefahr?“ Aber sicher würde Mrs Ollivander nichts derart Gefährliches verkaufen? Er war davon ausgegangen, das Gift sei lediglich unangenehm.

„Nein, bloß Übelkeit und Erbrechen. Geschieht ihm Recht.“

Dubhe nickte. 

Gerade, als Alhena gewonnen hatte, öffnete sich die Tür des Aufenthaltsraums und Lucia und Felian kehrten zurück. 

„Kommst du mit?“, fragte Felian. „Ich will Lucia die neue Drachenbiss-Blüte zeigen.“ 

„Klar.“ 

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, einen Mantel zu holen; es war draußen recht warm für Mai. Sie gingen die Treppe hinauf, und steuerten gerade aufs Tor zu, als sie aus der Mädchentoilette ein lautes Schluchzen hörten. 

„Da weint jemand“, meinte Lucia. „Ich geh schnell nachschauen.“

Während Felian und Dubhe draußen warteten, gesellte sich eine Ravenclaw zu ihnen. „Wartet ihr auch drauf, dass Brown rauskommt?“

„Schätzungsweise“, erwiderte Dubhe. 

In diesem Moment kam Lucia zurück, im Schlepptau eine Ravenclaw, deren Augen unter der dicken Brille rotgeweint waren. 

„Na Schlammblut, traust du dich wieder raus?“

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Hornby!“ rief die Hexe mit der Brille. Ihr liefen schon wieder Tränen übers Gesicht. 

„Glaubst du, deine neue Slytherin-Freundin beschützt dich? Ich hab gehört, Slytherins mögen keine Schlammblüter …“

„Und ich habe gehört, Ravenclaws bedienten sich einer gewählten Ausdrucksweise. Zehn Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw für die Verwendung übler Schimpfwörter.“

Dubhe drehte sich um und starrte Riddle an. 

„Das ist nicht fair“, beschwerte sich die Hexe mit der Brille. „Ich bin auch in Ravenclaw, und alle werden mir vorwerfen, ich sei schuld daran, dass wir Hauspunkte verloren haben.“

„Tadellose logische Schlussfolgerung. Ich werde Professor Merrythought bitten, dir dafür elf Punkte zu geben.“ Riddle wandte sich der anderen Ravenclaw zu. „Name?“

„Myrte Brown.“

„Gar nicht wahr! Myrte bin ich. Das ist Olive Hornby!“

„Stimmt“, bestätigte Felian. „Sie“, er wies auf die Ravenclaw die mit ihnen gewartet hatte „Hat uns gefragt ob wir auch warten, dass Brown rauskommt.“

„Gut.“ Riddle lächelte gehässig. „Drei Stunden Nachsitzen für Olive Hornby. Professor Merrythought wird dir dann mitteilen, was du machen darfst.“

Er nickte ihnen zu, und ging seines Weges. 

„Sagt mal, hat euer Vertrauensschüler nicht alle Tassen im Schrank?“ beschwerte sich Olive Hornby. 

„Nein, ich würde sagen, er hatte gerade einen lichten Moment“, erwiderte Dubhe kühl. Er sah Riddle nach. Das war sicher Teil einer Taktik … der Versuch, Dubhe einzuwickeln … aber … es ging völlig gegen die Einstellung von Riddles Freunden.   
Wenn Riddle bereit war, das für ihn zu tun, verdiente er dann nicht eine zweite Chance? Selbst wenn es nur Berechnung war … ein Tom Riddle der dafür sorgte, dass Slytherins nicht mehr grausam zu Muggelgeborenen waren, wäre das nicht Einiges wert?   
Ja, wäre es nicht zum Wohle aller, sich wieder mit Riddle zu treffen? Oder zumindest Kontakt zu halten, ihn mit der Möglichkeit zu locken, dass ein wenig toleranteres Verhalten gegenüber Muggelgeborenen ihn der Erfüllung seiner Wünsche näher bringen könnte?

Riddle drehte den Kopf, warf Dubhe ein scheues Lächeln zu, und setzte dann seinen Weg fort. 

Dubhe schluckte. Dieser Blick … dieser verletzliche Blick, der zu sagen schien ‚Das habe ich nur für dich getan’ – wie sollte er da widerstehen?

Er würde Riddle schreiben, dass er zu Verhandlungen bereit war. Oder … nein, überlegte er auf dem Weg zum Gewächshaus, das war zu gefühllos. Es war besser, ehrlich zu sein. Ehrlich zu sagen, dass er mehr wollte als nur Sex. Aber das einfach so hinzuschreiben … vielleicht sollte er Rowan um Hilfe beim Formulieren bitten … Quatsch nein, dem konnte er nicht genug trauen … besser in die Bibliothek gehen …

„Und … ihr habt wirklich nichts gegen Muggelgeborene?“, fragte Myrte leise. 

„Nicht im Geringsten“, erwiderte Lucia freundlich. „Aber erzähl das nicht rum, es ist in Slytherin gewissermaßen Mode, gegen Muggelgeborene zu sein.“

„Olive erzählt es bestimmt rum.“

„Da kann man dann wohl nichts machen“, meinte Dubhe heiter. „Wenigstens verbessert das den Ruf Slytherins bei den anderen Häusern, wenn auch nicht gerade unseren in Slytherin.“

 

Beim Brauen von Phase zwei des Vielsaft-Tranks war Tom so aufgeregt, dass er beinahe mit, statt gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umgerührt hätte. Verdammt, er musste sich konzentrieren!  
Schließlich nahm der Trank die im Rezept angegebene, matschbraune Farbe an. 

Eigentlich konnte jetzt gar nichts mehr schief gehen. Lovegood war perfekt. Sie war so durchgeknallt, dass er jeden Blödsinn sagen konnte, ohne aufzufallen, und oft genug schien sie geistig gerade woanders zu sein wenn sie im Unterricht etwas gefragt wurde – Dubhe würde keinen Verdacht schöpfen, wenn sich seine Freundin an ein vor kurzem erfolgtes Gespräch nicht erinnerte. 

Ein Haar von ihr hatte er sich auch schon besorgt, und nachdem er den Trank in drei kleine Glasfläschchen abgefüllt hatte, schnitt er ein Stück von dem Haar ab und steckte es in eines der Fläschchen. 

Der Trank nahm eine silbrige Farbe an, und Tom verkorkte das Fläschchen sorgfältig, bevor er es einsteckte. Die anderen beiden würde er in der Kammer lassen, sicher war sicher, vielleicht brauchte er noch eine Portion. 

Jetzt musste er nur noch Lovegood aus dem Weg räumen, doch der Plan dafür war narrensicher. Im Raum der versteckten Dinge hatte sich tatsächlich ein Ring gefunden, der seinen Zwecken dienlich sein würde. Lovegood musste nur noch abgelenkt werden, und das war ein Kinderspiel. 

 

Im Aufenthaltsraum war keine Spur von Dubhe zu sehen, der sich am Morgen zum Lernen in die Bibliothek verabschiedet hatte. Von Fortescue wusste er, dass dieser in einem der Gewächshäuser an irgendeinem Pflanzenexperiment bastelte, und Mordrin musste irgendwo draußen auf den Ländereien mit ihrem Freund herumturteln. 

Lovegood dagegen las in einem Buch, neben sich ein Glas mit Kürbislimonade. Es schien allerdings kein sehr spannendes Buch zu sein, denn sie schaute regelmäßig davon auf und nahm einen Schluck Limonade. 

„Du bist doch gut in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste …“ meinte Tom beiläufig. 

Lovegood blickte von ihrem Buch auf. „Ja, wieso?“

„Mich würde interessieren, was man gegen einen Letifold machen kann, wenn man keinen Patronus zaubern kann.“ 

„Oh … nun …“ Lovegoods Blick wurde abwesend. In diesem Moment hob Tom seine Hand über ihr Glas, und betätigte den Mechanismus, der das Geheimfach im Innern seines protzigen Rings auslöste, und den konzentrierten Schlaftrank in die Kürbislimonade laufen ließ.

„Ich schätze, man könnte disapparieren“, meinte Lovegood nun. „Und ein Verwandlungszauber, mit dem man sich für kurze Zeit in einen Elefanten verwandelt, sollte ebenfalls helfen … geht natürlich nur, wenn man nicht in einem geschlossenen Raum ist. Aber natürlich ist es besser, Letifold-Schutznetze an den Fenstern anzubringen.“

„Disapparieren“, murmelte er, „Tatsächlich, das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Vielen Dank.“

Sie strahlte ihn an. „Bitte, gerne.“

Sowas von leichtgläubig … das perfekte Opfer. 

Er setzte sich in einiger Entfernung auf einen Stuhl, nahm sich ein Buch vor, und warf ab und zu einen Blick auf Lovegood. Sie wurde schnell schläfrig, und schließlich sank ihr Oberkörper auf den Tisch vor ihr. 

„Lovegood hat es mit dem Lernen wohl etwas übertrieben“, bemerkte er leichthin zu Walburga Black. „Vielleicht sollte jemand sie aufwecken, bevor sie noch von ihrem Stuhl fällt.“

Black lächelte. „Ja, sieht so aus.“ Sie stand auf, rüttelte Lovegood an der Schulter – nichts passierte.

„Vielleicht bringst du sie besser in den Schlafsaal“, schlug Tom vor, ganz der verantwortungsbewusste Vertrauensschüler. 

„Sieht so aus.“ Blacks wissendes Lächeln ließ vermuten, dass sie ihn verdächtigte, die Finger ihm Spiel zu haben, aber gar nicht daran dachte, ihn zu verpetzen. Sehr gut. 

Die anderen im Aufenthaltsraum schienen nichts Auffälliges bemerkt zu haben. Seine Taktik, in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste öfter mal mit Lovegood zu reden, die darin relativ gut war, zahlte sich aus. 

Kaum, dass Black Lovegood mit einem Schwebezauber die Treppe hinaufbefördert hatte, verließ Tom den Aufenthaltsraum, und suchte die nächste Jungentoilette auf. Es war gerade niemand dort, und falls später jemand kam … nun, besser so als umgekehrt, und Lovegood war durchaus zuzutrauen, dass sie die Tür verwechselte und ihr das nicht mal auffiel. 

Er schloss sich in einer Kabine ein, holte den Trank aus der Tasche, und stürzte ihn hinunter. Schmeckte wie Kräutertee. Ein Brennen breitete sich in seinem Magen aus, und er musste sich an der Wand abstützen um nicht auf den Boden zu sinken. Als nächstes hatte er das Gefühl, zu schmelzen. Sein Körper veränderte sich, er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass seine Genitalien schrumpften.

Endlich war es vorbei. Er entriegelte die Tür und trat hinaus, wobei er fast einen Schuh verloren hätte. Lovegood hatte natürlich kleinere Füße als er … daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Egal. Die Schuhe konnte er ausziehen, die Robe war lang genug um das zu verbergen.   
Er versteckte seine Schuhe im Spülungskasten und wandte sich dem Spiegel über den Waschbecken zu. Der Gesichtsausdruck passte nicht ganz … Lovegood schaute anders … ah, sie lächelte meistens, ja, und dann hatte sie meistens diesen leicht abwesenden Ausdruck … perfekt. 

Seine Brust hatte sich kaum verändert, Lovegood war in dieser Hinsicht nicht besonders gut ausgestattet, was Tom sehr zupass kam. Das andauernde Gefühl, dass in seiner Hose etwas fehlte, war schlimm genug. Wenigstens passte seine Hose noch – sie war ihm vorher ein wenig zu weit gewesen, und saß jetzt recht eng an den Hüften.

Lovegoods langes blondes Haar fiel ihm offen über die Schultern, und sah lediglich etwas zu ordentlich für eine unfrisierte Lucia Lovegood aus. Tom fuhr ein paar Mal durch um es zu verwuscheln – perfekt. Jetzt musste er nur noch das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen abnehmen und einstecken – ein Hoch auf Schuluniformen! Die Robe war an den Schultern etwas weit, doch Lovegood trug ihre Roben auch eher weit, das sollte also nicht zu sehr auffallen. 

Nachdem er seinen Zauberstab mit einem Illusionszauber belegt hatte, damit er dem von Lovegood ähnelte – es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er ihn brauchen würde, aber das Risiko war zu hoch – machte er sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. 

 

Dubhe saß über ein Buch gebeugt da, und bemerkte ihn gar nicht. 

Tom trat neben ihn und linste in das Buch. „Die Magie des Reims“ Aha. 

„Hallo Dubhe, wie geht’s?“, fragte er, bemüht, Lovegoods Tonfall nachzuahmen. Nicht perfekt, aber Dubhe schien sowieso abgelenkt. 

„Hm? Ach, nicht so gut. Ich krieg Riddle nicht aus dem Kopf“, erwiderte Dubhe leise. 

„Das belastet dich“, stellte Tom mitfühlend fest. „Du solltest das mit ihm klären.“ Genau so etwas würde Lovegood sagen. 

„Hast ja Recht.“ Dubhe seufzte. „Aber … ich weiß nicht … hat sich an seiner Aura was geändert?“

„Sie ist blasser geworden“, sagte Tom gewichtig „Er muss sehr traurig sein.“ So viel hatte er von Lovegoods Aurenseherei mitbekommen. Blass bedeutete traurig. 

„Hmm …“ Dubhe runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Blasser? Also ist sie jetzt nicht mehr dunkelblau, sondern himmelblau?“

„Genau.“ Tom strich sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Und er hat sich geändert … gestern …“

„Ja, das war sehr freundlich von ihm.“ Dubhe schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde ihm wohl heute Abend schreiben.“

Eine Zeitlang sagte er nichts, dann sprang er plötzlich auf. „Verflixte Drachenkacke!“, rief er aus. „Wie spät ist es?“

Mist, er hatte vergessen seine Armbanduhr auszuziehen! Und besaß Lovegood überhaupt eine Uhr? Egal, er hatte aus dem neuen Buch einen Trick gelernt, den Lovegood als Reinblüterin bestimmt beherrschte. Da kam es gelegen, dass er seinen Zauberstab getarnt hatte. Er zog ihn aus der Tasche. „Hora Minutiaque“ flüsterte er. 

Blaue Ziffern aus Rauch erschienen in der Luft. Dubhe starrte sie an. „Gerade noch rechtzeitig“, sagte er schließlich. „Kommst du mit?“

„Natürlich.“ So allmählich hatte er den Dreh raus, Lovegoods weichen Tonfall nachzuahmen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin sie gingen, aber das konnte er natürlich nicht sagen. 

Auf dem Weg kroch die Kälte des Steinbodens durch seine dünnen Socken. Er hätte wirklich an die Schuhe denken sollen. 

„Leihst du mir deinen Zauberstab?“, fragte Dubhe. 

„Hast du deinen nicht dabei?“ Seinen Zauberstab würde er nur aus der Hand geben wenn es absolut notwendig war um die Tarnung zu wahren. Hoffentlich war Dubhes Zauberstab nicht kaputt oder so … aber Lovegood war zerstreut genug um so was vergessen zu haben. 

„Schon, aber die Lehrer nehmen einem meistens den Zauberstab ab bevor sie einem eine Strafarbeit aufgeben“, erwiderte Dubhe nervös. 

„Ach so.“ Sie standen jetzt vor Dumbledores Bürotür. 

„Also?“ Dubhe streckte die Hand aus. „Schnell, ich muss jetzt wirklich klopfen. Und ohne Zauberstab dauert alles ewig!“

Das hatte er nicht gewusst, er hatte es elegant vermieden, Strafarbeiten aufgehalst zu bekommen. Wortlos, weil er nicht wusste, was Lovegood dazu sagen würde, streckte Tom ihm den getarnten Zauberstab hin. Die Tarnung würde immerhin halten bis er sie aufhob. Und Lovegood würde ihrem besten Freund mit Sicherheit ihren Zauberstab geben, um ihm eine Strafarbeit zu erleichtern, daran war nicht zu rütteln. 

„Danke, Luciaschatz.“ Dubhes Stimme klang irgendwie ängstlich. Jagte ihm die Strafarbeit bei Dumbledore so viel Angst ein?

Auf sein Klopfen hin dauerte es eine geraume Weile, bis Dumbledore öffnete, Zeit, die Dubhe nutzte, um Toms Zauberstab tief in seiner Tasche zu versenken. 

„Ah, Mr Fhacal – was verschafft mir die Ehre?“

„Dürfen wir eintreten, Sir?“

Dumbledore öffnete die Tür weit, und Tom wurde, ehe er sich versah, am Ellenbogen ergriffen und in das Büro gezogen. 

„Sie hatten mich letzte Nacht auf dem Gang erwischt, Sir“, erklärte Dubhe mit zitternder Stimme. „Sicher haben Sie das nicht vergessen?“

Dumbledore schwieg eine Weile. „Ihre Ehrlichkeit ist löblich, Mr Fhacal“, sagte er schließlich langsam. 

„Danke Sir.“

Wahnsinn, Dubhe zitterte jetzt sogar am Körper etwas – der musste wahnsinnig Angst vor dem zerstreuten Verwandlungslehrer haben. Komisch. Nachts auf dem Gang zu sein war doch kein Schwerverbrechen. 

„Sie werden meinen Zauberstab einbehalten wollen“ Dubhe streckte Dumbledore den getarnten Zauberstab hin – verdammt! Ein Lehrer könnte die Tarnung bemerken!

Aber Dumbledore nickte nur, schloss eine Schublade an seinem Schreibtisch auf, tat den Zauberstab hinein und schloss wieder zu. 

Gerade als er den Schlüssel einsteckte, fuhr Dubhe plötzlich herum, seinen eigenen Zauberstab auf Tom gerichtet. „ Incarcerous!“ Dünne Seile schossen aus seinem Zauberstab und wanden sich um Tom, der vor Schreck wie erstarrt war. „Wer bist du, und was hast du mit Lucia gemacht?“

Entsetzen ergriff Tom. Über ein mögliches Scheitern seines Plans hatte er fast gar nicht nachgedacht. Damit, dass Dubhe diesen Zauber beherrschte, hatte er jedenfalls nicht gerechnet. Auf dem Gang und mit Zauberstab hätte er kämpfen konnen, doch hier war er wehrlos. Jetzt hatte auch Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. 

Leugnen war zwecklos. „Lovegood geht es gut. Sie schläft nur. In ihrem eigenen Bett.“

„Ein Schlaftrank?“, fuhr Dubhe ihn an. 

„Kein Grund so zu schreien.“

„Der einfache, mit Flubberwurmschleim?“

„Ja, wieso?“ Ihm schwante Übles. 

Dubhe öffnete die Tür und stürmte hinaus. Wenig später kehrte er zurück, sein Gesicht jetzt leichenblass. „Lucia ist allergisch gegen Flubberwürmer“, erklärte er Dumbledore. „Dieses Monster könnte sie umgebracht haben.“ 

Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände. „Mindy!“, sagte er. 

Tom fragte sich schon, was der Quatsch sollte, als mit einem Knacklaut eine Hauselfe erschien. „Braucht Professor Dumbledore neue Zitronenbonbons?“, fragte sie eifrig. 

„Nein. Sag Professor Slughorn, er soll so schnell wie möglich in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum kommen, und ein Mittel gegen allergische Reaktionen mitbringen. Apparier einfach dahin wo er gerade ist. Komm danach wieder hierher.“ 

„Ja, Professor Dumbledore, Sir.“ Mit einem weiteren Knacklaut war die Hauselfe wieder weg. 

Tom tat sein Bestes, sich unsichtbar zu machen. 

„Sie brauchen gar nicht zu versuchen sich zu verstecken. Setzen Sie sich.“ Dumbledore drückte ihn in einen Sessel. „Wer sind Sie?“

Leugnen hatte wohl keinen Zweck. „Tom Riddle“, gab er kleinlaut zu. „Ich hab das nicht gewollt! Ich konnte doch nicht wissen … niemand hat je irgendwas gesagt! Ich wusste nicht mal, dass man gegen Flubberwürmer allergisch sein kann!

„Das glaube ich sogar“, begann Dumbledore, doch bevor er fortfahren konnte, war die Hauselfe wieder da. 

„Professor Slughorn ist unterwegs, Sir“, sagte sie schnell. „Kann Mindy noch etwas tun?“

„Hol Miss Lovegood aus ihrem Bett und bring sie in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum“, ordnete Dumbledore an. „Das wars. Auf meinem Kamin steht Flohpulver, Mr Fhacal, bedienen Sie sich. Ich werde mich hier um Mr Riddle kümmern.“

„Danke, Sir.“ 

„Es tut mir Leid“, sagte Tom schwach. „Dubhe – ich wollte nicht …“

Doch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, sagte Dubhe auch schon „Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum“ und dann war er weg.

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen, Mr Riddle.“

„Es sollte nur ein harmloser Streich sein, Sir.“ Inzwischen hatte er sich eine Verteidigungsstrategie zurechtgelegt. „Ich wollte nur –“

„Das können Sie gleich Professor Dippet erzählen.“ Dumbledore warf eine Prise Flohpulver in die Flammen des Kamins, steckte seinen Kopf hinein, und sagte etwas. 

Wenig später erschien Dippet im Raum. Er musterte Tom skeptisch. 

„Sie sagen, bei dieser jungen Dame handle es sich in Wahrheit nicht um Lucia Lovegood sondern um Tom Riddle? Das ist eine schwerwiegende Anschuldigung, Albus!“

„Er hat es selbst zugegeben. Aber wir können auch warten, bis die Wirkung des Vielsaft-Tranks nachlässt.“

Verdammt! Wenn er nicht die Nerven verloren und alles zugegeben hätte, dann könnte er sich womöglich noch irgendwie rauswinden … obwohl, nein, die allergische Reaktion bei Lovegood würde beweisen, dass ihr jemand einen Schlaftrunk gegeben hatte, und wenn jemand Walburga Black befragte …

„Es sollte nur ein harmloser Streich sein, Sir“, beteuerte er. „Ich … ich hatte keine echte Kindheit, im Waisenhaus dürfen wir gar nichts, Sir, und … natürlich fühlte ich mich sehr geehrt, zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt zu werden, aber die Verantwortung … also … einen einzigen, harmlosen Streich wollte ich mal ausprobieren, bevor ich erwachsen bin, und da …“ Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, die nicht nur deshalb vor Scham brannten. „Da habe ich eben …“

„Na, na, das ist alles kein Beinbruch, Tom“, meinte Dippet freundlich. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber warum gerade eine Hexe? Ich bin sicher, Sie hatten nichts Übles im Sinn, aber man könnte denken …“

„Sie ist eine Freundin von Dubhe, Sir, und ich dachte … wo er doch Auror werden will, wie seine Mutter … ich könnte ihm zeigen, dass er nicht vorsichtig genug ist,und dann könnten wir gemeinsam darüber lachen … und ich habe eben zufällig schneller ein Haar von ihr besorgen können als von …“ Wie hieß Fortescue noch mit Vornamen? „Von Felian, Sir.“ Er schluckte. Immer noch rannen Tränen über sein Gesicht. „Es tut mir Leid, Sir.“

„Das sehe ich, aber eine Strafe ist dennoch unvermeidlich. Ein paar Stunden Strafarbeit,und Schwamm drüber. Nicht wahr, Albus?“

„Miss Lovegood schwebt in Lebensgefahr“, erwiderte Dumbledore leise. „Mr. Riddle hat ihr einen Schlaftrank verabreicht, gegen den sie allergisch ist.“

„Professor Slughorn wird ihr helfen können“, sagte Tom. „Nicht wahr, Professor? Das wird er doch?“

„Man wird sehen. Mr Fhacal hat nicht gesagt, wie schwer die Allergie ist, oder wann die Reaktion eintritt, aber mir scheint wir müssen das Schlimmste befürchten … wann haben Sie ihr den Trank verabreicht?“

„Vor … ich weiß nicht, einer halben Stunde vielleicht, Sir. Das ist doch nicht lang? Es ist doch sicher noch nicht zu spät?!“ 

„Wenn Sie hier bei Mr Riddle bleiben gehe ich kurz nachsehen“, erwiderte Dumbledore. 

Dippet nickte, und wenig später waren sie zu zweit. 

„Die Fesseln sind sicher nicht nötig“, meinte Dippet, und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs befreite er Tom. 

„Danke, Sir.“ Kaum hatte er das gesagt, setzte die Rückverwandlung ein. Verdammt! Dann war es doch schon länger her. 

Keuchend und über der Armlehne des Sessels hängend kam er wieder zu sich. Die Rückverwandlung war genauso schmerzhaft wie die Verwandlung, oder sogar schlimmer. „Darf ich gehen, Sir?“, fragte er schließlich. „Ich bin gut in Tränke, vielleicht kann ich irgendwie helfen …“

Dippet dachte kurz nach. „Also gut. Melden Sie sich bei Professor Dumbledore zum Nachsitzen, wenn das alles vorbei ist.“

 

Kaum, dass er im Gemeinschaftsraum aus dem Kamin getreten war, lag Tom auch schon wieder auf dem Boden.

Über ihm stand Fortescue. „DU DRECKIGER, WIDERLICHER, AMORALISCHER BASILISK!“

Ehe Tom etwas erwidern konnte, traf ihn auch schon der nächste Fluch. 

Zuerst dachte er, der Fluch verursache nur Übelkeit und Magenschmerzen, doch dann musste er sich übergeben. Schnecken. Er kotzte Schnecken. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. 

Nachdem die Schnecken endlich draußen waren, konnte er einen Blick auf Lovegood erhaschen, die auf einem Sofa lag. Dubhe, Slughorn und zwei Hauselfen beugten sich über sie. 

„KELPIE! CHIMÄRE! Dreckiger kleiner Sumpfkrattler! Verflohter Werwolf!“

„Mäßigen Sie sich, Mr Fortescue“, sagte Slughorn. „Miss Lovegood geht es schon besser.“

Das lenkte Fortescue ab. Sofort war er beim Sofa und redete leise auf Lovegood ein. 

Tom war unendlich erleichtert. Lovegood würde überleben!   
Kein Schulausschluss also. Ja. Er würde in Hogwarts bleiben. Das war wichtig. Es war von äußerster Wichtigkeit, dass er in Hogwarts bleiben und seine Ausbildung beenden konnte. 

Plötzlich stand Dubhe neben ihm. „Du bist das Letzte, Riddle“, sagte er kalt. „Das Allerletzte.“

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ließ er die Schnecken verschwinden. „Wenn du dich bei Slughorn beschwerst, wirst du deines Lebens nicht mehr froh, dafür sorge ich persönlich“, drohte er leise, und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Tom. 

Ein neuer Schwall Schnecken bahnte sich seinen Weg aus Toms Mund. Er hasste Schnecken. Hatte sie schon immer gehasst, diese widerlichen Schleimdinger, aber das hier, das war Folter! 

„Finite Incantatem“, sagte Dubhe gebieterisch. „Denk dran Riddle: Klappe halten“, zischte er. „Felian hat dir nichts getan.“ Mit einem weiteren Zauberstabwink verschwanden die Schnecken. 

„Danke“, flüsterte Tom. Wenigstens kotzte er keine Schnecken mehr. Um alles andere konnte er sich später kümmern. 

„Das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht, Tom“, sagte Walburga Black mit gespielter Entrüstung. „Wie konntest du nur!“

Aber sie half ihm aufzustehen und zu einem Sessel zu gehen. Von dort aus verfolgte er das weitere Geschehen. 

 

Lucia hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen – wohl die Folge davon, dass zwei Hauselfen über sie gebeugt waren, denn sie beteuerte, es gehe ihr wieder gut. 

Cinny hatte ihr offenbar gerade noch rechtzeitig Spitzwegerich-Elixier eingeflößt, bevor die Luftröhre ganz zugeschwollen gewesen war – nach Aussage der Hauselfe hatte Lucia im Schlaf schon geröchelt. 

Slughorn hatte ihr dann nur noch ein weiteres Mittel zum Abschwellen eingeflößt, ein Gegenmittel gegen den Schlaftrunk gegeben, und sich wichtig gemacht. Hauptsächlich das Letzte, Dubhes Ansicht nach. 

„Sie braucht jetzt Ruhe“, flüsterte er den beiden Hauselfen zu. „Ich sage euch, wenn sie wieder auf den Beinen ist.“

Die beiden disapparierten, und Lucia öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. „Dubhe hat Recht. Ich brauche Ruhe“, sagte sie. „Es reicht, wenn Felian hier bleibt, Sir.“

„Nun, Miss Lovegood“, sagte Slughorn gewichtig. „Ich denke, Sie haben das Ärgste überstanden.“

Und dann ging er endlich. Felian kniete neben Lucia und streichelte ihre Wange. „Es tut mir so Leid“, flüsterte er. „Ich hätte dich nicht allein lassen sollen.“

„Red keinen Unsinn“, murmelte sie. „Ich war einfach blöd, Riddle in die Nähe von etwas zu lassen, das ich noch trinken will, das ist alles.“

„Sie hat Recht“, meinte Dubhe. „Was dich betrifft, meine ich. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Wer rechnet denn schon mit so was? Das gilt auch für dich Lucia … es kippt einem nicht alle Tage jemand Schlaftrunk ins Essen!“

„Bei Morganas gestärkten Unterröcken!“ hörte er Morgaines Stimme. „Dubhe, ist es wahr was ich gehört habe?!“

„Wenn du gehört hast, dass Riddle Lucia fast umgebracht hätte, dann ja.“

„Gut für ihn, dass sie überlebt hat“, knurrte Morgaine und warf Riddle einen Blick zu, der endlose Qualen versprach, falls Lucia auch nur den geringsten Schaden zurückbehielt. 

„Bleibst du hier und passt auf, dass er nicht noch mal was versucht?“, fragte Dubhe. „Ich müsste mal in die Küche … ich glaube, wir brauchen jetzt alle eine kleine Stärkung.“

„Ja, natürlich.“

 

In Wahrheit ging er hauptsächlich in die Küche, um den Hauselfen Entwarnung zu geben. Die Sache hatte sich herumgesprochen, und alle Hauselfen von Hogwarts waren in heller Aufregung. 

„Stimmt es, dass Cinny einer Hexe das Leben gerettet hat?“ Das war die größte aller Heldentaten, die Erfüllung eines Hauselfenlebens, und Cinny zu gratulieren schien tatsächlich ausnahmsweise mal wichtiger zu sein als die Arbeit. Erstaunlich. 

Dubhe konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Ja, es ist wahr“, bestätigte er, „Aber ich bin sicher, jede und jeder einzelne von euch hätte dasselbe getan, wenn ich sie oder ihn gerufen hätte.“ Es war einfach sein erster Reflex gewesen, Cinny zu rufen, nachdem ihm klar geworden war, dass er selbst nie und nimmer rechtzeitig im Gemeinschaftsraum ankommen konnte. 

Er ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und breitete die Arme aus. „Ich könnte dich knuddeln, Cinny.“

Sie trat an ihn heran, und er drückte sie an sich. „Das vergess ich dir nie. Wenn du irgendwas brauchst, irgendwas willst … ich bin dir auf ewig was schuldig.“

„Cinny hat doch gar nicht viel getan“, murmelte die kleine Hauselfe. Sie war bis in die Ohrenspitzen rot angelaufen. Das ganze Blut ließ ihre Ohren aufrechter stehen als sonst. „Herr Dubhe ist Cinny nichts schuldig.“

„Es ist sehr großzügig von dir, das zu sagen“, erwiderte er feierlich. Das Rot von Cinnys Gesicht wurde noch ein wenig dunkler. 

„Und wo ist Mindy?“

„Hier, Herr Dubhe.“ Die Hauselfe trat schüchtern auf ihn zu. „Will Herr Dubhe Mindy auch umarmen?“

„Wenn Mindy das möchte?“

„Mindy würde sich … sehr geehrt fühlen“, wisperte die Hauselfe. 

Er umarmte sie ebenfalls, und erhob sich wieder. „Ich bräuchte etwas zu essen“, erklärte er der Allgemeinheit. „Als Vorwand für meinen Besuch hier.“

Kurz darauf ertrank er geradezu in Hauselfen, die ihm etwas zustecken wollten. 

Mit drei Apfelkuchen im Gepäck kehrte er in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Inzwischen hatte der Raum sich deutlich geleert; es gab nichts mehr zu gaffen, und Morgaine bedachte alle die sich dem Sofa näherten, auf dem Lucia lag, mit giftigen Blicken. 

„Frischer Apfelkuchen“, verkündete er. „Wer will?“

Morgaine wollte, und auch Lucia fühlte sich gut genug, welchen zu essen, was Felian ebenfalls zu ausreichend Appetit verhalf.


	7. Bis zum Anfang der Sommerferien

Als er sich von dem Schneckenfluch erholt hatte, machte sich Tom auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. 

Dort angekommen wagte er kaum, an die Tür zu klopfen – aber er musste es hinter sich bringen. Möglichst bald, immerhin war sein Zauberstab immer noch dort. 

Dumbledore ließ ihn wortlos ein, und musterte ihn eine ganze Zeit, bevor er schließlich sagte „Setzen Sie sich.“

Tom setzte sich in den ihm zugewiesenen Sessel, während Dumbledore hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz nahm. 

„Sie haben sich bei Professor Dippet sehr geschickt herausgeredet, Mr Riddle, aber ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort.“

„Sir?“

„Was immer Sie vorhatten, es war sicher kein harmloser Streich. Sie werden bis zum Ende des Schuljahres jeden Tag nachsitzen, und wenn ich Schulleiter wäre, dann wären Sie jetzt kein Vertrauensschüler mehr.“

„Ja, Sir.“ Er starrte auf seine Füße. Die rechte Socke hatte ein Loch. Irgendwann demnächst musste er seine Schuhe aus dem Spülkasten holen. 

„Nachdem Sie so entsetzt über die Tat Ihrer Mutter waren, dachte ich wirklich, Sie hätten sich geändert, seit ich Sie im Waisenhaus besucht habe. Aber offenbar ist dem keineswegs so, und Sie wollten eher in die Fußstapfen ihrer Mutter treten.“

„Professor Dumbledore!“ Er richtete sich auf. „Was wollen Sie damit andeuten?!“ Wusste Dumbledore … aber nein, Dubhe konnte ihm nichts erzählt haben, die beiden waren doch nie allein im selben Raum …

„Es gibt nur einen sehr geringen Unterschied dazwischen, jemandem einen Trank zu verabreichen damit er Gefühle für einen entwickelt, und sich in eine Person zu verwandeln, für die jemand sehr andere Gefühle hat als für einen selbst. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Sie mit Mr Fhacal befreundet sind. Wenn Sie das wären, hätte er anders reagiert – und Sie wüssten von Miss Lovegoods Allergie.“

„Ich wäre gern mit ihm befreundet, Sir“, murmelte Tom. „Und ich wollte nicht … ich wollte nur … ich habe nur einen kleinen Fehler gemacht, und ich dachte, wenn Lovegood ihm sagt, dass er aufhören soll, mir das nachzutragen, dann … kommt alles in Ordnung.“

„Vielleicht hätten Sie den konventionellen Weg gehen und in Ihrer wahren Gestalt um Verzeihung bitten sollen.“

„Habe ich. Auf mich hört er nicht.“ Allerdings, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte … entschuldigt hatte er sich wirklich nicht. Nicht direkt. Aber impliziert hatte er es. 

„Dann war Ihr Fehler vielleicht nicht so klein, wie Sie behaupten“, erwiderte Dumbledore. „Nun zu Ihrer Strafarbeit. Sie werden mir bei den Recherchen für meine neueste wissenschaftliche Arbeit helfen.“

„Ja, Sir.“ 

„Kommen Sie morgen nach dem Unterricht zu mir. Das war alles. Sie können gehen.“

„Ja, Sir.“ Tom war schon beinahe zur Tür hinaus, als ihm etwas einfiel. „Könnte ich meinen Zauberstab zurückhaben, Sir?“ 

„Sie brauchen ihn natürlich für den Unterricht, ja …“ Dumbledore schloss die Schreibtischschublade auf und nahm den Zauberstab heraus. „Priori Incantatem!“

Entsetzt musste Tom zusehen, wie das nebelhafte Abbild seines letzten Zaubers aus dem Stab quoll. Und des Tarnzaubers von davor. Der Kessel mit dem Vielsaft-Trank. Dann die Zauber mit denen er sich den Alltag erleichtert hatte. Dann die Sprüche von der letzten Unterrichtsstunde … und endlich brach Dumbledore den Zauber ab. 

„Also gut. Immerhin scheinen Sie keine illegalen Zauber verwendet zu haben. Bis morgen, Mr Riddle.“ Dumbledore gab ihm den Zauberstab zurück. 

Tom schlurfte in Richtung Slytherin durch die Flure, und war fast angekommen, als er merkte, dass er immer noch auf Socken herumlief. Er war schon bei der Toilette angekommen, als ihm einfiel, dass er auch hätte zaubern können. Na, egal. 

Er holte seine Schuhe aus dem Spülkasten – wenigstens waren sie nicht nass geworden – zog sie wieder an, und schlurfte wieder Richtung Slytherin. 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war keine Spur von Dubhe und seinen Freunden zu sehen, aber Tom war auch sonst nicht nach Gesellschaft. Er ging in den Schlafsaal, zog die Schuhe und die verdreckten Socken aus, und setzte sich auf sein Bett. 

Stumme Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.  
Diese Sache würde seiner Karriere ein Ende setzen. Seine Träume davon, als Lehrer in Hogwarts zu bleiben, es von Schlammblütern zu reinigen … oder Schulleiter zu werden und sie einfach nicht mehr aufzunehmen, oder … ach, egal … jedenfalls waren seine Chancen auf einen Lehrerposten rapide gesunken.  
Und das war ja wohl ein guter Grund zum Weinen, wenn es überhaupt einen gab.

 

Lucia hatte den Wunsch geäußert, ins Gewächshaus zu gehen, also gingen sie ins Gewächshaus und sahen sich Felians Drachenbisspflanze an, die wuchs und gedieh. 

„Es tut mir Leid“, murmelte Lucia, nachdem sie die Pflanze eine Weile angesehen hatte. „Ich dachte, Riddle hätte sich geändert.“

„Wie kamst du darauf?“, fragte Dubhe. 

„Ich wollte nichts sagen, weil … ich wollte nicht, dass du was Unüberlegtes tust, aber … ich dachte, seine Aura wäre nicht mehr ganz schwarz. Manchmal sah es aus wie ein sehr dunkles Grün. Es muss Wunschdenken gewesen sein. Aber das hat mich wahrscheinlich abgelenkt, als er mit mir geredet hat. Er hat mich um Hilfe gebeten, und …“ Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, es hilft, wenn ich freundlich zu ihm bin …“

„Du bist netter als gut für dich ist“, sagte Morgaine liebevoll. 

„Jetzt tue ich sicher nichts Unüberlegtes mehr“, meinte Dubhe düster. „Das verzeih ich ihm nie. Wenn ich mich nicht mit ihm eingelassen hätte, wäre er gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dir das anzutun.“

„Das konntest du aber wirklich nicht wissen“, erwiderte Lucia freundlich. „Was hatte er eigentlich vor?“

Dubhe setzte sich auf einen Sack mit Drachenmist-Dünger. „Lass mich überlegen … zuerst, in der Bibliothek, als ich dachte, du wärst es, habe ich erwähnt, dass ich nicht aufhören kann, über ihn nachzudenken. Dann hat er irgendwas gesagt von wegen ich sollte das klären, und ich hab gefragt, wie Riddles Aura aussieht, und da hat er gesagt, sie sei blass … da bin ich misstrauisch geworden, und hab gefragt, ob Riddles Aura jetzt nicht mehr dunkelblau sondern himmelblau wäre. Als er das bestätigt hat, war die Sache klar.“

„Und dann hast du ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt?“, fragte Felian. „In der Bibliothek?“

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was er mit Lucia gemacht hat, hätte ich vielleicht, aber ehrlich, ich hatte Angst. Also hab ich behauptet, ich hätte eine Strafarbeit bei Dumbledore zu machen, und hab ihn zu Dumbledores Büro gelotst. Da hab ich ihm unter einem Vorwand seinen Zauberstab abgeluchst – ich hab Blut und Wasser geschwitzt , wenn ihm was aufgefallen wäre … aber Dumbledore hat zum Glück verstanden was los ist, als ich ihm zugezwinkert hab, und hat mitgespielt bis Riddles Zauberstab hinter Schloss und Riegel war. Danach war’s ein Kinderspiel.“

„Warum hast du nicht einfach der Bibliothekarin Bescheid gesagt?“

„Ich … ich weiß nicht“, erwiderte Dubhe perplex. „Ich dachte wohl, sie wäre keine große Hilfe falls es zum Kampf kommt und er mehr drauf hat als ich eh schon befürchte.“

„Sie war die beste Duellantin ihres Jahrgangs“, meinte Felian. „Hab ich im Trophäenraum gesehen.“

„Lass mich raten, Ravenclaw? Wissen ist wichtiger als Ruhm?“

„Keine Ahnung, aber ja, könnte sein.“

„Bekommt Riddle dafür eigentlich irgendeine Strafe?“, wollte Morgaine wissen. „Ich meine, gefangen gesetzt haben sie ihn offensichtlich nicht.“

„Darum hab ich mich nicht gekümmert“, gab Dubhe zu. „Felian, gib mir Bescheid falls irgendwer versucht, dich für die Flüche zu bestrafen, die du Riddle auf den Hals gejagt hast. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er seines Lebens nicht mehr froh werden wird, wenn er dich verpetzt.“

„Tsk, ihr redet als wären wir ein Haufen Regelbrecher“, meinte Morgaine. „Wenn Riddle nicht ordentlich bestraft wird, beschweren wir uns einfach bei Dippet.“

Dubhe grinste. „Man sieht schon, Rowan hat einen guten Einfluss auf dich.“

„Mhm.“ Ihr Blick wurde verträumt. „Er war so süß, als mir Alhena Black gesagt hat, was passiert ist. Ganz entsetzt, und … da fällt mir ein, ich hab versprochen, ihm zu schreiben, wie es Lucia geht.“

„Dann nichts wie ab zur Eulerei.“ Dubhe stand auf. „Oder wolltest du noch hier bleiben, Lucia?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte euch in Ruhe die Sache mit Riddle sagen können. Es ist besser, er erfährt nicht, woran du ihn enttarnt hast.“

„Sehe ich auch so.“ Morgaine beschwor Pergament und einen Bleistift herauf, und schrieb auf dem groben Holztisch des Gewächshauses eine kurze Notiz an Rowan. 

Gemeinsam stiegen sie zur Eulerei hinauf. „Darf ich Landroval nehmen?“, fragte Morgaine. „Genevieve schläft um die Zeit.“

„Sicher, wenn er nicht gerade einen Ausflug macht.“

Landroval war da, genoss es, sich reihum von allen streicheln zu lassen, und flatterte dann eifrig mit dem kleinen Stück Pergament los. 

 

Tom wäre am liebsten in seinem Bett geblieben, die Vorhänge um sich gezogen, und hätte mit niemandem gesprochen.  
Seine Freunde waren ausgesprochen stolz auf „Vold“ beziehungsweise „Morty“ – er war in letzter Zeit zu lax gewesen, und kaum einer nannte ihn noch „Lord Voldemort.“  
Der Vielsafttrank war äußerst komplex, und viele Erwachsene hätten ihn nicht hinbekommen. Ihn für einen Streich einzusetzen war aus Sicht seiner Freunde einfach genial. 

Das half ihm allerdings nicht, sich besser zu fühlen. Aus seiner eigenen Sicht war er ein Versager – es brachte einem nichts, einen Trank brauen zu können, wenn man dann an der Anwendung scheiterte. 

Woran hatte Dubhe ihn erkannt? Und vor allem – wann? Sofort, weil Lovegood ihn anders begrüßte? Dann stimmte es nicht mal, dass er viel über Tom nachdachte. Bei dem Gespräch über seine Aura?

Vielleicht hatte Lovegood vorher etwas ganz anderes behauptet, etwa, dass seine Aura dunkler geworden war … aber wie paranoid musste man sein, um einen Betrug mit Vielsafttrank zu vermuten, wenn eine seltsame Person wie Lovegood plötzlich ganz anderen Unsinn redete als sonst?

Sehr paranoid, aber andererseits, Dubhes Mutter war Aurorin, und die waren von Berufs wegen paranoid. Tom hatte von einem gehört, der ausschließlich aus seiner persönlichen Flasche trank, auch wenn er eingeladen war. 

Als er sich bei Dumbledore zum Nachsitzen meldete, wies ihm dieser einen kleinen Tisch in seinem Büro zu, der über und über mit Zeitungsausschnitten bedeckt war. 

„Ich habe nie die Zeit gefunden, meine Sammlung an Zeitungsausschnitten zu ordnen. Ihre Aufgabe wird sein, alle Ausschnitte, die sich auf das Thema meiner Arbeit beziehen, herauszusuchen, und auf einen Stapel zu legen.“

„Und worum geht es bei dieser Arbeit?“ Dumbledore ging ihm jetzt schon auf die Nerven. 

„Ach ja, das hatte ich nicht erwähnt? Um Liebe.“

„Liebe?“, fragte Tom verdattert. Was bitte, war daran magisch?

„Ja, Liebe. Genauer gesagt, das Zusammenspiel von Liebe und Magie. Haben Sie noch Fragen bevor Sie anfangen?“

„Nein.“ Er würde sich zu Tode langweilen. 

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er sich durch gefühlte tausend Zeitungsausschnitte gearbeitet, zu allen möglichen und unmöglichen Themen. Rezepte aus der Hexenwoche (für Zitronensorbet und Zitronenbaisertorte) lagen zwischen Tagesprophet-Artikeln über Grindelwald, und dazwischen waren alle möglichen blödsinnigen Meldungen aus der Hexenwoche, von denen Tom annahm, dass sie frei erfunden waren. 

Lustlos nahm er einen weiteren Ausschnitt zur Hand. Hier wurde ein Zauberer interviewt, der angeblich immun gegen Feuer war. 

„Seine aquamarinblauen Augen füllen sich mit Tränen, als ich ihn auf den Ursprung dieser Fähigkeit anspreche“, sülzte die Reporterin. „’Sie war doch noch so jung’ sagt er mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Seine Ehefrau, erklärt er mir, kam ums Leben, als sie ihn und ihre kleine Tochter, mit der er am Strand gerade Hogwarts aus Sand nachbaute, gegen einen Ungarischen Hornschwanz verteidigte. Den beiden gelang die Flucht, obwohl der Feuerstrahl des Drachen sie bereits erreicht hatte – und sie sind seitdem völlig immun gegen Verbrennungen. Vor meinen Augen hält er eine Hand ins Kaminfeuer, ohne vorher einen Zauber zu wirken, ohne dem Feuer eine magische Substanz hinzuzufügen.“

In etwa diesem Stil ging es weiter. Der Mann behauptete, die Liebe seiner früh verstorbenen Ehefrau habe einen magischen Effekt.  
Immerhin, etwas für den „Möglicherweise von Bedeutung“-Stapel. Wahrscheinlich frei erfunden, aber das war Dumbledores Problem. 

Das Einzige von Bedeutung, was er in dieser Stunde noch fand, war ein weiterer Ausschnitt zu demselben Mann, der, seit seine Tochter das gemeinsame Heim verlassen hatte um im Ministerium zu arbeiten, seine Immunität gegen Feuer verloren hatte. Das erklärte es – wahrscheinlich hatte die Tochter die ganze Zeit Flammengefrierzauber gewirkt. 

„Das reicht für heute, Mr Riddle.“ Dumbledore war unbemerkt neben ihn getreten. „Ach ja, dieser Artikel … ich war mir gar nicht mehr sicher, ob ich ihn ausgeschnitten hatte. Gute Arbeit. Möchten Sie ein Zitronenbrausebonbon?“

„Nein danke, Sir“, erwiderte Tom mit möglichst ausdrucksloser Stimme. „Ich komme dann morgen wieder.“

Er ging nicht in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, sondern streifte ziellos durchs Schulgebäude, und fand sich schließlich in der Eulerei wieder. 

Jetzt noch einen Brief an Dubhe zu schreiben war wohl einigermaßen sinnlos, auch wenn dessen Federknäuel von einer Eule schon ganz aufgeregt piepste. 

Gerade, als sich Tom zum Gehen wenden wollte, landete die Winzeule auf seiner Schulter und fiepte vorwurfsvoll. 

„Ist nicht meine Schuld, dass dein Herrchen keine Post von mir will“, sagte er ärgerlich. Das beeindruckte die Eule kein bisschen. Schließlich nahm Tom sie einfach in die Hand und setzte sie wieder auf ihre Stange. 

Das Fiepen hörte nicht auf. War das blöde Vieh krank oder was? Das fehlte ihm noch, dass er den blöden Federball zur Wildhüterin bringen musste. 

Tom streckte eine Hand aus und streichelte der Eule über den Kopf. Immerhin, die Tonlage in der sie fiepste änderte sich dadurch etwas.  
Vorsichtig zauste er die Federn ein wenig, wie Dubhe das immer machte.  
Die Eule schloss die Augen, ihr Fiepsen wurde leiser. 

„Das magst du, hm?“ 

Natürlich antwortete die Eule nicht, aber sie machte auch keine Anstalten, ihn zu beißen, wie es jede normale Eule getan hätte. 

„Du dummer kleiner Federball hast ja gar keine Ahnung, wie scheiße das Leben ist“, murmelte Tom. „Du sitzt hier den ganzen Tag auf deiner Stange, wirst gefüttert, und wenn dir langweilig ist, dann …“ Dann konnte das blöde Vieh einfach jeden Morgen in die Große Halle fliegen und sich von Dubhe das Gefieder kraulen lassen. 

„Gar keine Ahnung“, wiederholte Tom. 

Lustlos schlurfte er die Treppe hinab. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Noch mal in die geheime Kammer schleichen? Irgendwie hatte er keine Lust zum Zeichnen. Er hatte keine Lust zu irgendwas. Eigentlich wäre er am liebsten … tot? Nein, das dann doch nicht. Aber … eine Eule, ein blödes Tier, das überhaupt über nichts nachdenken und sich um nichts Sorgen machen musste.  
Das musste doch das perfekte Leben sein. 

Er kramte in seiner Tasche. Tatsächlich, irgendwie hatten seine Schokofroschkarten jede Wäsche überstanden. Beziehungsweise, wohl eher jede magische Reinigung, da war es dann ja auch kein Wunder. 

Mirabella Plunkett strahlte ihm von ihrer Karte entgegen. Tja, die hatte es richtig gemacht. Als Schellfisch hatte man wahrscheinlich keine Sorgen. Merkwürdig, sie sah Dubhe ein klein wenig ähnlich; rote Haare und Sommersprossen. Wenn das Bild nicht frei erfunden war – nach ihrem Verschwinden hatte man sie ja wohl schlecht noch malen können, oder? 

Vielleicht hätte er sich mit Dumbledore gut stellen sollen und ein Animagus werden, statt diesen Quatsch mit dem Vielsafttrank zu versuchen. Nicht mal ein krankhaft paranoider Typ wie Dubhe würde überprüfen, ob seine Eule durch einen Animagus ersetzt worden war, oder?

War natürlich Blödsinn, irgendwann hatte Dumbledore mal erklärt, dass man nicht entscheiden konnte, in was man sich verwandelte wenn man ein Animagus wurde, und bei der gewöhnlichen Art von Verwandlung wurde man genauso dumm wie das Tier in das man sich verwandelte, das war also auch keine Lösung … obwohl … Eulen waren ja nicht ganz blöd.  
Sie wussten immerhin, wo sie hin mussten. 

Tom dagegen hatte keine Ahnung, wo er hingehen sollte. Er steckte die Karte mit Mirabella Plunkett zurück in seine Tasche, zu der Karte von Laverne de Montmorency und seinem Vertrauensschülerabzeichen.  
Was nun?

 

Dubhe sah zur Decke. Sturmgrauer Himmel. Mieses Wetter für diese Jahreszeit, aber es passte zu seiner Stimmung. Noch fast zwei Monate mit Riddle im gleichen Schlafsaal, und er musste der Versuchung widerstehen, diesem Dreckskerl den Hals umzudrehen.  
Oder zu ihm ins Bett zu kriechen. 

Verdammt, Riddle war so heimtückisch wie ein Basilisk, aber dieser Blick, dieser verzweifelte Blick den er Dubhe zugeworfen hatte, nachdem er ihn enttarnt hatte … was wenn er doch echt gewesen war?  
Was, wenn Riddle wirklich nur jemanden brauchte, der ihn liebte?  
Immerhin hatte sich Morgaine ja auch ziemlich stark verändert seit wie mit Rowan zusammen war … aber Morgaine war schon immer im Grunde ihres Herzens anständig gewesen. Die Veränderung war mehr oberflächlich … jetzt, wo die Reinblutfanatiker sie schnitten, und sie sich so oft mit Rowan traf, war es klar, dass ihre Gesprächsthemen sich änderten und schwarzmagische Flüche keine so große Rolle mehr spielten. 

Und Riddle hatte nie um Liebe gebeten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Die Vorstellung, Zeit mit Dubhe zu verbringen, war ihm offenkundig zuwider gewesen, Dubhe hatte ihn ja geradezu dazu erpressen müssen, wenigstens seine Wunden zu versorgen. 

Dubhe bestrich seinen Toast sorgfältig mit Butter. Nein, was immer Riddle mit der Verwandlung in Lucia bezweckt hatte, sein Ziel war sicher nicht gewesen, nett Konversation mit Dubhe zu machen. 

Er hatte den Toast gerade mit Marmelade bestrichen und hineingebissen, als etwas geschah, das dazu führte, dass er sich verschluckte. 

Eine Schuleule landete neben seinem Teller und wies mit empörtem Krächzen darauf hin, dass sie Besseres zu tun hatte, als zu warten, bis er den Brief von ihrem Bein losgebunden hatte. 

Dubhe band den Brief ab, und der Schock über das Schulwappen, das in den Fleck Siegelwachs auf dem Umschlag geprägt war, kurierte seinen Schluckauf prompt wieder. 

Was bei Merlins Bart wollten die von ihm? Es war doch Riddle, der gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen hatte. Wenn ER jetzt dafür Ärger bekam, dann würde er … dann würde er … nun, natürlich vernünftig sein und seiner Mutter eine Eule schicken, damit sie herkam und Dippet zur Schnecke machte. 

Er riss den Brief auf. Ein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen fiel auf seinen Marmeladentoast.  
Dubhe faltete das Pergament auseinander. 

„… Mr Riddle von seiner Position als Vertrauensschüler freiwillig zurückgetreten ist …“ Was? Riddle gab eine Machtposition auf? Das war doch wohl nicht die Möglichkeit. 

„… nach reiflicher Überlegung Sie, Mr Facal, als geeigneten Kandidaten …“

„Felian, zwick mich mal, ich glaub ich träume.“

Er träumte nicht. Das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen lag immer noch silberglänzend und klebrig in seinem Toast. Er nahm es heraus, reinigte es mit einem Zauber, und steckte es an – was sollte er auch sonst machen? Ablehnen und darauf bestehen, dass Riddle Vertrauensschüler blieb?

Das wäre bescheuert. 

„Gratuliere“, meinte Morgaine. „Ich war ja immer der Ansicht, du wärst ein guter Vertrauensschüler.“

„Naja, es ist eine große Verantwortung. Du kennst mich doch, ich mache lieber was mir Spaß macht.“

„Wenn es dir Spaß macht, Ravenclaws, die ihre Mitschülerinnen hänseln, dafür Punkte abzuziehen, sind wir mit dir genauso gut dran wie mit Riddle“, wandte Felian ein. 

„Auch wieder wahr.“ Dubhe grinste. „Und ich glaube in der Tat, das wird mir eine Menge Spaß machen.“

Tatsächlich stand Dippet auf, und verkündete offiziell Dubhes Ernennung zum Vertrauensschüler, ohne Gründe für Riddles Rücktritt zu nennen.  
Offenbar sollte die Sache unter den Tisch gekehrt werden, weil Riddle ja ach so toll und begabt war. 

 

Tom spielte Zauberschach und verlor. Er traf sich mit seinen Freunden in Hogsmeade, und ließ sie ihre blödsinnigen Ideen zur Befreiung der Welt von den Schlammblütern debattieren ohne sich einzumischen.  
Er lernte lustlos auf die Prüfungen, und nur, weil seine Freunde sowieso dauernd Fragen dazu stellten. 

An den Nachmittagen von Schultagen saß er in Dumbledores Büro und sortierte lustlos Zeitungsaussschnitte. Wenn er schon bei einer wissenschaftlichen Arbeit helfen musste, warum konnte es dann keine sein, die halbwegs Aussichten hatte, ernstgenommen zu werden?

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass das wahr ist?“, fragte er frustriert, nachdem er einen weiteren Ausschnitt aus der „Hexenwoche“ auf den Stapel mit möglicherweise bedeutsamen Dingen gelegt hatte. 

„Was, Mr Riddle?“ Dumbledore sah ihn über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brille hinweg an. 

„Diese ganzen Berichte. Hier zum Beispiel, dieser Quatsch über eine Hauselfe deren Haar in einem Zauberstab von selbst gezaubert haben soll … gut, das hat mit Liebe nichts zu tun, aber …“

„Geben Sie her. Oh, das … doch, ich denke, das kann ich verwenden. Sehr rührende Geschichte, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, sehr rührend. Genau das dem Grund erfinden die Zeitungen es doch!“

„Warum genau, Mr Riddle, sind Sie der Ansicht, diese Geschichten könnten nicht wahr sein?“

„Weil … weil … diese ganzen Geschichten darüber, dass eine Mutter sich für ihre Kinder opfert und das irgendwie magisch sein soll … erstens, warum sollte ihr Tod irgendwie magischer sein, als wenn sie für die Kinder am Leben geblieben wäre, und zweitens, mindestens die Sache mit der Feuerfestigkeit hat sich ja wohl als Schwindel rausgestellt.“

„Sie denken an Ihre eigene Mutter, Mr Riddle“, sagte Dumbledore sanft. 

„Vielleicht. Ja, gut, ich denke an sie. Sie ist auch gestorben. Was hat es mir gebracht? Nichts. Gar nichts.“

„Nun, betrachten Sie es so, sie ist für Sie am Leben geblieben, bis Sie auf der Welt waren. Dieser Tat verdanken Sie immerhin Ihr Leben. Nicht gerade wenig.“

„Das hat aber mit Magie nichts zu tun“, erwiderte Tom verärgert. „Und wenn sie wegen mir noch länger am Leben geblieben wäre, dann wäre bestimmt auch kein Wunder passiert.“

„Unbeabsichtigte Magie manifestiert sich nur, wenn wir sie brauchen“, sagte Dumbledore langsam. „Und was Ihre Zweifel angeht … ich habe den ‚Feuerfesten Mann’ besucht. Er hat mir genau dasselbe gesagt wie der Reporterin … und erklärt, dass er das Geld, das er für die Interviews bekam, nicht mehr brauche, seit seine Tochter berufstätig ist.“

„Wenn Sie meinen, Sir.“

„Zitronenbrausebonbon?“ Dumbledore hielt ihm die Schale hin. 

Tom nahm sich eines. War ja egal. 

„Sie haben damals erwähnt, sie wären gern mit Mr Facal befreundet“, meinte Dumbledore, während Tom das Bonbon lutschte. „Hat sich das denn jetzt ergeben?“

Tom ließ sich den letzten Rest zitronig-saurer Süße auf der Zunge zergehen.  
„Nein Sir. Meine Ausgangsposition hat sich nicht gerade verbessert, dadurch, dass ich versehentlich seine beste Freundin vergiftet habe“, erwiderte er bitter. 

Dumbledore rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Nun, es war ein Versehen. Nichts, was eine Entschuldigung nicht wieder …“

„Sie haben ja überhaupt keine Ahnung!“, rief Tom. „Sie wissen doch gar nicht wie das ist … Sir.“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Bei allem Respekt, Professor Dumbledore, Sie reden von Dingen, die Sie nicht verstehen.“

„Die wären?“ Dumbledore lächelte ein falsches Lächeln. „Ich gebe zu, nie einen Vielsafttrank auf diese Weise verwendet zu haben, aber ich habe auch schon einmal einen Freund verloren.“

„Und dann haben Sie sich bei ihm entschuldigt, und alles war wieder in Ordnung?“, fragte Tom sarkastisch.

„Nein … in der Tat habe ich ihn nie wieder gesehen. Es war … nichts, was man mit einer Entschuldigung in Ordnung hätte bringen können.“

„Haben Sie es denn versucht, Sir?“ Das hier versprach interessant zu werden. Interessanter jedenfalls als Zeitungsausschnitte zu sortieren. Dumbledore hatte aufgehört, milde zu lächeln, und schien tatsächlich mal zu sagen was er dachte. 

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war derjenige, der sich hätte entschuldigen müssen, und er hat es nicht getan. Selbst wenn … er vertritt … Ansichten, die eine Freundschaft unmöglich machen.“

„Was für Ansichten?“

„Nun …“ Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, als sei er sich nicht sicher, ob er das verraten dürfe. „Ansichten, wie sie in Ihrem Haus gang und gebe sind, Mr Riddle. Ansichten, die einigen Menschen höheren Wert zuweisen als anderen.“

„Dann sollten Sie sich vielleicht nicht so anstellen“, murmelte Tom. „Ich meine“, fügte er hastig hinzu, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da laut gesagt hatte „Es ist ja nicht so, als sei Ihr Freund Gellert Grindelwald persönlich. Und, äh, hier in England ist niemand so richtig schlimm. Sir.“

„Nein“, erwiderte Dumbledore langsam. „Da haben Sie Recht. Gellert Grindelwald ist nicht mein Freund. So –“ Er klatschte in die Hände. „Schluss für heute. Wir machen morgen weiter.“

Es wäre noch eine Viertelstunde gewesen, aber Tom würde sich ganz sicher nicht beschweren. 

 

Die Prüfungen rückten näher. Dafür rückten aber auch greifbare Ergebnisse von Felians Forschungsarbeit näher. 

Eines sonnigen Tages war es soweit. Lucia, Morgaine, Dubhe, Professor Beery und Professor Slughorn standen vor Felian, der einen Becher in der Hand hielt, in dem sich ein paar Tropfen einer Tinktur aus Drachenbiss-Sekret und ein Schluck Wasser befanden.

„Lucia, führ doch bitte einen Zauber vor.“

Lucia nickte, lächelte, und sagte „Expecto Patronum!“

Aus ihrem Zauberstab brach silbriger Nebel hervor, der sich zu einem Einhorn formte. 

Mit einem weiteren Wink ihres Zauberstabs ließ Lucia das Einhorn verschwinden. 

Felian nickte zufrieden, setzte den Becher an die Lippen, und trank. Er blinzelte kurz, sah irritiert in den leeren Becher und fragte dann: „Haben wir das Experiment schon gemacht?“

„Du erinnerst dich, warum wir hier sind?“

„Natürlich. Ich erinnere mich bloß nicht … es hat funktioniert!“ Er strahlte. „Ich habe überhaupt keine Ahnung, welchen Zauber ihr vorgeführt habt. Ich glaube, ich wollte Lucia bitten es zu tun. Meine letzte Erinnerung ist, wie ich hierher gehe.“

„Bleibt nur noch die Überprüfung“, sagte Professor Beery fröhlich. Er hielt ein kleines Glasgefäß an Felians Schläfe, während dieser die Erinnerung an die vergangene Viertelstunde aus seinem Kopf holte. 

„Das könnte ein echter Durchbruch werden, ein echter Durchbruch!“ Professor Beery verkorkte die Flasche. „Ich sehe mir das in meinem Denkarium an, und wenn Sie die Wahrheit sagen, wovon ich überzeugt bin, dann ist das, denke ich, allemal hundert Punkte für Slytherin wert!“

„Danke, Professor.“ Felian lächelte etwas verwirrt, eine häufige Nebenwirkung der Entnahme von Erinnerungen aus dem Kurzzeitgedächtnis. 

„Komm“, sagte Lucia und hakte ihn unter. „Setzen wir uns an den See.“

Dubhe hatte sich gerade auf der Picknickdecke am See ausgestreckt, als ein Schatten auf ihn fiel. Eine Sperbereule.  
Sie ließ einen Brief in seine Hände fallen und flog wieder weg. Ah – Mrs Ollivander hatte geschrieben. „Miss Alice Morgan hat mir erlaubt, Ihnen ihren Namen zu verraten. Die Hauselfe – deren Name übrigens Hestia ist – lebt inzwischen wieder bei ihr.“

„Das erklärt es“, murmelte er. 

„Wieder ein Brief von Riddle?“, fragte Morgaine. 

„Nein, von Mrs Ollivander – ich hab dir doch erzählt …“

„Ach so, ja. Was gibt’s Neues?“

Er erklärte es ihr. „Ich schreibe mal einen Brief und frage, ob ich in den Sommerferien zu Besuch kommen darf. Lucia? Würdest du mitkommen?“

Lucia, die damit beschäftigt gewesen war, zu überprüfen, ob Felian sich an alles Wichtige noch erinnerte, drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Wohin?“

Sie kamen überein, in den Sommerferien einen Besuch zu organisieren. „Ich bin echt mal gespannt, was die Aura dieser Hauselfe für Eigenheiten hat.“

„Hoffentlich keine, von denen ich Kopfschmerzen bekomme“, meinte Lucia. „Es wäre extrem unhöflich, die ganze Zeit mit geschlossenen Augen rumzulaufen.“

„Warum machst du eigentlich kein Schulprojekt daraus?“, fragte Felian. 

„Tja, in welchem Fach?“ Dubhe legte sich wieder hin und sah den Wattewölkchen bei ihrer Wanderung über den strahlend blauen Himmel zu. „In Geschichte der Zauberei würde es am besten passen, aber Professor Binns ist neuen Ideen gegenüber so unaufgeschlossen.“

„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe?“, schlug Morgaine vor. 

„Das wäre … unhöflich“, murmelte Dubhe. „Ich meine, Hauselfen sind keine Schnatzer. Genausogut könnte Professor Kesselbrand einen Zentauren mitbringen. Die sind sogar als Tierwesen eingestuft.“

„Wäre Kesselbrand sogar zuzutrauen“, meinte Morgaine. „Dass er das versucht. Ich meine, die ganzen Narben hat er auch nicht von ungefähr.“

„Er ist risikobereit, nicht unhöflich. Hm … aber vielleicht könnte ich wirklich … ach was, nein. Ich veröffentliche das, wenn ich mit der Schule fertig bin. Am besten unter Pseudonym.“

„Ist wohl das Vernünftigste, wenn man sich mal ansieht wie mein Ruf gelitten hat“, murmelte Morgaine. „Echt, man kann sich aber auch anstellen. Dabei ist sein Vater sogar ein Zauberer … Die sind wahrscheinlich alle bloß neidisch, weil Rowan mit mir zusammen ist, und nicht mit ihnen.“ Sie grinste selig. 

„Naja, die Jungen …“

„Die auch“, sagte Morgaine entschieden. „Ich meine, du stimmst mir doch zu, dass er einfach perfekt ist?“

„Schon irgendwie.“ Dubhe packte, nicht zum ersten Mal, der blanke Neid. Nicht, dass er mit Rowan zusammen sein wollte, aber … irgendjemand wie er … ein netter Zauberer mit moralischem Rückgrat … ach was, Zauberer, vielleicht sollte er sich auch unter Muggeln umsehen. Das würde zwar auch diverse Schwierigkeiten verursachen, aber keine so schlimmen, wie wenn er weiterhin Riddle anschmachtete. 

Riddle … Dubhe hatte sich seit der Sache mit dem Schlaftrank nicht mehr getraut, Lucia zu fragen, was sie an Riddles Aura sah.

 

Tom hatte beschlossen, dass er Maßnahmen ergreifen musste, wenn seine restliche Schulzeit nicht vollkommen unerträglich werden sollte. Drastische Maßnahmen. 

Schritt eins dieser Maßnahmen war, nach seiner Strafarbeit mit der Wildhüterin zu sprechen. Mrs Ogg lebte in einer geradezu winzigen Hütte auf den Ländereien, und erledigte alles, was so anfiel. Vor allem aber hielt sie ein paar Hühner und besaß den einzigen Hahn in Hogwarts. 

Tom klopfte an die Tür der Hütte und setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf. 

Wenig später öffnete sich die Tür. „Jason? Hast du nicht noch Unterricht… oh!“ Als sie bemerkte, dass es nicht ihr Sohn war, der geklopft hatte, änderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck der riesigen Wildhüterin. Sie klopfte sich ein paar Hundehaare von der Drachenlederhose und lächelte Tom freundlich an. „Was kann ich für dich tun, mein Junge?“

„Ich arbeite an einem Projekt für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe – ich erforsche, wie man schwarzmagische Kreaturen bekämpft. Angeblich soll das Krähen eines Hahns tödlich für Basilisken sein. Und da würde ich gerne vergleichen, wie sich das Krähen eines Hahns wesentlich vom Ruf einer Eule unterscheidet, weil eine Eule ja nicht hilft …“ Er hatte recherchiert, die Sache mit dem Hahnenschrei stand in frei zugänglichen Büchern, das konnte er also ruhig sagen. 

„Was für ein interessantes Projekt. Lass raten, du wolltest dir meinen Hahn ausleihen?“

„Genau, Mrs Ogg. Wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht. Ich müsste ihn ins Klassenzimmer bringen, weil ich hier draußen ja keinen Schreibtisch hätte.“ Er lächelte schüchtern.

„Kannst du denn mit Hühnern umgehen?“

„Nun ja, mit Vögeln allgemein schon … sind Hühner schwieriger als Eulen?“ 

Die Wildhüterin lächelte. „Oh ja. Die Eulen die ihr Kinder mit in die Schule bringt sind alle schon abgerichtet … und einem Huhn kann man nicht viel beibringen. Lass mich überlegen … am besten stellst du ihn mit einem Zauber ruhig, und beendest diesen Zauber erst, wenn du ihn krähen hören willst.“ 

„Und wie bringe ich ihn dann zum Krähen? Muss ich warten, bis die Sonne aufgeht?“

„Da brauchst du gar nichts machen. Er kräht eigentlich die ganze Zeit über, aber morgens und abends ist es besonders schlimm. Wenn du bist Sonnenuntergang wartest, wird er genug Lärm machen.“ 

„Tatsächlich? Das wusste ich nicht.“

Sie führte ihn zur Rückseite der Hütte, wo mehrere Hühner gackernd in der Erde scharrten, und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Hahn. „Petrificus Totalus!“

Der Hahn wurde stocksteif, und sie nahm ihn hoch und drückte ihn Tom in die Arme. „Lass ihn nicht zu lange so, das wär nicht gut für ihn. Du hast doch einen Käfig?“

„Ja“, log er. „Alles kein Problem.“

Schritt zwei war, sich in die Kammer des Schreckens zu schleichen. Tom wartete eine halbe Stunde, bis die Luft endlich rein war. Um Zeit zu sparen, rutschte er einfach durch das Rohr, das er in zwischen in mühevoller Arbeit gereinigt hatte. 

Er landete auf einem Kissen, stand auf und positionierte sich seinem Plan entsprechend vor der Statue von Salazar Slytherin. 

„Ssprich zu mir, Grössster der Vier von Hogwartsss“, sagte er melodramatisch und etwas kriecherisch. 

Der Mund der Statue öffnete sich, und wie schon einmal, kam der Basilisk heraus. Tom zitterte am ganzen Körper. Jetzt durfte er keinen Fehler machen. Keinen einzigen. 

„Wirssst du mich jetzssst fressssen lasssen, Erbe Sssslytherins? Fressssen, zerreisssssen … sssaftige Schlammblüter …“

„Bald“, erwiderte Tom mit zitternder Stimme. „Bald. Du mussst dich nur noch kurz gedulden.“

Er hob seine Robe hinten ein Stück an, und zielte mit dem Zauberstab dorthin, wo der Hahn sein musste. „Finite“, wisperte er. 

Der Hahn krähte, ganz nach Plan. 

„Du wagsssst essss? Du versssuchssst mich zu töten, armssseliger Wurm?!“ Der Basilisk senkte seinen Kopf. 

Scheiße. 

Gerade so schaffte Tom es, sich die nur zur Sicherheit vorbereitete Augenbinde über die Augen zu ziehen. 

„Protego Maxima! Repello Inmicum!“ 

Er spürte Erschütterungen an seinem magischen Schild, als der Basilisk sich mit seinem gesamten Leib dagegen warf. Der verängstigte Hahn, den er mit dem Spruch gefesselt hatte den Dubhe damals auf ihn angewendet hatte, krähte aus Leibeskräften, doch es schien keinerlei Auswirkungen zu haben. 

Die Sache mit dem Hahn musste von Schwarzmagiern mit Absicht verbreitet worden sein. Scheiße. 

Sein Verstand arbeitete fieberhaft, während sein magischer Schild immer schwächer wurde. Was hatte Lovegood gesagt, machte man gegen Letifolds? Wegapparieren? Nicht in Hogwarts. Verwandlung in einen Elefanten? Hätte nichts geholfen. Verwandlung in eine blinde Fledermaus wäre gut, aber er hatte keine Ahnung wie das ging. 

Verwandlung in … Moment, er konnte den Basilisk verwandeln!

„Dunkler Wald und Schneckenschleim, das dort soll ein Waldpilz sein!“

Der albernste Zauber der ihm einfiel, aber Pilze waren eindeutig harmlos. 

„Dummessss Kind. Zauber können mir nichtsssss anhaben. Glaubsssst du, dassss hätte niemand verssssucht?“

Sonderlich helle war der Basilisk nicht. Gut. Zauber waren also zwecklos, aber das Einzige, was Tom zur Verfügung stand …

Der Schild brach, Tom wurde zu Boden geschleudert. 

„Incarcerous!“

Diesmal sagte der Basilisk nichts, aber Tom konnte spüren wie er sich bewegte. 

„Finite Incantatem!“ Wenn der Hahn herumflatterte lenkte das vielleicht ab. Das Vieh war munter. Krähte noch. Gut. 

Denk nach. Denk nach! Es musste doch …

Brennender Schmerz schoss durch seinen Körper. Der Basilisk hatte ihn in den linken Arm gebissen. „Protego Maxima!“ Ein schwächerer Schild entstand, aber er wusste, dass seine Zeit ablief. 

Kalte Angst kroch in ihm hoch. Sterben. Jetzt schon. Er hatte geglaubt, noch Jahre Zeit zu haben um Vorkehrungen dagegen zu treffen, und nun … Ein Parselmund, getötet von einer Riesenschlange, wenn das nicht ironisch … Moment!

„Serpensortia!“ Er hatte dank Augenbinde keine Ahnung ob der Zauber gewirkt hatte. „Beiß den Basssilisssk!“

„Welchessss issst der Basssilisssk?“

„Dasss Große! Ahhhhrrrgh!“ Er krümmte sich. Was hatte ihn jetzt auch noch in den rechten Arm gebissen? Die Schlange, oder der Basilisk?

„Dann isssst ja gut.“

„Protego Maxima! Re-pel-lo Inmicum“, wisperte Tom mit letzter Kraft. Dieser Schild würde nicht lange halten. „Wie giftig bissst du?“

„Sssehr“, sagte die Schlange selbstzufrieden. „Ich ssstamme ausss Ausstralien. Ein paar Menschen haben mal gessssagt, ich ssssei die giftigssste aller Giftschlangen. Toll, wasss?“

„Ja, toll“, murmelte Tom. Der Basilisk warf sich immer noch gegen seinen Schild, schien aber geschwächt. 

„Dasss hilft dir gar nichtsss!“ rief er Tom zu. „Bisss dasss Gift wirkt, bissst du tot. Sssalazarsss Zauber wird mich schützen.“

Es stimmte, das Gift des Basilisken wirkte schneller. Hoffentlich konnte er ein Geist werden. Er hätte den ersten Horcrux nicht so lange aufschieben sollen. Bald würde es Lord Voldemort nicht mehr geben, genauso wenig wie Tom Marvolo Riddle. Er würde … einfach weg sein. An ein Leben nach dem Tod glaubte er nicht. Bestenfalls konnte er ein Geist werden. Hoffentlich wurde er ein Geist. Das Andere war unvorstellbar schrecklich. Er sah schon sein Leben an sich vorbeiziehen. Die Siegesfeier am Anfang des Schuljahrs … Dubhes warmer Körper in seinen Armen, nur getrennt vom Stoff ihrer Roben … Tom hielt den Gedanken fest. 

„Lasss mich nicht im Ssssstich, Junge! Du kannsssst zaubern! Tu wasss!“  
„Mh.“ Tom riss sich zusammen. Zaubern, ja, aber was? Was sollte er gegen Basiliskengift ausrichten?

„Zeigsss dem Angeber! Ich bin die Giftigsssste hier!“

Gift … da war doch was … „Conjuro Bezoar!“, wisperte er. Vor seinem inneren Auge den Bezoar aus seinen Trankvorräten. 

Da, unter seiner Hand … aber er konnte die Arme nicht mehr heben. 

„Wasss sssollen wir mit dem Sssstein?“

„Esssen. Ich. Musss.“ 

Er spürte, wie etwas in seinen Mund geschoben wurde, schluckte den widerwärtigen Stein herunter. Um ihn wurde alles schwarz.

Als er wieder zu sich kam war ihm schwindlig und sein Körper schien aus Schmerz zu bestehen. Wo war er? Ach ja. In der Kammer.  
Der Schmerz ging von seinen Armen aus. Dachte er zumindest. 

„Der Angeber isssst tot“, verkündete eine Schlangenstimme. „Wassss machen wir jetzt?“

„Nimm mir bitte die Augenbinde ab.“

Die Schlange tat wie geheißen. Grünliches Licht traf auf Toms Augen. Faszinierend, die Decke hier schien teilweise aus Kristall zu sein, und Licht aus dem See durchzulassen. Warum war ihm das vorher nie aufgefallen?

„Ich könnte wasss zu essssen brauchen. Dasss da oben wär gut.“ 

Tom blinzelte. ‚Das da oben’ war wohl der Hahn, der sich auf eine der Schlangensäulen geflüchtet hatte, und wie durch ein Wunder noch lebte. Wenn er hier rauskam, gab er den am besten zurück. „Das brauch ich noch, aber … warum nicht der Basilisk?“

„Zu grossss, wie sssoll ich den esssen?“

„Ich glaube, da könnte ich wasss tun.“ Er zerteilte den Schwanz des Basilisken mit einem stablosen Zauber in mehrere kleine Abschnitte. „Bessser ssso?“

„Sssehr viel besssser.“ Während die Schlange sich am Basilisken gütlich tat, wurde Tom immer elender zumute. Dabei hätte der Bezoar doch eigentlich das Gift beseitigen müssen. 

„Ssssag mal, issst dasss nicht ungesssund, ssso viel zu bluten?“ 

„Schon ...“ Vermaledeite Unfähigkeit in Heilzaubern! „Aber ich kann nichtsss tun …“ Er bräuchte Hilfe. 

Warum hatte er damals auch Heilsalbe gebraut und keinen Heiltrank! Die Tränke aus dem Krankenflügel waren sicher gegen Diebstahl geschützt, bei denen von Slughorn wusste er das sogar.  
Ihm fiel nur noch eines ein, und das würde mit Sicherheit nicht klappen. „Kannssst du meine Hände hochheben und aneinanderklatschen lassssen?“

„Wozu?“ Die Schlange kroch zu ihm und schlang ihr eines Ende um seinen rechten Arm. 

Dieses Vieh ging ihm langsam auf die Nerven mit seiner blöden Fragerei. Aber er musste höflich bleiben. „Sssiehsst du dann. Hilfe holen. Wenn essss geht.“

Die Schlange patschte seine rechte Hand auf die linke, was ein sehr leises Geräusch produzierte. 

„Mindy!“

So, und jetzt konnte er nur noch hoffen. Wahrscheinlich konnten das nur die Lehrer. Vielleicht wusste sogar nur Dumbledore wie es ging, weil er stetig Nachschub an seinen geliebten Bonbons brauchte. 

Ein Knacken. 

„Ich sage sofort Professor Dumbledore Bescheid“, piepste eine Hauselfenstimme. 

„Nein!“ wisperte Tom. „Nein – bitte nicht, ich … ich brauche Heilung, aber nicht von der Schulheilerin oder einem Lehrer. Niemand darf wissen, dass ich hier bin!“

„Mindy kann nicht heilen, Sir. Mindy kann höchstens verbinden.“

„Verbinden wäre gut. Und … erzähl niemandem davon.“

Ein Knacken. Noch ein Knacken. Die Hauselfe hielt stolz mehrere Rollen Verband hoch. 

„Conjuro Salbe!“ 

„Soll Mindy das auf die Verbände tun?“

„Ja, bitte.“ 

Wieder wurde es schwarz um ihn. 

„Sir? Wenn Sir nicht gleich antwortet sagt Mindy einem Lehrer Bescheid!“

„Fassszinierend. Wassss issst dasss ssspitzohrige Etwasss?“

Tom blinzelte. Seine Arme fühlten sich etwas besser an. „Hausssselfe“, zischelte er in Parsel. „Lasss sssie in Ruhe.“

„Ssssowieso. Ich habe genug zu essssen.“

„Sir?“

„Ja. Danke.“ Langsam fühlte er sich besser. „Kannst du beim apparieren jemanden mitnehmen, Mindy?“

„Nein Sir. Aber Mindy könnte Sir mit einem Schwebezauber hier wegbringen.“  
„Ah. Ja. Siehst du das Rohr am Ende des Raums? Da müssen wir durch.“ Hoffentlich war gerade niemand dort. „Aber warte noch einen Moment.“

„Wasss sssoll ich mit dir machen?“, fragte er die Schlange. „Willsssst du zurück wo du herkommssst?“

„Dasss wäre gut. Aber lassss mich erssst aufesssen.“

Zum Glück schien die Schlange nur den Schwanz des Basilisken gemeint zu haben, den Tom bereits zerteilt hatte. „Dasss reicht“, meinte sie, nachdem sie das gesamte zerteilte Fleisch verschlungen hatte. „Schick mich zurück.“

„Wie?“, murmelte Tom. 

„Du kannsssst dassss nicht?“

„Doch, schon, ich weissss nur gerade nicht … ach ja, vielen Dank.“

„Nichtssss zu danken. Dasss war ein gutesss Abenteuer. Und ein gutesss Essssen.“

Glücklicherweise war ihm der Spruch wieder eingefallen. „Machssss gut.Vipera Evanesssca!“ Überraschenderweise funktionierte der Spruch auch in Parsel, doch der Rauch blieb aus. Stattdessen hörte er ein Knacken, als wäre die Schlange disappariert. 

„Danke Sir. Die Schlange hat Mindy Angst gemacht. Sollen wir jetzt gehen?“

„Zieh mir vorher die Robe wieder an. Ist zwar eklig, aber …“ Mit einem Reinigungszauber bekam er die vielleicht wieder hin. So weit, dass er sich damit sehen lassen konnte, jedenfalls. 

Mindy tat wie geheißen – ihre Berührung tat glücklicherweise nicht weh - dann stellte sie sich in einiger Entfernung zu ihm hin. 

Sein bandagierter Körper erhob sich in die Luft und schwebte auf das Rohr zu, und hinauf. Immer weiter hinauf, bis zur Wand hinter dem Waschbecken, die sich zur Seite schob, und den Ausgang freigab. 

„Und jetzt, Sir?“

Immerhin waren gerade keine Mädchen im Klo. Er sah an sich herunter. Die Verbände an seinen Armen waren schon wieder durchweicht von Blut. So konnte er sich nicht sehen lassen. 

„Öffne“, zischte er dem Waschbecken, das wieder zurückgeglitten war, zu. 

„Bring den Hahn auch noch hoch“, wies er Mindy an. „Setz mich währenddessen in eine Kabine.“ 

Sitzen ging gerade so, obwohl ihm immer noch mit jeder Minute schwächer im Kopf wurde. Die Heilwirkung der Salbe kämpfte gegen den Blutverlust, aber sie schien den Kampf zu verlieren.

Gut… der Hahn musste zurückgebracht werden … und er brauchte Heilung. Um die zu bekommen musste er allerdings mindestens nach Hogsmeade. Scheiße. Oder doch die Schulheilerin … immerhin würde er dann überleben. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das hier erklären sollte. 

„Und jetzt Sir?“, fragte Mindy, nachdem das Waschbecken an Ort und Stelle zurückgeglitten war. 

„Kannst du mich vom Fenster aus nach Hogsmeade schweben lassen?“ Gab es dort eine Heilerin? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, und das Denken fiel ihm sowieso schwer. 

„Oh nein, Sir. Mindy darf keinem Schüler helfen die Regeln zu brechen“, erwiderte die Hauselfe ernsthaft. „Soll Mindy nicht doch im Schloss Bescheid sagen?“

„Nein!“ Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob es eine Regel gab, die es verbot, Slytherins geheime Kammer zu öffnen und gegen den dortigen Basilisken zu kämpfen, aber er wollte es lieber nicht ausprobieren. Der verantwortungsvolle Vertrauensschüler Tom Riddle hätte seinem Hauslehrer von der Kammer erzählt, sobald er sie entdeckt hatte. Er hatte wirklich schon genug Ärger am Hals mit dem Nachsitzen bei Dumbledore. 

Das Gesicht der Hauselfe hellte sich auf. „Mindy hat eine Idee. Mindy kann Sir hinter die Gewächshäuser schweben lassen und einen Heiler aus Hogsmeade holen.“

„Ja. Tu das. Wie spät ist es?“

„Schon dunkel, Sir.“

„Gut … nimm den Hahn mit. Der Hahn … muss zurück zur Wildhüterin … sag ihr … das Experiment war … zufrieden stellend. Wenn sie fragt. Sonst nichts.“

Er glitt in einen Dämmerzustand, in dem er kaum mitbekam, wie er sanft in das Gebüsch hinter den Gewächshäusern hinunterschwebte. 

Das nächste was er sah, war eine Menge hellblondes Haar. 

„Lovegood?“

„Nein, Wiggentree. Wer sind Sie, und warum gehen Sie mit so einer Verletzung nicht zur Schulheilerin? Was IST das überhaupt für eine Verletzung? Sowas hab ich noch nie gesehen.“

Bei näherer Betrachtung stellte sich die Person mit dem blonden Haar als Zauberer heraus, der Lovegood nicht mal besonders ähnlich sah. 

„Lange Geschichte“, murmelte Tom. „Aber ich will nicht, dass jemand davon erfährt. Was wollen Sie für Ihr Schweigen?“ Er musste immer noch irgendwo hinter den Gewächshäusern liegen. Etwas piekste ihm in den Rücken, aber sonst hatte er keine Schmerzen. 

„Ni… warten Sie …“ Der Blick des Anderen huschte zu dem Slytherin-Abzeichen an der blutverschmierten Robe, die neben Tom lag. „Haben Sie Einfluss in Slytherin?“

„Ja … großen Einfluss.“

„Niemand sagt mehr etwas Hässliches zu Morgaine Mordrin. Nie mehr. Das ist mein Preis. Falls, und ich betone, falls, Sie mir glaubwürdig machen können, dass diese Wunden nicht das Resultat illegaler Aktivitäten sind. Zuerst Ihr Name.“

„Schön. Ich bin Tom Riddle …“

Das Gesicht seines Gegenübers verfinsterte sich. „Sprechen Sie weiter.“

„Ich habe gegen einen Basilisk gekämpft. Die Hauselfe, die Sie geholt hat, kann das bestätigen“

„Bei Morganas gestärkten Unterröcken“, flüsterte Wiggentree. „Ein Basilisk … ja, die Verletzungen würden dazu passen … aber wo? Wenn Sie ihn nicht selbst gezüchtet haben …“

„Gezüchtet hat den Basilisk wohl Salazar Slytherins persönlich. Ich bin bloß ein Schüler, wie hätte ich das anstellen sollen?“ Den Büchern zufolge war es ziemlich einfach, aber wahrscheinlich gab es da noch einige Sachen, auf die man achten musste, die nicht drin standen. 

„Salazar … die geheime Kammer! Der Erbe Slytherins! Jetzt … natürlich, es passt alles … außer, dass Sie eigentlich tot sein müssten. Basiliskengift ist absolut tödlich.“

„Bezoar“, murmelte Tom. „Was ist mit den Verletzungen?“

„Bezoar? Meinen Informationen zufolge … aber man hat seit Urzeiten keinen Basilisk mehr gesehen …“ Wiggentree schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Verletzungen habe ich heilen können. Falls das Gift nicht noch nachwirkt, sollte alles in Ordnung sein. Aber ich denke doch … eine Bezahlung wäre angebracht.“

„Ich hab kein Geld. Niemand lästert mehr über Mordrin, alles klar, kann ich machen, jedenfalls bei meinen Freunden, und das sind viele, aber Geld … das heißt … Sie hätten nicht zufällig Interesse an exquisitem Basiliskenleder?“

„Nein …“ erwiderte Wiggentree langsam. „Aber … ich bin sicher, jemand wie Sie findet einen Käufer und kann mir um die tausend Galleonen bezahlen.“

„Sie bekommen die Hälfte des Geldes, das ich rausschlagen kann“, versprach Tom. Er setzte sich auf. Sein Körper fühlte sich richtig gut an. Es tat überhaupt nicht mehr weh. „Obwohl … ist der Basilisk nicht eigentlich Schuleigentum?“

„Er gehörte Slytherin, jetzt gehört er Slytherins Erbe, beziehungsweise dessen Gläubigern.“

Unschlagbare Logik. Zehn Punkte für Ravenclaw. Aber er war ja kein Vertrauensschüler mehr.  
Tom stand auf. Besser gesagt, er versuchte es. Wenn Wiggentree nicht seine Schultern gepackt hätte, wäre er mit dem Kopf an die Gewächshauswand geschlagen.  
Der brennende Schmerz, der stattdessen seine nackten Schultern durch die Berührung ereilte, war wahrscheinlich vorzuziehen. 

Endlich ließ Wiggentree ihn los. „Sitzen bleiben. Sie haben viel Blut verloren, und ich habe keinen Blutbildungstrank da. Wenn niemand davon erfahren soll, müssen Sie wohl irgendeine Geschichte erfinden, was Sie hier draußen machen.“

„Können Sie keinen Trank irgendwo her holen?“

„Wenn ich einen hätte. Habe ich aber nicht. Conjuro Butterbier!“ Er öffnete die neu erschienene Butterbierflasche und reichte sie Tom. „Das wird möglicherweise reichen, um Sie soweit bewegungsfähig zu machen, dass Sie es zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum schaffen.“

Tom trank das Butterbier in kleinen Schlucken aus. Immerhin den Flüssigkeitsverlust konnte er so ausgleichen. „Wo ist Mindy?“

„Wieder in der Küche.“

„Das Schultor ist bestimmt schon geschlossen.“ Er klatschte in die Hände. „Mindy!“ 

Diesmal dauerte es sehr lange, bis die Hauselfe erschien. „Mindy war gerade dabei, neue Bonbons zu machen.“

Für Dumbledore, zweifellos. „Mindy, du darfst niemandem hiervon erzählen, verstanden?“

„Ja Sir.“

„Außer mir“, mischte Wiggentree sich ein. „Miss Mindy, die Sicherheit der Schule hängt davon ab, dass Sie meine Frage wahrheitsgemäß beantworten. Haben Sie einen Basilisken gesehen? Eine riesige Schlange?“

Die Hauselfe antwortete ohne zu zögern. „Ja, Sir. Mindy hat eine große Schlange mit Federn auf dem Kopf gesehen, aber sie war tot als Mindy gerufen wurde.“ Die Hauselfe spielte nervös mit ihrem Hogwarts-Küchenhandtuch. „Mindy hat in der Kammer unter dem See außerdem einen Hahn gesehen, und ihn zurück zur Wildhüterin gebracht. Und eine nicht ganz so große Schlange, Sir. Mindy versteht nicht viel von solchen Dingen, aber Mindy glaubt, dass die riesige Schlange tot ist und nicht mehr gefährlich.“

„Einen Hahn … interessant. Hat er nicht gekräht?“

„Offenbar ist das mit dem Hahnenschrei ein Gerücht“, erklärte Tom. „Der Hahn war nutzlos. Ich habe einen Serpensortia verwenden müssen um zu überleben – gegen Schlangengift sind Basilisken nicht immun wie es aussieht.“

„So ein Wissen sollte man nicht geheim halten.“

„Ich schreib ein Buch darüber sobald ich meinen Schulabschluss habe, klar? Aber ich will keinen Ärger mit Dippet, und den kriege ich bestimmt, wenn er rausfindet was ich getan habe.“

Wiggentree nickte. „Das ist nicht auszuschließen. Also gut. Ich schweige. Wir haben eine Abmachung.“

„Gut.“ Er wandte sich an Mindy. „Bring mich zurück ins Schloss. Und … kannst du meine Robe wieder in Ordnung bringen?“

„Ja Sir. Morgen ist sie so gut wie neu, Sir.“

„Du kannst das nicht mit einem Zauber?“

„Mindy darf keinen Zauberstab tragen, Sir.“

Tom tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, fand aber nichts. „Verdammt … mein Zauberstab muss noch da unten sein …“

„Nein. Den habe ich. Ich war vielleicht nicht in Ravenclaw, aber blöd bin ich auch nicht.“ Wiggentree stand auf. „Den Zauberstab bringt Ihnen morgen früh eine Eule zurück.“ Er richtete seinen eigenen Zauberstab auf Toms blutgetränkte Robe „Vestem Purgo!“ 

Immerhin, das Blut war weg. So konnte er sich sehen lassen. Die Löcher in den Robenärmeln fielen hoffentlich nicht sehr auf. Aber es war dennoch besser, er begegnete niemandem. 

Mindy half ihm die Robe anzuziehen, ließ ihn wieder durchs Fenster schweben, und Tom wankte durch den Gang. Nach unten. Er musste nach unten. 

„Soll Mindy einen Schüler aus Slytherin holen?“ 

„Nein, ich schaff das. Du kannst wieder in die Küche gehen.“

Als die Hauselfe weg war, begann er seinen Weg. Langsam, mit vielen Pausen in denen er sich an die Wand lehnte, kam er bis zum Geheimgang hinter dem Bild eines Waldsees. Auf allen Vieren kroch er den Gang entlang. Von hier aus kam man bis kurz vor den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Er durfte nur nicht das Bewusstsein verlieren. 

Ein paar Mal wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, und er kam auf dem Boden liegend wieder zu sich. Hoffentlich war nicht zuviel Zeit vergangen. Es war stockfinster, und für stablose Zauber war er viel zu erschöpft.  
Endlich kam das Ende des Geheimgangs in Sicht. 

Er krabbelte aus dem Gang hinaus, und hielt sich an der überlebensgroßen Statue einer Kobra fest um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Dabei wurde ihm kurz schwindlig, aber er konnte sich aufrecht halten. 

Glücklicherweise war im Gemeinschaftsraum nicht viel los. Tom wankte zu einem Sessel und setzte sich, bemüht, die Löcher in seinen Robenärmeln zu verdecken. Den Gründern sei Dank für die weiten, schwarzen Roben. 

„Hey Vold, wo warst du die ganze Zeit?“

„Dinge … erledigen, Avery“, erwiderte er genervt. 

Danach war Ruhe. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich Tom in der Lage fühlte, die Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinaufzuwanken.

Er traf gerade rechtzeitig ein, um Dubhe in einem tannengrünen Nachthemd aus dem Bad kommen zu sehen, das kupferrote Haar offen und glänzend. 

„Was gibt’s zu starren, Riddle?“

„Nichts, ich …“ Die Beine gaben unter ihm nach. 

Als er wieder zu sich kam, sah er Dubhes Gesicht. Der Ausdruck von Besorgnis, den er sich vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte, verschwand sofort. „Was ist Riddle? Zu viel gesoffen?“

Was sollte man da schon antworten?  
‚Nein, einen Basilisken getötet, feier mich als Held!’ Dubhe würde ihn auslachen. Und wenn rauskam, dass er Slytherins Erbe war … hoffentlich plauderte Wiggentree wirklich nicht …  
„Mh. Würdest du … würdest du mir bitte helfen in mein Bett zu kommen?“

„Bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig.“ Dubhe nahm seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche seines Nachthemds und wirkte einen Schwebezauber auf Tom, bevor er ihn an der Robe griff und zu seinem Bett zog. „Gute Nacht“, sagte Dubhe kurz angebunden, und ging. 

Tom plumpste auf sein Bett. Die Schuhe … er hätte die Schuhe ausziehen sollen … egal. 

 

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fiel die Sonne schon hell ins Zimmer. Er hatte mindestens die ersten zwei Unterrichtsstunden verpasst. Und das Frühstück. Verdammt, er hatte solchen Hunger.  
Auf seinem Nachttisch stand allerdings eine Tasse Tee und ein Teller mit mehreren bereits mit Butter und Marmelade bestrichenen Scheiben Toast. Während er den Toast aß, gab er sich der Phantasie hin, dass Dubhe das für ihn hinterlassen hatte, aber dann entdeckte er eines von Dumbledores geliebten Zitronenbrausebonbons auf der Untertasse. Also doch nur Mindy. 

Als der Toast leer war, erschien gebratener Speck mit Rührei auf dem Teller. Auch das aß Tom gierig auf. So. Und jetzt?

Sein genialer Plan war völlig nach hinten losgegangen. Wie hatte er auch so blöd sein können, zu glauben, es brauche nur einen verdammten Hahn, um einen Basilisk loszuwerden? Gut, der Basilisk war tot, aber es gab so viele Mitwisser, dass er die Geheimhaltung eigentlich gleich vergessen konnte. Hauselfen legten sklavischen Gehorsam an den Tag aber, und das war der Knackpunkt, nur ihrem Herrn gegenüber. Er hatte Mindy rufen können, also war sie ihm gegenüber wohl loyal, aber wenn sie Dumbledore gegenüber noch loyaler war, dann … nicht auszudenken. 

Und dann war da noch Wiggentree mit seiner Bedingung. Eine komische Bedingung, wenn man mal so drüber nachdachte, was hatte er mit Mordrin … natürlich! Das musste Mordrins Schlammblutgeliebter sein. DAS hätte er jetzt gern Dumbledore erzählt … die Macht der Liebe, korrumpiert ehrliche, anständige Heiler zu Mitverschwörern von bösen Parselmündern. Ha!

Ja, auf Wiggentrees Schweigen konnte er sich die Schulzeit über wohl verlassen. Beziehungsweise, nein, verdammt, Mordrin war ein Jahr höher als er. Also ein Jahr Unsicherheit. Wenn der Kerl es wirklich schaffte, nicht vor seiner Freundin damit zu prahlen, dass es sein Verdienst war, dass niemand sie mehr schnitt. Andererseits könnte Tom ihm natürlich das Geld vorenthalten, bis er aus der Schule raus war … tausend Galleonen, oder auch etwas weniger, waren für einen Muggelgeborenen der als Kellner arbeiten musste schon eine Menge Geld. 

Ja Geld. Das war das Beste. Auf Geld konnte man sich verlassen, auf Liebe nicht. Wer wusste schließlich, ob der Kerl nicht bald erkannte, dass Mordrin eigentlich ziemlich hässlich war, reinblütig hin oder her?

Etwas klopfte gegen das Fenster des Schlafsaals. Tom stand auf und ging hin – war schon viel leichter als gestern. Durch das Glas konnte er eine Eule sehen, an deren Bein ein Paket hing. Leider war es nicht Dubhes Eule … musste also was Anderes sein.  
Ach so – sein Zauberstab!

Wiggentree hatte Wort gehalten, immerhin was das anging. Der würde sich mit Dubhe gut verstehen, sie waren beide paranoid. Es war ja nicht so als ob … doch, natürlich hätte Tom dem Heiler ohne lange zu fackeln das Gedächtnis gelöscht. 

Trotzdem, kein Grund, so übersteigert misstrauisch zu sein. 

 

 

Dubhe wurde den Gedanken an Riddle den ganzen Tag über nicht los. Was hatte der Kerl angestellt? Nach Alkohol gerochen hatte er nicht, jedenfalls nicht auf die Entfernung, die Dubhe wohlweislich eingehalten hatte.  
Riddle hatte auch noch nie zuviel getrunken. Und wie er ihn angesehen hatte … pure Berechnung sicherlich, aber dieser waidwunde Blick, als habe Dubhe ihm bitter Unrecht getan …  
Dass Riddle nicht zum Frühstück erschienen war, und die ersten zwei Stunden glatt geschwänzt hatte, half auch nicht gerade. „Kopfschmerzen“, wers glaubte, da steckte doch mehr dahinter!

Beim Mittagessen hielt er es nicht länger aus. „Was macht Cthulu?“, fragte er Lucia flüsternd. 

Die nickte, schob sich noch einen Löffel Eintopf in den Mund, kaute, schluckte, und warf einen demonstrativ zufälligen Blick zu Riddle. 

„Boromir trägt Dunkelgrün“, erwiderte sie schließlich. 

Dubhe starrte nachdenklich in seinen Eintopf. Boromir, der Verräter, oder Boromir der reuige Sünder, der sich schließlich doch noch eines Besseren besonnen hatte? Und … dunkelgrün? War das nicht die Farbe die Riddles Aura scheinbar gehabt hatte, als er Lucia angegriffen hatte?

Aber egal. Er hatte sich geschworen, Riddle seinen Anschlag auf Lucia nie zu verzeihen. Hatte sie sich nicht schon einmal geirrt, was die Änderung seiner Aurenfarbe anging? Wahrscheinlich war es auch ihrerseits nur Wunschdenken. Aber dann war Riddles Aura immerhin nicht nennenswert schlechter geworden. Und letzte Nacht also hoffentlich wenigstens kein Mord begangen worden. 

„Greift er immer noch nach dem Ring?“

„Ja.“

Also alles wie gehabt. Riddle wollte ihn immer noch manipulieren. 

„Wovon redet ihr eigentlich?“, fragte Felian. 

„Sag ich dir später“, erwiderte Lucia. 

Muggelbücher waren der perfekte Geheimcode, keiner in Slytherin würde mit einem gesehen werden wollen. 

Außer … verdammt, wenn Riddle in einem Muggelwaisenhaus aufgewachsen war … er hatte nicht in der Nähe gesessen, aber in Zukunft mussten sie vorsichtiger sein. 

 

Seine Robe war tatsächlich wieder wie neu, die Hauselfe hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Wenn sie bloß den Mund hielt … 

Beim nachmittäglichen Nachsitzen sagte Dumbledore nichts, das vermuten ließe, dass er von Toms kleinem Ausflug wusste. 

„Sammeln Sie alle Zeitungsartikel über Grindelwald, Sir?“ Inzwischen sortierte er diese Artikel nach Überschrift aus, immerhin würde darin wohl kaum etwas zum Thema ‚Liebe’ stehen. Auch nicht in dem reißerischen Hexenwoche-Artikel mit der Schlagzeile ‚Ist Grindelwald vom anderen Ufer?’, der Grindelwald eine heiße Affäre mit einem männlichen Muggel unterstellte. Die einzigen genannten Fakten waren Grindelwalds wohlbekannte Aussagen zu Muggeln – laut „Hexenwoche“ konnte nur ein tief verwundetes Herz solchen Hass entwickeln. Also wirklich!

„Man muss informiert bleiben. Grindelwald ist eine große Gefahr, eine große Gefahr …“

„Ja Sir, aber – sein Liebesleben?!“

„Ach, das … geben Sie her … das habe ich nur aufgehoben, weil das Bild außergewöhnlich gut getroffen ist. Der Tagesprophet zeichnet die reinsten Karikaturen …“

„Die Hexenwoche hat ihn aufgehübscht“, bemerkte Tom trocken. Der Schrecken Europas war mit Sicherheit kein attraktiver junger Mann von höchstens zwanzig. 

„Hm. Möchten Sie ein Zitronenbrausebonbon?“

„Ja, danke – bestellen Sie die immer bei dieser Hauselfe?“

Dumbledore reichte ihm die Schale mit Bonbons. „In der Tat.“

„Könnte ein Schüler das auch tun – rein theorethisch, meine ich?“

„Theorethisch ja. Praktisch würde ich Ihnen aber davon abraten, Ihre Kenntnis des Namens einer Hauselfe auszunutzen, Mr Riddle. Es könnte unliebsame Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. “

„Welche Konsequenzen, Sir? Die Hauselfen sind doch nicht gefährlich, oder?“

„Es ist nur Wenigen bekannt, aber Helga Hufflepuff hat die Hauselfen damals nach Hogwarts gebracht, um sie vor der Ausnutzung durch gierige Zauberer zu schützen. Ich nehme an, dass einige mächtige Zauber auf den Hauselfen von Hogwarts liegen … aber ich werde es sicher nicht ausprobieren. Für meine kleine Schwäche für Bonbons hätte die gute Helga wohl Verständnis.“ Dumbledore lächelte verschmitzt. „Wenn Sie vegetarisches Essen möchten, können Sie die Hauselfen darum bitten, aber bei allem Anderen wäre ich an Ihrer Stelle vorsichtig, Mr Riddle, sehr vorsichtig.“ 

„Es war eine rein theorethische Frage, Sir, eine rein theorethische Frage.“

„Dann ist es ja gut.“

Wenn der wüsste … aber vielleicht sollte er in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein. Mindy hatte ja gesagt, dass sie keinem Schüler helfen durfte, die Regeln zu brechen.

 

Nach dem Nachsitzen suchte er den Eingang zu Slytherins Kammer auf. Vor dem Waschbecken blieb er unschlüssig stehen. Was, wenn der Raum noch mehr Geheimnisse hatte? Was, wenn der jetzt tote Basilisk nicht der Einzige gewesen war, und es noch mehr davon gab?

Aber schließlich rang er sich doch dazu durch, die Kammer zu öffnen – nur dafür hatte er ja all die Gefahr auf sich genommen. 

Wie erwartet sah die Kammer aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Der Boden war teils blutverschmiert, teils von der Leiche des Basilisken bedeckt, und Tom sah mit Entsetzen, dass sein Skizzenbuch voller Blut war. 

Wenigstens das Haushaltszauber-Buch war halbwegs unbeschädigt. Tom schlug es auf … irgendjemand musste doch schon mal das Problem gehabt haben, Blut aus einem Buch herauszubekommen … ah, Schmutz aus Büchern. Das sollte gehen …

Nach mehreren Versuchen war sein Skizzenbuch wieder blutfrei, und Tom konnte sich dem Basilisken zuwenden. Ein Haltbarkeitszauber war wohl angebracht, und danach musste er zusehen, herauszufinden, wie man ein Reptil häutete. 

Ein Basilisk … seit Ewigkeiten hatte es keinen mehr gegeben, sie waren streng verboten, und ihre Haut, ihre Zähne, einfach alles an ihnen musste ein Vermögen wert sein!

Damit könnte er den gesamten „Honigtopf“ leerkaufen und … und … nun, vielleicht würde Dubhe … dieses „Du kannst mir gar nicht genug bieten“ hatte er dem mittellosen Waisen Tom Riddle geschrieben, aber nun … tausend Galleonen mussten doch reichen, um … ihn zu kaufen. 

Tom biss sich auf die Lippe. Er wollte Dubhe nicht kaufen. Das wäre dasselbe wie ihn mit einem Liebestrank gefügig zu machen – erbärmlich. Ein Lord Voldemort war nicht erbärmlich.  
Immerhin hatte er einen Basilisken getötet. Zugegeben, nicht so wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte, und eigentlich hatte die Schlange den Großteil der Arbeit erledigt, aber ein Zauberer der kein Parselmund war, wäre gestorben.  
Und einer, der sich nicht, weil man ja nie wissen konnte, einen Bezoar besorgt hatte, auch. 

Aber eine hautenge Hose aus Basiliskenleder war wohl auch nicht ausreichend, um Dubhe zu verführen. Tom hegte den Verdacht, dass er nicht einmal ansatzweise so einen geilen Hintern hatte wie Dubhe. Ein hübsches Gesicht und ein manierlicher Haarschnitt reichten, um die meisten Hexen zu beeindrucken, aber mit diesen Mitteln kam er ja ganz offensichtlich hier nicht weiter. 

Irgendeine Möglichkeit musste es doch geben, sich seinen – hoffentlich baldigen – Reichtum zunutze zu machen, ohne sich dazu herabzulassen, Dubhe zu kaufen. Kleine Geschenke halfen nichts … große Geschenke … was WOLLTE Dubhe eigentlich?

Wenn Tom ehrlich mit sich war, hatte er keinen Schimmer. Was wusste er schon über Dubhe? Ehrgeizig … aber die Sache mit dem Slug-Klub war gelaufen. Schwul … das brachte ihn auch nicht weiter. 

Was wusste er noch? Dubhe spielte Zauberschach … jeder hatte ein Zauberschachbrett, selbst eines aus Gold und Diamanten würde niemanden mehr vom Hocker reißen. 

Er würde genauer beobachten müssen. Und vielleicht ein paar Fragen stellen. 

 

Bei seinem nächsten Besuch in der Küche bemerkte Dubhe zu seiner Beruhigung, dass Mindy bester Laune war. Die Tatsache, dass sie nur ein paar Momente zu spät gekommen war, um die Heldin des Tages sein zu können, schien sie nicht zu enttäuschen. Sie lächelte, als sie ihn sah, und hielt ihm ein Blech mit frischen Bonbons hin. 

„Möchte Herr Dubhe die neuen Zitronenbonbons probieren?“

„Natürlich, gerne.“ Er steckte sich eines in den Mund. „Mh, lecker. Noch leckerer als sonst, habe ich den Eindruck. Neues Rezept?“

„Mindy hat einen Hauch Zitronenmelisse hineingetan.“

„Genial. Dumbledore wird begeistert sein.“

Mindy nickte. „Mindy hofft, dass Professor Dumbledore sich freuen wird. Professor Dumbledore ist nicht sehr glücklich in letzter Zeit.“

„Nein? Er lächelt doch fast immer.“

„Aber nur wenn ihn jemand sieht“, wandte Mindy ein. „Wenn er Mindy ruft … Mindy kommt nicht immer sofort, weil Professor Dumbledor einmal gesagt hat, es ist nicht so eilig, und … Mindy kann kurz sehen bevor man sie sehen kann, Herr Dubhe, und Professor Dumbledore setzt sein Lächeln erst auf, wenn Mindy sichtbar wird.“

Traurig für Dumbledore, aber ein großer Schritt für Mindy. Ein paar der anderen Hauselfen waren wesentlich ängstlicher, wenn es darum ging, etwas weiterzuerzählen das auch nur möglicherweise geheim war.

„Ich bin sicher, die Bonbons werden Professor Dumbledore aufheitern“, meinte Dubhe. „Wenigstens ein bisschen.“ Dumbledore war genial, wenn der Probleme hatte, dann waren es wahrscheinlich ganz schön große Probleme. 

 

„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir, Vold?“, beschwerte sich Rosier beim nächsten Treffen der Walpurgisritter in Hogsmeade. „Erst treibst du so einen Aufwand, nur um aus Facal rauszukriegen ob er wirklich gegen Schlammblüter ist, und dann gibst du auch noch dein Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen ab.“

„Und krank bist du angeblich auch dauernd“, warf Avery ein. 

Er hatte wirklich die Zügel zu locker gelassen. Früher wären sie nie so aufsässig gewesen. 

„Das hat alles seine guten Gründe“, beschied er ihnen kalt. 

„Du bist ganz schön besessen von Facal und seiner Clique“, warf Rosewood ein. „Man könnte meinen, du hättest vergessen, wer deine wahren Freunde sind.“

„Mitnichten.“ Tom lächelte ein schmales, ärgerliches und zugleich überlegenes Lächeln. „Das Abzeichen musste ich zurückgeben, um meinen Ruf zu wahren. Jeder hätte das Nachsitzen als Strafe akzeptiert – mit meinem Rücktritt habe ich mich hervorgehoben.“

Er machte eine Kunstpause. „Warum, denkt ihr, verwende ich so viel Zeit auf Facal? Er ist ein potentielles Problem. Ihr, meine wahren Freunde, seid zuverlässig. Euch muss ich nicht ausspionieren.“ Nicht, dass er nicht trotzdem jede Gelegenheit nutzte, ihre Geheimnisse herauszufinden. Es war immer gut, etwas in der Hand zu haben. 

„Was meine langen Abwesenheiten in letzter Zeit angeht … nun, ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für euch.“ Er senkte die Stimme. „Wir treffen uns heute Abend nach Ausgangssperre beim Mädchenklo im zweiten Stock.“

„Beim Mädchenklo?“, fragte Avery ungläubig. 

„Beim Mädchenklo“, bestätigte Tom. „Ich habe da etwas gefunden, was euch interessieren könnte.“

Niemand lachte, so viel Respekt hatten sie immerhin noch vor ihm. Gut. Bald würde ihr Respekt vor ihm wieder gehörig steigen. 

„Es gibt noch etwas, was ich zu sagen habe“, erklärte er feierlich. „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Slytherin uneins ist. Dass eine der Unseren ausgeschlossen wird.“

„Mordrin ist eine Blutsverräterin!“

„Nein.“ Tom lächelte dünn. „Soweit ich weiß, ist ihr … Freund immerhin ein Halbblüter, wenn es ihm auch sehr an Stolz auf seine magische Abstammung mangelt. Und ihr müsst auch bedenken … wird sie sich von ihm abwenden, wenn Slytherin sie ausstößt? Hat dieses Vorgehen irgendeine Wirkung gezeigt?“

Grummelnd mussten die Walpurgisritter zugeben, dass dies nicht der Fall war. 

„Es ist von höchster Wichtigkeit, dass das Haus Slytherin zusammenhält. Ihr werdet das heute Nacht hoffentlich verstehen … aber ich will nicht vorgreifen.“

 

In der Nacht versammelte sich eine Menge halblaut vor sich hinmosernder Jungen vor dem Mädchenklo im zweiten Stock.  
Tom öffnete die Tür. 

„Wir sollen da reingehen?“

„Angst?“, fragte Tom sarkastisch. 

„Natürlich nicht, aber – es ist ein Mädchenklo. Wenn uns ein Lehrer hier …“

„Wenn uns ein Lehrer erwischt, stecken wir sowieso in Schwierigkeiten“, erwiderte Tom sachlich. „Außerdem – je schneller ihr reingeht, desto schneller seid ihr in Sicherheit. Vertraut mir.“

Als sie alle drinnen waren, beugte sich Tom über das Waschbecken. „Öffne!“ zischte er auf Parsel.  
Das Waschbecken schob sich zur Seite. 

„Du bist ein Parselmund!“ sprach Avery aus, was wohl alle dachten. 

„Und Slytherins Erbe“, sagte Tom mit gespielter Bescheidenheit, als sei das nicht weiter erwähnenswert. „Nun – folgt mir.“

Er trat in das Rohr, genauer gesagt auf die Treppe, die er darin hatte entstehen lassen, und sah sich um. 

Severius Selwyn, ein schmächtiger Zweitklässler, der erst dieses Jahr in die Gruppe aufgenommen worden war, versuchte, sich zu verdrücken. 

„Was ist, Selwyn?“, fragte er lauernd. „Angst?“

„N-nein, n-natürlich nicht. Ich … dachte nur … irgendwer muss doch hinter euch zumachen, damit euch niemand erwischt …“

„Überlass das mir. Komm.“

Seit er in Hogwarts war, hatte er keinen ungesagten Imperius mehr versucht. Es war zu riskant. Und tatsächlich folgte Selwyn ihnen auch so, ganz dank Toms natürlicher Autorität. Die Geheimtür glitt hinter ihm zu, und Tom führte seine Gruppe durch das Rohr, hinunter, weit unter den See. 

In der Kammer erinnerte nichts mehr an das stattgefundene Gemetzel. Die Gebeine des Basilisken lagen in einer Ecke, von einer leichten Staubschicht bedeckt. Es war faszinierend, was man mit einfachem Hausstaub so alles anstellen konnte, indem man ihn den Ort wechseln ließ. 

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ließ Tom mehrere magische Lichtkugeln an den Seiten des Raums erscheinen. 

„Slytherins geheime Kammer“, sagte er feierlich. „Jetzt wisst ihr, warum ich so oft abwesend war.“

Er konnte in ihren Gesichtern deutlich lesen, dass seine Autorität vollumfänglich wiederhergestellt war. 

„Ich denke, Treffen in Hogsmeade werden nicht mehr nötig sein. Wir können uns hier viel besser – und vor allem geheimer - versammeln.“

„Und öfter“, warf Avery ein. 

„Nicht allzu viel öfter. Es ist riskant“, erklärte Tom. „Ich darf euch daran erinnern, wie unangenehm es euch allen war, in ein Mädchenklo zu gehen?“

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich. 

„Was ist mit dem Monster?“, fragte Selwyn mit zitternder Stimme. 

„Ich fürchte“, erklärte Tom „Das war das Monster.“ Er wies auf den Haufen Knochen. „Bedauerlich, aber nicht zu ändern. Wir werden damit zufrieden sein müssen, dass Slytherin uns einen geheimen Raum hinterlassen hat.“

Die Erleichterung auf Selwyns Gesicht war dermaßen deutlich zu sehen, dass Tom fast gegrinst hätte.  
Was der Kleine wohl für ein Geheimnis hatte? Vielleicht auch nicht so reinblütig? Oder hatte er heimlich Schlammblutfreunde?

Egal. 

Sie verbrachten ein paar Stunden damit, zu versuchen, einander unter den Imperius zu zwingen – Selwyn war ein einfaches Opfer, bei den Älteren war es schon deutlich schwerer, aber Tom zwang ihnen allen mit links seinen Willen auf. 

Amüsant. Aber leider vor seinem Schulabschluss viel zu riskant, es an unfreiwilligen Opfern zu versuchen. 

Danach könnte er vielleicht … nein. Nein, er hatte es gar nicht nötig, das mit Dubhe zu machen. Nicht im Geringsten. Ihm würde schon noch etwas einfallen. Etwas Eleganteres. Etwas Perfideres. Etwas Sichereres.

 

Nach den Prüfungen trat Dubhe in den hellen Sonnenschein des Nachmittags hinaus. Eigentlich war ein Leben jetzt perfekt. Er war sich recht sicher, in den Prüfungen gut abgeschnitten zu haben, bald waren Ferien, er würde eine hochinteressante Hauselfe befragen können, ein spannendes Quidditchspiel sehen, und natürlich jede Menge faulenzen, reiten, Quidditch spielen und lesen. 

Trotzdem nagte irgendetwas an ihm. Riddle. Lucia hatte bestätigt, dass seine Aura nicht mehr ganz tiefschwarz war. Immer noch viel zu finster, meinte sie, aber eben nicht mehr völlig. Sie hatte Dubhe davon abgeraten, sich weiter mit Riddle abzugeben, und er war da auch ganz ihrer Meinung. Der Anschlag auf ihr Leben, ob nun Absicht oder nicht, war nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen. 

Und doch … er fühlte eine gewisse Leere in sich, wenn er sah, wie Morgaine in Rowans Arme lief, wie Lucia und Felian händchenhaltend um den See spazierten …

Aber Riddle war nicht die Lösung. Nein, nicht Riddle. In den Ferien würde er andere junge Männer kennenlernen. Beim Quidditchspiel vielleicht welche, die nicht nach Hogwarts gingen. Und er konnte versuchen, sich etwas mehr unter Muggel zu mischen. Manchmal ritt er Elanor auf Waldwegen, und andere Reiter grüßten ihn …  
Etwas Besseres als Riddle sollte doch buchstäblich an jeder Straßenecke zu finden sein!

London wäre auch eine Idee. Die Künstlerszene. Viele Hexen und Zauberer mischten sich gerade unter diese aufgeschlosseneren Muggel, um es mit der Anpassung nicht allzu weit treiben zu müssen. 

Etwas landete auf seiner Schulter. Landroval. Das Käuzchen piepste leise, und Dubhe hatte fast den Eindruck, dass Landroval ihn zu trösten versuchte. 

„Na du?“ Er zauste dem Käuzchen das Gefieder. „Hunger?“

Ein zustimmendes Fiepen. Dubhe nahm eine Eulennuss aus seiner Tasche und hielt sie Landroval hin. „Irgendwo hab ich auch noch Mäuse. Mal gucken …“

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom saß auf einer Picknickdecke am See. Seine Freunde schwammen teilweise im flachen Uferbereich, er lehnte es als unter seiner Würde ab, sich in der Öffentlichkeit auszuziehen.  
Die Wahrheit war, dass er nicht schwimmen konnte. Das brauchte keiner zu wissen. Und er mochte sich auch wirklich nicht vor anderen ausziehen – das erinnerte ihn immer so unangenehm an die Gruppenduschen im Waisenhaus. 

Ein paar Meter weiter streichelte Dubhe seine Eule. Dieser verdammte Federball hatte es aber auch einfach!  
Saß da, wie die Made im Speck, ließ sich füttern und kraulen, und führte das perfekte Leben, ohne dafür mehr getan zu haben als ein paar Briefe auszuliefern. 

Na gut. Ziemlich viele Briefe. Jedenfalls hatte Tom häufig geschrieben. 

Wiggentree tollte fröhlich mit Mordrin übers Gras. Der würde hoffentlich den Mund halten. Es war ja auch nicht so, als hätte Tom seinen Teil der Abmachung nicht mustergültig eingehalten. Nachdem er seinen Freunden Slytherins Kammer gezeigt hatte, waren sie bereit gewesen, buchstäblich alles für ihn zu tun, und sie hatten ihre Schwestern und Cousinen auch entsprechend beeinflusst. 

Jetzt hatte Mordrin sogar wieder ein paar Freunde. Das war eine ganz schöne Leistung.  
Fleisch und Haut des Basilisken lagen sicher verwahrt in einer magisch vergrößerten Tasche – wer hätte gedacht, dass der Zauber zum Entgräten sich auch für einen Basilisken verwenden ließ? – die Zähne hatte er sicherheitshalber in den Raum der versteckten Dinge gebracht, jeden an einen anderen Ort. 

Dippet hatte ihm die Vergünstigung gewährt, die Ferien in der Schule bleiben zu dürfen, aber er hatte nicht vor, viel Zeit dort zu verbringen. Zuerst musste er in die Nocturngasse, Basiliskenteile verkaufen, danach würde er viel Zeit auf den Landsitzen der Familien seiner Freunde verbringen. 

Vielleicht konnte er einen von denen dazu überreden, Dubhe einzuladen … nicht wahrscheinlich, dass Dubhe kommen würde, aber …

„Na Riddle?“ Alhena Black setzte sich neben ihn. „Neidisch auf Dubhes neue Eule?“

Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie konnte unmöglich … 

„Gar nicht.“

„Hab ich auch nicht gedacht. Das Viech ist winzig. War wahrscheinlich im Sonderangebot.“

Ach so. SO meinte sie das. Und er hatte schon gedacht … was für ein Unsinn!

„Aber irgendwas willst du von ihm. Du beobachtest ihn in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft.“

Verdammt, wie konnte sie das gemerkt haben? Er war doch immer vorsichtig!

„Ich kenne ihn ziemlich gut. Gegen eine entsprechende Gegenleistung könnte ich dir vielleicht die Informationen besorgen hinter denen du her bist.“

„Was willst du?“

„Ich habe noch eine Rechnung mit meiner reizenden Cousine Walburga offen. Du hast die völlige Freiheit … tu einfach irgendwas Fieses. Nicht zu fies, du musst keinen Schulausschluss riskieren. Aber … fies.“

„Nun … ich könnte sie zum Weihnachtsball einladen und ihr dann so kurzfristig absagen, dass sie keinen neuen Partner mehr findet.“

„Ah, das ist genial. Könnte von mir sein.“

„Aber ich werde ihre Gefühle schonen und Kopfschmerzen vorschützen.“

„Oh, das ist in Ordnung. Hauptsache sie steht allein da.“ Alhena grinste zufrieden. 

„Die Informationen über Facal will ich aber jetzt.“ 

„Nun.“ Alhena Black streckte sich gemütlich im Gras aus. „Was willst du denn? Seine Eule ist es schon mal nicht.“

„Also … er hat gute Verbindungen. Zu allen Reinblutfamilien zu denen ich keine Verbindungen habe. Es könnte nicht schaden, mit ihm befreundet zu sein.“ War das subtil genug? Tom hoffte es. 

„Das tut es sicherlich nicht. Was hindert dich daran, dich einfach mit ihm anzufreunden?“

„Hast du die Sache mit dem Vielsaft-Trank schon vergessen?“ Sie war damals auch im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen. 

„Oh ,ach ja, das. Hat eurem Verhältnis einen üblen Knacks verpasst, was? Und jetzt willst du wissen, wie du das wieder gutmachen kannst?“

„So in etwa. Slughorn braucht man nur etwas kandierte Ananas zu schicken, dann frisst er einem aus der Hand, das wissen alle … gibt es so etwas auch bei Facal?“

„Nun ja … er studiert Hauselfen. Wenn du ihm anbietest, den Familien-Hauself befragen zu dürfen, frisst er dir nicht nur aus der Hand.“

„Sondern?“

„Er leckt dir danach noch die Finger sauber.“ Sie hielt ihre Hand vor sich, und leckte an jedem Finger einmal langsam entlang. Es war ein verstörender Anblick. „Aber … ich vergaß … das arme Waisenkind Tommy hat ja gar keinen Landsitz … geschweige denn einen Hauself.“

„Mir fällt schon was ein, Black“, erwiderte er scharf. Die Art wie sie sich die Finger leckte irritierte ihn. Was wollte sie implizieren? Hatte Dubhe … nein, Dubhe hatte sicher nicht … er war schwul, er würde doch keiner Hexe … oder?

Wenn der Preis stimmte … und selbst die Nebenline des Hauses Black, aus der Alhena stammte, war steinreich. 

 

Lucia, Morgaine, Felian und Dubhe hatten sich gerade gemütlich in einem Abteil des Hogwarts-Express ausgebreitet, als Alhena Black hereinkam. 

„Nett habt ihrs hier.“ Sie machte es sich auf einem leeren Sitz bequem, ließ ihre Schuhe mit einem Zauber ins Gepäcknetz fliegen, und legte die Füße auf den gegenüberliegenden Sitz. „Dubhe, dich interessiert vielleicht, dass Riddle nach dir gefragt hat.“

„Ach, hat er?“

„Ja. In der Tat. Sieht mir aus, als ob er was von dir will.“ Sie sah ihn auffordernd an, und er warf ihr einen Schokofrosch rüber. 

Er wartete ab, bis sie den Frosch gegessen hatte, und fragte dann. „Was will er denn von mir?“

„Och, ich denke …“ Alhena grinste anzüglich. „Er will einfach was von dir. So ganz allgemein.“

Dubhe warf ihr einen weiteren Schokofrosch zu. „Und was hast du ihm erzählt?“

„Tja … ich habe angedeutet, dass du ihm aus der Hand fressen wirst, wenn er dir die Möglichkeit verschafft, einen Hauself zu befragen.“ Sie nahm den zweiten Schokofrosch aus der Verpackung und biss zuerst den Kopf ab. „Auf sehr sinnliche Weise aus der Hand fressen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine.“ Sie schob sich den restlichen Schokofrosch langsam in den Mund, und leckte sich bedächtig über die Finger. 

„Und du glaubst, das ist es, was er will?“ Er hatte Alhena nie offen gesagt, dass er homosexuell war, aber vielleicht hatte sie es erraten? Oder sie zog ihn nur auf?

„Mit Sicherheit.“ Sie lachte leise. „Wie er deine Eule ansieht … herrlich. Echt, er guckt, als würde er sie gern umbringen und ihren Platz einnehmen, besonders, wenn du sie gerade streichelst.“

„Landroval ist ein Er.“ Das Käuzchen auf seiner Schulter fiepte zustimmend. 

„Noch besser.“ Alhena gluckste. „Landroval? Echt jetzt?“

„Ich hatte überlegt, ihn Gwaihir zu nennen, ‚Windfürst’, aber das schien mir dann doch zu übertrieben.“ 

Dubhe schloss die Augen. Dass Riddle Landroval gern umbringen würde, konnte er sich vorstellen. Aber … dass Tom Riddle gern auf seiner Hand sitzen und gestreichelt werden wollte … nein, die Vorstellung war dann doch zu absurd. Allerdings sehr verlockend. Sehr, sehr verlockend. Jedenfalls das mit dem Streicheln. Mhh …

„Sei so gut und zeig dich wenigstens ein bisschen dankbar, wenn er’s versucht“, meinte Alhena, und ließ ihre Schuhe wieder herunterschweben. „Er soll nicht denken, ich hätte ihm falsche Informationen gegeben.“ 

„Mach ich.“

 

Der Gedanke ließ Tom nicht los. Dubhe hatte sich an ihn verkauft, sich auspeitschen lassen, etwas das mit Sicherheit unangenehmer war als … als … nun, als Alhena Black die Hände sauberzulecken. 

Black war so gehässig gewesen, so selbstzufrieden, und so sicher, dass man Dubhe auf diese Weise bestechen konnte. Sie musste es selbst getan haben. Und sie hatte sicher mehr verlangt als nur diese eine erniedrigende Handlung. 

Hatte sie ähnliche … Vorlieben wie Tom? War Dubhe darum so lässig damit umgegangen, damals? Er hatte es damals nicht in Frage gestellt, aber selbst für einen abgebrühten Slytherin war so ein Handel nicht gerade normal. 

Eigentlich hätte er Dubhe dafür verachten müssen, dass er sich so bereitwillig verkaufte, aber … es war nicht Verachtung, was er bei dem Gedanken fühlte. Nein, irgendwie … mochte er diese Abgebrühtheit. Typisch Slytherin, eigentlich. Diese Lässigkeit, mit der er einfach hingenommen hatte, was Tom von ihm wollte …  
Aber Alhena Black … wirklich, wie konnte sie so … so ungerecht sein? Immerhin gab es in Hogwarts massenweise Hauselfen, jeder konnte sie rufen, dafür konnte man doch keinen so hohen Preis verlangen!

Er könnte jetzt gleich … aber nein, dafür, Mindy zu rufen, konnte er von Dubhe wirklich nichts verlangen. Der würde ja auch gleich wissen, dass das kein wertvolles Geheimwissen war … womöglich hatte er sie selbst schon gerufen. 

Nein, er musste bis zu den Ferien warten. Nott hatte ihn bereits eingeladen, und er wusste von vorhergegangenen Besuchen, dass die Familie einen Hauself hatte. Mindestens einen. Da Dubhe mit keinem Mitglied der Familie viel zu tun hatte, waren die Chancen gut, dass er diesen Hauselfen noch nicht befragt hatte.


	8. Die Sommerferien

Sie saßen in Lucias Zimmer, durch die Fenster fiel helles Sonnenlicht. 

„Ich versteh das nicht“, jammerte Lucia und rieb sich den Kopf. „Erinnert ihr euch an die Prophezeiung die ich gemacht habe?“

Felian nickte, und Dubhe steuerte ein „Ja, sicher.“ bei. 

„Später war da was im Zusammenhang mit einer großen Schlange, und ich dachte, Slytherins Kammer wurde geöffnet … aber dann hat Riddle mich vergiftet, und ich dachte, es bezog sich darauf.“ Sie rieb mit einem Leintuch über ihre Kristallkugel. „Gesehen habe ich die Schlange danach aber immer noch. Bis an dem Morgen, an dem Riddle so lange weg war. Vielleicht war die Schlange ein Symbol für seine Bosheit, oder … ich weiß nicht, es ist alles sehr verworren.“

„Ist die Zukunft das nicht immer?“, fragte Dubhe. 

„Manche Sachen sind ganz klar. Zum Beispiel dein Interview mit dieser Hauselfe. Das wird sehr schön, vielleicht bekommen wir Tee und Kekse, ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, und du findest interessante neue Sachen raus. Aber diese Schlange … das war so unsicher, manchmal dachte ich, es ist gefährlich, manchmal dachte ich, es ist nicht so schlimm … jetzt ist die Gefahr vorbei, da bin ich ziemlich sicher, aber …“ Lucia ließ sich in ihren Stuhl fallen. „Nach dem was Alhena über Riddle gesagt hat, bin ich wieder unsicher. Seine Aura tentakelt immer noch. Vielleicht etwas … anders, aber … ich habe mir nicht aufgezeichnet wie es vorher aussah, deswegen …“

„Soll ich dir einen Tee machen?“, fragte Felian. Genau wie Morgaine und Dubhe fand er sich in der chaotischen Küche der Lovegoods inzwischen bestens zurecht. 

„Das wäre lieb, danke.“

Dubhe legte das Samttuch, das Teil von Lucias Geburtstagsgeschenk gewesen war, über die Kugel. „Lucia … wäre es in Ordnung, wenn wir zu Miss Morgan fliegen?“

„Oh.“ Lucia liebte Elanor, aber sie ritt lieber nur am Boden. „Nun ja, wenn das am Einfachsten ist …“

„Du kannst vor mir sitzen, und ich halt dich fest.“

Lucia kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Wie lange dauert der Flug?“

„Zwei Stunden, höchstens.“

 

Felian kehrte mit einem Tablett zurück, auf dem drei etwas angeschlagene Teetassen mit Goldrand standen. „Eichenrindentee für dich, Erdbeerblättertee für uns.“

„Danke.“ Lucia nahm sich die Teetasse mit dem bräunlichen Inhalt, und trank, ohne auch nur einmal das Gesicht zu verziehen. Dubhe fand Eichenrindentee fürchterlich bitter, aber Lucia meinte, er schirme das innere Auge vor zu starken Eindrücken ab. 

Sie setzten sich auf den bunten Teppich aus selbstgefilzten, pflanzengefärbten Wollsträngen, der den Boden von Lucias Zimmer bedeckte. „Würde der Tee eigentlich auch gegen deine Hauselfenaurakopfschmerzen helfen?“

„Versuchen sollte ich es auf jeden Fall“, meinte sie. „Also, vor dem Anschauen trinke ich lieber keinen, aber wenn es zu arg wird, probiere ich es mal.“ 

 

Mr Borgin von Borgin&Burkes verbrachte zwei geschlagene Stunden damit, den Basiliskenzahn zu untersuchen. 

„Nun?“, fragte Tom ungeduldig, als sich der Analysetrank verfärbte, nachdem Borgin ein winziges Stückchen Zahn hineingegeben hatte. Das Hinterzimmer, in dem sie sich befanden, roch modrig, als verfaule unter dem Fußboden eine Leiche, und es hingen Spinnweben von der Decke. Kein Ort, an dem er sich lange aufhalten mochte. 

„Es scheint sich tatsächlich um echten Basiliskenzahn zu handeln. Allerdings … das Risiko, das ich eingehe, wenn ich Ihnen das abkaufe, ist beträchtlich. Sehr beträchtlich.“

„Ich gehe auch ein gewisses Risiko ein, indem ich Ihnen das verkaufe.“ Er würde im Fall des Falles behaupten, den Zahn beim Skelett des Basilisken in Slyhterins Kammer gefunden zu haben, aber gefährlich war es immer noch. 

„Zeigen Sie mir mal Ihren Zauberstab.“

Tom biss sich auf die Lippe. „Warum sollte ich Ihnen meinen Zauberstab geben?“

„Für eine Einschätzung Ihres Charakters.“

„Nun gut.“ Er hielt seinen Zauberstab hoch. „Eibe. Phönixfeder. Da können sie Ollivander fragen. Was sagt Ihnen das?“

„Eibe … sehr gut … und Ihr Patronus? Jemand, der in der Lage ist, einen Basiliskenzahn zu besorgen, kann doch sicherlich auch einen Patronus zaubern?“

„Nein. Bedaure, aber in dieser Hinsicht bin ich einfach unbegabt“, erklärte Tom so herablassend wie nur möglich. Seine Unfähigkeit auf diesem Gebiet wurmte ihn nicht wenig, obwohl seine Freunde ihm stets versicherten, Patroni seien etwas für Gutmenschen und Muggelfreunde, und kein Slytherin der auf sich hielt beschäftige sich damit mehr als vom Lehrplan verlangt – und der Lehrplan verlangte nur, dass man die Zauberstabbewegung korrekt ausführen und das Zauberwort mit der richtigen Betonung sprechen konnte. „Aber ich würde Ihren Patronus gern einmal sehen.“

„Ich bin da auch … unbegabt“, erwiderte Mr Borgin. „Wir sind wohl aus demselben Holz geschnitzt.“ Er zog die Mundwinkel nach oben, doch das Ergebnis sah mehr wie ein Zähnefletschen aus als wie ein Lächeln. „Was würden Sie zu einem Gebot von fünftausend Galleonen sagen?“

„Zehntausend. Sie werden kaum jemals wieder einen Basiliskenzahn zu Gesicht bekommen.“

„Wenn ich dabei erwischt werde, sehe ich außer Askaban überhaupt nichts mehr. Sechstausend.“

„Nun, wie gesagt, für mich ist das Risiko auch nicht unbeträchtlich. Neuntausend.“

„Siebentausend, das ist mein letztes Angebot.“

„Gemacht.“

Tom verließ den Laden um siebentausend Galleonen reicher, und mit dem sicheren Wissen, dass er über den Tisch gezogen worden war. Siebentausend Galleonen waren für ihn ein Vermögen, aber seine Freunde lebten in Häusern, die das zehn- oder zwanzigfache davon wert waren. 

Allerdings hatte er immer noch den zweiten Basiliskenzahn. Und das Leder. Ob sich das für magische Zwecke einsetzen ließ, wusste er allerdings nicht. Notfalls könnte er es ja immer noch für Kleidung verwenden … hm, Dubhe würde in einer Hose aus Basiliskenleder ganz hinreißend aussehen … 

„Pass auf wo du hinläufst, Riddle!“

Er blickte auf. Oh-oh … das war Fortescue. Wenn der ihm die Sache mit Lovegood immer noch nachtrug … 

„Planst du gerade deinen nächsten Mord?“

Mord? Er hatte keinen einzigen Mord begangen! Außer man zählte den Basilisken … aber er bezweifelte, dass Schlangen in der Zaubererwelt den gleichen rechtlichen Status hatten wie Menschen, egal ob sie gelegentlich klüger waren als diese. 

„Du bist deiner Familie wirklich eine große Hilfe, Fortescue. Vergraulst ihr die Kundschaft …tsk, eigentlich hatte ich vor, ein Eis zu kaufen, aber jetzt …“

Fortescue sah ihn zornig an, sagte aber nichts. Aha … er hatte wohl genau den wunden Punkt getroffen. Ob er noch etwas damit drohen sollte, allen seinen Freunden zu sagen, dass sie nicht mehr bei Fortescue Eis kaufen sollten?  
„Das mit Lovegood war, wie du sehr gut weißt, keine Absicht.“

„Hm.“ Fortescue ging ohne ein Wort weg und verschwand in Flourish&Blotts. 

Tom lächelte. Mit siebentausend Galleonen in der Tasche konnte ihn nichts lange ärgern. Sein nächster Weg führte zu Gringotts. Er wusste, dass man auch dort keine unangenehmen Fragen stellen würde. Es stand immer wieder mal im Tagespropheten, dass das Ministerium auf Granit biss, wenn es die Kobolde nach Einbrüchen und dergleichen zu auffällig hohen Einzahlungen zu befragen versuchte.   
Da alle Zauberer ihr Geld bei Gringotts hatten, wollte keiner die Kobolde verärgern. 

Lediglich seine Minderjährigkeit könnte ein Problem sein. Aber er würde es versuchen.   
Er trat ein, ging zu einem Schalter, und sagte mit einem verbindlichen Lächeln „Ich würde gern ein Konto eröffnen.“

„Zauberstab?“

Trotz der Artikel im Tagespropheten war er überrascht, wie wenig Fragen gestellt wurden. Sein Zauberstab wurde überprüft, die Eigenschaften sorgfältig notiert, ein Kobold fertigte eine Skizze seines Gesichts an, aber niemand fragte, wie alt er war. Man knöpfte ihm lediglich fünf Galleonen für die Kontoeröffnung ab. 

Anschließend händigte ihm ein Kobold einen kleinen Schlüssel aus Messing aus. „Möchten Sie gleich etwas einzahlen?“, fragte er. 

„Ja.“ Er kramte in seiner mit Ausdehnungszauber vergrößerten Geldbörse, doch der Kobold sagte „Folgen Sie mir.“

Danach erlebte Tom die wohl schlimmsten drei Minuten seines Lebens – die zweitschlimmsten, wenn er die Pleite mit dem Vielsafttrank mitrechnete … oder nein, die drittschlimmsten, das mit dem Basilisk war auch furchtbar gewesen. 

Wie auch immer, ihm war schwindlig und übel, als er aus dem - wie nannte man das? Minenwaggon? – stieg. Er war in einer Höhle. Einer Höhle unter einer Bank. Und er hatte gedacht, die Zaubererwelt könne ihn nicht mehr überraschen. 

„Ihr Tresorraum. Den Schlüssel bitte.“ 

Der Kobold schloss die Tür auf, und dahinter sah Tom einen leeren Raum. 

Er häufte Galleonen auf den Boden, und überprüfte ab und an mit einem Zählzauber, wie viele es schon waren. Bei tausend hörte er auf. Der Kobold wartete an der Tür und stellte keine Fragen. 

„Das wäre es fürs Erste. Wie funktionieren Überweisungen?“

„Sie geben das Geld oben ab, wir bringen es in den Tresor der anderen Person.“ Wenn der Kobold die Frage dumm fand, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. 

Er gab das Geld nicht nur ab, sondern unterschrieb auch ein Dokument, und tippte es mit seinem Zauberstab an, um die Echtheit der Unterschrift zu bestätigen. 

Auf dem Dokument befand sich auch noch ein Portrait von Wiggentree, sowie eine Beschreibung von dessen Zauberstab (Birne mit Einhornhaar, Zwölf Zoll, unnachgiebig)

Das war erledigt. Jetzt konnte er gemütlich zu Fortescue’s Eisdiele schlendern und sich einen riesigen Eisbecher bestellen.

Zufrieden mit sich und der Welt versenkte er den kleinen Löffel – Horn, nicht Plastik wie in Muggeleisdielen – im weißrosa Pfirsicheis seiner „Pfirsichüberraschung“. 

Es schmeckte köstlich. Um Längen besser als das Eis, das ihm der Zauberer, den Dumbledore ihm als Begleitung mitgeschickt hatte*, ihm damals gekauft hatte.   
An das Eis damals konnte er sich kaum noch erinnern, eigentlich wusste er nur noch, dass er es absichtlich auf die Robe des erwachsenen Zauberers hatte fallen lassen. Das war lustig gewesen, irgendwie, obwohl er es jetzt gar nicht mehr so zum Schreien komisch fand wie damals. Er war eben noch ein Kind gewesen, mit einem kindischen Sinn für Humor. 

 

Miss Morgan lebte auf dem Land, was gut war, da sich Elanor dort leichter verstecken ließ. Dubhe nahm ihr einfach Sattel und Zaumzeug ab, steckte diese in seine innen magisch vergrößerte Tasche, und ließ das Pferd in einem Wäldchen stehen und grasen. Es war auch ein Bach in der Nähe, Elanor würde also keinen Grund haben, wegzufliegen. 

Miss Morgan lebte in einem kleinen, reetgedeckten Cottage, die nächsten Nachbarn schienen weit weg zu wohnen. Was wohl auch gut so war, denn der purpurne Rauch, der aus dem Kamin aufstieg, hätte bei Muggeln sicher Aufsehen erregt. 

Auf dem Rasen vor dem Häuschen stand ein schmiedeeiserner Tisch, und um diesen Tisch saßen drei Frauen in Sommerkleidern, mit blumenverzierten Strohhüten, und spielten Karten.   
Es gab nur subtile Hinweise darauf, dass es Hexen waren – der Hut der einen war mit fangzähnigen Geranien verziert, und von den Karten stiegen gelegentlich kleine Rauchwölkchen auf, ein Hinweis darauf, dass es Zauberschnippschnapp war. 

„Wie nett!“ meinte Lucia entzückt. „Ohh … die Aura von der einen sieht ein bisschen aus wie Straciatella-Eis.“

 

Dubhe suchte den Boden mit den Augen ab, und fand schließlich was er suchte – rotblühendes Grenzkraut. 

„Sie werden die Partie gleich beendet haben“, erklärte Lucia. 

„Dein inneres Auge ist bemerkenswert klarsichtig.“

„Nein, das lese ich aus den Rauchwölkchen.“ Sie grinste. „So präzise hellsehen kann ich selten.“

Tatsächlich begann eine Hexe jetzt, die Karten neu zu mischen. 

Dubhe setzte vorsichtig eine Fußspitze auf das Grenzkraut, das daraufhin einen schrillen Ton ausstieß.   
Die Köpfe der kartenspielenden Hexen wandten sich ihnen zu, und die eine stand auf und lief zu ihnen. 

Er verneigte sich. „Dubhe Fhacal erbittet Einlass für sich und seine Freundin Lucia Lovegood.“

„Alice Morgan gewährt den beiden genannten Einlass“, erwiderte die Hexe. Sie sah überraschend jung aus, und Dubhe wurde klar, dass er sich irgendwie vorgestellt hatte, sie sei genauso alt wie Mrs Ollivander, was natürlich Unsinn war. 

Jetzt konnten sie ohne Probleme das Grenzkraut überqueren. Dubhe war als Kind mal versehentlich auf welches getreten, und sogar noch einen Schritt weiter gemacht – das schrille Kreischen hatte er jetzt noch in den Ohren. 

Die beiden am Tisch sitzenden Hexen standen auf um sie zu begrüßen. 

„Emily Hawthorne“, stellte sich die mit den reißzähnigen Geranien auf dem Hut vor. 

„Hestia Morgan“, die Kleine, deren sonnengebräuntes Gesicht Ähnlichkeit mit einer lächelnden Rosine hatte. 

„Setzen Sie sich doch.“ Alice Morgan beschwor zwei Gartenstühle herauf. „Limonade?“

„Sehr gern.“

Zwei Gläser schwebten durchs Fenster des Cottages, und die auf dem Tisch stehende Limonadenkanne goss Kürbislimonade ein. 

„Welches Haus in Hogwarts besuchen Sie denn, Mr Fhacal?“

„Slytherin.“

Sein Gegenüber schürzte die Lippen. „Interessant. Das hat mir Mrs Ollivander nicht mitgeteilt.“ Die Missbilligung war ihr deutlich anzusehen. 

„Hilft es, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass mein Zauberstab einen Kern aus Einhornhaar hat?“ fragte Dubhe. 

„Möchten Sie meinen Patronus sehen?“ Lucia lächelte. 

„Sehr gern, Miss Lovegood … Sie können einen Patronus mit fester Gestalt herbeirufen?“

„Och, das kann Dubhe auch. Expecto Patronum!“ Ihr Einhorn erschien, neigte anmutig den Kopf vor den Anwesenden, und schmiegte seinen Kopf in Dubhes Schoß. 

„Ich behaupte vor meinen Hauskameraden gerne, dass ich Hauselfen nur erforsche, um sie noch unterwürfiger machen zu können, Miss Morgan, doch das ist eine skrupellose Lüge.“ Er machte eine streichelnde Bewegung über den ätherischen Kopf des Einhorns – Patroni waren wie Geister, man musste einfach so tun, als seien sie aus fester Materie. Dubhe hatte einmal einen Nachmittag verbracht, vom fetten Mönch, dem Hausgeist von Hufflepuff, zu lernen, wie man einem Geist die Hand schüttelte.   
„Tatsächlich liegt mein Ziel eher darin, den Elfen das Leben angenehmer zu machen. Ich hoffe, das findet Ihre Zustimmung?“

„In der Tat, Mr Fhacal. Nehmen Sie sich ruhig einen Orangenmolch.“ Miss Morgan wies auf die Schüssel auf dem Tisch. „Ist Ihnen nicht wohl, Miss Lovegood?“

Lucia rieb sich gerade die Stirn. „Danke, es geht. Leichte Kopfschmerzen, vielleicht von der Sonne.“

„Was genau möchten Sie denn über Hauselfen wissen?“, fragte die kleinere Miss Morgan. „Ich will Ihnen gerne helfen, wenn ich kann.“

Dubhe starrte sie an. Jetzt erst fiel ihm auf, dass sie recht spitze Ohren und außergewöhnlich große Augen hatte. War das etwa … ja, natürlich!  
„Nun, ich habe noch nie eine freie Hauselfe getroffen; hauptsächlich würden mich die diesbezüglichen Unterschiede interessieren.“ Er lächelte. „Ich glaube, ein paar meiner Fragen sind bereits beantwortet.“ 

„Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt mein Medikament nehmen“, murmelte Lucia und griff in ihre Tasche. Sie entkorkte das Fläschchen mit Eichenrindentee und stürzte den Inhalt in einem Zug herunter. „Ja, ich glaube, das ist besser.“

„Was haben Sie denn?“, fragte Miss Hawthorne besorgt. „Doch nicht etwa chronifizierte Drachenpocken?“

„Nein, nein“, erwiderte Lucia. „Nur Kopfschmerzen.“

„Ist es schlimm?“ Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass es weniger schlimm war als bei den Hauselfen von Hogwarts. 

„Nein, nicht sehr, nur etwas unangenehm. Es wird gleich wieder gehen.“

Dubhe nickte. „Hestia ist ein ungewöhnlicher Name für eine Hauselfe.“

„Ich weiß.“ Alice Morgan rümpfte die Nase. „Das liegt daran, dass sich Menschen erdreisten, Elfen Namen zu geben.“

„Ich bin nach Alices Urgroßmutter benannt worden“, fügte Hestia hinzu. „Von meiner Mutter. Aber die meisten Hauselfenkinder bleiben nicht bei ihrer Mutter.“ 

„Ja … ich weiß … dürfte ich … wenn die Frage nicht indiskret ist …“ Nun, da sie das Thema selbst schon angesprochen hatte …

„Fragen Sie ruhig.“ Hestia lächelte. 

„Wie ist das in Hogwarts?“

„Den Hauselfen in Hogwarts geht es in vielerlei Hinsicht besser als denen auf den Landsitzen der alten magischen Dynastien. Die gute Helga hat dafür gesorgt, dass kein Schulleiter sich in die Privatangelegenheiten der Elfen einmischen kann.“

„Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, das zu hören.“ Er hatte einmal einen Alptraum gehabt, in dem Cinny schwanger gewesen war, und andauernd beteuert hatte, wie stolz sie darauf war, Hogwarts eine neue Hauselfe schenken zu können. 

„Ihre Gedanken sind durchaus zutreffend, was die Haushalte sogenannter „Reinblutfamilien“ angeht“, bemerkte Hestia. 

„Das habe ich befürchtet. Ich habe viel über die Muggel und deren gegenseitige Versklavung in den amerikanischen Südstaaten gelesen … ist es zutreffend, dass …“ Er schluckte. 

„Wenn das Oberhaupt einer Reinblutfamilie eine neue Hauselfe braucht, handelt es mit dem Oberhaupt einer anderen Familie ein … Treffen zweier Hauselfen aus“, sagte Hestia leise. „Wem das Kind gehört wird dabei auch ausgehandelt … die Hauselfen werden nicht gefragt.“

„Ich … ich weiß. Das heißt, ich habe in einem alten Buch gelesen … aber ich gebe zu, ich hatte gehofft, inzwischen … es ist immer noch so?“

„Natürlich“, erwiderte Alice Morgan bitter. „Die magische Welt ändert ihre Traditionen selten. Ich muss sagen, manchmal gefallen mir die Muggel deutlich besser.“

 

„Das Essen ist fertig!“

Dubhes Kopf fuhr herum. Im Eingang des Cottages stand eine Hauselfe. Sie war am Gesicht deutlicher als Hauselfe erkennbar als Hestia, trug aber ebenso wie diese ganz gewöhnliche Kleidung. 

„Miss Lovegood, Mr Fhacal, Sie sind selbstverständlich eingeladen mit uns zu essen.“

„Würden Sie uns vorstellen?“

„Sicherlich“, erwiderte Hestia. „Das ist meine Tochter Artemis.“

Die Gesellschaft erhob sich und ging zum Haus. 

„Artemis, das sind die beiden jungen Leute die mir ein paar Fragen stellen wollten.“

„Das hätten Sie mir sagen sollen!“, murrte Lucia aufgebracht. „Jetzt habe ich den Eichenrindentee schon getrunken!“

„Was hätte ich Ihnen sagen sollen, Miss Lovegood?“

„Nun, ich …“ Lucia sah hilfesuchend zu Dubhe. 

„Ist gut, du kannst es sagen.“ Wenn sie Lucia für irre hielten und ihm deswegen nichts mehr sagten, dann war das eben so. Er würde ganz gewiss nicht verlangen, dass sie ihre Fähigkeiten verleugnete um kleingeistigen Leuten zu gefallen. 

„Ich kann Auren sehen“, murmelte Lucia. „Ich weiß, dass das viele für Unsinn halten, aber … nun … von den Auren der Hauselfen von Hogwarts bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen. Von Ihrer auch, fürchte ich. Es ist … ein Netz aus schwarzer Magie.“

„Aber bei Miss Hestia Morgan sind es nur Punkte, oder?“, erkundigte sich Dubhe. Daher also die Straciatella-Aura. 

„Ja, genau.“

„Und der Eichenrindentee?“, fragte Miss Hawthorne. 

„Der hilft, wenn ich zu viel sehe … auch bei Auren. Leider sehe ich jetzt nur noch ganz undeutlich, was für eine Aura Miss Artemis hat.“ Lucia kniff die Augen zusammen. „Aber ich fürchte … das ist merkwürdig.

„Mehr schwarze Magie als bei mir?“, vermutete Hestia. 

„Ja. Aber wie ist das möglich?“

„Ihr Vater arbeitet in Hogwarts.“ Hestia seufzte. „Er ging selbstverständlich davon aus, dass sie das auch tun wird, und … ich bin vor der Geburt gegangen. Meine Tochter hat nie etwas Anderes als Freiheit gekannt.“

Hochinteressant. Dubhe beobachtete die jüngere Hauselfe während des Essens genauestens. Sie stand ständig auf um etwas zu holen, jemandem Limonade nachzuschenken, oder Essen auf einen Teller zu häufen, obwohl niemand sie darum bat, und die Hexen versuchten, ihr zuvorzukommen. 

Es war also nicht nur anerzogen, sondern auch erblich. 

Nach dem Essen fragte Hestia ihn, ob er sie auf einen Spaziergang begleiten wolle, während Alice Lucia zu einer Partie Zauberschnippschnapp einlud. 

Man hatte vor sie zu trennen. Aber Lucia hatte nur Gutes über die Auren der Hexen gesagt … was nicht heißen musste, dass die eine oder andere Bosheit nicht drin war … 

„Das würde mir Spaß machen“, sagte Lucia nachdrücklich. „Und Dubhe könnte auf dem Weg nach seinem Pferd schauen, nicht wahr Dubhe?“

„Oh. Ja, natürlich.“ 

Als Hestia und er ein Stück vom Haus weg waren, fragte sie unvermittelt „Was haben Sie denn schon über Hauselfen herausgefunden, Mr Fhacal?“

„Nun, nichts, was eine Hauselfe nicht sowieso wüsste, schätze ich. In meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts habe ich törichterweise versucht, die Hauselfen davon zu überzeugen, dass sie die Arbeit niederlegen, und … nun ja, Sie wissen schon. Aufhören so unterwürfig zu sein. Aber das hat sie nur verwirrt und aufgebracht, und … tja. Inzwischen habe ich eigentlich nur gelernt, wie ich Hauselfen dazu kriegen kann, ein – von meinem Standpunkt aus betrachtet – normales Verhalten an den Tag zu legen.“

„Und wie machen Sie das?“ Inzwischen spazierten sie den Hügel zum Wäldchen hinauf, in dem Dubhe Elanor zurückgelassen hatte. 

„Nun, Tricks eben … Hauselfen nehmen keine Geschenke an, weil sie nichts besitzen dürfen, oder wollen, wie auch immer … aber ich kann sie dazu bringen, Weihnachtskarten anzunehmen, indem ich ihnen erkläre, dass es ja eigentlich nur Worte sind.“

Hestia Morgan schmunzelte, und Dubhe wünschte sich, Lucia wäre da, um ihm zu sagen, ob er gerade in ein Fettnäpfchen trat, oder gar in eine Falle lief. 

„Haben Sie noch andere Tricks?“

„Nun, ja, ich wollte eine Hauselfe zu meinem Geburtstag einladen, aber sie wäre nie als Gast gekommen, da das Müßiggang wäre … ich habe sie dann einfach gebeten, meine Freunde und mich zu bedienen. Zu plaudern, während sie darauf wartet, dass jemand ihre Dienste benötigt, macht ihr nichts aus, und da ich nur vier Freunde eingeladen hatte, konnte sie ziemlich lange warten und plaudern.“

„Und wahrscheinlich sind Sie schon darauf gekommen, dass sie jedes beliebige Lebensmittel in der Küche bestellen können und bekommen werden?“ Hestias Tonfall war immer noch neutral. 

„Am ersten Tag. Ich bin in die Küche gekommen um überhaupt mal Hauselfen zu sehen, und sie hielten mein Erscheinen für einen Hinweis darauf, dass ich hungrig vom Tisch aufstehen hätte müssen … hat eine Weile gedauert, das Missverständnis aufzuklären, und ich musste trotzdem eine Pastete mitnehmen um sie zu beruhigen.“ Dubhe lächelte. „Und – das ist nicht mein Trick – einige Hauselfen legen ihren Auftrag, alle in Hogwarts mit Nahrung zu versorgen, etwas freier aus, und geben mir Geschenke … nichts, was andere auf Nachfrage nicht auch bekämen, aber bei den anderen erscheint es nicht einfach so im Zimmer.“

„Was sind das für Geschenke?“

Dubhe hatte zunehmend das Gefühl, einer gründlichen Musterung unterzogen zu werden. „Nun, Lebensmittel. Oder Basteleien aus meinen Weihnachtskarten. Und … oh, kennen Sie Cinny?“

„Cinny … ja, eine recht junge Elfe, nicht wahr?“

„Ja – haben Sie ihre Plätzchen gesehen? Cinny bäckt mir Geburtstagskuchen, ich sage Ihnen, das ist die reinste Freude … wenn sie eine Hexe wäre, würde ihr inzwischen sicher eine Konditorei gehören.“

„Sie hatte ein gewisses Interesse am Plätzchenverzieren, ja … einige andere Hauselfen sahen das kritisch, meinten, es sehe irgendwie nicht so richtig wie Arbeit aus, wenn sie das macht …“

„Was? Aber es ist Arbeit! Ich wette, sie ist stundenlang damit beschäftigt!“

Hestia lächelte. „Ja, ja, aber es macht ihr zu viel Freude.“

„Und das darf es nicht? Merlin, sind die denn verrü…“ Er unterbrach sich. „Entschuldigung. Ich meine – natürlich weiß ich, dass … aber es regt mich gerade auf. Cinnys Plätzchen sind … wunderschön, mir fällt kein besserer Ausdruck ein, und das ist noch untertrieben. Ich kann nicht fassen, wie jemand ihr die Freude daran missgönnen kann.“ Es war nicht gerecht, deshalb wütend auf die anderen Hauselfen zu sein, natürlich nicht, aber er war es trotzdem. 

„Jetzt verstehen Sie, warum ich gegangen bin.“ Hestia seufzte. „Zuerst war es schön – endlich Gesellschaft zu haben, andere Elfen meine ich, nicht dass Alice nicht …“ Sie zuckte hilflos die Achseln. 

„Ja, ich verstehe. Leute, die so sind wie man selbst – das ist immer etwas Anderes.“ 

Hestia nickte. „Aber die Hauselfen in Hogwarts sind nicht wie ich. Und inzwischen ist Alice erwachsen. Irgendwie haben wir mehr gemeinsam … aber natürlich auch wieder nicht ...“

Elanor wieherte freudig, kam auf ihn zu, und beschnupperte Hestia. 

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Elanor.“ Er tätschelte der Aethon-Stute den Hals. 

„Da muss ich doch glatt mal nachsehen ob ich nicht … ah, ja.“ Ein kleiner Apfel erschien in Hestias Hand, und sie hielt ihn Elanor hin. 

Elanor sah Dubhe an. Er nickte. Seine Mutter hatte darauf bestanden, dem Pferd beizubringen, kein Futter von Fremden anzunehmen. Wie es schien hatte sie Erfolg mit ihrem Sicherheitstraining gehabt. 

„Prächtiges Tier“, meinte Hestia. „Sehr schöne Federn.“

Dubhe konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Regelmäßige Pflege. Sie glauben ja gar nicht, wie sehr manche Leute die Flügel ihrer Pferde vernachlässigen.“

Sie blieben eine Weile bei Elanor und plauderten über Pferdepflege. Auf dem Rückweg meinte Hestia plötzlich: „Ich wollte allein mit Ihnen reden, weil ich mir Sorgen um meine Tochter mache. Sie benimmt sich nicht wie eine freie Elfe.“

„Worin äußert sich das?“

„Nun, Sie haben sie ja beim Essen gesehen. Ihre Freundin hat mir nur bestätigt, was ich geahnt habe … es ist erblich. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich dagegen tun kann. Ich will sie auch nicht dafür kritisieren, dass sie so ist, es hilft ja auch nichts, aber …“ Sie seufzte. 

„Ich weiß. Wie gesagt, ich habe aufgegeben, die Hauselfen von Hogwarts ändern zu wollen, und mich darauf verlegt, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie glücklich sind. Cinny freut sich immer so, wenn ich ihre Plätzchen lobe … ich hoffe einfach, wenn ich sie oft genug lobe, wird sie irgendwann glauben, dass sie etwas verdient hat – freie Tage, Bezahlung, Eigentum, oder die Freiheit hinzugehen wo sie will. Irgendetwas.“ 

„Sie meinen also, ich sollte Artemis mehr loben?“

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß nicht, ob das ihr Verhalten ändern wird. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass die Hauselfen mit denen ich hin Hogwarts rede, ein wenig mutiger darin werden, die Regeln zu biegen, aber es ist nur ein sehr kleiner Unterschied. Ich könnte es mir einbilden. Aber … nun … Ihre Tochter bestraft sich nicht selbst, oder?“

„Nein. Ich glaube nicht … ich bin nicht sicher. Sie hat auffällig viele Unfälle.“

„Geben Sie ihr mehr Arbeit“, schlug Dubhe vor. „Nein, nicht mehr Arbeit … ein Hobby. Etwas, das sie gern macht, und das trotzdem als Arbeit zählt … man müsste etwas finden …“

„Das ist auch so eine Sache … ihr scheint nichts Spaß zu machen, außer Arbeit. Die ihr auch nicht wirklich Spaß macht, aber … Sie verstehen.“ 

 

Regen peitschte an die riesigen Fenster von des Herrenhauses der Nott-Familie. Tom war nun schon seit einigen Tagen zu Besuch, und hatte noch immer nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden, um zu fragen, ob sein Gastgeber auch Dubhe einladen würde. 

Er wollte um jeden Preis vermeiden, ein allzu auffälliges Interesse zu zeigen – Alhena hatte schon mehr bemerkt als ihm lieb war, auch wenn die Wahrheit ihr sicherlich verborgen geblieben war. 

Für Nott musste es aussehen, als grüble er über seinen nächsten Schachzug nach, doch in Wahrheit hatte er den schon längst entschieden. Er würde Nott mal wieder gewinnen lassen, so was erhielt die Freundschaft.   
Schließlich tat er seinen Zug. 

„Kenny!“ Nott klatschte in die Hände. 

Der Hauself der Familie erschien, und verbeugte sich so tief, dass er mit seiner langen Nase die Schachfiguren umwarf. 

„Brüh frischen Tee auf“, befahl Nott. „Und gieß dir den Rest vom heißen Wasser über die Hände!“

„Ja, Herr.“

Der Hauself verschwand wieder. 

„Schrecklich, das Personal heutzutage“, erklärte Nott. „Tut mir Leid. Sieht aus, als müssten wir noch mal anfangen.“

„Ich weiß noch wie die Figuren standen.“

Nott sah ihn verdutzt an. „Wirklich?“

„Ja. Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich versuche zu schummeln?“

„Natürlich nicht.“

„Gut.“ Tom begann, die Figuren wieder aufzustellen. Sie zappelten etwas, aber gegen Störungen waren sie allgemein recht resistent – bewusstlos blieben sie nur, wenn sie im Spiel geschlagen wurden. „Sag mal, wusstest du, dass Facal Hauselfen erforscht?“

„Ja, hab mal davon gehört, aber er hat wohl noch nicht rausgefunden, wie man neue erschaffen kann. Stell dir vor, Kobolde die sich benehmen wie Hauselfen …“ Nott bekam glänzende Augen. 

„Vielleicht weiß er, was man gegen Kennys Tollpatschigkeit tun kann.“

„Meinst du, dagegen kann man was tun? Ich meine, manche sind einfach ungeschickt …“ 

„Menschen, Nott. Manche Menschen sind ungeschickt.“ Tom stellte die weiße Königin zurück aufs Schachbrett. Alles wie gehabt, und Nott würde gewinnen, konnte ihm also kaum unterstellen, geschummelt zu haben. 

Hinter Notts Stirn arbeitete es. „Hast Recht … die sind nicht wie wir … du meinst, er ist kaputt, und man könnte ihn reparieren?“

Tom zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung, ich bin kein Experte, aber die Maschinen die Muggel statt Hauselfen benutzen lassen sich reparieren, und was die Muggel können …“

„Hm, aber er wird was dafür wollen, wenn er das wirklich hinkriegt … dafür könnte er jeden Preis verlangen …“

„Das weiß er aber nicht“, erklärte Tom geduldig. „Es ist sein Hobby, Hauselfen zu erforschen, und … tja, wenn er Kenny befragt, und rausfindet, was kaputt ist, wird er wahrscheinlich so begeistert von seiner Entdeckung sein, dass er es sowieso verrät, ohne, dass man ihm dafür was bezahlen müsste.“ 

Bevor Nott antworten konnte, erschien der Hauself, schenkte ihnen frischen Tee ein, und verschwand wieder. 

„Das wäre ganz schön dämlich, für einen Slytherin“, murmelte Nott. „Sowas ohne Gegenleistung … ich meine, wir sind nicht mit ihm befreundet …“

„Könnten wir ändern. Und er ist für einen Slytherin etwas unbeherrscht. Könnte durchaus sein, dass … ich meine, seine Haare sind fast gryffindorrot.“

Nott lachte. „Ja. Hitzkopf.“ Er lachte über seinen eigenen Witz, und Tom lächelte gnädig. 

„Wann soll ich ihn einladen?“

 

„Jetzt.“

Das Wort ließ Tom zusammenzucken, und das nicht, weil es im selben Moment draußen blitzte. Irgendwie hatte er Catherine Nott nie als Person wahrgenommen. Sie war mehr eine Art Möbelstück, das mit unbewegter Miene auf dem Sofa saß, den Blick auf eine Nadel gerichtet, die unter ihrem Zauberstab über eine Stickerei tanzte. 

Im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum war sie ähnlich schweigsam. Er hatte nie damit gerechnet, dass sie etwas sagen könnte. 

„Letzte Woche hat mir Kenny den Tee über die Hand gegossen. Ich muss wohl nicht erklären, wie unangenehm das war. Wenn Facal etwas dagegen tun kann, dann lädst du ihn jetzt sofort ein, William.“

„Ja, Cathy.“ Nott sah Tom um Verständnis flehend an. 

„Thomas ist sicher einverstanden, nicht wahr, Thomas?“

„Selbstverständlich, Miss Catherine.“ Es schadete nie, charmant zu einer Hexe zu sein, und erst recht nicht, wenn sie etwas vorschlug, das ihm sowieso bestens in den Kram passte. 

 

Dubhe zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als die Schneeule auf der Eulenstange vor seinem Fenster landete. Ganz schön protzig. Das war wohl Riddles angekündigter Bestechungsversuch … ob Alhena Recht hatte?   
Wollte Riddle wirklich einfach nur „was“ von ihm, ganz unschuldig, ohne Hintergedanken?

Natürlich nicht. Alhena kannte Riddle nicht, wusste nichts von seiner perversen Neigung. Wahrscheinlich stellte sich Riddle während er Landroval anstarrte nur vor, das Käuzchen qualvoll umzubringen, und bekam davon glänzende Augen.   
Jeder normale Mensch musste natürlich denken, dass Riddle freundlicheren Gedanken nachhing, bei so einem Gesicht. Aber Dubhe wusste es besser. 

„Na, was hast du für mich?“ Er band den Brief los, und die Schneeeule flog davon ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.   
Wahrscheinlich hätte er sie mit „Euer Hochwohlgeboren“ anreden sollen. Bestimmt gehörte sie dem Reinblut-Spross auf dessen Landsitz Riddle aktuell zu Besuch weilte. 

Tatsächlich, der Brief war von Nott. Und er erwähnte, dass seine Schwester ebenfalls den Wunsch geäußert hatte, Dubhe einzuladen.   
Die kalte Catherine? Die keine Freundinnen hatte, sondern Zofen? Die von allen Hexen in Slytherin die meisten Verehrer hatte, und sie alle am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern ließ, sollte ihn einladen wollen?  
Da steckte doch mehr dahinter. 

Einige Stunden später kam tatsächlich noch ein Brief, mit einer anderen, nicht weniger prächtigen Eule. 

„Dubhe, 

du weißt, dass mir die Sache mit Lovegood Leid tut. Und … das andere, vor Weihnachten, tut mir auch Leid, wenn ich das wirklich noch erwähnen muss. Es war ein Versehen, auch das ist eigentlich offensichtlich. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, dich wiederzusehen.   
Mein Angebot steht noch.

Tom.

PS: Die Notts haben einen Hauself und hätten auch nichts dagegen, dass du ihn befragst. Dachte, das könnte dich interessieren.“

 

Na so was … der Brief wirkte beinahe echt. Sah dem „neuen“ Riddle gar nicht ähnlich, so patzig zu werden … hatte er mal hingeschrieben, was er wirklich dachte, oder nur dazugelernt was seine Täuschungen betraf?

Ob er die Einladung annehmen sollte? Das mit dem Hauself war ein sehr gewichtiges Argument. 

Besser noch mal drüber schlafen. 

 

Dubhe legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und öffnete den Mund. Warme Finger streiften seine Lippen, drückten einen Schokofrosch dagegen, und er aß. Langsam. Liebkoste die Finger mit seinen Lippen, sog sie in seinen Mund, spielte mit der Zunge damit. 

„Ich wusste, du würdest mir aus der Hand fressen“, sagte Riddle sanft.

Irgendwo schrie ein Käuzchen.

 

Dubhe blinzelte träge. Landroval saß auf dem Fußende seines Bettes und verlangte lauthals piepsend nach Aufmerksamkeit. Scheiße, er hätte das Fenster zumachen sollen. 

„Na schön, komm her.“ Eigentlich wäre er gern noch liegengeblieben und hätte in der Erinnerung an den Traum geschwelgt, vielleicht auch ein wenig Hand angelegt, aber er konnte Landroval ja schlecht rausschmeißen. Das Käuzchen würde die Welt nicht mehr verstehen. 

„Hast du dir dein Frühstück schon geholt?“, fragte Dubhe, nachdem er Landroval ausführlich die Federn gekrault hatte. 

Darauf stieß Landroval einen langgezogenen Schrei aus, erhob sich in die Luft, und segelte elegant aus dem Fenster. 

Bestens. Zurück zu diesem Traum … 

Ein paar Minuten später ging er ins Bad und genehmigte sich eine kalte Dusche. 

Warum hatte ihm Alhena auch so ausführlich erzählt, was sie Riddle gesagt hatte? Die Vorstellung, dass Riddle ihm in der Hoffnung geschrieben hatte, dass die Szene aus seinem Traum wahr wurde, erregte ihn dermaßen ... aber er wusste, dass Riddle sich nicht das wünschte.   
Oder?  
Was, wenn die Änderung an seiner Aura wirklich etwas zu bedeuten hatte? Wenn er wirklich beabsichtigte, sich bei einer neuen Abmachung an die Regeln zu halten? 

Aber es war kein Versehen gewesen, damals. Wäre es eines gewesen, hätte Riddle sich sofort entschuldigt.   
Also log Riddle. Immer noch. Schon wieder. 

Ein triftiger Grund dagegen, Notts Einladung anzunehmen. Andererseits, er hatte keine Verbindungen zu der Familie, und wenn er jetzt ablehnte, ergab sich vielleicht nie wieder eine Gelegenheit, ihren Hauself zu sprechen.   
Egal was die kalte Catherine bewogen hatte, Dubhe einladen zu wollen, wenn er die Einladung ausschlug, würde sie ihm das mit Sicherheit nicht so schnell verzeihen. 

Aber an der Sache musste etwas faul sein … gerade wegen Catherine … 

 

Tom gähnte. Das Regenwetter war von drückender Hitze abgelöst worden, und so verbrachten Nott und er ihre Zeit hauptsächlich damit, irgendwo im Schatten eines Baumes herumzuliegen und eiskalte Kürbislimonade zu trinken. 

Er blinzelte. Da kam irgendwas auf sie zugerannt. Ach, ja, Kenny der Hauself. Konnte der draußen nicht apparieren?

Kenny verbeugte sich so tief, dass seine Nase fast den Boden berührte. „Hat der junge Herr diesen Brief geschrieben?“, fragte er und händigte Nott einen Brief aus. 

„Diesen Brief?“ Nott versetzte dem Hauself einen Fußtritt gegen das Knie, ohne dazu von der Picknickdecke aufzustehen. „Du fragst mich, ob ich diesen Brief geschrieben habe? Was steht da denn in der Unterschrift, du dämlicher Gnom?“

„Kenny bittet um Verzeihung, Herr, aber jemand, der der Familie des jungen Herrn Böses will hätte den Brief fälschen können, Herr.“

„Ist aber nicht so. Und jetzt hol den Besucher her, aber zackig.“

„Ja, Herr.“

Der Hauself rannte los. 

„Höchste Zeit, dass Facal kommt“, murmelte Nott. „Guck dir diesen Hauself an – jetzt rennt er auch noch, statt einfach zu apparieren. Damit hätte er meinem Vater mal fast ein wichtiges Geschäft vermasselt – ist doch glatt durchs Haus gelaufen und hat Vater gesucht, statt einfach hin zu apparieren, oder Malfoy erstmal hereinzubitten … wenn Hauselfenkinder nicht so sauteuer wären, hätten wir ihn schon längst ersetzt.“ 

Teuer? Konnte man Hauselfen kaufen? 

„Kannst du nicht mal mit Lestrange reden, dass er mit seinen Eltern redet? Ich meine, ich seh ja ein, ihnen den Arbeitsausfall ihrer Hauselfe zu ersetzen, aber es kostet sicher keine zwanzigtausend Galleonen, ersatzweise ein paar Weasleys einzustellen.“

Tom grinste. Den Rest des Satzes hatte er nicht ganz verstanden, aber es war ein alter Witz unter Reinblutfamilien, dass die Blutsverräterfamilie der Weasleys so arm war, dass einige von ihnen gezwungen waren, als Dienstboten zu arbeiten. „Ja, könnte ich wohl mal versuchen.“

„Sie behaupten immer, sie hätten ein Risiko, aber ich hab noch nie davon gehört, dass eine Hauselfe bei ner Geburt gestorben wäre. Die sind da robust. Wie Karnickel.“

Oh. Davon redete Nott. Natürlich … deswegen gab es in der Winkelgasse keinen Laden in dem man Hauselfen kaufen konnte. Hätte er sich ja denken können, dass das die Reinblutfamilien unter sich abmachten. 

Ein plötzlicher Windstoß fuhr durch den Apfelbaum unter dem sie lagen. 

„Na endlich“, murmelte Nott. 

Tom sah sich um. Unter dem strahlend blauen Himmel flog ein … fliegendes Pferd. Kein Zweifel möglich. Der Wind kam von den Flügelschlägen. 

Als das Pferd bei den Stallungen des Herrenhauses zur Landung ansetzte, konnte er den Reiter sehen. Dubhe. Diese Mähne roten Haares war unverkennbar.   
Viel zu lange beschäftigte sich Dubhe mit dem Pferd, dann, endlich, schlenderte er in ihre Richtung. 

Tom stockte der Atem. Diese Hose … diese Hose hatte er schon mal an Dubhe gesehen. Er hatte sehr angenehme Erinnerungen an diese Hose. 

„William.“ Dubhe deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Vielen Dank für die Einladung.“

„Vielen Dank für dein Kommen.“ Nott stand auf, und neigte den Kopf um einen halben Zentimeter. „Du wirst dich umziehen wollen.“

„Ja, sehr gerne. Der Hauself sollte mein Gepäck bereits in ein Gästezimmer gebracht haben.“

„Hoffentlich. Ich muss mich entschuldigen, er ist … untauglich. Eigentlich hätte er wissen sollen, dass ich dich eingeladen habe.“ Nott ging in Richtung Haus. 

Dubhe folgte ihm. „Oh, das macht nichts. Ich hatte eine angenehme Reise und bin nicht sonderlich erschöpft.“

Diese Hose … und dieser Hintern! Tom setzte sich auf. Eigentlich gehörte es verboten, so in der Öffentlichkeit herumzulaufen. Neben der Hose trug Dubhe grüne Stiefel aus Drachenleder, die beinahe ebenso eng anlagen, und ein weites, grünes Hemd. 

Wie hypnotisiert verfolgte er Dubhes Bewegungen. Waren sie schon immer so anmutig gewesen? Unter einer Robe sah man natürlich nicht so viel … verdammt, wenn er diesen einen, blöden Fehler nicht gemacht hätte, oder … den zweiten, noch blöderen Fehler, dann könnte er seine Hände auf diesem Hintern haben. 

Und in diesem Haar. 

Und er könnte … aber leider hatte er zwei blöde Fehler gemacht. Und Dubhe hatte auf seinen Brief nicht geantwortet. 

 

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass deine Familie Pferde hält.“ Der widerwillige Respekt in Notts Stimme war nicht zu überhören. 

Dubhe lächelte. „Es fand sich irgendwie nie der passende Moment, es zu erwähnen.“ Er brauchte Nott nicht darüber aufzuklären, dass Elanor das einzige Pferd war, das seine Familie je besessen hatte, geflügelt oder nicht. „Wo bin ich untergebracht?“

„Wir sind gleich da.“ Kurz darauf öffnete Nott eine Tür. Offenbar waren die Gästezimmer auch in diesem Herrenhaus der Lagerplatz für aus der Mode gekommene antike Möbel, die man nicht wegwerfen, aber auch nicht selbst nutzen wollte. Das Bett hatte Klauenfüße wie ein Hippogreif, es gab einen mit Schlangen verzierten Schrank, dessen Vorderseite ein angelaufener Silberspiegel zierte, und einen Sekretär mit Löwenfüßen. 

Dubhes Truhe stand am Fußende des Bettes, obendrauf saß Landroval und putzte sich das Gefieder. 

„Deine Eule?“

„Ja.“ Er gab Landroval eine Eulennuss. „Wartet wohl darauf, dass ich nach Hause schreibe und meine sichere Ankunft melde. Meine Mutter ist da etwas pingelig.“

„Schreibst du Riddle öfter?“

Das war der Nachteil an einer auffälligen Eule. 

„Nicht wirklich oft.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Allerdings habe ich gehört, Sperlingskäuze seien recht beliebt in letzter Zeit.“

„Wieso das denn?“

„Platzsparend, preisgünstig, und in der Flugleistung genauso gut wie andere Eulen, solange man keine großen Pakete verschickt. Ich schreibe fast nur Briefe.“ Er hob Landroval auf seine Schulter und öffnete die Truhe. „Besser, ich schreibe jetzt gleich – wir sehen uns dann nachher draußen?“

Nott überlegte kurz. „Ja, ich denke, wir können im Garten essen.“

„Sehr schön. Wird Miss Catherine anwesend sein?“ Vielleicht war der Hinweis auf sie nur ein Täuschungsmanöver von Nott gewesen?

„Sie besucht heute eine Freundin, aber heute Abend wird sie sicher zurück sein.“ Endlich wandte Nott sich zum Gehen. „Ruf Kenny, wenn du etwas brauchst.“

„Das werde ich, danke.“

Nachdem Nott gegangen war, schrieb er einen kurzen Brief an seine Eltern, streichelte Landroval ausgiebig, und riet dem Käuzchen, sich von Riddle möglichst fern zu halten, bevor er ihm den Brief ans Bein band. 

Anschließend zog er seine Reitkleidung aus, wusch sich – das Herrenhaus hatte kein fließend Wasser, sondern nur eine Waschschüssel mit Wasserkrug - und zog eine leichte Leinenrobe an. 

Während er sich die Haare bürstete, dachte er darüber nach, was Nott gesagt hatte … der Hauself war ‚untauglich’, soso. Dabei war der nervös wirkende junge Elf nur vorsichtig gewesen. Dubhe war hier noch nie zu Besuch gewesen, und hätte gut ein Betrüger sein können. Natürlich hätte Deirdre Fhacal die bloße Überprüfung eines Einladungsschreibens noch viel zu lax gefunden, aber es war immerhin ein Anfang. Wenn man keine Feinde hatte, reichte es wahrscheinlich. 

Als er bei der Picknickdecke ankam, auf der es sich Riddle und Nott gemütlich gemacht hatten, stand bereits ein silbernes Tablett mit Sandwiches bereit. Die beiden hatten mit dem Essen jedoch offenbar auf ihn gewartet. 

„Bedien dich“, meinte Nott. 

Dubhe nahm sich ein Sandwich. „Salami und Marmelade? Interessante Kombination.“ Er biss hinein. Okay, der Hauch von Zahnpasta, nach dem das Sandwich schmeckte, war eindeutig seltsam. 

„Riddle hat gesagt, du erforschst Hauselfen …“

„Ja. Darf ich Kenny ein paar Fragen stellen?“

„Sicher.“ Nott nahm ein Sandwich, hob die obere Hälfte hoch, musterte den Inhalt gründlich, und legte es wieder zusammen, bevor er hineinbiss. „Ich würde aber gern zuschauen wie du das machst.“

Darauf war er gefasst gewesen. Es würde eine starke Behinderung sein, aber wenn er die Erlaubnis erst einmal hatte, verloren die Hauselfen meist ihre Angst davor, seine Fragen zu beantworten, und er konnte später noch nachhaken. „Kein Problem, ich fürchte nur, es könnte dir etwas langweilig werden.“

„Das sehen wir dann. Soll ich ihn gleich jetzt rufen?“

Dubhe hob die Schultern. „Wenn er nicht gerade mit der Vorbereitung des Abendessens beschäftigt ist … ihr habt nur einen Hauselfen, ja?“

„Ja, leider.“ Nott runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, bis zum Abendessen ist noch genug Zeit. Kenny!“

Der Hauself erschien, und verbeugte sich tief. „Was wünscht der junge Herr?“

„Dubhe hier will dir ein paar Fragen stellen. Antworte ihm wahrheitsgemäß.“

„Ich bräuchte auch noch … Moment.“ Mit einem „Accio“ rief er seine kleine Kiste mit Zubehör aus dem Zimmer herbei. 

„Wie alt bist du?“, fragte er den Hauself, und holte ein Maßband aus der Truhe. 

„In Tagen, Sir?“

„Nein, in Jahren sollte genügen.“ Das Maßband rollte sich von selbst aus, und er notierte sich Kennys Größe. Die Methode hatte er von Ollivander abgeschaut – der Zauberstabverkäufer hatte ihm auf Nachfrage gestanden, dass es bloße Show war, und er in Wahrheit während des Vermessens etwas mit den Leuten plauderte, um einen ungefähren Eindruck von ihrem Charakter zu gewinnen. 

„Kenny arbeitet seit zwanzig Jahren hier, Sir.“

Also wohl so Anfang bis Mitte zwanzig. Dubhe machte sich möglichst wichtigtuerisch Notizen. Wie die Familie den Hauself behandelte, konnte er vor Nott schlecht fragen. 

„Wie oft bestrafst du dich am Tag?“

„Kenny zählt nicht mit, Sir.“

„Ungefähr?Zehnmal? Zwanzigmal?“

„Öfter, Sir.“

Dubhe bemühte sich, eine regungslose Miene zu bewahren. „Was für Strafen?“ Das war der schlimmste Teil an den Befragungen, aber die bloße Erhebung der Anzahl hätte irreführend sein können; Hauselfen denen es relativ gut ging, schlugen sich nur mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht, während andere ihre Hände bügelten, oder Schlimmeres. 

Gewissenhaft notierte er die grauenvollen Bestrafungsmethoden, die der Hauself aufzählte. Gut, dass er so etwas nie gesehen hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er es dann noch so ruhig anhören könnte. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Schon jetzt wurde der Wunsch, aufzuspringen und irgendeinen Fluch auf Nott zu schleudern, beinahe übermächtig. 

„Würdest du sagen, dass du ein guter Hauself bist? Auf einer Skala von eins bis fünfundzwanzig, fünfundzwanzig ist sehr gut, eins ist das Schlechteste.“

„Kenny ist ein schlechter Hauself.“

„Maximal fünf, und das ist noch großzügig“, warf Nott ein. 

„Der junge Herr hat Recht“, sagte Kenny demütig. „Zwei.“

Dubhe mühte sich ab, nicht mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. Er notierte sich die übrigen Maße – Nasenlänge, Abstand der Augen zueinander, Höhe der Stirn, und ein paar weitere, sinnlose Dinge.   
„Soll er das Küchenhandtuch ausziehen?“, fragte Nott, der die Vermessung faszinierend zu finden schien. 

„Nein“, Dubhe sah so angewidert drein, wie er das schon seit einer ganzen Weile tun wollte. „Das wird nicht nötig sein.“ 

Nott nahm ihm offenbar ab, dass er sich davor ekelte, einen Hauselfen nackt zu sehen, denn er bezog das Naserümpfen nicht auf sich selbst. 

Anschließend fragte Dubhe die Arbeiten ab, die der Hauself den Tag über erledigte, und meinte schließlich „Das genügt fürs erste. Ich darf ihn doch rufen und weitere Fragen stellen, wenn mir noch etwas einfällt, William?“

„Klar.“ Nott wandte sich Kenny zu „Hau ab und kümmer dich ums Dinner.“ 

Dubhe sah seine Aufzeichnungen durch. Kenny war der kleinste Hauself, den er bisher gesehen hatte, kleiner als Cinny. Hestia hatte er nicht vermessen, war sich aber relativ sicher, dass sie von allen Hauselfen die er bisher gesehen hatte, die Größte war. Auch ihre Tochter Artemis war relativ hoch gewachsen. Das konnte schlichte Vererbung sein, aber auch mit der Ernährung zusammenhängen. 

Cinny war sicher nicht unterernährt, aber es gab ja auch Menschen die von Natur aus klein waren, das könnte also … er musste unbedingt nachsehen, ob es einen Zusammenhang zwischen schlechter Behandlung der Hauselfen und geringer Körpergröße gab. 

Vielleicht würden sich ein paar der nur zur Ablenkung seiner Gastgeberinnen und Gastgeber erhobenen Daten doch noch als nützlich erweisen. 

„Hast du was Interessantes rausgefunden?“ fragte Nott. 

„Mhm. Ich gehe noch die Daten durch.“

_______________________________________________________________

 

Tom fühlte sich weniger gut als er gedacht hätte. Er saß auf einer Picknickdecke, nur einen knappen halben Meter von Dubhe entfernt, und doch … irgendetwas stimmte nicht. 

Vielleicht, weil Dubhe sich nicht richtig verhielt. Nämlich ganz anders als in der Schule. Irgendwie passte es nicht zu ihm, dass er seine Freizeit damit verbrachte, sich erzählen zu lassen, mit welchen Methoden sich Hauselfen bestraften, und das dann ganz ruhig zu notieren. 

Das war etwas, das zu Tom passte. Oder jedenfalls früher zu ihm gepasst hätte. Jetzt ließen ihn die Beschreibungen des Hauselfs merkwürdig kalt. Wahrscheinlich war er abgestumpft – was waren schon Beschreibungen gegen das, was er mit Dubhe gemacht hatte?

Dubhe … er war sich nicht sicher, warum genau es ihn so wurmte, aber irgendwas lief hier falsch. Er wollte den alten Dubhe wieder, den aus Hogwarts, der ihm giftige Antworten gab, wenn er ‚Schlammblut’ sagte, und ihm verwirrte, irgendwie dankbare Blicke zuwarf, wenn er Ravenclaws für die Verwendung dieses Schimpfworts Nachsitzen aufbrummte. 

Den Dubhe, der Eulen streichelte und Kappas mit Gurken fütterte. Der besorgt neben Lovegood saß, und Tom von Flüchen befreite. Der … der Hauselfen mit sanften Worten aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum komplimentierte. 

Dieser Dubhe würde nicht seelenruhig zuhören, während ein Hauself erklärte, dass er sich zur Bestrafung selbst die Hände grillte. 

Aber der neue Dubhe, der tat es. Tom biss sich auf die Lippe. Was, wenn das hier gar nicht der echte Dubhe war? Was, wenn jemand mittels Vielsaft-Trank seinen Platz eingenommen hatte?  
Was, wenn der echte Dubhe irgendwo eingesperrt war? 

Er musste es überprüfen, irgendwie. Eine Frage stellen, die harmlos war, die aber nur der echte Dubhe beantworten konnte … und er brauchte Verstärkung. Das war das Hauptproblem. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es ein Geniestreich von Dubhe gewesen, ihn in Dumbledores Büro zu locken – so etwas musste er auch machen. Aber er bezweifelte, dass er jemandem, dem es gelungen war, Dubhe zu überlisten, den Zauberstab abluchsen konnte. 

 

„Ich glaube, ich habe eine Theorie“, murmelte Dubhe. „Aber es ist noch zu früh um etwas sagen zu können. Ich muss Kenny noch eine Weile beobachten.“

„Lass dir Zeit“, erwiderte Nott leichthin, ganz offenbar darauf bedacht, nicht zu viel Interesse zu zeigen, damit Dubhe auch bloß ja nicht merkte, wie viel ihm daran lag, Kenny eventuell reparieren zu können. 

 

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem er sich fürs Dinner umzog, kochte Dubhe bereits vor Wut. Er hätte Nott zweifellos einen Cruciatus auf den Hals jagen können. Der Wunsch war da. Da sah man es mal wieder: Schlechtigkeit war ansteckend.   
In der Gesellschaft seiner Freunde hätte er nie auch nur erwogen, einen Unverzeihlichen zu benutzen. Und Lucia hätte ihn wahrscheinlich mit ein paar wohl gewählten Worten auch jetzt noch beruhigen können. 

Wenigstens hatte Riddle den Mund gehalten. Noch ein paar solche Bemerkungen wie die von Nott hätten ihn die Beherrschung verlieren lassen. Überhaupt war Riddle merkwürdig schweigsam gewesen … vielleicht … nein, unmöglich. Lucia zufolge hatte Nott zwar keine hübsche, aber auch keine unheimliche Aura. Riddle war mit Sicherheit ein noch schlechterer Mensch als Nott, und das war eine gewaltige Leistung. 

Irgendwas musste er machen, um das Dinner gefasst durchzustehen. Hm. Da er gleich hinuntergehen musste, war das Essen sicher schon fertig, und wurde nur noch warmgehalten. 

„Kenny?“

Der Hauself erschien mit einem leisen Knacken und verbeugte sich, nicht ganz so tief wie vor Nott. „Ja, Sir?“

„Kannst du mir die Haare flechten?“

„Ja Sir, dazu ist Kenny in der Lage.“ Der Hauself machte keinerlei Anstalten, anzufangen. Dubhe runzelte die Stirn. 

„Zeig mir mal deine Hände.“

Kenny tat wie geheißen. 

„Die Handflächen.“

„Was soll Kenny mit den Handflächen tun, Sir?“

Dubhe biss sich auf die Lippe. Ruhig bleiben. Der Hauself konnte nichts für seine Begriffsstutzigkeit. „Zeig mir deine Handflächen, Kenny.“

Ihm wurde beinahe übel, als er die Brandblasen sah. „Wenn ich deine Hände heile, musst du dich dann noch mal bestrafen?“

„Ja, Sir.“

„Dann werde ich es nicht tun. Danke für deine Hilfe. Du darfst gehen.“ 

Kenny disapparierte, und Dubhe versuchte kurz vergeblich, sich selbst die Haare zu flechten, ehe er es aufgab, und sie einfach nur kämmte und zusammenband. Er hätte dieses Haushaltszauberbuch nicht an Riddle verschenken sollen – es waren Handarbeitszauber drin gewesen, die man vielleicht zum Haareflechten hätte verwenden können. Und mit geflochtenen Haaren fühlte er sich besser. 

Unten in der Halle war schon die ganze Familie versammelt. 

„Miss Catherine, es ist ein Vergnügen, Sie wiederzusehen.“ Niemand wäre auf die Idee gekommen, Catherine einfach mit Vornamen anzureden. 

„Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Dubhe.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, das ihre Augen nicht erreichte. 

Was wurde hier gespielt?

Wenigstens Mrs und Mr Nott senior verhielten sich normal, und behandelten ihn so von oben herab, wie es seinem Status als theorethischer Reinblüter mit Blutsverrätern und möglicherweise ein paar zu vielen Muggeln im Stammbaum entsprach. 

Er war froh, dass er bereits Übung hatte, und das Besteck für die diversen Gänge richtig verwenden konnte. Sein Appetit hielt sich allerdings in Grenzen; der Gedanke, dass dieses Menü von einem Hauself mit verbrannten Händen zubereitet worden war, bereitete ihm Übelkeit. 

Ungefähr beim dritten Gang wurde diese Übelkeit so schlimm, dass er sich entschuldigen musste um die Toilette aufzusuchen. Hier war in fließend Wasser investiert worden, was ihn nicht wunderte – schließlich ging es bei der Vermeidung von Gestank um die Bequemlichkeit der Menschen, ebenso wie bei der Mahagoni-Klobrille und der magischen Klospülung, die sich von selbst betätigte.  
Ob ihr Hauself zusätzlich zu seinen zahlreichen anderen Pflichten noch Wasser in sämtliche Zimmer schleppen musste, interessierte die Notts dagegen offenkundig nicht. 

Zum Händewaschen gab es dann wieder nur einen Krug. Den zweifellos der Hauself regelmäßig auffüllen musste. Dubhe überlegte kurz, sich die Hände nicht zu waschen, tat es dann aber doch, und füllte mit einem Zauber Wasser aus dem Brunnen vor dem Haus der Lovegoods nach. 

Anschließend blieb er eine Weile stehen, schloss die Augen, und stellte sich nacheinander vor, eine Blume im verwilderten Garten der Familie Lovegood zu sein, ein Einhorn auf einer Waldlichtung, und ein Adler über den Bergen. Eigentlich hatte Lucia diese Übung für Morgaine erfunden, die von ihnen allen das übelste Temperament hatte, aber jetzt konnte er das wirklich gut gebrauchen. 

Danach stellte er sich wieder der Tortur, die es bedeutete, mit den Notts zu Abend zu essen und dabei höflich Konversation zu machen. Er lenkte das Thema absichtlich auf Hogwarts und die Prüfungen, um möglichst wenig lügen zu müssen. 

Als dieses Thema beim besten Willen nichts mehr hergab, äußerte er sich lobend über den Aal auf seinem Teller. 

„Man muss sie in einem Salzbad töten“, erklärte der Hausherr stolz. „Das ergibt den besten Geschmack.“

Man setzte den Aal in ein Salzwasserbad und schnitt ihm dort die Kehle durch? Davon hatte er noch nie gehört. Was sollte das bringen? „Wie macht man das genau?“

Kaum, dass er erfahren hatte, wie es ging, wurde sein nächster Besuch der Toilette fällig. Diesmal, um sich zu übergeben. Das würde dem qualvoll durch Austrocknung gestorbenen Fisch zwar auch nicht mehr helfen, aber Dubhes Körper wollte das Essen schlicht nicht mehr bei sich behalten. 

Glücklicherweise war der Fischgang bereits abgeräumt, als er zurückkehrte. 

Die übrigen Gänge erschienen recht harmlos, aber er fragte auch nicht mehr. 

 

Nach dem Essen versammelte sich die Familie im Wohnzimmer, und eine Gouvernante brachte die jüngste Tochter der Familie herein, Marianne Nott, die nach dem Sommer in Hogwarts anfangen würde. 

Sie sagte ähnlich wenig wie ihre große Schwester, wirkte dabei aber weniger arrogant, und eher schüchtern. 

Es amüsierte Dubhe fast, wie freundlich Riddle mit ihr sprach – es war dieselbe charmante Art, die er ausgepackt hatte, um Dubhe um den Finger zu wickeln. Und bei der Kleinen schlug es voll an.   
Armes Kind. Wenn ihr Riddle mal nur nicht das Herz brach. 

 

Nach dem Essen war Tom fast völlig überzeugt, dass er nicht mit dem echten Dubhe zu tun hatte. Die Abwesenheitszeiten wiesen keinen festen Rhythmus auf, waren aber seit „Dubhes“ Ankunft stets nie mehr als zwei Stunden auseinander gewesen. Vermutlich war das die Wirkungsdauer des Tranks … kein Experte also, aber auch kein völliger Anfänger. Und jemand, der klug genug war, den Trank in unregelmäßigen Abständen zu nehmen um nicht aufzufallen. 

Immer noch war ihm keine sinnvolle Frage eingefallen, mit der er einen Betrüger öffentlich entlarven könnte … und noch einen Fauxpas konnte er sich bei Dubhe nicht erlauben, falls es doch der Echte war. 

Es sah ganz danach aus, als ob er das Risiko würde eingehen müssen, Dubhe allein abzupassen. Am besten handelte er noch diese Nacht. Schließlich konnte er nicht davon ausgehen, dass dieser Betrüger so freundlich gewesen war, Dubhe nur mit einem Schlaftrank mattzusetzen … eine Methode, die sicherlich die Harmloseste war, wenn jemand keine Allergien hatte, was ja wohl auf die meisten Leute zutraf. 

Vielleicht war Dubhe in einen finsteren Kerker gesperrt worden, schwer verletzt und langsam sterbend … aber Tom würde noch rechtzeitig kommen, musste noch rechtzeitig kommen, einen Heilzauber wirken, und …  
Schwachsinn. Seit wann hing er solchen Phantasien nach? Er beherrschte keinen einzigen Heilzauber, egal wie oft er übte, es funktionierte einfach nie, und die Heilsalbe war seit seinem Kampf gegen den Basilisken auch leer. 

Er musste den Betrüger entlarven. Alles andere konnte er sich später überlegen. 

Die Gelegenheit ergab sich, als Dubhe ankündigte, sich für die Nacht zurückziehen zu wollen. 

Tom erklärte das zu einer guten Idee, verabschiedete sich ebenfalls von Nott und stieg hinter Dubhe die Treppe hinauf. 

„Freut mich, dass du der Einladung gefolgt bist.“

„Hm.“

„Was ist deine Theorie zu Kenny?“

„Ich bin noch zu keinem endgültigen Ergebnis gelangt“, erwiderte Dubhe langsam. „Jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich bin müde. Gute Nacht.“

Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, und Tom verharrte. Diese Stimme … vielleicht war es doch der echte Dubhe? Und den echten Dubhe zu verärgern, indem er ihm ins Schlafzimmer folgte … nein, das konnte er nicht tun.   
Aber konnte er es riskieren, noch länger zu warten?

Wie hätte er selbst es angestellt? Dubhe wohnte in einem Haus, wahrscheinlich einem mit Flohnetzwerkanschluss. Man könnte sich nachts in sein Schlafzimmer schleichen, die Briefe stehlen … aber dazu musste man von den Briefen wissen. Wem würde Dubhe von den Briefen erzählen? Nur seinen Freunden.   
Oder, nein. Man könnte ihn auf dem Weg abfangen. Die Einladung in seiner Tasche würde offensichtlich machen, wohin er unterwegs war. Gut, also war es jemand, der ins Nott-Anwesen eindringen wollte. 

Und jemand, der wusste, was in Hogwarts in letzter Zeit so passiert war … was so ungefähr alle Zauberer waren. Dubhe hatte das Gespräch auffällig stark auf allgemeine Themen wie die Prüfungen gelenkt. 

Am sichersten wäre es für einen Betrüger, den echten Dubhe einfach umzubringen. Tom schluckte. Nein. Das durfte nicht passiert sein. Es durfte einfach nicht passiert sein. Und überhaupt, ein Verschwinden würde Nachforschungen nach sich ziehen. Schlaftränke wirkten nicht so lange. 

Also gut. Jemand, der keinen Mord begehen wollte, würde … was tun? Ihn festhalten. Wenn es Komplizen gab, würden diese das tun, und sie würden auch allergische Symptome bemerken … und der Plan würde sein, Dubhe anschließend mit einem Vergessenszauber zu belegen. Ja. 

Schlussendlich konnte sich Tom davon überzeugen, dass er es riskieren konnte, schlafen zu gehen, und die Entlarvung auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben. 

 

Nachts schlich sich Dubhe zur Toilette im Erdgeschoss, kletterte durch das dortige Fenster nach draußen, und schwang sich über den Zaun der Pferdekoppel. Elanor schlief, doch sie wachte auf und wieherte leise, als er näherkam. 

„Shhht, leise.“ Er schlang seine Arme um ihren Hals und atmete den Pferdegeruch ein. „Na, geht’s dir gut? Endlich mal Gesellschaft, hm?“ Die Pferde redeten wenigstens sicher nicht darüber, wie sie das Gras beim Fressen quälten, damit es noch ein Quentchen besser schmeckte.

Wie sollte er eine Woche in diesem Haus aushalten? Er war früher schon in Haushalten hochnäsiger Reinblutfamilien zu Gast gewesen, aber dieser hier schlug alles. Vielleicht war er auch nur empfindlicher geworden … früher hätte er Kennys Hand einfach geheilt, ohne nach den Folgen zu fragen, und sich dabei wie ein Held gefühlt. 

Früher war ihm nicht klar gewesen, dass zwanzig Jahre Dienst für einen Hauselfen ein Alter von drei- bis fünfundzwanzig bedeuteten, und keineswegs eines von dreißig oder gar fünfunddreißig.   
Das Buch, in dem die Grausamkeiten gegen Hauselfen beschrieben wurden, hatte das nicht erwähnt … wohl, weil es selbstverständlich war. 

„Schlaf gut“, wisperte er Elanor schließlich ins Ohr, dann schlich er sich zurück zum Fenster, und kletterte mithilfe eines Schwebezaubers hinein.   
Wäre er kein willkommener Gast, hätten ihn wahrscheinlich so an die fünfzehn Flüche grausam getötet, doch da er einer war, ergaben sich keinerlei Schwierigkeiten. 

Wohlbehalten kam er zurück in sein Bett, und fand schließlich sogar Schlaf. 

 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Tom ungewöhnlich früh. Er setzte sich im Bett auf und überlegte, ob er in Dubhes Zimmer schleichen sollte. Nachts konnte der sich schließlich schlecht mit Vielsaft-Trank versorgen. 

Aber wenn es nun doch der echte Dubhe war … außerdem war das Zimmer mit Sicherheit abgeschlossen, und auf dem Anwesen lag, wie auf den allermeisten Zaubererhäusern, ein Anti-Apparierzauber. 

Anti-Apparierzauber … ah!

„Kenny!“

Der Hauself erschien fast sofort. 

„Ich will wissen, ob Dubhe schon wach ist, aber ich will ihn nicht wecken. Apparier doch mal eben rüber und schau nach.“

„Ja, Sir.“ Er verschwand. 

Nach einer Weile erschien er wieder. „Dubhe ist wach, Sir.“

„Gut.“ Alles andere als gut, aber da konnte man nichts machen. 

„Darf Kenny verschwinden, Sir?“

Tom verdrehte die Augen. „Ja.“ 

 

Ein Klopfen an der Tür. Schon wieder. Hatte Kenny etwas vergessen?

„Ja?“

Die Tür öffnete sich und Riddle trat ein. „Guten Morgen. Hat der Hauself dir gesagt, wo wir frühstücken?“

„Ja. Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, Riddle!“

„Wolltest du mir wirklich schreiben? An dem Tag an dem … das mit Lovegood war?“

Glücklicherweise sah Riddle ihn dabei nicht sehnsüchtig, sondern berechnend an. Er hatte es ja gewusst!

„Nein, wollte ich nicht. Das habe ich nur so gesagt. Und jetzt verzieh dich, ich bin noch nicht fertig angezogen.“

Sie frühstückten zusammen mit Nott im kleinen Speisezimmer. Catherine stand in den Ferien nie vor elf Uhr auf, sondern frühstückte wie ihre Eltern im Bett. 

„Wird wieder sauheiß heute“, meinte Nott nach gründlicher Lektüre des Wetterteils im Tagespropheten. „Ich schlage vor, wir gehen zum See und verbringen den Tag dort.“

„Klingt gut“, meinte Dubhe. Schwimmen war bestens. Da musste er nicht so viel reden, und sich vor allem nicht so viel anhören. „Ich werde vorher noch mal nach meinem Pferd sehen.“

Freundlicherweise begleitete Nott ihn zu den Stallungen, sodass Riddle ihn nicht mehr bedrängen konnte.   
Elanor ging es gut, ihr Futter war in Ordnung, sie hatte sich mit einer anderen Stute angefreundet, und pflegte dieser gerade das Gefieder. 

„Dann mal los.“

Sie gingen zu Fuß, und tatsächlich lag der „See“ nahe beim Haus, nur durch ein kleines Wäldchen davon getrennt. Allerdings handelte es sich Dubhes Ansicht nach mehr um einen größeren Teich. 

Plötzlich hörte Dubhe ein Rascheln und fuhr herum. Er hätte schwören können, dass er aus dem Augenwinkel einen Bowtruckle im Weißdorndickicht hatte verschwinden sehen. Gut … den Weißdorn also besser in Ruhe lassen. 

„Da drin lebt nichts?“, fragte er und wies auf den Teich. Es sah nach einem idealen Biotop für Sumpfkrattler aus. 

„Nichts Gefährlicheres als ein paar riesige Karpfen.“ Nott zog sich die Robe über den Kopf, warf sie ins Gras und sprang mit Anlauf ins Wasser. 

Gut denn … Dubhe zog sich ebenfalls aus und ging ins Wasser. Es war angenehm kühl, besonders im Vergleich zur Luft, die jetzt bereits anfing, sich zu erhitzen. 

Riddle blieb am Ufer. Schade, eigentlich hätte Dubhe gerne … nein, hätte er nicht. Es interessierte ihn kein Stück, wie pechschwarze-Aura-Riddle nackt aussah. Kein Stück. 

Nach einer Runde Schwimmen gingen sie aus dem Wasser, und zogen ihre Roben wieder über, ohne sich zu bemühen, sich abzutrocknen. Das würde die Sonne schnell genug erledigt haben. 

Nott klatschte in die Hände. „Kenny! Bring uns Kürbislimonade!“

Momente später erschien der Hauself mit einem Tablett, auf dem drei Gläser standen, und schaffte es irgendwie, zu stolpern, und das Tablett fallen zu lassen, wofür ihm Nott natürlich prompt einen Tritt versetzte. „Heb das sofort auf!“

Dass Kenny sich beim Aufheben der Scherben die Hände verletzen könnte, scherte Nott natürlich auch nicht. 

Als Nott den Hauself auch noch dazu aufforderte, sich in die Finger zu schneiden, biss sich Dubhe auf die Unterlippe und zählte bis zehn.   
„Ich habe meine Aufzeichnungen verglichen“, meinte er schließlich so ruhig wie möglich. „Die von den anderen Hauselfen. Der Hauptunterschied war, dass Kenny sich häufiger bestraft als andere Hauselfen das tun.“

„Hat er auch verdient“, meinte Nott, kurz bevor der Hauself disapparierte um frische Limonade zu holen. „Du siehst ja, wie ungeschickt er ist.“

„Ja. Nun … wie erkläre ich das … Hauselfen haben keine sehr große Gehirnkapazität.“ Er hatte vor dem Einschlafen längere Zeit damit verbracht, sich diesen Blödsinn auszudenken. „Stell es dir vor wie ein Schnapsglas. Du gießt etwas hinein, was sich der Hauself merken soll, aber irgendwann ist Schluss, und das Glas läuft über.“

„Andere Hauselfen müssen sich viel mehr merken“, meinte Nott skeptisch. 

„Zweifellos“, erwiderte Dubhe glatt. „Nun habe ich aber die Theorie, dass ausstehende Strafen im Hirn eines Hauselfs mehr Platz wegnehmen als andere Informationen.“ Er nahm einen der runden Kiesel vom Teichufer in die Hand. „Sie sind ungefähr so wie dieser Stein, während eine gewöhnliche Information einem Tropfen Wasser ähnelt. Wenn nur ein Stein im Glas ist, kann man genug Wassertropfen hinzufügen, aber bei zweien wird es schon schwierig.“

Nott runzelte die Stirn. „Aber warum sollten Strafen mehr Platz wegnehmen?“

„Wie gesagt, es ist nur eine Theorie. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Hauselfen keinerlei Privatleben haben. Möglicherweise fällt es ihnen schwerer, sich Dinge zu merken, die sie selbst betreffen. Die Magie, mit der sie erschaffen wurden, konzentriert sich auf ihre Funktion als Diener, verstehst du?“

„Ah. Klingt logisch.“

 

Tom war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits war Dubhe nackt aus dem Wasser gekommen, ohne die geringste körperliche Reaktion darauf zu zeigen, dass Tom vor ihm saß, und das war, wenn er so an ihre nächtlichen Treffen dachte, eher ungewöhnlich. 

Andererseits … diese Theorie, die er gerade erläuterte … versuchte er, dafür zu sorgen, dass der Hauself weniger bestraft wurde? Das sähe dem echten Dubhe wiederum ähnlich. 

„Du meinst also“, sagte er langsam. „Man müsste ein paar Steine aus dem Glas nehmen, damit mehr Wasser hineinpasst?“

„Das wäre meine Theorie, ja.“

„Probier das doch mal, Nott. Sag ihm einfach nicht mehr, dass er sich bestrafen soll.“ Der echte Dubhe wäre ihm dankbar für so eine Aussage. 

„Ich hab aber keine Lust, das immer selbst zu machen“, murmelte Nott. „Da wäre ich den ganzen Tag beschäftigt. Eine Weile macht es ja Spaß, aber … auf Dauer …“

„Und wenn er nicht bestraft wird, arbeitet er noch schlechter?“, fragte Dubhe. „Das wäre natürlich ein Problem, ja.“

„Keine Ahnung, ob er dann schlechter arbeitet, aber er hat es halt verdient, verstehst du?“

„Vollkommen“, sagte Dubhe. „Manche wissenschaftliche Versuche sind schwer durchzuführen, weil es einem emotional widerstrebt, auf die wissenschaftliche Weise zu handeln. Es war auch nur ein Vorschlag. Überleg es dir in Ruhe.“

Tom musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Wenn das der echte Dubhe war, dann war er ein genialer Manipulator. Dass er nicht wissenschaftlich handeln konnte, weil er zu emotional war, würde Nott nie auf sich sitzen lassen. 

Der Hauself erschien wieder, und diesmal konnten sich alle drei ihre Limonadengläser ohne Unfälle nehmen. 

„Hau ab“, sagte Nott ungnädig. Als der Hauself disappariert war, sagte er langsam: „Ich versuchs mal. Also, du meinst, ich sollte ihm einfach keine Strafen mehr auftragen?“

„Vielleicht solltest du ihm sogar sagen, dass er aufhören kann, sich für gewisse Dinge zu bestrafen. Die meisten Hauselfen haben eine ganze Liste an Dingen im Kopf, für die sie sich bestrafen … da könnte man etwas Platz schaffen.“ Dubhe nippte an seiner Limonade. „Es ist natürlich dein Hauself, aber wenn er ohne Strafen nicht schlechter arbeitet … wissenschaftlich betrachtet wäre es interessanter, wenn man keine halben Sachen macht, sondern gleich aufs Ganze geht.“

„Das muss ich mit meinen Eltern besprechen“, meinte Nott. „Ich meine, für so was wie Catherine heißen Tee über die Hand zu schütten muss er natürlich bestraft werden, aber das würde sie vielleicht auch selbst machen… mal sehen. Du meinst, es hilft dann sehr schnell?“

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe noch nie ein derartiges Experiment durchgeführt. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass ich neue Erkenntnisse gewinnen würde.“

 

Nachdem die Limonade getrunken war, ging Dubhe wieder ins Wasser, und Tom hatte für ein paar Augenblicke wieder eine herrliche Aussicht, bevor Dubhe bis zum Hals im Teich war.

„Badet Tom nicht?“

„Nein, Lord Voldemort ist zu fein um sich vor anderen auszuziehen, stimmt’s, Vold?“

„In der Tat“, erwiderte Tom steif. 

Ihn irritierte, wie wenig Schamgefühl Nott an den Tag legte.   
Bei Dubhe war er daran gewöhnt … und an dessen Körper gab es auch nichts, wofür er sich hätte schämen können. Beim besten Willen nicht. 

Die beiden bespritzten sich gegenseitig mit Wasser wie kleine Kinder, und Tom schlug sein Zaubertränkebuch für die sechste Klasse auf, um Dubhe nicht allzu auffällig anzustarren. 

Obwohl er sich kaum konzentrieren konnte, sah er erst auf, als ein charakteristisches Platschen ankündigte, dass jemand aus dem Wasser stieg. 

Dubhe lief über den Kiesstrand, blieb plötzlich stehen, und ging in die Knie. „Verdammte Porlockscheiße!“, schrie er. „Ahhh … Drecksverdammte Kla … arrrgh … Klabbertkacke.“

Tom sprang auf und hastete zu ihm. „Was ist?“

Statt einer Antwort verzog Dubhe nur schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht. „Ich komm zurecht, Riddle“, zischte er.   
Er hüpfte ein Stück auf einem Bein, und Tom konnte sehen, dass sein anderer Fuß blutete. 

„Stell dich nicht an“, murmelte er, zog seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf den Fuß. „Episkey!“

Dubhe ließ sich neben seiner Robe aufs Gras sinken und untersuchte den Fuß. „Danke“, murmelte er fast unhörbar, zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab und deutete auf etwas am Boden. „Evanesco!“

„Hat dieser bekloppte Hauself eine Scherbe liegen lassen?“ rief Nott aus dem Wasser. „Dafür bestraf ich ihn höchstpersönlich!“

„Ist schon gut, William“, antwortete Dubhe in ähnlicher Lautstärke. „War ein spitzer Stein.“

Spitzer Stein. Natürlich. An einem Strand voller rundgewaschener Kiesel. Tom lächelte unwillkürlich. Vielleicht hatte er sich ganz umsonst Sorgen gemacht. 

Im nächsten Moment wollte er sich gegen die Stirn schlagen. Es gab eine ganz einfache Methode, zu überprüfen, ob Dubhe echt war. 

„Lass mal deinen Fuß ansehen.“ 

Wie erwartet stieß Dubhe seine Hand weg, doch das Brennen, das Tom bei der Berührung spürte, war ein eindeutiger Hinweis. Es fühlte sich an wie immer.   
Kein völlig sicherer Hinweis, aber es wäre immerhin ein großer Zufall, wenn ein Betrüger zufällig die gleichen Eigenschaften …

Tom runzelte die Stirn. Seine Theorie war gewesen, dass der Berührungsschmerz in seiner Heftigkeit davon abhing, wie sehr er jemanden verabscheute, aber … er verabscheute Dubhe nicht. Nicht sehr, jedenfalls. Vielleicht sogar gar nicht?

Wenn es nicht das war, was war es dann?

Egal, er konnte sich halbwegs sicher sein, dass Dubhe nicht irgendwo eingesperrt war, sondern sich tatsächlich in diesem Moment die Robe über seinen herrlichen Körper zog. 

Warum trug Dubhe an einem derart mörderisch heißen Tag überhaupt Kleidung? Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er etwas zu verbergen … er könnte sich wie ein Meermann, einer von der hübschen Sorte, nackt ans Ufer setzen, und … oh.   
Ein Blick an sich herunter erinnerte Tom daran, warum es zumindest für ihn ganz gut war, dass Dubhe meistens Kleidung trug. Hastig griff er sich sein Tränkebuch und hielt es aufgeschlagen über das wachsende Zelt in seiner Robe. 

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auf dem Kopf stehende Buchstaben lesen kannst, Riddle“, wisperte Dubhe. 

Oh. Verdammt. Schnell drehte er das Buch herum. „Ich habe das Buch gerade erst aufgehoben“, erwiderte er indigniert. 

 

Dieser Tag verlief deutlich zufriedenstellender als der letzte. 

Nott hatte ihm seine frei erfundene Theorie offenbar abgekauft, und legte sie beim Dinner Mrs und Mr Nott vor, die nach einigen Einwänden bereit waren, diese neuartige Methode zu versuchen – mit Einschränkungen allerdings. Für Fehler, die das Wohlergehen der Familie ernsthaft beeinträchtigten würde der Hauself weiterhin bestraft werden. 

Dubhe hatte Mühe, seine Wut im Zaum zu halten – warum hatten sie überhaupt angefangen, Kenny für Dinge zu bestrafen, die nur ihm selbst mehr Arbeit machten?  
Gut, letztlich hatte die Sache mit den Scherben auch Dubhe geschadet, aber das hatte niemand voraussehen können, als der Unfall passiert war.   
Und es wäre auch nicht geschehen, wenn einer der Zauberer sich dazu herabgelassen hätte, die Scherben mit einem Zauber zu beseitigen. Dubhe hatte es nicht gewagt, aus Angst, sich zu verraten, aber Nott hätte es tun können. Wenn Nott nicht eben Nott wäre. 

Wenigstens würde es Kenny in Zukunft etwas besser gehen. Eine bessere Behandlung würde zweifellos dafür sorgen, dass er weniger nervös war, und zumindest so viel weniger Fehler machte, dass Dubhe den Notts einreden könne, die von ihm vorgeschlagenen Maßnahmen hätten gefruchtet. 

Dennoch konnte Dubhe auch in dieser Nacht nicht gut einschlafen. Riddles Verhalten verwirrte ihn. Hatte er sich doch getäuscht? Hatte Lucias Beobachtung einer Änderung in Riddles Aura doch mehr zu bedeuten?  
Vielleicht … oh, natürlich würde er Lucia vorher fragen, aber sie würde nichts dagegen haben, dass er Riddle verzieh. Sie war nicht nachtragend, nie gewesen, und würde sich nur ihm seine Sicherheit sorgen.   
Konnte Riddle sich geändert haben? Oder war seine plötzliche Sorge um Dubhe nur Teil eines Manipulationsversuchs?

Schließlich stand er auf, schlich sich in den Flur und zu einem Fenster. Draußen hing der Vollmond über der Pferdekoppel. Elanor schlief sicher schon, und er wollte sie nicht noch mal wecken. Landroval war eine arbeitende Posteule und brauchte den Schlaf.   
Diese Nacht musste er allein klarkommen. 

„Dubhe?“

„Riddle. Ich frage mich, warum du mich heute geheilt hast.“

„Warum fragst du dich das?“, erwiderte Riddle mit seiner seidigen Schmeichelstimme. 

„Weil ich eher erwartet hätte, dass du dich an meinen Schmerzen weidest. Sowas gefällt dir doch.“ Und am Vormittag hatte Riddle kein bisschen erfreut ausgesehen. Nur … ja, besorgt. 

„Es war nicht die richtige Sorte Schmerz“, erwiderte Riddle leise. 

Dubhe schluckte. War Riddle doch … normal? Aber dann hätte er sich nicht auf ihre Abmachung eingelassen. Es war und blieb ein Rätsel. „Was wäre denn die richtige Sorte Schmerz?“

Riddle antwortete eine ganze Weile nicht. „Bei unseren Treffen hast du nie so geschrieen.“

„Du magst es also, wenn jemand schon vorher weiß, dass du ihm Schmerzen zufügen wirst?“

„Keine Ahnung“, gestand Riddle. „Es gefällt mir einfach nicht, wenn du in Glasscherben trittst.“ 

Dubhe schwieg. Das konnte alles Mögliche bedeuten. Vielleicht fand Riddle auch einfach lautes Fluchen nicht besonders erregend. Wenn er denn die Wahrheit sagte.

„Warum hast du die Glassscherbe verschwinden lassen?“

„Damit nicht noch jemand reintritt. Und es war ein Stein.“ Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn herumfahren, doch da war niemand außer ihm und Riddle. 

„Es war eine Scherbe.“

„Weißt du jetzt besser als ich, in was ich getreten bin?“ Bloß nichts anmerken lassen. 

„Wie du meinst. Ich sag Nott schon nichts.“

„Und was willst du dafür?“

„Nichts.“

Da war doch was im Busch. „Du weißt, dass es keine neue Abmachung geben wird, Riddle. Egal wie sehr du dich einschleimst. Ich bin kein Slughorn.“

„Hm.“ Riddle machte keine Anstalten, entweder wegzugehen oder Forderungen zu stellen. 

„Riddle …“ Dubhe seufzte. „Falls du wirklich vorhaben solltest, dich zu ändern, will ich dir keine Steine in den Weg legen … wir können Freunde sein.“

„So wie du und Lovegood?“

„So wie Alhena Black und ich.“

Das schien Riddle erstmal die Sprache zu verschlagen. „Du und Alhena …“

„Wir sind kein Paar, auch wenn die Gerüchteküche das vielleicht behauptet. Ich hätte niemals Chancen bei ihr.“ Nicht, dass er die gewollt hätte, aber Alhena war eine anerkannte Schönheit. Man würde erwarten, dass er mehr von ihr wollte, und er bediente die Erwartungen. 

„Ich weiß … ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mit ihr eine … Abmachung hast. Oder hattest.“

„Eine Hand wäscht die andere.“ Daher wehte der Wind also. Riddle hatte offenbar die falschen Schlüsse aus Alhenas Andeutungen gezogen … wahrscheinlich war das sogar ihre Absicht gewesen – ihn eifersüchtig zu machen.   
Dass es funktioniert hatte, verwirrte Dubhe. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass Riddle keine tieferen Gefühle für ihn … 

„Du weißt, was für eine Art von Abmachung ich meine. Hast du dich an sie verkauft?“

Aha. Natürlich. Riddles Eifersucht entsprang seinem Besitzdenken. Sah ihm ähnlich. „Willst du andeuten, ich wäre käuflich, Riddle?“

„Nein! Ich ... ich wollte nur wissen, ob du mit ihr eine ähnliche Abmachung hattest wie mit mir.“

„Keine, die dich anginge. Oder in irgendeiner Weise etwas mit der Freundschaft zu tun hätte, die ich dir anbieten kann.“ 

 

„Hm. Natürlich nehme ich dein Angebot an.“ Und was jetzt? Sicher könnte er irgendetwas Charmantes sagen, aber das waren Standardphrasen, die ihm Dubhe niemals abkaufen würde. „Geht es deinem Fuß wirklich besser?“, wechselte er stattdessen das Thema. 

„Ja, wieso? Hast du absichtlich gepfuscht?“

„Nein! Ich … bin nur nicht so gut in Heilzaubern, das ist alles.“ Er konnte eigentlich gar keine Heilzauber! Nur hatte er in dem Moment nicht daran gedacht. Es war alles so schnell gegangen, und natürlich wusste er, wie der Zauber ausgeführt wurde. Theorethisch. 

„War ja auch keine komplizierte Verletzung.“

„Mh.“ Vielleicht lag es an seinem Zauberstab? Als Kind hatte er auch so gezaubert; intuitiv, rein durch seinen Willen Dinge bewirkt. Möglicherweise war der Zauberstab nicht fähig, Heilzauber auszuführen, und er hatte am Vormittag eigentlich stablos gezaubert?

Ob eine Reklamation bei Ollivanders sinnvoll war? 

Besser, er testete vorher, ob es wirklich am Stab lag. 

„Deswegen hast du die Salbe gebraut, oder? Weil du mies in Heilzaubern bist?“

„Ja“, gab er zu. 

„Hab mir schon gedacht, dass du mich nicht freiwillig anfasst, bloß um mir eventuelle Narben zu ersparen.“

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich nicht freiwillig anfassen würde?“ Tatsächlich würde er das sogar sehr gern tun. Obwohl er wusste, dass es wehtat. Je länger es her war, dass er gezwungen gewesen war, auszuhalten, bis er die Salbe verteilt hatte, desto weniger schlimm erschien ihm der Schmerz im Vergleich zu der Vorstellung, seine Hände auf Dubhes Haut zu haben. 

„Erlaube, dass ich mich korrigiere: Du würdest mich nicht freiwillig anfassen, ohne dir davon etwas zu versprechen.“

„Hm.“ Natürlich versprach er sich etwas davon, auch wenn er nicht hätte benennen können, was genau. Es fühlte sich trotz der Schmerzen einfach irgendwie gut an. „Du mochtest es.“

Dubhe schien mit sich zu kämpfen. „Ja“, gestand er schließlich. „Aber … das ist vorbei.“

„Ich weiß.“ Wegen eines dummen Fehlers! Aber es ließ sich nicht ändern. „Gute Nacht.“

Leise schlich er über den kostbaren Teppich davon. Es war besser, Dubhes Geduld nicht zu strapazieren, nicht doch noch einen Tritt ins Fettnäpfchen zu riskieren. 

 

Dubhe blieb noch eine ganze Weile am Fenster stehen. Freundschaft … mit Riddle. Würde er das wirklich können? Wenn ihn schon Nott derart abstieß?  
Aber Riddle war den ganzen Tag über ... erträglich gewesen. Hatte ihm tatsächlich ein wenig geholfen, als Nott sich dagegen gesträubt hatte, seinen Hauselfen ein bisschen weniger zu schikanieren. Und schien voll zu beabsichtigen, ohne jede Gegenleistung den Mund über die Glasscherbe zu halten. 

Schließlich drehte er sich um und ging zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Er wollte gerade die Tür hinter sich zuziehen, als eine kleine Gestalt ins Zimmer huschte. 

Kenny. Dubhe schloss leise die Tür, als der Elf im Zimmer war. „Was führt dich her?“

„Dubhe Fhacal hat einen Zauberer angelogen um Kenny zu schützen!“

„Nicht der Rede wert. Ich mag Nott nicht mal sonderlich“, erwiderte Dubhe schroff. Er hatte inzwischen einen siebten Sinn dafür entwickelt, wann ein Hauself vorhatte, ihn zum Heiligen zu erklären, nur weil er halbwegs anständig war, und es war ihm einfach nur peinlich. 

„Kenny tut die Sache mit der Glasscherbe sehr Leid.“

„Schon gut. Es war ja keine Absicht.“ Dubhe setzte sich aufs Bett und gähnte demonstrativ. 

„Es … es war aber Absicht, Sir“, gestand der Hauself mit hängendem Kopf. 

Sofort war Dubhe hellwach. „Du hast das Tablett mit Absicht fallen lassen?“  
„Kenny hat die Glasscherbe mit Absicht so hingelegt, Sir.“ Der Hauself sah aus als befürchte er jeden Moment einen Schlag ins Gesicht. „Dubhe Fhacal hat es nicht verdient auf eine Glasscherbe zu treten. Es tut Kenny Leid.“

„Dann … war es auch Absicht, dass mein Sandwich nach Zahnpasta geschmeckt hat?“

„Ja Sir,“ gestand der Hauself zerknirscht. 

„Und … den Tee, den du Catherine angeblich über die Hand geschüttet hast?“

„Auch das hat Kenny mit Absicht getan, Sir.“

„Hervorragend.“ Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Dubhes Gesicht aus. „Kenny, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?“

„Alles was Dubhe Fhacal wünscht.“

„Ich habe den Notts gesagt, du seist so tollpatschig, weil du dich so oft bestrafen musst, und deswegen nicht richtig über andere Sachen nachdenken kannst. Wenn sie die nächsten Tage nicht mehr so grausam zu dir sind, kannst du dann anfangen, etwas weniger ungeschickt zu sein?“

„Ja Sir. Das wird Kenny sehr gern tun. Wenn Kenny dann wirklich weniger bestraft wird …“

„Ich hoffe es.“ Mitleid war den Notts wohl eher nicht beizubringen, aber in ein bisschen Pseudowissenschaft verpackt schienen sie seine Ideen umstandslos zu schlucken. „Deine Begriffsstutzigkeit war auch nur gespielt?“

„Ja Sir. Kenny ist nicht so dumm wie alle glauben, Sir.“

„Ich würde dir raten, weiterhin etwas begriffsstutzig zu tun, bis sie dir die Standardstrafen erlassen … Du stehst unter dem Befehl, dich dafür zu bestrafen, schlecht über die Familie zu sprechen, nehme ich an?“

„Ja Sir. Kenny muss sich bestrafen wenn er schlecht über die Herrschaft denkt. Kenny wird sich dafür nachher die Ohren in die Herdklappe klemmen.“

„Die Sache mit der Glasscherbe …“

„Kenny hat sich schon dafür bestraft, die Gläser fallen gelassen zu haben.“

„Verstehe. Nun, wie gesagt, ich hoffe, ich bekomme die Familie dazu, nicht mehr ganz so grausam zu sein.“

 

Am nächsten Morgen regnete es. Der Himmel war bleigrau, und nur wenig Licht fiel in das Esszimmer, in dem sie saßen. Nott trug einen Morgenmantel mit seinem Familienwappen, und Dubhe einen in slytheringrün mit silbernen Verzierungen.   
Tom kam sich noch stärker fehl am Platz vor als sonst; er verfluchte sich dafür, von seinem neu erworbenen Reichtum keine standesgemäße Garderobe gekauft zu haben. Die anderen mochten noch so viele Scherze darüber machen, dass der „Lord“ eben nicht im Morgenmantel herumlungere; Tom wusste nur zu gut, dass er sich nach dem aufstehen gleich anzog, weil er keinen Morgenmantel besaß, und sein Muggelschlafanzug einfach peinlich wäre. 

Nott ließ sein Frühstücksei mit einem Zauber zu einer Miniatur-Guillotine gehen und sich dort hinlegen, bevor er es enthauptete.   
Fast rohes Ei verteilte sich auf der mit hüpfenden Giftpilzen bestickten Tischdecke. 

„Kenny!“

Der Hauself erschien und verbeugte sich, diesmal ohne etwas umzustoßen.

„Die Eier sind offenbar nicht durch“, sagte Dubhe. „Ich hätte meines gern außen hart und innen wachsweich.“ 

„Ich auch“, sagte Tom, bevor Nott zu Wort kam. „William sicher auch, oder?“

„Ja.“ Jetzt endlich schien Nott sich auf Dubhes neue Strategie zu besinnen. „Nimm diese Eier mit und koch sie vernünftig, Kenny.“ 

„Ja, Herr.“

„Da, ich habe ihm keine Strafe aufgetragen. Mal sehen ob das was bringt.“ 

Hoffentlich. Wahrscheinlich interessierte es Dubhe eigentlich einen Dreck, ob das Nott was brachte, aber wenn es nichts brachte, könnte das unangenehme Folgen haben. Er würde Nott ein wenig manipulieren müssen – die Ungeschicklichkeit des Hauselfs schwankte ohnehin, es würde nicht schwer sein, Nott davon zu überzeugen, dass eine leichte Besserung eingetreten war. 

Nott schlug den Tagespropheten auf. Die Schlagzeile verkündete das Auftauchen von Basiliskenzahnpulver in den Worten „Züchtet Grindelwald Basilisken?“

Oh-oh. 

„Langsam wird es albern“, murmelte Nott. „Grindelwald bräuchte einen Zeitumkehrer, um alles was er angeblich tut in der Zeit zu schaffen.“

„Der Tagesprophet ist noch harmlos.“

Nott runzelte die Stirn. „Schreiben die Muggelzeitungen auch über Grindelwald?“

Da sonst nur Dubhe anwesend war, sparte sich Tom den Hinweis, dass er keine Muggelzeitungen las. „Ich musste für Dumbledore Zeitungsausschnitte aus der Hexenwoche sortieren – du glaubst nicht, was die über Grindelwald schreiben.“

„Was schreiben sie denn?“

„Sein ‚irrationaler Hass’ auf Muggel sei die Folge davon, dass ihm ein Muggel das Herz gebrochen haben soll. Sie stellen ihn als armen, missverstandenen Hexenschwarm dar.“ Dass der Muggel männlich gewesen sein sollte, erwähnte Tom nicht … aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte war es seltsam, dass die Hexenwoche das nicht zu stören schien. 

Nott lachte. „Der ist gut.“

„Ist Grindelwald überhaupt ein Parselmund?“, fragte Dubhe. 

„Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Es wäre ziemlich dumm von ihm, Basilisken zu züchten.“

„Ist wohl in letzter Zeit nicht genug passiert, dass sie so einen Quatsch erfinden müssen. Stellt sich wahrscheinlich raus, dass das Pulver gefälscht war.“

„Sonst was Neues?“, erkundigt sich Dubhe. 

„Eine Menge Pro-Muggel-Propaganda, die Holyhead Harpies haben haushoch gegen die Kenmare Kestrels gewonnen … für welches Quidditchteam bist du eigentlich, Dubhe?“

„Kenmare“, erwiderte der. „Sag jetzt nicht, du bist für die Harpies?“

„Puddlemere United.“

„Und du, Tom?“

„Ich interessiere mich nicht besonders für Quidditch“, sagte er langsam. Bei Dubhes Worten war ihm jedoch etwas eingefallen. „Die Kenmare Kestrels sollen im Frühsommer mal ein ganz gutes Spiel geliefert haben …“

„Haben sie. Ich war da. Die Bats haben dauernd geschnatzelt, aber die Kestrels waren trotzdem besser, ganz ohne zu schummeln. Diese Faultierrolle mit gleichzeitiger Doppelacht war einfach klasse. Oh, und der Seestern ohne Stiel … das hast du bestimmt gelesen?“

„Ja ...“ Er erinnerte sich dunkel, es gelesen und nicht verstanden zu haben. „Aber der Seestern mit Stiel bedeutet, dass man sich am Besen festhält …“ Ein Seestern ohne Stiel war glatter Selbstmord!

„War riskant, sich einfach vom Besen fallen zu lassen.“, gab Dubhe zu. „Aber O’Selkie hat sie ja aufgefangen. Die Kestrels sind eben ein eingespieltes Team. Mit der besten Hüterin aller Zeiten.“

„Hm.“ Nott schien nicht halb so begeistert von den Kestrels zu sein wie Dubhe. „Gegen Puddlemere haben sie letztes Jahr trotzdem verloren.“

„Gegen einen wirklich guten Sucher kann man eben nichts machen“, erwiderte Dubhe. „Das hat mit Teamspiel nichts zu tun – und die Kestrels foulen eben nicht. Die Holyhead Harpies haben Puddlemere ja auch nur besiegt, weil Samantha Selywn den Sucher gezockelt hat. Das wäre ein Schnatzfang gewesen, sonst.“

In diesem Moment erschienen frische Frühstückseier auf dem Tisch. 

Dubhe nahm eins, klopfte mit dem Löffel auf die Spitze und schälte sie. „Perfekt“, meinte er, als er den Dotter erreicht hatte. „Sieht aus, als hatte ich Recht mit meiner Theorie.“

„Sieht gut aus“, stimmte Nott ihm zu. 

„Was machen wir heute?“, fragte Dubhe. 

„Wir könnten in meinem Zimmer Zaubersprüche üben“, überlegte Nott. „Was meinst du, Vold?“

Er zuckte betont gleichgültig die Achseln. „Sind doch Ferien. Wie wärs mit Zauberschach?“ Unverzeihliche zu üben würde auf Dubhe keinen guten Eindruck machen. 

„Vold?“, erkundigte sich Dubhe. 

„Mein Spitzname“, murmelte Tom verlegen. Würde es Dubhe als Angeberei erscheinen, dass er sich selbst den Namen „Lord Voldemort“ gegeben hatte?

„Ach so.“ Und dabei beließ Dubhe es glücklicherweise. „Wer will zuerst gegen mich antreten? Ich warne euch, ich bin verdammt gut.“

________________________________________________________________

 

Am Nachmittag, nach mehreren vernichtenden Niederlagen im Zauberschach – Riddle war ihm haushoch überlegen, und Nott immerhin ein zäher Gegner - klarte das Wetter auf, und Nott schlug vor, Quidditch zu spielen. 

Dubhe sah zu Riddle. „Was meinst du?“ Vielleicht rührte Riddles Desinteresse an dem Sport von einer eigenen Unfähigkeit her?

„Können wir machen.“

Hinter dem Haus gab es ein kleines Feld, mit an Stangen befestigten Körben, und ein paar Quaffeln. 

Zuerst spielte Dubhe Hüter, während Nott und Riddle erfolglos versuchten, die Körbe zu treffen. Es machte Spaß, aber Nott verlor recht schnell die Lust daran. 

„Spielen wir Sucher.“

„Du hast Schnatze?“

„Nö, aber im Wald gibt es Schnatzer.“

Schnatzer? War Nott denn irre?

„Die stehen unter Schutz“, bemerkte Dubhe neutral. „Wenn wir erwischt werden …“

„Hast du vor mich zu verpfeifen?“

Und ob er das vorhatte. Nott war offenkundig nicht der Hellste. Ein paar höfliche Gespräche, und er glaubte, Dubhe wäre sein dickster Freund?  
Na gut, fairerweise musste Dubhe zugeben, dass er es genau darauf anlegte. Und er wäre nicht der einzige Sohn einer Aurorin, der hier und da Gesetze brach. Gerade Verstöße gegen Tierschutzgesetze galten als Kavaliersdelikt. 

„Für wen hältst du mich? Ich hab bloß keine Lust, die Strafe zu zahlen … meine Familie ist nicht so reich wie deine, und meine Mutter bringt mich um, wenn so was im Tagespropheten landet.“

„Keine Sorge, das Ministerium hat keine Ahnung, dass es hier Schnatzer gibt.“

„Na dann.“ Hoffentlich fanden sie keinen. 

Der Wald in den Nott flog war ein lichter Pinienwald, in dem man recht gut manövrieren konnte.   
Sie waren eine Zeitlang umhergeflogen, und Dubhe überlegte gerade, zu sagen, dass ihn die Sucherei langweilte und er etwas Anderes tun wollte, als hinter einem Baumstamm kurz etwas Goldenes aufblitzte. 

„Schnatzer!“, rief Nott. 

Riddles Besen schoss sofort in die Richtung.

„Flieg schneller!“, beschwor Dubhe seinen Zunderfauch Zwei, aber es brachte nichts; weit abgeschlagen flog er hinter Nott und Riddle, die sich ein Kopf an Kopf –Rennen lieferten – Riddle benutzte einen abgelegten Komet 180 von Nott, dessen neuer Sauberwisch Vier nicht nennenswert besser flog. 

Wenn er vorne läge, könnte er dem Schnatzer irgendwie helfen zu entkommen, aber so war es aussichtslos, es sei denn, er lenkte die beiden irgendwie ab … aber das würde ihm jegliche Sympathien verscherzen, und den Verdacht erregen, dass er Nott verpfeifen wollte. Wenn das in Slytherin bekannt würde, war er erledigt. 

„Hab ihn!“ ertönte es schließlich triumphierend von Riddle. 

Dubhe ging in Sturzflug und tauchte durch eine Lücke zwischen zwei Bäumen. „Gratuliere“, sagte er trocken zu Riddle, der den verzweifelt mit den silbernen Flügelchen schlagenden Vogel gnadenlos festhielt.   
Verdammt. Es war nur ein Tier, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich trotzdem erbärmlich. War seine Beliebtheit in Slytherin das alles wert?   
Die Hauselfen. Die Hauselfen waren es wert. 

„Danke.“ Riddle lächelte. „Passt auf, ich zeig euch was.“

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den hilflos gegen seinen Griff zappelnden Schnatzer. „Avada Kedavra!“

Sofort hörte der Vogel auf zu zappeln. Dubhe schluckte. Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus. Natürlich war es nur gnädig, den wahrscheinlich zerdrückten und schwer verletzten Vogel zu töten, und natürlich hatte wahrscheinlich auch Landroval den ein oder anderen nicht weniger niedlichen Singvogel auf dem Gewissen, aber … dieser Stolz, mit dem Riddle einen Unverzeihlichen sprach, dieses triumphierende Grinsen …

Sogar Nott war etwas blass geworden. „Wow … dass du das kannst …“, murmelte er, und es war schwer zu sagen, ob er beeindruckt oder entsetzt war. 

Riddle behielt den toten Vogel in der Hand und streichelte das goldene Gefieder. „Ein echtes Schmuckstück, was?“ 

„Mh“, machte Dubhe wenig begeistert. 

„Noch eine Runde Quidditch, oder sollen wir zurück ins Haus?“

Dubhe setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. „Zauberschach, ich schätze, ihr habt es satt, gegen mich zu verlieren.“

„Stimmt“, gab Nott unverblümt zu. „Spielen wir Zauberschach.“

Als sie von ihren Besen stiegen, hielt Riddle ihm den Schnatzer hin. „Willst du ihn behalten?“

Wenn das Riddles Vorstellung davon war, um ihn zu werben, dann wurde er lieber ein eigenbrötlerischer alter Zauberer mit nichts als zwanzig Knieseln zur Gesellschaft, als diesem Werben nachzugeben. „Was soll ich mit einem toten Schnatzer?“, fragte er, und versuchte, den Ärger aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. 

Riddle beugte sich zu ihm. „Du könntest einen Finite auf ihn zaubern und sehen was passiert“, wisperte er nahe an Dubhes Ohr.

Warme Hoffnung stieg in ihm auf. „Meinetwegen.“ Er nahm den Schnatzer entgegen, und hielt ihn behutsam in der Hand, bis sie im Haus waren und er sich unter dem Vorwand, sich nach dem schweißtreibenden Sport schnell waschen zu wollen, in sein Zimmer verziehen konnte. 

Er bettete den Schnatzer vorsichtig in Landrovals Transportkäfig, schloss die Tür, und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Vogel. 

„Finite Incantatem.“

Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete er ab, doch es dauerte nicht lange, da bewegte der Schnatzer vorsichtig die Flügelchen. Immer schneller flatterte er durch den Käfig – wie durch ein Wunder schien Riddle ihn beim Fang nicht mal verletzt zu haben. 

Dubhe runzelte die Stirn. Natürlich wirkte der Todesfluch nicht, wenn man nicht töten wollte, und Riddle war zuzutrauen, dass er einen Anfängerspruch wie den Petrificus Totalus ohne Worte zaubern konnte, aber ein unverletzter Vogel? Das war doch beinahe zu gut um wahr zu sein. 

Vielleicht hatte Riddle den lebenden Vogel irgendwo anders herbeschworen? Zu fortgeschrittene Magie für Dubhe, aber Riddle war ein Musterschüler. 

„Incantatem priorem Revelio!“ 

Tatsächlich, das Schimmern um den Schnatzer herum wies darauf hin, dass Magie gewirkt worden war – ein einfacher Petrificus Totalus und ein schwacher Aufrufezauber. Riddle hatte also geschummelt und den Schnatzer in seine Hand fliegen lassen – aber nicht ausgetauscht. Gut. 

Dubhe wirkte einen Beruhigungszauber auf den Vogel, und zerbröselte eine Eulennuss auf dem Käfigboden. Auch die Wasserschale füllte er mit frischem Wasser. 

Später ertappte er sich dabei, wie er beim Haarekämmen fröhlich vor sich hinsummte. Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, könnte das mit Riddle doch … immerhin konnte er Riddles Werben guten Gewissens genießen. 

 

Bei der Fahrt zurück nach Hogwarts bemerkte Tom, dass eine Eule neben dem Zug herflog. 

Avery folgte seinem Blick. „Post“, meinte er nur und öffnete das Fenster. Die Eule flatterte herein, und Avery nahm ihr den Brief ab. „Für dich, Vold.“

Tom musterte den Brief überrascht. Es stand bloß „Tom“ darauf. Toms gab es wie Sand am Meer, am Ende war der Brief für den Wirt vom Tropfenden Kessel. 

„Privat?“, fragte Nott. 

„Keine Ahnung.“ Aber es war nicht Dubhes Handschrift, also riskierte er schließlich, den Brief zu öffnen. 

„Lieber Tom, 

hoffentlich hattest du einen schönen Aufenthalt bei uns. Ich schreibe nur, um zu sagen, dass ich nicht abgeneigt wäre, mit dir zum Weihnachtsball zu gehen. 

Deine   
Marianne.“

Oha. 

„Äh … du hast was dagegen, dass ich deine Schwester zum Weihnachtsball einlade, oder?“

„Catherine hat dir geschrieben?“, fragte Nott ungläubig. 

„Nein, Marianne.“

„Hm. Sie ist ziemlich versessen darauf, bald ihren ersten Ball zu besuchen. Besser du als sonst jemand. Lad sie ein, aber behalt deine Finger bei dir! Sie ist erst elf!“

Das war nicht die Antwort, auf die er gehofft hatte. Notts Missbilligung wäre der perfekte vorgeschobene Grund für eine Ablehnung gewesen. Jetzt blieb ihm wohl nichts Anderes übrig, als mit einer Erstklässlerin zum Ball zu gehen.

„Ein Wunder, dass die Eule mich gefunden hat.“

„Wieso?“

„Deine Schwester wusste offenbar nicht, wie ich mit Nachnamen heiße.“ Er hielt den Umschlag hoch. 

„Völlig egal. Eulen finden jeden. Du kannst Briefe theorethisch an jemanden addressieren, von dem du nicht mal den Namen weißt“, erklärte Nott. 

„Auch an jemanden, den ich noch nie gesehen habe? Also, sagen wir mal, einen anonymen Buchautor?“

„Keine Ahnung, hab ich nie ausprobiert. Vermutlich schon.“


	9. Chapter 9

Der erste Schultag begann, wie immer, mit der Zuteilung der Neuen auf die vier Häuser. 

Es ging alles gut, bis eine Erstklässlerin nach ihrer Ankunft am Slytherintisch selbstzufrieden bemerkte: „Dieses Jahr werde ich nicht zulassen, dass diese Luschen aus Hufflepuff uns den Hauspokal wegschnappen.“

„Entschuldigung, was hast du gesagt?“, fragte Morgaine mit trügerischer Ruhe. „Es ist so laut hier …“

„Ich habe gesagt“, wiederholte die Erstklässlerin leicht verärgert „Dass ich nicht zugelassen hätte, dass die Versager aus Hufflepuff den Hauspokal gewinnen. Wirklich, wenn es Ravenclaw gewesen wäre …“

„Weil du neu bist“, zischte Morgaine „Werde ich nett sein. Du darfst deine Aussage über Hufflepuff zurücknehmen.“

„Ich nehme gar nichts zurück!“

„Schön. Ich fordere dich zum Duell. Willst du kneifen? Macht aber keinen guten Eindruck, das kann ich dir gleich sagen.“

Die Erstklässlerin wirkte kurz verunsichert, fing sich aber schnell wieder. „Siehst du, genau deswegen habt ihr den Hauspokal verloren. Wenn man bei so was erwischt wird, kriegt man Punkte abgezogen.“

„Es wäre mir neu“, erwiderte Morgaine gedehnt „Dass man Punkte dafür abgezogen bekäme, im Duellierklub jemanden zu besiegen. Hast du etwa gedacht, ich bringe dich nachts auf dem Gang um? Das wäre zu gut für dich. Ich habe vor, dich in aller Öffentlichkeit zu demütigen.“

„Ich warn dich, ich kenn ne Menge Flüche“, drohte die Erstklässlerin mit zitternder Stimme. 

„Ich auch, ich auch.“ Morgaine grinste. „Ich wiederhole mein Angebot: Du nimmst zurück was du über Hufflepuff gesagt hast und ersparst dir die Blamage.“

„Aber, aber, wer wird sich denn gleich duellieren wollen?“ Über ihnen schwebte die durchsichtige Gestalt des Fetten Mönchs. „Die junge Dame hat es sicher nicht so gemeint.“

„Entschuldigung, ehrwürdiger Frater, aber ich kann das nicht so stehen lassen. Sie hat meinen Gefährten beleidigt. Ich verspreche, ihr nicht über Gebühr wehzutun“, erwiderte Morgaine steif. 

„Ziemlich armselig, Mordrin“, ätzte Walburga Black. „Sich mit einer Erstklässlerin zu duellieren, und dann noch wegen eines … Hufflepuffs.“

Dubhe war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie etwas Anderes hatte sagen wollen. 

„Dafür verfluch ich deine Zähne, dass sie dir in Zweierreihen zum … verlängerten Rücken rausmarschieren“, zischte Morgaine zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Entschuldigung, Ehrwürden. Nur eine Redensart. Also gut, Black, dann vertrittst du die Kleine. Soll mir recht sein.“

Nach einem bösen Blick des Blutigen Barons murmelte der Fette Mönch nur noch etwas unglücklich: „Nun, ja, ein sportlicher Wettkampf zwischen Gleichaltrigen, dagegen ist wohl nichts einzuwenden“, bevor er zurück zu seinem Haustisch schwebte. 

Dubhe konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Das würde ein spannendes Duell werden. Er würde natürlich auf Morgaine setzen, aber ihr Sieg war wesentlich weniger sicher als er es bei der Erstklässlerin gewesen wäre. 

 

Der Schulanfang war für einen Vertrauensschüler harte Arbeit. Dubhe fühlte sich wie ein Wildhüter, der ganz allein einen Schwarm Schnatzer zu beaufsichtigen hatte. „Hierher! Alle neuen Slytherins zu mir!“ rief er zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal. „Wenn ihr mir nicht folgt, schlaft ihr heute Nacht auf dem Gang!

Nach der Ankunft im Gemeinschaftsraum ließ er durchzählen und stellte erleichtert fest, dass es ihm tatsächlich gelungen war, auf dem Weg niemanden zu verlieren. 

„Na, genießt du deine Verantwortung?“, zog Morgaine ihn auf. 

„Haha, ja, so was von.“ Sehnsüchtig sah er einen Stuhl am Kamin an. „Findet ihr euren Schlafsaal allein?“, fragte er die Jungen, die etwas verloren im Gemeinschaftsraum standen. 

Keine Antwort. „Na schön, na schön. Folgt mir.“

Nachdem er auch das erledigt hatte, beschloss er, seinen Besuch in der Küche auf den nächsten Abend zu verschieben.   
Er hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass er sich erstmal wieder daran würde gewöhnen müssen, früh aufzustehen. 

Am nächsten Tag fühlte er sich tatsächlich bis zum Mittagessen nur halb wach, doch am Nachmittag hatte sich das weitestgehend normalisiert, und er schlich sich zu seinem traditionellen Jahresanfangsbesuch in die Küche. 

Sofort umringten ihn mehrere Hauselfen, doch Cinny war nicht dabei. Es schien jedoch niemand besorgt zu sein, daher verdrängte er seine eigene Besorgnis und begrüßte alle freundlich, bevor er fragte „Was macht Cinny?“

„Cinny arbeitet nicht“, sagte ein Hauself missbilligend. 

„Cinny hat einen Brief bekommen“, erklärte Scotty, weniger missbilligend als neidisch. 

Und jetzt kaum auch Cinny auf ihn zu. Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und hielt ein Stück Pergament hoch. „Cinny freut sich so!“

Er musterte das Pergament. Es enthielt ein Bild von Hogwarts. Nein … nicht von Hogwarts. Von einem Cinny-Geburtstagskuchen in Hogwartsform. 

„Ein Zauberer hat Cinnys Kuchen gemalt!“ Sie drehte sich um die eigene Achse, dass ihr Küchenhandtuch flog wie eine Tanzrobe. „Er fand Cinnys Kuchen schön genug um ihn zu malen!“

„Darf ich das Bild noch mal sehen?“

Cinny reichte es ihm. Auf dem Kuchen stand etwas. Oh. Verdammt. „Du hast Riddle einen Geburtstagskuchen gemacht?“

„Ja, Cinny hat Tom Riddle einen Geburtstagskuchen gemacht. Weil Herr Dubhe gesagt hat, dass es Tom Riddle vielleicht … nicht so gut geht. Cinny wollte ihn aufmuntern.“

„Das war wahnsinnig lieb von dir, Cinny. Hat er dir außer dem Bild auch noch einen Brief geschrieben?“

„Cinny will nicht prahlen“, murmelte die Hauselfe und errötete. „Aber … ja.“ Sie reichte Dubhe ein Stück Pergament.   
Adressiert war es an „Wer immer mir den Geburtstagskuchen geschickt hat.“

Er las. Wow. Das war Riddle-Charme auf Höchstniveau. Eine auf etwa vierzehn Zoll Pergament verewigte Lobeshymne auf Cinnys Kuchendekorierkünste. Und er selbst hatte Cinny einfach nur immer gesagt, dass er den Kuchen ganz wunderhübsch fand. 

„Da gebe ich ihm völlig Recht“, meinte er, und gab Brief und Bild zurück. „Ich kann es nur nicht so gut ausdrücken.“

Als er die Küche verließ, meinte er, dass Cinny ein Stück über dem Boden schwebte, aber vielleicht bildete er sich das auch bloß ein. 

Wie auch immer. Zeit, selbst einen Brief zu schreiben. Nachdem er Lucia gefragt hatte. Ja, natürlich musste er Lucia fragen. Sicher war sicher. 

__________________________________________________________________

Am Abend spürte Tom einen üblen Kopfschmerzanfall herannahen. Er stieg früher als üblich in den Schlafsaal hinauf, zog die Vorhänge seines Bettes beiseite, und bemerkte zu seinem Erstaunen, dass ein Brief auf seiner Bettdecke lag.   
Ohne Absender. 

Das ließ nur einen Schluss zu – er würde endlich erfahren, wer ihm den Geburtstagskuchen – und vermutlich das Osterei – geschickt hatte.   
Ungeduldig riss er den Brief auf. 

„Habe meine Meinung geändert. Wir können verhandeln. Übliche Zeit, auf dem üblichen Turm. 

D.“

Unglaubig starrte er auf die Buchstaben. Spielte ihm da jemand einen Streich? Seit wann legte Dubhe Briefe auf sein Bett? Sie waren bisher alle per Eule gekommen. Und der Inhalt … aber die Handschrift passte …

„Tsk. Hältst du deine private Post immer so hoch, dass alle sie lesen können?“ hörte er Dubhe hinter sich sagen. 

„Nein … nicht immer.“ Hastig faltete er den Brief zusammen. 

„Gut.“

Er drehte sich um. Außer ihnen beiden war noch niemand im Schlafsaal. „Von dir?“

„Offensichtlich.“

„Was …“ Er schluckte. „Was hat dich bewogen, deine Meinung zu ändern?“

„Verschiedenes. Unter anderem die Tatsache, dass das Modesty-Rabnott-Reservat Zuwachs bekommen hat.“ Dubhe lächelte. Ihn an. Dubhe lächelte ihn an. „Wir sehen uns.“

„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen“, fiel ihm wieder ein. Noch waren sie auszuhalten, aber um Mitternacht würden sie wahrscheinlich unerträglich sein, wenn er nicht schlief. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Dubhe das verstehen würde. „Richtig üble Kopfschmerzen. Können wir …?“

Dubhe schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Du kannst mir auch einfach sagen, dass du nicht in Stimmung bist …“

„Was?“ 

„Dummer Witz. Also gut. Morgen Nacht?“

Sein Herz schien zu hüpfen. „Ja.“

Dubhe ging wieder hinaus, und Tom machte sich bettfertig und nahm seine Medikamente.   
Sein Herz flatterte wie ein Schnatzer. Konnte es wirklich so einfach sein?  
Verhandeln … was bei diesen Verhandlungen herauskommen würde, hatte Dubhe nicht gesagt, aber er hatte einen Witz gerissen … er riss sonst nie Witze, nicht so jedenfalls … nicht Tom gegenüber. 

 

Als Tom in der nächsten Nacht um Punkt Mitternacht auf den Astronomieturm stieg, war Dubhe schon da. 

„Hey“, murmelte Tom unsicher. „Du … wolltest verhandeln?“

„In der Tat.“ Dubhe lehnte lässig an der Brustwehr. 

„Also … wir treffen uns wieder? Wie früher?“ Er konnte die Sehnsucht danach fast körperlich spüren, und das seltsamerweise nicht in seiner Hose. 

„So etwas in der Art schwebte mir vor.“

„Und was willst du dafür?“ Die Sache hatte doch bestimmt einen Haken. Inzwischen musste Dubhe gemerkt haben, dass er fast alles verlangen konnte. 

„Zuallererst habe ich eine Bedingung“, erwiderte Dubhe ruhig. „Wir treffen uns noch mal beim Raum der versteckten Dinge. Ich weiß wie man ihn benutzt. Du wirst draußen auf mich warten. Und ich werde eine Nacht lang mit dir machen was ich will. Danach können wir unsere üblichen Treffen wieder aufnehmen.“

Tom schluckte. „Und … was willst du mir mir machen?“ Es gab nur einen logischen Schluss: Rache. 

„Es wäre etwas witzlos, wenn ich dir das verraten würde, meinst du nicht auch?“, erwiderte Dubhe mit unveränderter Freundlichkeit. Seine Stimme klang nicht im Geringsten drohend – aber Tom hatte sich schon häufiger geirrt. 

„Dann – beweis mir, dass du wirklich Dubhe bist.“ Rachsucht passte nicht zu dem Dubhe den Tom kannte. Oder zu kennen glaubte. Zu kennen hoffte. 

Dubhe lachte. „Wie?“

„Zauber einen Patronus.“

„Ah, natürlich. Expecto Patronum!“ 

Nebel quoll aus seinem Zauberstab, und setzte sich zu einem silbrigen Fuchs zusammen. 

„Beweis genug?“

„Ja. Also … eine Nacht? Du … fügst mir keine bleibenden Schäden zu? Und danach machen wir weiter wie früher? Und … du möchtest Zeichnungen, nehme ich an?“ Seine Sehnsucht galt dem, für den er Dubhe bisher gehalten hatte. Wenn sich herausstellte, dass Dubhe in Wahrheit ganz anders war … dann konnte er ihn besser vergessen. Das war vielleicht eine Nacht voller Qualen wert. 

„Ganz genau. Ich teile dir meine Wünsche dann mit. Und keine Sorge … ich habe nicht vor, irgendetwas zu tun was mit einem Episkey nicht wieder hinzubiegen wäre.“

Tom nickte. „Gut. Dann … Freitagnacht?“ 

„Das passt mir.“

„Wir sehen uns dann.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen. 

„Oh, und Riddle?“

„Ja?“

„Zieh nichts unter deine Robe an … das spart Zeit.“

____________________________________________________________________ 

 

Es war dieser letzte Satz, der Tom die ganze Schulwoche über beschäftigte. Damit Dubhe Rache üben konnte, musste er nicht nackt sein. Die einzig logische Schlussfolgerung war also, dass Dubhe ihn gern anschauen wollte. Oder vielleicht auch mehr. 

Die Hoffnung darauf überschattete beinahe seine Angst. Beinahe. 

Als er etwas vor Mitternacht beim Raum der versteckten Dinge eintraf, raste sein Herz. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals so sehr gefürchtet zu haben. Nicht einmal vor dem Basilisken. Da hatte er schlicht keine Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Jetzt hatte er sie. 

„Du bist pünktlich. Sehr gut.“ Dubhe tauchte aus den Schatten auf. „Du willst sicher meine Identität bestätigt haben, bevor du mir deinen Zauberstab gibst. Expecto Patronum!“

Tom warf einen Blick auf den silbernen Fuchs und hielt Dubhe seinen Zauberstab hin. „Du gibst ihn mir aber zurück.“

„Sobald wir wieder hier draußen stehen. Und jetzt verbinde ich dir die Augen.“

Dubhe verwendete einen Zauber um die Augenbinde zu befestigen, legte eine Hand auf Toms Schulter, und führte ihn mehrere Male hin und her, bis sich die Tür zum Raum der versteckten Dinge geöffnet hatte. 

Tom spürte wie er in den Raum geschoben wurde, und hörte wie die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel. 

„Jetzt zieh dich aus“, befahl Dubhe. 

Tom zog sich die Robe über den Kopf. Er musste albern aussehen, nur mit Schuhen bekleidet. 

„Die Schuhe auch. Und die Socken.“

Er glaubte Dubhes Blick auf seinem Körper zu spüren, während er seine Schuhe aufband. Seine Wangen brannten. Niemand sonst würde es wagen, einen abfälligen Kommentar zu machen, aber Dubhe …

„Ein … anregender Anblick.“

Oh. Toms Haut begann zu prickeln. Dubhes Stimme klang beinahe … lüstern?

„Hm … hast du Angst, oder gefällt es dir, so vor mir zu stehen?“, fragte Dubhe, als Tom ganz nackt war. 

„Beides.“ Das Letzte konnte er sowieso schlecht leugnen. 

„Komm.“ Dubhe legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Und nahm sie sofort wieder weg. „Du magst es nicht, wenn ich dich berühre.“

„Doch!“ Es war nur so plötzlich gekommen, dass er wohl das Gesicht verzogen haben musste. „Bitte … Ich war nur überrascht. Mach weiter.“

Nach dem ersten Schock brannte Dubhes Berührung nicht schlimmer als eine ein wenig zu heiße Dusche.   
Tom ließ sich durch den Raum führen. Kalter Stein unter seinen Füßen … aber das war sicher nicht das Unangenehmste, worauf er sich einzustellen hatte. 

„Heb die Hände.“

Tom tat wie geheißen, und kurz darauf schloss sich kaltes Metall um seine Handgelenke.   
„Füße auseinander“, wisperte Dubhe. „Kannst du dir denken, was ich vorhabe?“

Natürlich. Es gab nur eine Erklärung. Da würde er wohl durchmüssen. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er sich völlig sicher, dass Dubhe seinen Teil der Abmachung einhalten würde. Und das war es wert. 

Auch seine Füße wurden gefesselt. 

„Du hast gesagt, du magst es, wenn ich dich berühre. War das die Wahrheit?“

„Ja!“ Er wusste nicht warum, es war gegen jede Vernunft, aber es war so. Die Vorstellung von Dubhes Händen auf seiner Haut war … erregend. Es war den Schmerz wert. 

„Dann … gefällt dir das hier?“ 

Tom fühlte den Stoff einer Robe auf seiner Haut, Körperwärme an seiner Brust, und schließlich die brennende Berührung von Dubhes Händen auf seinem Rücken.   
Dubhe umarmte ihn. 

„Ja …“ Er schmiegte sich in die Umarmung ohne nachzudenken. „Sehr.“ Das! Das hatte er sich die ganze Zeit gewünscht! Es fühlte sich so gut an, es war perfekt, und es war ihm völlig egal, dass es überhaupt keinen Grund gab, sich so gut zu fühlen. 

„Willst du einen Kuss?“, flüsterte Dubhe nahe an seinem Ohr. 

„Ja.“ Er hielt vor Spannung die Luft an. War es nur ein grausamer Scherz, oder …

„Was willst du? Sag es mir.“

Oh. Dubhe wollte ihn betteln lassen. Ein Lord Voldemort bettelte nicht!

„Ich will …“ stieß Tom Marvolo Riddle hervor „Einen Kuss von dir. Bitte!“

„Schon besser.“ Dubhes Kuss schien ihm die Lippen zu verbrennen, aber Tom erwiderte ihn dennoch gierig. Mehr! Näher! 

Erst als Dubhe den Kuss unterbrach, kam Tom zum Nachdenken. Offenbar hatte Dubhe doch etwas Anderes als Rache vor. Vielleicht. Es würde auf jeden Fall besser zu ihm passen. „Du willst mich ficken, oder?“ Diesen Preis würde er bereitwillig zahlen. 

„Ich ficke nicht“, erwiderte Dubhe und löste sich von ihm. „Ich mache Liebe.“

Frustriert warf Tom den Kopf in den Nacken. „Nenn es wie du willst. Aber mach es!“

„Tsk …“ Er spürte eine sachte, heiße Berührung an seiner Brust. „Haben wir nicht abgemacht, dass ICH mit dir mache was ICH will?“, fragte Dubhe neckend. Aber es klang … freundlich. 

„Du willst es doch!“ Und Tom wollte es auch. Merkwürdigerweise. Es wäre entwürdigend, schmerzhaft, und eklig, und … nun, eine Menge von Dingen, die ihm augenblicklich völlig egal waren.   
Er wollte es. Jetzt. Sex, egal wie.   
„Stimmt. Aber was willst du?“ Dubhe umkreiste Toms Brustwarzen mit seinen Fingern. Schmerzhaft schön. 

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass ich es will.“

„Ungenau, sehr ungenau. Eine sehr unpräzise Ausdrucksweise.“ Er fühlte Dubhes Atem in seinem Nacken. „Sag mir was du willst. Beschreib es mir ganz genau.“

„Ich will …“ Tom schluckte. Was, wenn das nur eine besonders perfide Methode war, ihn zu demütigen? Was, wenn nachher entweder ein abfälliger Kommentar zu seiner Ausdrucksweise, oder einer zu seiner ‚Unschuld’ kam? Aber … Dubhe würde so etwas nicht tun, oder? Er hatte es bei dem Kuss auch nicht getan. „Ich will, dass du deinen Penis in meinen … After steckst. So. Genau genug?“

„Es wird ausreichen.“ Eine schmerzhaft heiße Hand auf seinem Hintern. Oh Go- Merlin! Dubhe würde es wirklich tun! „Du kannst mir nachher genauer beschreiben, wie du es gern hättest.“

Lippen auf seiner Schulter. Hände überall auf seinem Körper. Erregende Hitze. „Du sagst mir, wenn es wehtut.“

„Ja“, hauchte Tom. Es tat schon längst weh. Brannte. Überall. Wieder eine Hand auf seinem Hintern, die Berührung von etwas Kühlem, Glitschigen … und Schmerz, stärker als vorher. 

„Was machst du da?“, keuchte er. 

„Vorbereitungen. Tut es weh?“ 

„Nein“, log Tom. Natürlich tat es weh. Die Berührung auf seiner Haut tat weh, und jetzt hatte Dubhe seine Finger IN ihm. Es konnte gar nicht anders als wehzutun, doch er versuchte sich dennoch zu entspannen. Es zu genießen. Der Schmerz war nur Einbildung, kein Hinweis auf echte Gefahr. Warum konnte er ihn nicht einfach vergessen? „Kannst du vielleicht … irgendeinen Entspannungszauber … ich …“

„Natürlich.“ 

Mit dem Zauber ging es besser. Tom stöhnte leise. Der Schmerz rührte nur von der Berührung her, Dubhe ging ganz behutsam vor, dehnte ihn immer weiter … wollte er seine ganze Hand in ihm vergraben? Nicht, dass ihn das stören würde, der Gedanke war irgendwie … heiß. Allein die Vorstellung … diese langen, blassen Finger …

„Komm.“ Ein plötzliches Gefühl von Leere. Die Fesseln lösten sich, Dubhe führte ihn wieder irgendwohin. „Beug dich nach vorn.“

Er beugte sich vor, und Dubhe drückte ihn weiter, bis er fiel. Doch er fiel weich. Ein Bett. Da stand ein Bett. Wo waren sie? Im Raum der versteckten Dinge gab es kein Bett … oder?

Hände auf seinem Körper, die ihn ganz aufs Bett hoben. „Alles in Ordnung? Hast du Schmerzen? Du siehst aus als ob du Schmerzen hast … lüg mich nicht an, Tom.“

„Es fühlt sich gut an. Mach weiter.“ Es brannte. Höllisch. Aber er konnte sich daran gewöhnen. Und er wollte nicht, dass Dubhe aufhörte. Wollte diese Hände auf seinem Körper spüren. In seinem Körper. Überall. Und sein Wunsch wurde erfüllt. 

„Bereit?“ Dubhe zog langsam seine Finger aus ihm zurück. 

„Ja“, keuchte Tom. 

Schmerz vermischte sich mit Wonne als Dubhe in ihn eindrang. 

„Entspann dich …“ Eine Hand berührte seine Hüfte, griff nach seiner Erektion. „Besser so?“

„Nnngh.“ Das tat auch weh, aber gleichzeitig fühlte es sich gut an. So gut. „Besser“, keuchte er. „Tiefer!“

„Bist du sicher?“ Dubhes Atem streifte sein Ohr. „Du verkrampfst dich.“

„Nein – es geht. Mach!“

Irgendwann hörte er auf zu denken, zerfloss vor Lust, während Dubhe immer wieder in ihn stieß, und ihn gleichzeitig mit der Hand befriedigte. 

Dann kam der Schmerz, den er so gut verdrängt hatte, zurück. Heiß, glühend wie flüssiges Metall in seinen Eingeweiden.

„Tom? Tom, was ist los? Soll ich Hilfe holen? Wenn du nicht gleich was sagst …“

Erst da wurde ihm bewusst, dass er geschrieen hatte. Immer noch schrie. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, sog scharf Luft ein, versuchte auszuhalten, was kaum auszuhalten war. „Ist gut – ich kenn das – harmlos.“

„Wenn es harmlos wäre, würdest du nicht so schreien! Was ist mit dir los?“

„Schmerz – wenn du – mich anfasst. Nnngnnormal.“

Er bekam nur halb mit, wie Dubhe mehrere Zauber sprach. Ganz allmählich flaute der Schmerz ab. 

„Tom … es tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht … wenn ich gewusst hätte … ich hätte fragen sollen …“

Er nahm kaum etwas wahr, außer der Tatsache, dass Dubhe freundlich mit ihm sprach. Freundlich und besorgt. „Ist schon gut“, murmelte er. Er mochte diesen Tonfall. Wollte mehr davon hören. 

„Nichts ist gut! Tut es immer noch weh?“

Oh, diese Besorgnis, sie tat so wohl! Nie hatte jemand so mit ihm geredet, so aufgebracht, so … interessiert. „Nein … geht … was hast du gemacht?“ Er streckte sich auf dem Bett aus. Beinahe fühlte er sich … gut? Erschöpft, aber gut. 

„Reinigungszauber. Es ist jetzt alles draußen. Aber … wenn es dir wehtut, wenn ich dich berühre, dann …“

„Ich habe es gewollt.“ Dubhe sollte sich keine Vorwürfe machen. Es reichte, wenn er besorgt war. 

„Weil du mich auspeitschen willst. Weil du mir Schmerz zufügen willst. Du kannst ohne das nicht leben, hm? Du bist dafür sogar bereit -“

„Nein! Ich … so ist es nicht.“ Er wusste gar nichts mehr. „Komm her!“

Er hörte Stoff rascheln, fein gewebtes Leinen berührte seine Haut, dann kühles Leder. 

„Du trägst Handschuhe?“

„Ja. So tut es nicht weh, oder?“ 

„Nein.“ Er schmiegte sich an Dubhe, spürte dessen Wärme duch das Leinen. „Es war nicht schlimm, wirklich. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass es passieren würde.“

„Aber warum? Warum tust du dir das an? Warum ist das überhaupt so?“ 

„Ist kompliziert. Eine Art Erbkrankheit.“ War doch egal. Es war vorbei, und er war genau dort, wo er sein wollte. 

„Wir haben Zeit. Außer du willst jetzt schlafen gehen?“ 

„Nein …“ Nicht in sein eigenes Bett jedenfalls. „Also, es ist so … mein Vater stand unter dem Einfluss eines Liebestranks als meine Eltern mich gezeugt haben. Sowas ist wohl ungesund. Ich hab einfach Schmerzen, wenn ich manche Leute berühre.“

„Welche Leute? Und kann man denn nichts dagegen tun? Wissen die Lehrer davon?“

Kühles Leder an seinem Rücken. Dubhe streichelte ihn. „Irgendwelche Leute. Du bist einer davon. Es scheint keine Regel zu geben … ich glaube nicht, dass man etwas tun kann. Und nein, natürlich wissen die Lehrer nicht davon. Ich hab das in einem uralten Buch gefunden.“

„Und sonst hat das keine Auswirkungen? Nur Schmerz, gegen den Heilzauber nicht helfen?“ 

„Nur das. Jedenfalls hab ich sonst nichts bemerkt.“ Ob er Dubhe sagen konnte, dass er nicht fähig war, Liebe zu empfinden? Vielleicht war das doch etwas zu riskant, der Autor hatte immerhin empfohlen, betroffene Kinder zu töten. 

„Hm. Trotzdem, das ist doch bestimmt unangenehm … da muss doch was zu machen sein …verflixte Drachenkacke, Tom, du hattest das die ganze Zeit, wenn du die Salbe aufgetragen hast?“

„Mh. Ich hätte Handschuhe nehmen können.“

„Oh, Tom. Es tut mir so Leid, ich … tut es dir weh, wenn ich dein Haar berühre?“

„Nein, glaub nicht.“

Es tat wirklich nicht weh, als Dubhe ihm sacht über das Haar streichelte. „Dann … hast du mich die ganze Zeit … gemocht?“

„Weiß nicht“, gab Tom zu. Es stimmte, jetzt mochte er Dubhe irgendwie. Glaubte er zumindest. Wenn man nicht wollte, dass es jemandem schlecht ging, dann mochte man ihn doch?  
Die Theorie zu den Schmerzen konnte er wohl vergessen. „Du hast einen geilen Hintern.“

Dubhe lachte kurz auf. „Ich habe bemerkt, dass du ihn gern ansiehst … aber im Ernst, wie stellst du dir das weiter vor? Ich meine … auspeitschen kannst du mich, aber mit dem Sex, das wird wohl eher nicht … es hat die ganze Zeit wehgetan, oder? Gerade eben?“  
„Ja, schon. Aber nicht so sehr. Wahrscheinlich nicht so sehr wie das, was ich mit dir gemacht habe.“

„Hast du etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen?“, fragte Dubhe hörbar überrascht. 

„Schon … ich … weiß nicht. Ja, irgendwie schon. Es war nicht fair – ich hätte dich viel schneller in den Klub bringen können als ich’s getan hab.“ Und irgendwie … „Wir können das lassen. Wenn wir uns wieder treffen. Ich will dich einfach nur … anfassen.“ Und vielleicht zeichnen. „Du … willst doch noch? Unsere Abmachung steht?“

Dubhe legte eine behandschuhte Hand auf seine Brust. „Ja. Ich will noch. Aber … zeig mir das Buch in dem du über diese Krankheit gelesen hast. Ich hab noch nie gehört, dass Liebestränke langfristige Nebenwirkungen haben.“

„Ich weiß nicht ob …“ Aber er fühlte sich so wohl hier, so sicher. Dubhe hatte ihn nicht hergebracht um Rache zu nehmen, warum sollte er ihn ohne Grund töten wollen? „In dem Buch steht, dass man Leute wie mich umbringen sollte“, gestand er leise. 

„Oh. Das erklärt …“ 

„Was?“

„Etwas, das Lucia über deine Aura gesagt hat. Aber vielleicht ist es heilbar.“ Dubhe streichelte ihn langsam. „Mhm … ich sollte dir wohl die Augenbinde abnehmen. Warte kurz.“

Dubhe schien sich den zweiten Handschuh auch wieder anzuziehen, bevor er den Knoten an Toms Hinterkopf löste.   
Die Augenbinde fiel herunter, und Tom sah … etwas, das sicher nicht der Raum der versteckten Dinge war. „Wo sind wir hier?“

„Schwer zu sagen. Der Raum der versteckten Dinge hat noch andere Funktionen.“ 

Es war ein geräumiges Zimmer, an den Wänden hingen Wandteppiche, und ein Stück vom Bett entfernt konnte Tom die Ketten sehen, mit denen Dubhe ihn gefesselt hatte.   
Jetzt lag er in einem Bett aus edlem, dunklem Holz, mit grünen Laken. An einer Wand brannte ein Kaminfeuer. 

Neben ihm räkelte sich Dubhe auf den Laken. Mit nichts als zwei Drachenhauthandschuhen bekleidet, die bis zu den Ellenbogen reichten. Es hätte albern aussehen sollen, aber das tat es nicht. Es sah gut aus. 

„Warum hast du mir das nicht früher gesagt?“ Hier hätten sie es so viel bequemer haben können als im Raum der versteckten Dinge. 

„Ich habe dir nicht getraut.“ Dubhe setzte sich auf. „Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir jetzt trauen sollte … nach der Nummer mit dem Vielsafttrank … sei ehrlich, was sollte das?“

„Du magst Lovegood. Auf sie hättest du gehört, oder? Wenn ich mich nicht verraten hätte … woran hast du es gemerkt?“

„Verschiedenes. Lucia ist einfach anders als du denkst … war das alles, was du wolltest? Mich dazu bewegen, mich wieder mit dir zu treffen?“

„Schon.“ Es war irrational, natürlich. Auch wenn seine Gelüste wohl kaum denen seiner Mitschüler entsprachen … wenn die anderen sich da halbwegs kontrollieren konnten, sollte er dazu doch auch in der Lage sein? 

Aber etwas in ihm hungerte danach … nach … nein, nicht mehr nur nach blutigen Striemen auf Dubhes sommersprossiger Haut. Längst war es die Haut selbst, nein, der Mann dem sie gehörte, wonach er sich sehnte. 

„Tom.“ Dubhe beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „Entweder du lügst, oder …“ 

Eine Weile wartete Tom darauf, dass er den Satz beenden würde, doch er tat es nicht, und so beugte sich Tom ein winziges Stück nach vorn, bis seine Lippen die von Dubhe berührten. Es brannte, doch nicht schlimm, nicht annähernd so schlimm wie gerade eben. 

Dubhe wich nach kurzer Zeit zurück. „Wie sollen wir das weitermachen? Das ist … gefällt es dir, Schmerzen zu haben?“

„Nein … aber es ist es wert.“

„Wenn du das sagst … aber wir sollten etwas dagegen unternehmen.“

„Ich schreibe dir den Titel des Buches auf.“

_________________________________________________________________

 

Am nächsten Morgen hätte Dubhe singen können, während er die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunterstieg. 

Tom mochte ihn! Mochte ihn so sehr, dass er starke Schmerzen ertrug um in seiner Nähe zu sein! Natürlich konnte das ein ausgefuchster Plan sein … aber nicht mal der geniale Tom Riddle konnte ein Bibliotheksbuch fälschen, oder? Und wenn Lucia das mit der Aura bestätigte …

„Guten Morgen!“ rief Lucia ihm fröhlich zu. „Komm mal her.“

Er kam näher und sie flüsterte „Was hast du mit unserem Freund Cthulu gemacht?“

„Keine Ahnung, was ist denn?“

„Seine Aura …“ Lucia runzelte die Stirn. „Egal, sag ich dir später. Gehen wir frühstücken.“

Tom machte einen ungewöhnlich gut gelaunten Eindruck. Dubhe hoffte, dass er selbst seine gute Laune einigermaßen verbergen konnte – es musste doch offensichtlich sein, dass sie sich in der Nacht getroffen hatten.   
Oder?

Nach dem Frühstück folgte er Lucia zum Raum der Wünsche, der jetzt ein kleines Zimmer mit zwei gemütlichen Sesseln war. 

„Was ist mit Toms Aura?“ Er machte es sich in einem der Sessel bequem. 

„Tom?“, Lucia lächelte. „Dann versteht ihr euch jetzt gut, ja?“

„Ja. Machs nicht so spannend!“

Lucia setzte sich ebenfalls. „Seine Aura ist noch deutlicher dunkelgrün geworden. Eine ziemlich starke Veränderung.“

„Seit heute morgen?“

„Ja, genau. Ich nehme an, ihr habt euch nachts getroffen?“

„Mhm. Wir waren … intim. Anscheinend brauchte er doch bloß jemanden, der ihn lieb hat.“

Lucia nickte langsam. „Das ist seltsam. Ich meine, alle wollen, dass es so ist, oder? Wir wären total froh, wenn einfach bloß jemand zu Grindelwald hingehen und ihn umarmen müsste, und dann würde er aufhören, Muggel zu unterdrücken.“

„Aber im echten Leben ist es nie so“, murmelte Dubhe. „Ja. Das mit Tom … also, erzähl das nicht weiter …“ Tom hatte ihn nicht ausdrücklich zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtet, oder? „Tom hat eine Art Krankheit. Er wurde unter Einfluss eines Liebestranks gezeugt. Und … er hat Schmerzen, wenn er mich berührt.“

„Oh!“ Lucia bekam den entrückten, nicht direkt erfreuten, aber doch sehr faszinierten Gesichtsausdruck, den sie immer hatte, wenn sie etwas Interessantes gelesen hatte, ob in einem Buch oder in Teeblättern. „Natürlich!“

„Natürlich? Ich finde das eher unnatürlich.“ 

Lucia lachte. „Nein, ich meine, das ist vollkommen logisch. Das würde seine Aura erklären … ich habe mich gefragt ob es schwarze Magie ist, aber er war schon im ersten Jahr so – es schien Teil von ihm zu sein, nicht so wie bei den Hauselfen, also dachte ich, er wäre vielleicht einfach nur irgendwie sehr böse. Aber wenn er unter magischem Einfluss durch eine Vergewaltigung gezeugt wurde … es war eine Vergewaltigung, ja? Kein freiwillig eingenommener Liebestrank?“

Dubhe dachte angestrengt nach. „Hat er nicht gesagt. Aber du hast Recht, es würde passen.“

„Mord zerreißt angeblich die Seele, aber ich glaube, das ist nur, weil die Leute glauben, dass Mord das Schlimmste ist was man tun kann. Ich meine … ermordet zu werden tut ja nicht weh.“ Sie legte die Stirn in Falten. „Also, ich meine … von einem Muggel ermordet zu werden tut wahrscheinlich schon weh.“

„Ich weiß was du meinst.“

„Folter zerreißt bestimmt auch die Seele“, fuhr Lucia bedächtig fort. „Und der Imperiusfluch auch. Und ein Liebestrank ist ja nicht viel anders. Wenn dabei ein Kind gezeugt wird … ich meine, Riddle – ich meine Tom, war zu dem Zeitpunkt ja noch Teil von seiner Mutter.“ 

„Also ist seine Seele auch beschädigt.“

„Ja. Vermutlich. Deswegen sieht seine Aura so aus, als ob er selbst schwarze Magie gewirkt hat – in gewisser Weise hat er das. “ Lucia runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe ihm wohl die ganze Zeit Unrecht getan?“ 

 

„Nicht ganz“, murmelte Dubhe. „Er war … eklig. Früher. Jetzt scheint er sich geändert zu haben. Mal sehen. Er hat mir aufgeschrieben wo ich die Sache mit dem Liebestrank nachlesen kann … ein altes Buch über Krankheiten. Kommst du mit in die Bibliothek?“

„Klar. Aber ich muss vorher noch mit Felian reden. Ich glaube, er war ein bisschen beleidigt, als ich ihm gesagt hab, dass ich dich unter vier Augen sprechen will.“

Dubhe nickte. „Du kannst ihm sagen, dass es um Aspekte meines Privatlebens ging, von denen er wirklich nichts Genaueres wissen möchte … Moment, warum wolltest du mich eigentlich allein sprechen? Siehst du an meiner Aura, dass …?“

„Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass etwas Bedeutendes passiert sein muss, und da du gesagt hast, dass du dich wieder mit ihm triffst …“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es gab nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Und Felian hätte vielleicht etwas Unsensibles gesagt.“

„Er hat mich nie spüren lassen, dass er ein Problem damit hat …“ Felian hatte nie mit dem Ekel reagiert, den viele muggelgeborene Zauberer zeigten, wenn jemand die Möglichkeit auch nur erwähnte, dass ein Zauberer sie attraktiv finden könnte. Oder mit der Missbilligung, die stolze Reinblüter dafür übrig hatten, dass jemand womöglich vorhaben könnte, sich der Pflicht, mit einer Cousine Inzucht-Kinder zu zeugen, zu entziehen. 

„Oh, nein, nein, er hat kein Problem mit dir.“ Lucia stand auf. „Er findet nur nicht, dass Riddle eine zweite Chance verdient hat.“ 

Ach so. Das passte auch viel besser zu Felian. „Hätte ich ihm nicht krumm genommen.“

„Hm. Viele reagieren etwas sauer, wenn jemand ihren Geliebten kritisiert.“

Dubhe grinste. „Ja. Ich kenn so jemanden.“ Es hatte seinen Grund, warum die meisten Slytherins schnell dazu übergegangen waren, ihre Missbilligung für Morgaines neue Beziehung durch Schweigen und Ausschließen zu zeigen – wer etwas Gemeines über Rowan sagte, hatte gute Chancen, im Krankenflügel zu landen. „Aber Tom hat seine Fehler. Ich würde Felian nicht vorwerfen, die zu erwähnen, solange er bei den Fakten bleibt.“

Felian stand an einem Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraums und starrte die vorbeischwimmenden Fische an als Lucia und Dubhe hereinkamen. 

Lucia trat an ihn heran. „Habe ich dir wehgetan?“, fragte sie sanft. 

„Nein!“ Er fuhr herum. „Ich … das ist schon in Ordnung, ich weiß dass Dubhe dein bester Freund ist, und …“

Dubhe hörte Lucia etwas flüstern, und sah, wie sie Felian küsste. 

Er drehte sich um und ließ den beiden etwas Privatsphäre. Sein Blick fiel auf Tom, der mit Walburga Black Schach spielte. Sein Tom. Sein … was auch immer. Es war zu früh um von Liebe zu sprechen, aber vielleicht, irgendwann …

Tom blickte auf und lächelte. Ein ehrliches Lächeln, das Tom peinlich zu sein schien, denn er wandte sich sofort wieder dem Schachbrett zu. 

„Wir können los.“

Sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Bibliothek. „Felian hat echt Glück, dass er dich hat“, meinte Dubhe. 

„Ich würde eher sagen, dass ich Glück habe, aber vielleicht ist das dasselbe.“ Lucia lächelte verträumt. 

„Nun ja, er sagt nie was, und ich glaube, jemand weniger Sensibles würde ihn einfach schmollen lassen.“ 

„Die meisten, die was sagen würden, würden aber versuchen, mir unsere Freundschaft zu vermiesen“, stellte Lucia klar. „Er sagt nichts, weil er nicht die Sorte Mensch ist, die ein Gefühl nimmt und sich dann einen leicht zu rechtfertigenden Grund dafür sucht. Wie viele Leute kennst du, die sagen würden, dass sie sich ausgeschlossen fühlen, weil es aussieht, als hätte man Geheimnisse vor ihnen, für die es keinen vernünftigen Grund gibt?“

„So genau würde sich wohl kaum jemand ausdrücken.“

„Eben. Felian ist sich eben nicht sicher, warum er sich schlecht fühlt, und sagt lieber nichts, als irgendeinen Unsinn zu erfinden.“ Lucia lächelte glücklich. „Mit jemandem der mir unterstellt, ich hätte mit dir rumgeknutscht, bloß damit er einen Grund hat beleidigt zu sein, könnte ich nichts anfangen.“

„Wäre auch eine ziemlich bescheuerte Unterstellung“, murmelte Dubhe. 

„Das würde viele nicht davon abhalten.“

Da hatte sie wohl Recht.   
Nur wenige dachten so wissenschaftlich wie die Lovegoods. Die Nichtexistenz von etwas ließ sich eben kaum beweisen, also lehnten sie nichts als unmöglich ab. Das führte dazu, dass viele die Familie für ein bisschen verrückt hielten, aber der sprechende Hut sortierte sie nicht umsonst traditionell nach Ravenclaw.   
Und eigentlich war es doch ziemlich behämmert, überlegte Dubhe, unbekannte magische Phänomene als unmöglich zu verwerfen. Immerhin taten die Muggel genau das mit der magischen Welt, und hatten damit offensichtlich Unrecht. 

Vielleicht waren die angeblich unmöglichen Dinge – zu denen auch Lucias Fähigkeit, Auren zu sehen, gehörte – einfach nur so selten, dass es nicht genug Zeugen für ihre Existenz gab. Und vielleicht gab Geschöpfe, die mit Gedächtniszaubern ihre Existenz verheimlichen konnten … Menschen neigten zur Selbstüberschätzung, ob sie nun Hexen und Zauberer oder Muggel waren. 

 

In der Bibliothek schien Sonne durch die hohen Fenster, Staub tanzte, als Dubhe den von Tom beschriebenen Wälzer zwischen zwei ähnlich alten Büchern hervorzog. 

Schweigend öffnete er das in fleckiges Leder gebundene Buch und blätterte. Tatsächlich, da war es; „Liebestrunk-Sieche“. 

Lucia hatte Recht gehabt, die Krankheit entstand ausschließlich durch Vergewaltigung mittels Liebestrank, nicht durch freiwillig eingenommene Tränke. Die Liste der Symptome war erschreckend. Betroffene Kinder weinten nie, zogen Tierquälerei allen Spielen vor, und quälten auch andere Kinder, wenn sie nicht daran gehindert wurden. Zu Liebe sollten sie nicht fähig sein, und der Schmerz bei der Berührung mancher Personen werde mit zunehmendem Alter immer schlimmer. 

Dubhe sah Lucia an, die bleich geworden war, wie er selbst wahrscheinlich auch.   
„Gehen wir?“

Sie nickte, und er lieh sich das Buch aus. Der letzte Entleiher, fein säuberlich auf der Karte hinten im Buch verzeichnet, war Tom Riddle gewesen. 

Keine Liebe empfinden … war das so? Konnte Tom ihn gar nicht lieben? Oder bedeutete die Veränderung seiner Aura, dass er inzwischen dazu in der Lage war? Ihr letztes Treffen … Tom hatte so … ja, liebesbedürftig gewirkt … aber das hieß nicht, dass er selbst auch lieben konnte. Vielleicht empfand er nur Lust. 

In Gedanken versunken trottete Dubhe hinter Lucia durch die Flure und Hallen der Schule, bis zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Als er mit dem Buch in den Schlafsaal ging, folgte Tom ihm. 

„Und?“

Er sah so verletzlich aus, dass Dubhe ihn am liebsten umarmt hätte. Hm. Warum eigentlich nicht?  
Weil gleich jemand reinkommen könnte!

„Ich finde, du solltest dir Hilfe holen. Da steht, es wird schlimmer. Ist dir klar, was das bedeutet?“  
Keine Antwort. Es war Tom offenbar nicht sehr wichtig, ihn lieben zu können. Der Gedanke tat weh. 

„Jemand könnte dich mit bloßen Händen umbringen, ohne etwas anderes zu tun als dich zu berühren!“ 

„Es ist nie irgendeine Wunde entstanden“, murmelte Tom. „Und … wer sollte mir helfen? Wenn irgendjemand davon erfährt dann …“ Er verstummte. 

„Wenn du ins St. Mungos gehst …“ Aber würde man ihm dort helfen können? Es schien eine längst vergessene Krankheit zu sein.

„Dumbledore“, sagte Tom leise. „Dumbledore weiß sowieso … alles. Was ich getan habe als ich ein Kind war. Wir können es Dumbledore sagen.“

Er wollte es also ändern – vielleicht konnte Dubhe sich doch Hoffnungen machen? „Sollen wir es jetzt gleich hinter uns bringen?“

Tom nickte. „Ja. Bringen wirs hinter uns. Aber … was sollen wir ihm sagen, wie ich es gemerkt habe?“

„Wir sagen ihm einfach, dass du diesen Schmerz bei Berührungen schon immer hattest, dass ich es rausgefunden habe, und dich überredet habe, etwas dagegen zu tun.“ 

„Aber er weiß, dass wir … früher keine Freunde waren. Wird er nicht vermuten, dass wir …“

„Schämst du dich für letzte Nacht, Tom?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, flüsterte Tom. „Aber es darf niemand wissen.“

Dubhe berührte ihn flüchtig an der Schulter. „Professor Dumbledore ist kein Reinblutfanatiker.“

„Was hat das damit zu tun?“

„Einiges. Es macht einen Unterschied, ob ein Mensch einfach nur ein Mensch ist, oder ein Gefäß für kostbares reines Blut, das die Generationen überdauern muss. Und natürlich ist es auch eine Frage davon, ob man sich angewöhnt hat, sich vor anderen Menschen zu ekeln. Gehen wir?“

„Ja, aber … geh du zuerst. Ich komme dann etwas später nach. Sonst … fällt das auf.“ Tom sah ihn flehend an. 

„Meinetwegen.“ Er fand das ja etwas paranoid, aber es hatte keinen Zweck darüber zu streiten. 

Etwas später standen sie wieder einmal zu zweit vor Dumbledores Bürotür. Diesmal war es Tom, der klopfte. 

Nach einer Weile wurde die Tür geöffnet. Dumbledore musterte sie überrascht. „Was kann ich für Sie beide tun?“

„Es geht um Ihre wissenschaftliche Arbeit“, sagte Tom zu Dubhes Überraschung. „Ich habe da etwas, das Sie interessieren könnte.“

„Oh – natürlich. Treten Sie ein.“ 

Nachdem sie beide in bequemen Sesseln saßen und mit Zitronenbrausebonbons versorgt waren, nahm Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz. „Nun, Mr Riddle, um welche Informationen geht es?“

„Sind Liebestränke auch Gegenstand Ihrer Arbeit?“

Dubhe meinte, Interesse in den Augen des Lehrers aufblitzen zu sehen. „Ja, in der Tat.“

„Ich habe herausgefunden, dass einige meiner … Schwierigkeiten damit zusammenhängen könnten, dass ich unter dem Einfluss eines Liebestranks gezeugt wurde“, erklärte Tom in monotonem Tonfall.

Dumbledore nickte, und sah sie aufmerksam über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brillengläser an. „Auf welche Schwierigkeiten spielen Sie an?“

Zu Dubhes nicht geringem Erstaunen errötete Tom ein wenig. „Dinge die ich im Waisenhaus getan habe, Sir“, erwiderte er langsam. „Und … da ist noch etwas. Vielleicht möchte Dubhe das erklären.“

„Ich habe bemerkt, dass Tom zusammenzuckt, wenn jemand ihn berührt“, sagte Dubhe langsam. „Er wollte es erst nicht zugeben, aber … es tut ihm weh.“

„Nur die Berührung von Personen? Nicht von Gegenständen?“

„Nur Personen, Sir“ Tom hatte den Kopf gesenkt und starrte auf Dumbledores Schreibtischplatte. 

„Offenbar sogar nur einige Personen, was es noch rätselhafter macht“, fuhr Dubhe fort und legte das Buch auf den Tisch. „In diesem Buch ist die Erkrankung aufgeführt, und auch die sehr zufällige Natur der unerklärlichen Schmerzreaktion.“

Dumbledore nickte langsam. „Gibt es eine Heilung?“

„Nein Sir. Wir hatten gehofft, Sie wüssten vielleicht Rat“, erwiderte Dubhe. „In diesem Buch steht, der Schmerz werde mit zunehmendem Alter des Betroffenen immer schlimmer.“

„Trifft das zu, Mr Riddle?“

„Ich glaube schon, Sir“, murmelte Tom. „Als Kind habe ich es nicht so bemerkt. Richtig aufgefallen ist es mir erst letztes Jahr.“

„Mhm. Wenn Sie einen Moment warten möchten, lese ich mir die genaue Beschreibung durch … noch ein Zitronenbrausebonbon?“

In trauter Eintracht lutschten Dubhe und Tom ihre Bonbons, während Dumbledore den Artikel zur Liebestrunk-Sieche las. Er war erstaunlich schnell fertig; offenbar war es gewohnt, uralte Texte zu lesen. 

„Faszinierend. Hm.“ Dumbledore griff unter seinen Schreibtisch, und Tom zuckte sichtbar zusammen. 

„Keine Sorge, Mr Riddle, ich habe nicht vor, die Empfehlungen des Autors zu befolgen. Ich bin mir einigermaßen sicher, dass das ein Verstoß gegen die Schulregeln wäre.“ Dumbledore zwinkerte ihnen zu und legte nacheinander mehrere Schokofroschkarten, ein paar bekritzelte Pergamentfetzen und ein mit Zauberstäben besticktes Taschentuch auf den Tisch. „Ah, da habe ich es.“ Er rollte ein Pergament auf. „Ich hatte Ihnen mal erklärt, dass Liebestränke ab einer gewissen Stärke durchaus als Zwang anzusehen sind, nicht unähnlich des Imperius-Fluchs.“

„Ja, Sir.“

Dumbledore las das Pergament. „Sie hatten damals Ihrem Bedauern darüber Ausdruck gegeben, dass Ihre Mutter so etwas nötig hatte … haben Sie Mitleid mit Ihrem Vater?“

„Nein! Er hat Mutter und mich im Stich gelassen! Ich meine … selbst wenn meine Mutter … ICH konnte nichts dafür.“

„Hm. Nun ja. Ich weiß, dass die Muggel Gesetze haben, die im umgekehrten Fall Ihre Mutter gezwungen hätten, das Kind auszutragen …“

„Das ist etwas völlig Anderes!“

„Weil Ihre Mutter reinblütig war?“

„Bitte, Sir!“ Langsam reichte es Dubhe. „Nur Muggel würden einer Person vorzuschreiben versuchen, was sie mit ihrem eigenen Körper zu tun hat. Sie müssen doch zugeben, dass es für Toms Vater wesentlich leichter gewesen wäre, ihn zu sich zu holen, als … als …“

„Eben“, murmelte Tom. „Ich gebe zu, dass die Erinnerung ihm unangenehm gewesen sein mag, aber … sein eigenes Kind in einem Waisenhaus aufwachsen zu lassen …“

„Er konnte nicht wissen, dass Sie ihm ähnlich sehen würden“, sagte Dumbledore sanft. „Wenn Sie Ihrer Mutter geähnelt hätten … können Sie wirklich kein Verständnis für seine Entscheidung aufbringen?“

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir, meine Mutter mag keine Schönheit gewesen sein, aber ich möchte keine Kommentare zu ihrem Aussehen hören!“

„So war das nicht gemeint. Auch wenn Ihre Mutter wunderschön gewesen wäre … eine Ähnlichkeit zu ihr hätte Tom Riddle senior doch unangenehm an sie erinnert.“

„Vielleicht, Sir.“

„Versuchen Sie, ihn zu verstehen. Das wäre mein erster Versuch. Aber wir sollten das schriftlich dokumentieren.“ Mit einem Zauberstabwink beschwor Dumbledore unbeschriebenes Pergament herauf. Er tauchte seine Schreibfeder ins Tintenfass und schrieb etwas, das er zu Tom und Dubhe hinüberschob. 

„Wie schlimm sind die Schmerzen, wenn Sie jemanden berühren?

Von stark zu schwach: 

Basiliskenbiss

Verbrennung an einer Aschwinderin

Vergessen, das Flohpulver ins Feuer zu streuen. 

Heißen Kessel angefasst

Gartengnomenbiss

Knuddelmuffbiss“


	10. Neues Kapitel

Tom ging die Möglichkeiten durch. Ein Basiliskenbiss war definitiv schlimmer. Lieber würde er den ganzen Tag nackt in Dubhes Armen verbringen als sich noch einmal von einem Basilisken beißen zu lassen. Sowieso.   
An einer Aschwinderin hatte er sich noch nie verbrannt, und wer war denn bitte so blöd und stellte sich in ein unmagisches Feuer? Einen heißen Kessel anzufassen kam der Sache schon näher …

„Dubhe?“

Der streckte wortlos seine Hand hinüber, und Tom ergriff sie. Es war auszuhalten. Definitv weniger schlimm als ein heißer Kessel. 

„Ich bin noch nie von einem Gartengnom gebissen worden, aber so ungefähr.“

„Sicher? Dann ist es weniger schlimm als angenommen … hm … macht es einen Unterschied, wen Sie berühren? Bei manchen Leuten tut es gar nicht weh?“

„Ja. Bei einigen meiner Freunde.“

„Und wenn Sie mich berühren?“ Dumbledore hielt ihm eine Hand hin. 

Tom ergriff die Hand des Lehrers. Fast wie bei Dubhe. Vielleicht etwas weniger … aber das konnte auch daran liegen, dass er Dumbledores Hand einfach nicht lange berühren mochte. „Das tut weh.“

„Hmm … Es muss irgendeine Regel zugrunde liegen, auch wenn der Autor dieses Buches sich offenkundig nicht bemüht hat, sie zu finden. Fühlen Sie sich in der Lage ein größeres Experiment mit zufällig ausgewählten Personen aus allen vier Häusern von Hogwarts auszuhalten?“

„Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn niemand von meiner Erkrankung erfahren würde, Sir.“

„Verstehe. Mhm. Nehmen Sie sich doch noch ein Zitronenbrausebonbon. Wenn Sie noch eine Weile Zeit haben … ich überlege gerade … was ist mit Tieren?“

Den Hahn zu berühren war kein Problem gewesen. Und auch Dubhes Flauschball von einer Eule … ah. „Die meisten Tiere haben Federn oder Fell, Sir.“ Die Schlange erwähnte er vielleicht besser nicht … 

„Hat Ihnen noch nie ein Hund das Gesicht abgeleckt?“

„Zum Glück nicht, Sir.“

„Mhm. Ich denke, es wäre vertretbar, einem Tier das Fell abzurasieren um das zu testen … oder auch mehreren Tieren. Geister?“

„Einen Geist zu berühren ist für alle Menschen unangenehm, habe ich gehört. Vielleicht ist es für mich noch unangenehmer.“

„Wir können den Fetten Mönch fragen“, warf Dubhe ein. „Er würde sicher ein Experiment mitmachen, und weitererzählen wird er auch nichts.“

„Tun Sie das. Wie sieht es mit Patroni aus, Mr Riddle?“

Tom hob die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung.“ 

„Sollen wir es ausprobieren?“ Dubhe zückte seinen Zauberstab. 

„Lassen Sie sehen.“

Wenig später saß ein kleiner, silbriger Fuchs auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Oder war es eine Füchsin? Tom erinnerte sich, Dubhe in der entsprechenden VgddK-Stunde als Muttersöhnchen verspottet zu haben. 

Zögernd streckte er eine Hand aus. Den Patronus zu berühren fühlte sich seltsam an. Warm, irgendwie, doch es war auch schwer auszuhalten, obwohl es sich so gut anfühlte. Als würde irgendetwas passieren, wenn die Berührung zu lange andauerte. Gleichzeitig fiel ihm die Entscheidung, seine Hand wieder wegzuziehen, unendlich schwer. 

„Es tut nicht direkt weh“, murmelte er schließlich. „Aber es fühlt sich komisch an.“

„Sehr interessant.“ Dumbledore rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe – ich denke, das ist fünfzig Punkte für Slytherin wert.“


	11. Chapter 11

„Immerhin für Slytherin hat sich die Sache gelohnt“, meinte Tom, als sie wieder auf dem Gang standen. 

„Und für dich?“

Tom hob die Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Vielleicht kann er mir gar nicht helfen.“

Am liebsten hätte Dubhe einen Arm um ihn gelegt. „Dein Vater tut dir wirklich gar nicht leid?“

„Du hast nicht gesehen, in was für einem Haus er wohnt. Er ist stinkreich! Und ich bin in einem miefigen Waisenhaus aufgewachsen …“

Dubhe sah sich nach allen Seiten um und legte, da er niemanden sah, eine Hand auf Toms Arm. „Glaubst du, er hätte dich lieben können, wie ein … ein erwünschtes Kind?“

„Lieben?“, fragte Tom. „Hat mich im Waisenhaus jemand geliebt? Letztes Jahr war das erste in dem ich einen Geburtstagskuchen …“ Er unterbrach sich. 

„Schon gut. Ich weiß davon.“

Tom fuhr herum. „War er von dir?!“

„Nein. Von einer Freundin von mir. Und nein, ich habe sie nicht dazu überredet. Es war ihre eigene Idee … ich hatte ihr nur gesagt, dass es dir manchmal schlecht geht.“

„Lovegood?“

„Nein, aber interessant, dass du auf sie kommst.“ Dubhe konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 

„Außer Lovegood gibt es niemanden in Slytherin der das zuzutrauen wäre.“

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie in Slytherin ist …“

„Sie ist aber nicht … in mich verliebt, oder?“

Oh. Wenn Cinny … aber nein, das war unmöglich, sie kannte Tom gar nicht … aber dieser Brief … „Sie war es jedenfalls nicht, bevor du ihr geschrieben hast. Warum?“

„Weil … weil ich so was jetzt nicht brauchen kann.“

Also wollte Tom mit ihm auch nicht mehr als Sex? Na schön … einfach wieder so weitermachen wie vorher war ja auch gut. Ohne die ständige Angst, dass Riddle zu weit gehen würde. Und … er konnte später darüber nachdenken. 

„Warum sagst du mir nicht einfach, wer sie ist?“, riss ihn Tom aus seinen Gedanken. 

„Ich fürchte, du könntest ihr wehtun. Vielleicht findest du es irgendwann selbst raus, aber lass dir eins gesagt sein: Wenn du sie verletzt, dann erwürge ich dich höchstpersönlich.“

„Keine Sorge. Ich bin nicht lebensmüde.“ 

 

„Gut. Sollen wir zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum oder …?“

Tom lächelte. „Erzähl mir mehr über dieses „Oder.“

„Nun, wir könnten uns im Raum der versteckten Dinge verstecken.“

„Jetzt? Gleich?“

„Nicht was du denkst“, warnte Dubhe. „Wir reden wenn wir drin sind.“


	12. Chapter 12

„Nur kuscheln“, sagte Dubhe, als sich die Tür des Raums hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. 

„Das ist in Ordnung.“ Was verstand Dubhe unter ‚kuscheln’?

„Nur in Ordnung?“ Dubhe trat an ihn heran und breitete die Arme aus. „Es tut dir immerhin nicht weh …“

Tom machte einen Schritt nach vorn. „Mh.“ Er verstand immer noch nicht, warum es sich so himmlisch anfühlte, von Dubhe umarmt zu werden, aber eigentlich war das doch auch egal. Hauptsache, er konnte einfach so stehen bleiben, weiches, kupferrotes Haar an seiner Wange fühlen, und Dubhes Wärme durch seine Robe sickern spüren. 

Er hätte später nicht mehr sagen können, wie lange sie schweigend dort gestanden hatten, zwischen den Regalen mit verstaubtem Krimskrams. 

„Was hast du eigentlich letztes Schuljahr gemacht, in der Nacht vor dem Tag in dem du die ersten paar Stunden im Unterricht gefehlt hast?“, fragte Dubhe irgendwann. 

Oh. 

„Du hast nicht nach Alkohol gerochen“, fuhr Dubhe fort. 

„Das glaubst du mir nie“, flüsterte Tom. Und wenn doch … er wusste nicht, wie Dubhe darauf reagieren würde. Natürlich brachen sie alle ab und zu die Schulregeln, und einem Gryffindor wäre zuzutrauen gewesen, auf eigene Faust einen Basilisken zu bekämpfen, aber …

Dubhe streichelte seinen Rücken. „Überlass das mir. Also, Tom … ich dachte, du vertraust mir?“

Merkwürdigerweise tat er das tatsächlich. „Ich habe … nichts Böses getan.“

„Davon ging ich aus.“

Natürlich, sonst wäre er nicht hier, in Dubhes Armen. „Ich habe einen Basilisken getötet.“

„Du hast was?“

„Ich bin der Erbe Slytherins. Ich habe die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet und den dortigen Basilisken getötet“, murmelte er in Dubhes Haar. Das weiterzusagen konnte ihn ruinieren, aber irgendwie war ihm das gerade egal, solange er nur weiter dieses Haar berühren konnte. 

„Und du hast seine Zähne verkauft“, meinte Dubhe nach einer Weile nachdenklich, jedoch ohne ihn loszulassen. Und das war das Einzige was zählte. 

„Ja.“

„Mhm, ja, das passt … aber warum? Ich meine … das war Slytherins Monster, richtig? Das, mit dem er die Schule ‚säubern’ wollte. Ich dachte … du wärst da seiner Meinung. Es passt irgendwie nicht zu dir, das Monster unseres Hausgründers zu töten, nur um die Körperteile unter der Hand verscherbeln zu können.“

„Ich hab meine Meinung eben geändert.“ Und es fühlte sich richtig an. 

„Aber warum? Nur, weil ich eine andere Meinung habe und dir mein Hintern gefällt?“, fragte Dubhe scherzend. 

Tom schwieg. Er musste zugeben, dass das eine recht große Rolle in seinen Überlegungen gespielt hatte. Dubhe jedenfalls, nicht unbedingt dessen Hintern. „Ich bin nun mal halb Muggel, ob es mir gefällt oder nicht, und … und nach der Sache mit Mordrin …“ 

„Hattest du Angst, der Basilisk ist genauso streng wie die anderen Slytherins, und frisst dich gleich mit?“

„So ungefähr.“ Und dann war da noch das, was Dumbledore gesagt hatte. Wer immer dieser mysteriöse, ehemalige Freund war, Dumbledore schien ihn wirklich zu vermissen … und trotzdem nicht wieder sehen zu wollen, wegen gewisser Ansichten.   
Man musste die Fehler anderer nicht wiederholen. 

„Und … du warst verletzt?“ Dubhes Stimme hatte wieder diesen unwiderstehlichen besorgten Tonfall. „Deswegen brauchtest du meine Hilfe?“

„Ja.“

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte … ich … tut mir Leid.“

„Du hast mir ja geholfen.“ Auch wenn es ihm besser gefallen hätte, Dubhe hätte ihn mit den Händen aufs Bett gehoben statt einen Zauber zu verwenden. „Jetzt bin ich mit Fragen dran … wozu das Treffen letzte Nacht? Ich dachte, du wolltest dich rächen …“ Und die ganze Aufregung war umsonst gewesen. Sicher, er hatte Schmerzen gehabt, aber … es war nicht dasselbe als hätte Dubhe ihm absichtlich wehgetan. 

„Nein.“ Dubhe schmiegte sich an ihn. „Nur sehen, was es dir wert ist. Ich dachte, du würdest nicht so viel riskieren, nur um … Mhh … das hier gefällt dir. Willst du mehr?“

„Du hast gesagt du willst nur kuscheln“, murmelte Tom gleichermaßen verwirrt und erfreut. 

„Ich habe mich eben umentschieden. Irgendwo hier sollte ein Paar Handschuhe zu finden sein.“

„Oh.“ Er hatte nur eine ungefähre Vorstellung, was Dubhe vorhatte, aber der Gedanke erregte ihn nichtsdestotrotz. 

„Darf ich das als Zustimmung werten?“ fragte Dubhe mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. 

„Ja. Darfst du.“ Er erwiderte das Grinsen unwillkürlich. 

Tatsächlich fand Dubhe schnell ein Paar Drachenhauthandschuhe, zog sie über, und fing an, Tom auszuziehen. 

„Diese Handschuhe sind zu dick“, beschwerte er sich, als Tom nur noch seine Hose trug. „Ich fühle fast gar nichts … ist es für dich angenehm?“

„Ja.“ Dubhes Hände wären natürlich noch besser gewesen, aber eben auch schmerzhafter. 

„Mach deine Hose auf.“ Dubhe fuhr fort, seinen Oberkörper zu streicheln. „Ich mache lieber hier weiter.“

Tom brauchte länger als sonst, um die Knöpfe an seiner Hose aufzukriegen. „Was hast du vor?“

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“ Dubhe grinste schelmisch und ließ seine Hände an Toms Seiten nach unten wandern. „Das hat dir letztes Mal gefallen.“ Etwas ernster fügte er hinzu „So richtig auf deine Kosten gekommen bist du ja leider nicht.“

„Doch, schon …“ 

„Hm. Rein körperlich sah es danach aus, aber die Schmerzen .... Willst du dich hinsetzen?“ Dubhe wies auf den abgenutzten grünen Sessel. 

„Nein, ich … kannst du dich hinter mich stellen?“

„Ah … ja, kann ich.“ Dubhe ging um ihn herum, umschlang ihn mit dem linken Arm, und ließ die rechte Hand an seinem Bauch hinabwandern. „Da freut sich jemand schon, hm?“, flüsterte er Tom ins Ohr, bevor er in seine Unterhose griff. 

Es war besser als alles, was er sich je vorgestellt hatte. Trotz des Handschuhs. Oder … ja, irgendwie sogar wegen des Handschuhs; denn so hatte er keine Schmerzen. An seinem Rücken spürte er den Stoff von Dubhes Robe, etwas rau, aber köstlich warm, und an seinem Hintern … oh – war das … oh ja, Dubhe gefiel das hier ganz offensichtlich auch. Sehr. 

„Wenn du brav bist, darfst du mich nächste Woche wieder auspeitschen“, raunte Dubhe. 

Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, die Erinnerung an Peitschenstriemen auf sommersprossiger Haut überwältigte ihn, und trieb ihn zum Höhepunkt. 

„Aber … aber …“, stammelte er etwas später. „Ich … du …“

„Setz dich erstmal.“ Dubhe führte ihn zum Sessel. „Nur die Ruhe.“

„Ich will dir nicht wehtun“, murmelte er. „Nicht … ich meine … es gefällt mir, aber …“

„Du bist so süß, wenn du zur Abwechslung mal an die Gefühle von anderen Leuten denkst. Solltest du öfter machen, steht dir wirklich.“ Dubhe hatte einen Handschuh abgestreift und strich sich das Haar zurück. „Nein, wirklich, das mein ich ernst. Ich mag das an dir.“ 

„Du machst dich über mich lustig.“

„Nein.“ Dubhe lächelte so freundlich, dass Toms Ärger dahinschmolz wie Schnee in der Sonne. „Ich finde es gut, dass du darüber nachdenkst. Also, du willst mich körperlich verletzen?“

„Mh, ja, irgendwie …“ Die Erinnerungen an ihre Treffen gefielen ihm immer noch ausnehmend gut, aber jetzt taten sie auch irgendwie weh. Oder schmeckten schlecht? Vielleicht hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen. 

„Aber du willst nicht, dass ich mich dabei schlecht fühle.“

„Ja, eben. Genau. Und das ist ein Problem! Also … nicht deines, natürlich, aber …“ Aber irgendwie hatte er gehofft, es würde Dubhe trotzdem interessieren. 

„Entschuldigung. Ich habe mich noch nicht ganz daran gewöhnt, dass wir jetzt … Freunde sind. Ich hätte keine Witze darüber machen sollen.“ Dubhe setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor den Sessel. „Glücklicherweise ist das nicht wirklich ein Problem.“

„Natürlich kannst du einen Betäubungstrank nehmen aber … es ist … es gefällt dir ja nicht wirklich …“ Und irgendwie war das jetzt ein Problem. Der Gedanke, dass Dubhe nur gleichgültig ertrug, was Tom mit ihm machte, war … abstoßend. Er sollte es genießen. Was natürlich völlig unmöglich war. 

„In diesem Punkt irrst du dich.“ Dubhe lächelte. „Ich bin nicht käuflich, Tom. Slughorns kleiner Klub war mir ziemlich egal. Aber du hättest mich für pervers gehalten, wenn ich nichts verlangt hätte, oder?“

Tom blinzelte. Was hatte Dubhe gerade gesagt? Er irrte sich? „Dann … dann …“

„Oh ja. Ich war erregt weil ich es einfach heiß fand … womit ich nicht sagen will, dein Aussehen hätte nicht auch dazu beigetragen.“

„Das ist kra…“ Er unterbrach sich. „Ziemlich seltsam.“ Aber es gefiel ihm. Und wie es ihm gefiel! Das war es, was er sich gewünscht hatte!

„Du brauchst gerade was sagen“, erwiderte Dubhe gutmütig. „Doch jetzt … entschuldige bitte, wenn ich nicht in Plauderstimmung bin, aber ich habe hier noch etwas zu Ende zu bringen.“ Er stand auf und schob seine Robe hoch. 

Tom leckte sich über die Lippen. „Lass mich das machen.“

„Gerne … vergiss die Handschuhe nicht. Oder … stehst du auch auf Schmerzen?“

„Nein. Leider.“ Das wäre natürlich die perfekte Lösung. Andererseits … auch Dubhes Vorliebe für Schmerzen schien Grenzen zu haben. War wohl der Grund warum es so unschön gewesen war, ihn auf eine Scherbe treten zu sehen. 

Tom wirkte einen Reinigungszauber auf die Drachenlederhandschuhe und zog sie über. „Darf ich dann … nächstes Mal … die Striemen anfassen?“, fragte er, die Hand schon in Dubhes Unterhose. 

Dubhe bog sich ihm entgegen, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und keuchte leise. „Oh ja … mach das … und … während du es machst, könntest du …“

Es war irgendwie berauschend, so eine Wirkung auf jemanden zu haben. Macht! Er hatte die völlige Macht, Dubhe wand sich hilflos unter ihm, bettelte um mehr, schien nicht mehr in der Lage, klar zu denken. „Oh … Tom …“   
„Ja?“

Erst später verstand Tom, dass es keine Frage war. Dubhe war zum Höhepunkt gekommen. Und hatte seinen Namen gesagt. Das fühlte sich irgendwie … gut an.

„Mhm … das war deutlich besser als letztes Mal“, murmelte Dubhe nach einer Weile und setzte sich auf. 

Tom runzelte die Stirn. „Letztes Mal hast du aber doch … also …“ ‚Liebe machen’ war irgendwie ein blöder Ausdruck, aber Dubhe hatte ziemlich deutlich gemacht, was er von anderen Bezeichnungen hielt. 

„Letztes Mal war ein Desaster.“ Dubhe stand auf, streckte sich und zog seine Robe wieder über. „Ich meine, es war gut, wirklich gut, für mich, aber das am Ende hat mir die Erinnerung doch ziemlich verdorben. Ich hätte dich nicht so drängen sollen.“ 

„Du hast mich nicht gedrängt.“

„Ich habe gesagt, ich will mit dir machen was ich will … ich habe darauf geachtet, nur Dinge zu tun die du auch willst, aber … du hast dich genötigt gefühlt, zu wollen, oder? Weil du Angst hattest, ich treffe mich sonst nicht mehr mit dir.“ 

„Nein.“ Natürlich, am Anfang hatte er schon befürchtet, eine Nacht voller Qualen erdulden zu müssen, aber dann … „Ich wollte es. Vielleicht hätte es … andersherum nicht so weh getan …“

„Aber immer noch genug. Ich meine … hm. Hat mein Blut einen ähnlichen Effekt? Wenn du es berührst?“

„Nur wenn ich es …“ Dubhe würde ihn für pervers halten. „Trinke.“

„Was?!“

„Dein Blut klebte noch an .... Ich habe … davon gekostet.“

„Du bist echt schräg“, murmelte Dubhe, aber es klang nicht sonderlich verärgert. „Und das tat weh?“

„Sehr.“

„Dann solltest du wohl besser damit aufhör …“ Dubhe runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht hat das … ich muss mit Lucia reden.“

„Was? Was hat Lovegood damit zu tun?“

„Veränderungen an deiner Aura. Heute Morgen soll es besonders auffällig gewesen sein. Wir sollten Lucia einweihen – sie kann helfen zu überprüfen ob Professor Dumbledores Ideen helfen.“

„Hat er irgendwelche Ratschläge gehabt?“ Tom konnte sich nicht erinnern. 

„Ja – er meinte, du solltest versuchen, deinen Vater zu verstehen. Probiers mal. Äh … aber erst wenn Lucia dich gesehen hat. Darf ich ihr erzählen, was wir zu erreichen versuchen?“

Tom biss sich auf die Lippe. Konnte er Lovegood vertrauen? Sie war sicherlich eine der vertrauenswürdigsten Slytherins, sie hatte so eine Ausstrahlung von naiver Freundlichkeit … aber gerade deswegen könnte sie … andererseits war sie Dubhes Freundin, insofern … „Also gut. Aber … nur von der Liebestrank-Sieche.“ Das wusste sie wohl sowieso. „Nicht was wir machen wenn wir uns nachts treffen …“

Dubhe nickte. „Keine Einzelheiten darüber. Das ist Privatsache.“ 

„Keine Einzelheiten?“ Tom schwante Übles. „Sie weiß, dass wir …“

„Sex hatten? War nicht schwer zu erraten, fürchte ich. Sie weiß, dass ich gern würde … und … tja.“ Dubhe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein glückseliger Gesichtsausdruck heute Morgen wird auch nicht geholfen haben.“

„Dann sieh zu, dass sie nicht mehr erfährt … und nichts weitererzählt.“

„Tsk.“ Dubhe schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „Lucia erzählt nichts weiter. Auf sie ist absolut Verlass.“


	13. Chapter 13

Dubhe blieb im Raum der Wünsche, während Tom allein in den Slytherin-Aufenthaltsraum zurückkehrte. Tom hatte es so gewollt – wollte sichergehen, dass niemandem auffiel, dass sie gleichzeitig abwesend gewesen waren. 

Es tat ein wenig weh. Natürlich war es Toms gutes Recht, ihre Beziehung nicht öffentlich machen zu wollen, aber sie könnten doch auch Freunde sein. Bei diesem Aufwand würde eher jemand vermuten, dass da noch etwas Anderes war, als wenn sie offen zusammen weggehen würden. 

Dubhe wünschte sich ein Lehrbuch für Geschichte der Zauberei und einen Tisch her, und vertrieb sich die Zeit mit Lesen. In Geschichte der Zauberei hatte er den meisten Nachholbedarf – der einschläfernden Wirkung des Unterrichts war schwer zu widerstehen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dem fetten Mönch versuchsweise die Hand zu schütteln war nicht weiter schwer. Nachdem Tom höflich gefragt hatte, bot der Geist ihm sogar an, ihm beizubringen, wie man es richtig machte.   
Fast war Tom enttäuscht, dass er nur das unangenehme Gefühl spürte, von dem ihm andere gesagt hatten, dass es typisch dafür war, versehentlich durch einen Geist hindurchzugehen. 

Er bedankte sich und machte sich einige geistige Notiz, es mal mit einem Tier zu versuchen. 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Am nächsten Montagnachmittag traf sich der Duellierklub unter Leitung von Professor Merrythought. Dubhe ging normalerweise nicht zu den Treffen; er war kein sonderlich guter Duellant, aber bei Morgaines Duell gegen Walburga Black wollte er dabei sein. 

Lucia und Felian kamen ebenfalls, und setzten sich wie Dubhe an den Rand des Klassenzimmers, wo es eine Stuhlreihe für diejenigen gab, die lieber aus den Fehlern anderer lernten als aus ihren eigenen, eine Lernmethode für die Professor Merrythought als Hauslehrerin von Ravenclaw einiges übrig hatte. 

Morgaine und Black deuteten jeweils sehr zaghaft eine Verbeugung an, bevor sie ihre Zauberstäbe zogen und sich umkreisten wie zwei Tigerinnen. Jede wartete auf einen Moment der Unachtsamkeit ihres Gegenübers. 

„Wingardium Leviosa!“ rief Morgaine plötzlich. 

Im nächsten Moment baumelte Black an ihren schwebenden Schuhen kopfüber von der Decke, und man konnte ihre langen, mit Schlangen verzierten Unterhosen sehen. 

„Mimble Wimble!“ schrie Black ohne zu zögern, und der Fluch traf Morgaine mitten ins Gesicht. 

Verdammt. Mit einer verknoteten Zunge hatte Morgaine keine Chancen. 

Black schickte noch einen Pickelfluch hinterher, dem Morgaine jedoch geschickt auswich. Sie rannte um Black, die immer noch in der Luft hing herum. 

„Komm zurück, du feiges Frettchen!“

„Tarantallegra!“ 

Der Schwebefluch fing gerade an nachzulassen, und mit hilflos in der Luft rudernden Beinen kam Black auf dem Boden an. Sie rollte sich jedoch geschickt ab, und ließ sich von ihren unkontrolliert stepptanzenden Beinen nicht irritieren, sondern richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Morgaine, um dieser einen Schneckenspuck-Fluch aufzuhalsen. 

Sie hatte jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, dass Morgaine, statt sich zu übergeben, die Schnecken mit Todesverachtung hinunterwürgen würde. „Finite! Flipendo!“

Black fiel nach hinten, und war gerade dabei, sich wieder zu berappeln, als Morgaine noch einen „Expelliarmus!“ hinterherschickte. 

Lauter Applaus ertönte, und Dubhe fiel auf, dass fast alle die applaudierten ein Hufflepuffabzeichen trugen. 

„Ein guter Kampf“, befand Professor Merryhtought. „Allerdings muss ich sagen, Miss Mordrin, der Wingardium Leviosa war etwas … grenzwertig.“

„Nun, Professor, eine echte Schwarzmagierin hätte auch nicht gefragt, ob Miss Black präsentierfähige Hosen trägt.“

„Hm. Das ist wahr. Zwanzig Punkte für Slytherin!“ Professor Merrythought klatschte in die Hände. „Gehen wir zu den Übungen über! Bilden Sie Zweiergruppen!“

Mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung gab Morgaine Walburga Black ihren Zauberstab zurück und bedankte sich für den guten Kampf. 

Lucia, Felian und Dubhe sahen den Übungen zu. 

Nach etwa einer Stunde beugte sich eine jüngere Hufflepuff-Schülerin zu Dubhe hinüber. „Worum ging es bei dem Duell eigentlich? Der Fette Mönch hat gesagt, Black hat Hufflepuff beleidigt.“

„So in etwa“, antwortete Dubhe flüsternd. „Eine Erstklässlerin hat Hufflepuff beleidigt, und … tja, Morgaines fester Freund war in Hufflepuff. Black hat sich dann als Vertretung zur Verfügung gestellt. Wär sonst ein fades Duell geworden.“

„Oh! Wie romantisch.“

Offenbar waren mehrere Hufflepuffs dieser Ansicht – oder sie freuten sich, dass jemand die Ehre ihres Hauses verteidigte. Jedenfalls scharten sich einige um Morgaine um ihr zu ihrem Sieg zu gratulieren. 

Dubhe hörte mehrere Male „Für eine Slytherin bist du echt in Ordnung“, was Morgaine bewundernswerterweise kommentarlos hinnahm. 

„Hast du Rowan eigentlich gesagt, dass du dich für ihn duellierst?“, fragte er, als sie den Raum verließen. 

„Natürlich nicht. Er wäre genauso dagegen wie der Fette Mönch. Bloß wegen ein paar Worten zu riskieren, dass ich verletzt werde … er ist so bewundernswert vernünftig. Aber du kennst mich ja … es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich wäre dieser kleinen Made auf der Stelle an die Kehle gesprungen.“

„Mh. Wann bist du das nächste Mal mit Rowan verabredet?“

„Heute Nachmittag kommt er kurz auf die Ländereien, wieso?“

Höchste Zeit. „Er hat einen mäßigenden Einfluss auf dich.“

„Mhm.“ Sie lächelte. „Ich versteh immer noch nicht, was er an mir findet. Eigentlich passen wir gar nicht zusammen.“

„Stört dich ja auch nicht. Man sollte meinen, du würdest einen in den dunklen Künsten bewanderten, reinblütigen Slytherin vorziehen.“

„Das ist was Anderes. Ich bin ein Ekel. Mit einem Mann der so ist wie ich könnte ich nichts anfangen.“

„Ach, wann warst du das letzte Mal eklig zu Rowan?“ Zu ihm selbst war sie auch nie fies. Und eigentlich konnte sie Alhena Black in der Hinsicht auch nicht das Wasser reichen. Aber es hatte Gründe, warum er mit Morgaine besser befreundet war. 

„Naja … er gibt einem keinen Grund, fies zu werden, weißt du? Er ist so hinreißend rücksichtsvoll, süß, und … hab ich dir schon erzählt, dass er vielleicht bald einen Ausbildungsplatz kriegt? Es ist noch nicht fest, aber vielleicht … er wird bestimmt ein wundervoller Heiler. Der Beste den es je gab. Man fühlt sich schon besser wenn man ihn nur anschaut!“

„Dann wird er nicht mehr so oft zu Besuch kommen können“, gab Dubhe zu bedenken. „Ich habe gehört, die Heilerlehrlinge im St. Mungos werden hemmungslos ausgebeutet und müssen dauernd Überstunden schieben.“

„Wenn sie ihn ausbeuten, flohe ich rüber und geige ihnen die Meinung“, erwiderte Morgaine entschlossen. „Und wenn nicht … dann flohe ich eben rüber in die Winkelgasse und treff mich da mit ihm.“

 

Sie gingen nach draußen um gemeinsam ihre Eulen zu füttern, und als Rowan auftauchte, verabschiedete Dubhe sich, und ging in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Tom und dessen Clique waren auffällig abwesend. Trafen sich wahrscheinlich irgendwo … im Raum der Wünsche? Immerhin wusste Tom jetzt, dass es andere Möglichkeiten gab als dort nur etwas zu verstecken, und er war klug genug, sich den Rest zu denken. 

Der Gedanke, dass Tom dieses Wissen mit seiner Clique aus Reinblutspinnern teilen könnte, ärgerte Dubhe.   
Aber so etwas musste er in Kauf nehmen, wenn er eine Beziehung mit Tom führen wollte. 

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, fragte Lucia. 

„Nein“, gab er zu. „Ich frage mich gerade ob … du weißt schon wer … mich jemals lieben wird. Lieben können wird. Oder … überhaupt will. Verstehst du?“

Lucia legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Was in der Zukunft sein wird kann ich an Auren nicht sehen, aber … es ändert sich etwas. Vielleicht auch das. Wenn nicht … ich hab dich auf jeden Fall lieb. Nicht vergessen.“

„Vergess ich nicht.“

Tom hatte sich bereit erklärt, Professor Dumbledores Empfehlung zu folgen und etwas Mitgefühl für seinen Vater zu entwickeln zu versuchen. Ob ihm das gelingen würde, und wie es sich auf seine Aura auswirken würde, wusste Dubhe allerdings nicht. 

 

Als Tom ihn nach dem Abendessen um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen bat, war Dubhe beinahe überrascht. 

„Du hast dich mit deinen Freunden getroffen, hm?“, fragte er, nachdem sich die Tür des Raums der versteckten Dinge hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. „Hier? Oder in dem Raum den ich dir gezeigt habe?“

„Was? Nein, natürlich nicht. In Slytherins Kammer. Da gefällt es ihnen besser.“ Tom trat näher an ihn heran. „Willst du mich nicht umarmen? Ich dachte, du magst das.“

Nach kurzem Zögern schlang Dubhe die Arme um ihn. „Warum wolltest du mich sprechen?“

„Einfach so?“ Tom schmiegte sich an ihn, als sei das tatsächlich die Wahrheit. „Wegen der Sache mit meinem Vater. Ich gebe mir Mühe, aber … hast du eine Ahnung wie es ist, in einem Waisenhaus aufzuwachsen?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Dubhe ehrlich. „War es so schlimm? Hast du zu wenig zu Essen bekommen?“

„Das nicht … aber eben auch nur genug. Und es war alles so grau und langweilig, und … aussichtslos. Das Einzige was je passiert ist war der jährliche Ausflug ans Meer, aber der war auch … na ja. Wenn man Eltern hat, kann man sich aussuchen, wo man in Urlaub hinwill.“ 

„So wirklich aussuchen nun auch wieder nicht“, murmelte Dubhe. Wenn er Pech hatte, musste sein Vater in den Ferien gerade eine Frist für eines seiner Bücher einhalten, oder seine Mutter war gerade im Einsatz. „Wir können fast nie zusammen Urlaub machen in meiner Familie, und wenn Mum und Dad nach Island wollen statt nach Südamerika, dann bin ich auch überstimmt.“ 

„Schon, aber … es ist eben was Anderes.“

„Ja. Ich weiß.“ Er streichelte Toms Rücken. Wenigstens hatte er das Gefühl, dass Tom das mochte, auch wenn er es nicht erwiderte. „Aber … überleg mal, dein Vater hatte vielleicht auch Pläne … vielleicht war er sogar mit einer anderen Frau zusammen … und dann plötzlich kriegt er einen Liebestrank und ist verrückt nach einer Frau die er vorher womöglich nicht mal mochte. Stell dir vor, du wärst plötzlich in … was weiß ich, in Catherine Nott verliebt.“

„Wie die Hälfte aller Jungen in Slytherin?“, erwiderte Tom trocken. „Aber … ja, hast schon Recht.“

„Und … keine Ahnung wie es dir geht, aber ich finde die Vorstellung, mit ihr ins Bett gehen zu müssen ziemlich gruselig.“

„Findest du die nicht bei jeder Frau gruselig?“, fragte Tom nach einer Weile. Allmählich schien er zu begreifen, wie Dubhe tickte. 

„Ja … dazu gezwungen werden fände ich bei jeder gruselig. Aber ich dachte, Catherine ist ein besseres Beispiel als, keine Ahnung, Walburga Black. Die magst du ja immerhin.“ Und wollte vielleicht auch mehr von ihr, auch wenn Tom da sehr schwer zu durchschauen war. 

„Quatsch. Diese blöde Ziege … schleimt erst rum, und bricht dann ihr Wort“, murmelte Tom. 

„Hatte sie dir was versprochen?“

„Sie hatte … also … ich hab eigentlich gesagt, alle sollen aufhören, auf Mordrin rumzuhacken, und …“

Dubhes Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Tatsächlich, Ende des letzten Schuljahres hatten die Gemeinheiten gegen Morgaine recht schnell nachgelassen … hatte Tom damals schon etwas dagegen gesagt? „Wann hast du das gesagt? Und warum?“

„Ich … ich … also gut, du weißt es ja jetzt. Ich war nach dem Kampf gegen den Basilisken etwas … lädiert. Wiggentree hat mich zusammengeflickt, und das wollte er für sein Schweigen.“

Sieh mal einer an. Vielleicht passte Rowan doch besser zu Morgaine als sie glaubte. „Er hat uns das die ganze Zeit verschwiegen?“

„Ja. Aber sag ihr nichts … ich … wenn sie deswegen mit ihm Schluss macht, bringt er mich um.“

Faszinierend. Tom schien regelrecht Angst vor Rowan zu haben. 

„Ich sage ihr nichts … vorerst. Aber sie macht sowieso nicht Schluss. Nicht wegen so was. Als ausgebildeter Heiler in St. Mungos hätte er auch Schweigepflicht.“

 

„Darüber habe ich nie nachgedacht … meinst du, ich hätte auch zur Schulheilerin gehen können? Ich wette, die hätte das gemeldet …“

„Basiliskenbisse sind wahrscheinlich meldepflichtig, ja. Ich nehme an, Rowan hat sich vergewissert, dass das Biest tot ist.“

„Mh.“ Tom erinnerte gerade ein klein wenig an Landroval, in der Art, wie er sich in Dubhes Berührungen schmiegte … alles nur Fassade, oder war er wirklich so ausgehungert nach Zärtlichkeit?

„Tom? Soll ich dir heute Nacht meinen Patronus schicken?“ Das hatten seine Eltern früher immer gemacht, wenn er schlecht geträumt hatte. 

„Wieso?“

„Nur … so. Ich dachte einfach … nur so eine Idee.“ Vielleicht hatte er sich auch verschätzt, und Tom kuschelte sich nur so an ihn, weil er wusste, dass Dubhe das gefiel. 

„Ja. Mach es. Bitte.“ 

„Gut.“ Worüber hatten sie noch mal geredet? Ach ja … „Tom … stell dir mal vor, jemand … meinetwegen auch Walburga würde dir einen Liebestrank ins Essen schütten.“

„Ja, das wäre schon eklig. Ich … denk heute Nacht drüber nach, in Ordnung?“

„Tu das.“


	14. Chapter 14

Er konnte sich eigentlich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es wäre, unter dem Einfluss eines Liebestranks zu stehen. Gut, es war so ähnlich wie ein Imperius, weil Verliebte alle möglichen dummen Sachen taten, aber sonst … wie fühlte man sich, wenn man verliebt war?  
Wie unterschied sich Liebestrank-Liebe von echter Liebe? Es hieß, Liebestränke könnten keine „echte“ Liebe hervorrufen, aber wenn sie dafür sorgen konnten, dass ein reicher, gutaussehender Riddle eine hässliche, bettelarme Merope Gaunt heiratete – was sollte dann „echte“ Liebe noch mehr bewirken?

Vielleicht, dass Riddle seinen Sohn nicht im Waisenhaus zurückgelassen hätte. 

Aber er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, nicht wenn es ihm so gut ging. Und es ging ihm immer gut, wenn er bei Dubhe war. Irgendwie hatte Dubhe so eine Ausstrahlung … wie ein warmes Feuer. Ja, das war es. Beinahe hatte er das Gefühl, er habe schon seit seiner Kindheit immer gefroren, ohne es zu bemerken.   
Natürlich wusste er, dass rote Haare nicht dasselbe waren wie Feuer, und eigentlich konnten sie unmöglich dafür sorgen, dass Dubhe … wärmer war als andere Leute, aber an irgendetwas musste es liegen … vielleicht hatte aber auch nur er selbst eine ungewöhnlich niedrige Körpertemperatur. Könnte eine Auswirkung der Liebestrunk-Sieche sein. 

„Wir sollten uns wohl langsam wieder im Aufenthaltsraum blicken lassen“, murmelte er schließlich. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust, aber es musste wohl sein. 

Dubhe ließ ihn mit einem bedauernden Blick los. „Ja. Gehen wir.“  
„Langsam“, murmelte Tom. Er wusste nicht recht, woran es lag, aber irgendetwas in Dubhes grünen Augen weckte in ihm den Wunsch, noch eine Weile hier zu bleiben.

„Ich will dich küssen“, sagte er unvermittelt. „Ja, es tut weh, aber … ich will einfach. Es ist auszuhalten.“

„Wie du meinst.“ Dubhe lächelte. „Komm her.“

Er neigte sein Gesicht zur Seite und beugte sich etwas vor.   
Die Berührung weicher Lippen, ein kurzes Brennen, dann war es auch schon vorbei. 

 

Dubhe zog sich schnell zurück. Obwohl Tom gesagt hatte, dass er es wollte, fürchtete er, ihm wehzutun.   
„Gehen wir. Oder soll ich wieder hier warten?“

„Nein … ich glaube, es hat uns sowieso jemand gesehen.“

Also hatte sich Tom entschieden, ihn wenigstens als offiziellen Freund anzuerkennen?

Es hatte ganz den Anschein, denn zurück im Aufenthaltsraum fragte Tom ihn, ob er eine Runde Zauberschach spielen wollte. 

Danach steckte ihm Lucia einen Zettel zu, auf dem scheinbar nichts stand. Als er ihn später im Schlafsaal mit seinem Zauberstab antippte, erschien eine Botschaft. „Aura hat sich leicht geändert, seit heute morgen, glaube ich.“

Hm. Vielleicht lag es an ihrem Gespräch? Aber sauberes wissenschaftliches Arbeiten war eigentlich unmöglich, dazu hätte man Tom in ein Labor sperren müssen. Egal … man konnte ja einfach alle Einflüsse aufschreiben. Das würde nachfolgenden Generationen immerhin einen Anhaltspunkt geben, wie die Liebestrank-Sieche zu behandeln war. 

Beim Zubettgehen musste Dubhe gar nicht an irgendetwas denken, um einen Patronus zu zaubern, der kleine Fuchs kam wie von selbst aus seinem Zauberstab gesprungen. 

Dubhe sah sich um ob alle ihre Bettvorhänge geschlossen hatten, und schickte seinen Patronus zu Tom. 

Vielleicht würde es Tom ja wirklich ein wenig glücklicher machen. 

 

Tom erschrak kurz, als er das silbrige Licht durch seine Bettvorhänge schlüpfen sah, doch dann erkannte er den Fuchs.   
Dubhe hatte also daran gedacht. Behutsam berührte er den Patronus. Es fühlte sich angenehm-gefährlich an, und unter einiger Willensanstrengung zog er die Hand zurück.   
Der kleine Fuchs rollte sich auf seiner Bettdecke zusammen und schien einzuschlafen. 

Tom schloss die Augen. Er hatte versprochen über etwas nachzudenken. Ach ja, richtig. Vielleicht fing er am besten an, es sich als Imperiusfluch vorzustellen. Das war einfacher, wenn man selbst keine Liebe empfinden konnte. 

Also … mal angenommen er wäre ein reicher Schnösel und … irgendwie musste sie ihm den Liebestrank verpasst haben. Vielleicht war sie bei einem Picknick vorbeigelaufen und hatte etwas in sein Getränk geschüttet?

Er versank in unruhigen Träumen, und erwachte am Morgen aus einem, in dem ihm Walburga Black einen Liebestrank in einer Packung Pralinen hatte unterjubeln wollen, und versehentlich Dubhe diesen abgekriegt hatte. 

Tom war bereits in seine Hausschuhe geschlüpft und hatte seinen Zauberstab genommen, als ihm auffiel, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war, und er nicht los musste um Dubhe zu retten. 

Gähnend setzte er sich wieder aufs Bett und wirkte einen Zeitzeigezauber. Er hatte noch Zeit, bis er aufstehen musste, aber er fühlte sich eigentlich ganz ausgeruht. 

Draußen vor dem Fenster prasselte Regen auf den windgepeitschten See. Ob Dubhe schon wach war? Die Vorhänge des Bettes gegenüber waren zugezogen, also wohl eher nicht. 

Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, einfach hinüberzugehen, durch die Vorhänge zu schlüpfen und sich neben Dubhe ins Bett zu kuscheln. Das wäre … irgendwie schön. Aber natürlich ganz und gar unmöglich. Selbst wenn Dubhe wach war und nichts dagegen hatte … jemand könnte es sehen. 

Ganz und gar unmöglich. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Das erste Quidditch-Spiel des Jahres ging Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Es fand in leichtem Nieselregen statt, und war dennoch überraschend gut besucht. 

Neben Slytherins und Gryffindors, die sich wie es gute alte Tradition war gegenseitig beschimpften, waren noch einige Hufflepuffs anwesend. 

Die immer jubelten, wenn Morgaine mit einem gezielten Schlag den Klatscher einem Spieler aus Gryffindor hinterherschickte. 

Rowan, der Morgaines Flug bis dahin mit verzücktem Blick verfolgt hatte, meinte nach einer halben Stunde Spiel plötzlich: „Morgaine ist sehr beliebt in meinem alten Haus.“

„Äh, ja, scheint so“, murmelte Dubhe. Eigentlich wollte er nicht verraten, dass sich Morgaine duelliert hatte – sie hatte Recht, Rowan würde es wahrscheinlich nicht gut finden, und er wollte keinen Anlass zu einem Beziehungskrach bieten. 

„Ich frage mich, warum das so ist?“ 

„Sie hat sich ein paar Mal positiv über Hufflepuff geäußert“, meinte Lucia. „Du weißt ja, wie wichtig einem der Ruf des eigenen Hauses ist, wenn man noch in unserem Alter ist. Wahrscheinlich haben sie es einfach satt, für Versager gehalten zu werden.“

„Mh.“ Rowan lächelte. „Ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Morgaine … aber …“

„Ach, du bist das?“, meinte ein Hufflepuff-Schüler aus der Reihe vor ihnen und drehte sich um. „Gratuliere. Mensch, muss toll sein, wenn man eine Freundin hat die sich für einen duelliert.“

„Danke. Es ist wirklich toll“, erwiderte Rowan. 

Dann senkte er die Stimme und beugte sich zu Dubhe hinüber. „Duelliert?“

„Nichts Gefährliches. Nur ein sportliches Duell im Duellierklub.“

„Oh.“ Sah es nur so aus, oder errötete er ein wenig? 

Kurz darauf wurde der Schnatz gefangen – von Gryffindor, ärgerlicherweise – und das Spiel war zu Ende. 

Dubhe verfolgte aus ein paar Schritten Entfernung mit, wie Morgaine vom Spielfeld und zu Rowan lief. 

„Gratuliere!“, sagte Rowan. „Du hast wirklich gut gespielt.“

„Ach was. Wenn ich gut gespielt hätte, hätte Weasley nie den Schnatz gefangen!“ Morgaine legte ihren Besen vorsichtig auf den Boden und umarmte Rowan. 

„Du bist ja nicht die Sucherin.“

„Trotzdem.“

„Stimmt es, dass du dich für mich duelliert hast?“, fragte Rowan schließlich. 

Morgaine sah etwas verlegen weg. „Nö. Ging bloß um meinen eigenen Stolz.“

„Ach so, dann … ich meine, wegen mir … du brauchst das nicht zu tun. Also … versprich mir, dass du meinetwegen kein echtes Duell anfängst.“

„Nur wenn dich jemand angreift“, versprach Morgaine, zog Rowan an sich und küsste ihn. 

„Puh“, murmelte Dubhe. „Hatte schon befürchtet, das gibt Streit.“

„Unwahrscheinlich“, meinte Felian. „Wenn man verliebt ist streitet man nicht wegen solchen Kleinigkeiten.“ Er sah Lucia an und errötete ein wenig. 

„Hm, ja.“ War er selbst auch verliebt, oder eher doch nicht? Er … mochte Tom, wirklich gern, und wollte eine Beziehung, aber … es war wohl nicht dasselbe. Rowan mochte sich ja einbilden können, dass Morgaine perfekt war und keinerlei Fehler hatte, aber mit Tom konnte sich Dubhe das nicht erlauben.   
Toms Fehler waren weit gefährlicher als Morgaines liebenswertes Temperament. Die Sache mit dem Vielsafttrank …   
Aber vielleicht war das die Folge von Toms Krankheit, und es würde alles in Ordnung kommen. Dubhe hoffte es.


	15. Chapter 15

Tom stand nervös vor dem Raum der versteckten Dinge. Was, wenn Dubhe es sich doch anders überlegt hatte, und nicht kommen wollte? Gründe gab es genug. Gute Gründe, leider. 

Doch da hörte er auch schon Schritte, und wenig später stand Dubhe vor ihm. „Sollen wir wieder in … meinen Raum gehen?“

„Ja, bitte.“

Dubhe schritt an der Wand entlang, und schließlich erschien eine Tür. 

Drinnen war alles wie bei Toms erstem Besuch. Nur das Feuer im Kamin brannte nicht, ein Umstand dem Dubhe schnell abhalf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was passiert, wenn man es einfach brennen lässt – verschwindet es mit dem Raum und erscheint erst wieder, wenn man ihn wieder öffnet?“

„Keine Ahnung“, gab Tom zu. Vor Dubhe brauchte er nicht so zu tun als kenne er sich in der magischen Welt aus. „Äh … was machen wir jetzt?“

„Sonst warst du doch auch nicht so unsicher?“ Dubhe nahm eine Peitsche vom Kaminsims, von der Tom hätte schwören können, dass sie vorher nicht dagewesen war. „Hier. Jetzt können wir offen reden, also erklär ich dir ein paar Sachen.“

Er legte sich lässig aufs Bett und klopfte neben sich. „Komm her. Also, ich mag es lieber, wenn du am Anfang nicht so fest zuschlägst.“

„Nur am Anfang?“ Tom setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Dann … mochtest du …“

„Wenn ich es nicht mögen würde, hätte ich es nicht gemacht. Ich werde dir sagen, wenn du aufhören sollst, und daran wirst du dich halten.“

„Natürlich.“ Er schluckte. Warum hatte er damals nicht rechtzeitig aufgehört? War er mit den Gedanken woanders gewesen? Er war sich fast sicher, dass es das gewesen war. Aber wie konnte er mit den Gedanken woanders sein, wenn er in der Wirklichkeit hier war? Das ergab keinen Sinn. 

„Hast du Angst?“, fragte Dubhe leise. 

„Ja … schon irgendwie.“ Früher hatte er nicht darüber nachgedacht, hatte gar nicht in Erwägung gezogen, dass er einen Fehler machen könnte, dass er Dubhe wehtun könnte … auf eine Art, die ihm nicht gefiel. 

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Du hast es letztes Jahr ganz gut gemacht … bis auf das letzte Mal.“ Dubhe berührte ihn kurz an der Schulter. „Es war Absicht, oder?“

Tom biss sich auf die Lippe. „Nein … ich weiß nicht, ich war abgelenkt, und … ja, wahrscheinlich war es Absicht. Es tut mir Leid.“ Jetzt erinnerte er sich. Er war wütend gewesen. Aus irgendeinem dummen Grund. 

„Gibt es noch etwas worauf ich achten sollte?“

Nach ein paar weiteren Erklärungen stand Dubhe auf und zog sich die Robe über den Kopf.   
Er stützte sich mit den Händen an der Wand ab. Streckte Tom seinen Hintern entgegen, jedenfalls hatte Tom den Eindruck. „Fang an.“

Es war so verdammt heiß, wie Dubhe sich ihm anbot. So viel besser als die Abmachung vorher. Tom schlug zu, vorsichtig, nicht zu fest, und wurde mit einem erregten Stöhnen belohnt. 

„Härter“, verlangte Dubhe nach einer Weile keuchend. „Ahhh … nein, hör nicht auf. War gut.“

Obwohl er in einen regelrechten Rausch verfiel, ließ Tom die Peitsche rechtzeitig sinken. „Du blutest“, teilte er Dubhe mit, der das nicht bemerkt zu haben schien. 

„Oh.“ Dubhe trete sich um. „Gut, dann … willst du Handschuhe?“

„Ich halts aus. Du hast gesagt ich darf … anfassen?“

Dubhe kam näher, legte seine Hände auf Toms Schultern. „Ja. Tut dir wahrscheinlich mehr weh als mir, hm?“

„Weiß nicht.“ Ihm gefiel der Schmerz nicht, aber Dubhes Gesichtsausdruck, dieses Stöhnen und die Art wie er sich an Tom rieb, die gefielen ihm. 

Langsam ließ er seine linke Hand an Dubhes unverletzter Brust hinabwandern, folgte der dünnen roten Haarlinie über den Bauch nach unten, während er mit der rechten weiter die wunde Haut auf Dubhes Rücken weiter reizte. 

„Mhhh…“ Dubhe warf den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. „Hör auf - wenn’s dir - zu viel wird“, ermahnte er Tom atemlos. 

„Es geht.“ Es ging wirklich gut. Die unverletzte Haut brannte kaum an seiner Hand. „Bett?“

„Mhm.“ Sie stolperten zum Bett, Dubhe ließ sich darauf fallen, und sog scharf Luft ein. „Whoah … das ist … gut.“

Jetzt hatte Tom eine Hand frei, und schob sie ungelenk unter seine Robe. Irgendwie würde das schon gehen. 

 

Dubhe fühlte sich gut. Richtig gut. Sein Rücken schmerzte, das Bettlaken war eingesaut, und Tom lag neben ihm. Es war perfekt. Da nagte bloß etwas an seinem Gewissen. „Tom? War es … arg schlimm?“

„Nein. Dreh dich um.“ 

Er rollte sich auf den Bauch, und Tom sprach einen Heilzauber. „Bei Gelegenheit muss ich mal wieder diese Salbe brauen.“

„Ist die schon schlecht geworden?“ 

„Nein – ich hab sie nach der Sache mit dem Basilisk aufgebraucht.“  
„Ach so. Hm, hast du nicht mal gesagt, du bist schlecht in Heilzaubern?“ Irgendwas war da doch gewesen, aber sein Rücken fühlte sich gut an. 

„Keine Ahnung. Jetzt kann ich sie.“

Interessant. Sehr interessant. Dubhe setzte sich auf. „Seit wann genau?“

„Seit du in diese Glasscherbe getreten bist.“

Ihm wurde innerlich ganz warm. Konnte es sein … „Kann es sein, dass du vorher einfach nie heilen wolltest?“

Tom sah ihn verwirrt an. „Natürlich wollte ich – das hat meine Zauberkunstnote runtergezogen.“

„Ja, aber … du wolltest nur eine gute Note. Nicht wirklich heilen. Du wolltest … du wolltest den Frosch an dem du geübt hast lieber leiden sehen, richtig?“ 

„Mh.“ Tom wich seinem Blick aus. Er war also auf der richtigen Fährte. 

„Kannst du eigentlich einen Patronus zaubern?“ Eigentlich konnte Tom das unmöglich können, nicht mit so viel schwarzer Magie in seiner Aura. 

„Glaub nicht. Also, früher konnte ich nicht, aber jetzt vielleicht … Meinst du, ich sollte es versuchen? Du kennst doch die Geschichte was passiert wenn man unwürdig ist …“

Die Geschichte, dass dann Maden aus dem Zauberstab kamen und den unwürdigen Zauberer fraßen, erschien Dubhe eher unglaubwürdig. 

„Ist dein Risiko. Du musst wissen, ob du ein Schwarzmagier bist. Aber ich schätze, man muss schon sehr böse sein, sonst würde das öfter passieren.“

„Mh … ich … weiß nicht ob … ich würde es lieber nicht versuchen.“

„Gibt es etwas wovon ich nichts weiß?“ Oh bitte nicht! Er wollte Tom lieben können, wollte ihn lieben dürfen!

„Ich übe mit meinen Freunden den Imperiusfluch“, gestand Tom leise. „Also … wir aneinander.“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Alle sind einverstanden!“, fügte er schnell hinzu. 

Gut, wenn es weiter nichts war, das hatte er mit Morgaine auch schon gemacht. Auch wenn Toms Freunde ihre Übung sicherlich zu finstereren Zwecken einsetzen wollten als nur dazu, diesem Fluch leichter widerstehen zu können. 

„Und ich war … als Kind nicht gerade der reinste … Waisenknabe.“ Tom verzog das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen. 

„Was bedeutet das?“ Tierquälerei, wahrscheinlich. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen. Wollte er es wirklich genauer wissen?

„Ich habe … es kam mir damals nicht so schlimm vor, weißt du? Ich hatte diese Höhle gefunden, und die anderen Kinder hatten Angst dadrin und … ich habe sie eigentlich nur eingesperrt. Keine Ahnung, warum sie danach so komisch waren.“

„Nur eingesperrt?“

„Naja ich habe vielleicht auch noch … ein kleines Spukphänomen inszeniert.“ Toms Stimme wurde immer leiser. „Und ihnen angedroht, dass ich sie dadrin verrotten lasse, wenn sie nicht bei ihrem Leben schwören niemandem davon zu erzählen.“

„Du hast sie bei ihrem Leben schwören lassen!?“

„Das ist das, was du schlimm findest?“, fragte Tom milde verwundert. 

„Auch wenn es kein unbrechbarer Schwur ist, ein Schwur ist eine ernste Sache, damit macht man keine Witze, ich meine …“ Er legte Tom eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hast du dich jemals entschuldigt?“

„Nein. Aber ich … ich kann es nachholen, ja?“

Er sah wieder so ängstlich und schutzbedürftig aus, dass Dubhe ihn am liebsten umarmt hätte. „Ja … vielleicht. Wenn es sie nicht bloß wieder daran erinnert. Nein, auf jeden Fall, du musst sie von dem Schwur entbinden.“

„Mh.“ Tom schenkte ihm einen sehnsüchtigen Blick. 

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein bisschen kuscheln?“, fragte Dubhe. 

„Fände ich gut.“

Dubhe schlang seine Arme um Tom. Warum konnte Tom nie sagen, dass er umarmt werden wollte? Er schmiegte sich immer dankbar an Dubhe, aber er sagte nie, dass es ihm gefiel. Es war etwas irritierend.


	16. Chapter 16

Tom war glücklich. Er erinnerte sich nicht, je zuvor so glücklich gewesen zu sein wie er es jetzt war, und bei seinen anderen Treffen mit Dubhe gewesen war.   
Ja, irgendwie konnte er sogar Mitleid für seinen Vater aufbringen, der wahrscheinlich nie erlebt hatte, wie es war, in den Armen eines gutaussehenden Mannes zu liegen … nicht, dass Tom Riddle senior das gewollt hätte. Es überraschte Tom, dass er selbst es wollte, aber er beschloss, das nicht in Frage zu stellen.  
Glücklich zu sein war wichtiger. 

„Können wir uns öfter treffen? Nachmittags?“

„Gerne.“ Dubhes ließ seine Hand an Toms Rücken nach oben wandern und begann, sacht über sein Haar zu streicheln. Es war wohl doch nicht nötig, eine Eule zu sein. 

„Ich …“ Es war ein blöder Wunsch, aber er wollte es so gerne tun, wenigstens einmal. „Ich würde gerne dein Haar flechten.“ Bitte, das hörte sich doch wesentlich besser an, als einfach zu sagen, dass er ohne guten Grund gern seine Hände in dieser Masse kupferroten Haars vergraben wollte. 

„Oh.“ Dubhe schwieg eine Weile, und Tom befürchtete schon, er würde ablehnen. „Wirklich? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du das überhaupt kannst.“

„Ich hab es noch nie versucht“, murmelte Tom. „Aber es sieht nicht schwer aus wenn Lovego… wenn Lucia es tut.“

„Was Lucia macht ist sehr schwer, aber einen einfachen Zopf bekommst du sicher hin.“ Dubhe setzte sich auf. „Ich zieh mir schnell was über.“

Etwas enttäuscht sah Tom zu, wie sich Dubhe anzog. Aber er konnte wohl nicht alles haben. 

„Versuchs mal.“ Dubhe setzte sich auf die Bettkante und warf sein Haar nach hinten. 

Tom strich mit einer Hand darüber. Es fühlte sich genau so an, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Endlich, endlich durfte er es berühren. Und flechten. Er musste es flechten … oder das wenigstens versuchen. 

Eine Strähne über die andere … und die auf der anderen Seite dann darunter? Irgendwie wurde das so nichts. 

„Kommst du zurecht?“, fragte Dubhe. 

„Äh … nein“, musste Tom zugeben. 

„Hast du versucht, es Lucia nachzumachen?“ Dubhe drehte sich um und lächelte. „Ich habe doch gesagt, das ist schwierig. Versuch lieber einen einfachen Zopf – so.“ Er zeigte es Tom an einer Haarsträhne, und löste den kleinen Zopf wieder auf. 

Normalerweise hätte es Tom sehr verärgert, dass er gescheitert war, und das auch noch vor Zeugen, aber jetzt … freute es ihn beinahe. Je dümmer er sich anstellte, desto länger konnte er Dubhes Haar flechten. 

„Das überrascht mich“, meinte Dubhe nach einer Weile. „Dass du mein Haar flechten willst … ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du der … Typ für so was bist.“

Tom biss sich auf die Lippe. Das konnte alles bedeuten … Dubhes Stimme klang freundlich, aber …   
„Wer ist denn der Typ für so was?“

„Ich zum Beispiel. Aber du … bist immer so … distanziert.“ 

„Wir hatten Sex“, erinnerte Tom ihn. „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich in der Öffentlichkeit … distanzlos sein würde.“ Nach dem was sie vorher gemacht hatten, war das hier eigentlich gar nichts. Eigentlich. 

Dubhe lachte leise. „Natürlich nicht. Aber es freut mich, dass du es hier bist. Lass dir ruhig Zeit.“ 

Er ließ sich Zeit, löste den Zopf immer wieder auf, bis er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war; und müde genug, um schlafen gehen zu wollen. „Wann sehen wir uns wieder?“

„Hier? Nächste Woche? Natürlich könnten wir uns auch nachmittags treffen, aber du hast ja deine Freunde …“

„Du hast auch Freunde.“

„Andere Freunde, Tom. Meine besten Freunde wissen von uns, und haben Verständnis. Die anderen nehmen nicht so viel Zeit in Anspruch … aber deine Freunde könnten sich fragen, warum du plötzlich weniger Zeit mit ihnen verbringst.“ Dubhe löschte das Feuer im Kamin. 

„Sie werden damit klarkommen müssen.“

„Wie du meinst. Aber vergiss nicht, dass deine Freunde einflussreiche Eltern haben.“

Tom seufzte. Es stimmte, es war nicht ratsam, sie zu verärgern, aber … er mochte die meisten seiner Freunde eigentlich nicht besonders. Früher war das nicht schlimm gewesen, aber jetzt … warum konnte er nicht einfach seine gesamte Zeit mit Dubhe verbringen? „Wenn ich dir wieder Schokofrösche schicken würde … würdest du sie dann essen?“

„Natürlich. Ich würde mich freuen.“ 

Dubhes Abschiedskuss war wie immer kurz, aber Tom schmeckte ihn noch immer auf den Lippen, als er wieder allein auf dem Flur stand.   
Warum um alles in der Welt hatte er vier Schuljahre vergeudet, ohne auch nur zu versuchen, Dubhe näher kennenzulernen?

 

Tatsächlich kam einige Tage später ein Paket für Dubhe. Er öffnete es, und Morgaine stieß ihm einen Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Du grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd“, flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Ist das Absicht?“

Es war keine. Aber es war schwer, sein Glück zu verbergen. Sicher, Tom hatte ihm schon früher Geschenke geschickt, aber das waren Bestechungsversuche gewesen. Das hier war ein echtes Geschenk. 

Dubhe suchte Toms Blick, und fand ihn. Kurz blitzte ein Lächeln auf, dann hatteTom wieder seinen üblichen, leicht herablassenden Gesichtsausdruck. 

Landroval forderte piepsend seine Streicheleinheiten ein, und Dubhe kraulte ihm abwesend die Federn. „Das könnte ein echt gutes Schuljahr werden.“  
Neben der riesigen Packung „Goldene Schnatze“, die Tom offenbar neu gekauft hatte, enthielt das Paket eine kurze Notiz. 

„Können wir uns mit LL in RdvD treffen? T.“

Tom wollte also Lucia kennenlernen. Noch besser. 

 

Am frühen Abend trafen sie sich vor dem Raum der Wünsche. Lucia war diejenige, die die Tür erscheinen ließ und öffnete. Es war ein gemütlicher Raum mit einem Sofa, einem Sessel und einem offenen Kamin, in dem ein gemütliches Feuer brannte. Auf einem Tisch zwischen Sessel und Sofa lagen Pergament, Feder, Tinte und Buntstifte. 

„Setzt euch bitte nebeneinander“, bat Lucia und wies auf das Sofa. „Ich kann nicht besonders gut zeichnen, aber ich werde es versuchen.“

Tom sah ihn fragend an. Dubhe setzte sich aufs Sofa. „Komm her, Tom. Lucia möchte unsere Auren anschauen. Das könnte den Durchbruch bei deiner Heilung bedeuten.“

Zögernd setzte Tom sich neben ihn. Lucia sah sie beide eindringlich an und begann zu zeichnen.   
„Könnt ihr euch berühren?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile. 

Dubhe nahm Toms Hand. Wieder herrschte eine Weile Stille, nur unterbrochen vom Prasseln des Kaminfeuers und dem Kratzen von Lucias Stiften. „Mhm … das sollte reichen“, meinte sie schließlich und reichte ein Stück Pergament über den Tisch. 

Auf einem Bild war das „Tentakelphänomen“ zu sehen, auf dem andere vermischte sich Dubhes Aura mit der von Tom, die dadurch … Dubhe runzelte die Stirn. „Wird seine Aura da wo sie meine berührt wirklich heller, oder sieht das nur auf dem Bild so aus?“

„Nein, das ist so“, erwiderte Lucia. „Hm … ich wüsste gern wie es aussieht wenn ihr euch küsst … nein, ist schon in Ordnung.“

Tom sah tatsächlich entsetzt über diesen Vorschlag aus. 

„Ich könnte mich in den Finger stechen und etwas Blut auf deine Haut fallen lassen“, schlug Dubhe vor. „Wenn du das aushältst.“ Er wandte sich an Lucia. „Ich glaube, der Schmerz den er bei Berührungen fühlt, hängt mit Blut zusammen.“ 

„Das geht“, murmelte Tom. „Wenn du eine Nadel hast.“

Natürlich hatte Dubhe eine, schließlich waren sie im Raum der Wünsche. Er stach sich in den Finger und ließ einen einzelnen Blutstropfen auf Toms ausgestreckte Hand fallen. 

Lucia starrte mit großen Augen. 

„Reicht das?“, fragte Tom mit der Ungeduld von jemandem, der Schmerzen hat. 

„Ja.“ Dubhe entfernte das Blut mit einem Zauber. 

„Das war hochinteressant.“ Lucia beugte sich wieder über ihre Zeichenmaterialien. „Es war richtig … seht es euch dann am besten selbst an.“

Auf dem Bild, das sie schließlich hinüberreichte strahlte ein helles Licht in Toms Handfläche, um das herum seine Aura richtig grün statt dunkelgrün-schwarz war. 

„Es liegt also im Blut.“ Tom nickte. „Das wird Dumbledore interessieren. Vielleicht kann man einen Zaubertrank mit deinem Blut brauen?“

„Du meinst, einen, den zu trinken dir nicht wehtut? Gute Idee, ja, das könnten wir … vielleicht kann Felian uns helfen.“

„Zuerst solltet ihr mit Professor Dumbledore reden“, meinte Lucia. „Es ist gefährlich, mit Tränken zu experimentieren. Wenn Slughorn nichts davon wissen soll, dann sollte wenigstens Professor Dumbledore es beaufsichtigen.“

„Und unsere Überreste in den Krankenflügel bringen.“ Dubhe musste grinsen. „Vielleicht wäre es eine gute Idee, wir holen auch noch Rowan dazu … ach, nein, geht ja nicht.“

„Wieso nicht?“, fragte Tom. 

„Er ist im St. Mungos. Also, in Ausbildung, nicht als Patient.“

„Ah. Hm. Und Felian ist wirklich gut in Tränke?“

Lucia grinste. „Sehr. Ist eine Familientradition. Ich darf nichts Genaues verraten, aber das warme Eis für die Winterzeit ist selbstverständlich magisch.“

„Am einfachsten wäre es, einen Trank zu verwenden in den sowieso Blut kann …“, überlegte Dubhe. 

„Vielsafttrank? Ich … habe noch … übrig.“ 

„Dann probieren wir es zuerst damit. Unter Aufsicht, natürlich.“


	17. Chapter 17

Sie saßen in Dumbledores Büro. Dubhe, Lovegood, und er. Und natürlich Dumbledore, klar. Tom beäugte das Fläschchen mit Vielsafttrank misstrauisch. Oh, er wusste, dass es noch nicht verdorben sein konnte. Aber was würde geschehen, wenn er sich in Dubhe verwandelte? Würde dann nicht sein ganzer Körper schmerzen?  
Lovegoods Berührung tat auch weh, aber er hatte nicht ihr Blut für den Vielsafttrank genommen. 

„Ich habe Professor Slughorn gesagt, dass ich seine Hilfe benötigen könnte“, erklärte Dumbledore. „Und natürlich sollten Sie es mit einer geringen Dosis versuchen; eine vollständige Verwandlung ist ja nicht nötig.“

„Bestens.“ Dubhe zog eine Nadel aus seinem Kragen und hielt einen Finger über das offene Fläschchen. „Ein Tropfen sollte genügen.“ 

Das Blut fiel in den Trank, und löste sich dort auf … der Trank verfärbte sich rosa. Seltsam. Natürlich hätte ein Muggel erwartet, dass Blut eine rosa Farbe hervorrief, aber eigentlich hätte das Rosa in dem Schlammbraun verschwinden müssen. 

Doch der Trank schimmerte jetzt hell, in einer Farbe die Tom an wilde Rosen erinnerte. Er nahm das Fläschchen und roch daran. Es roch nach … Sommer. Einem warmen Sommertag mit blühenden Rosen.   
Tom setzte das Fläschchen an die Lippen. Es schmeckte ziemlich gut. 

„Nur einen kleinen Schluck, Mr Riddle.“

Erst jetzt bemerkte er das Brennen. Es war, als hätte er eine extrem scharfe Soße getrunken. Ihm wurde innerlich ganz warm. 

„Faszinierend“, murmelte Lovegood, die auf Dumbledores Seite des Tisches saß, und griff zu den Buntstiften. 

Tom betrachtete seinen Handrücken. Die Verwandlung ging langsam vor sich, viel langsamer als bei einer vollen Dosis. Und sie tat nicht ganz so sehr weh. Entweder das, oder er hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Und natürlich war es keine so starke Veränderung wie bei der Verwandlung in Lovegood. In seiner Hose war alles noch da. Auf seinem Handrücken erschienen allmählich und von einem starken Brennen begleitet einige Sommersprossen. 

Das Brennen hielt lange an, viel länger als wenn er Dubhes Blut einfach so zu sich genommen hatte … vielleicht, weil es frischer war?

„Bin ich ganz verwandelt?“

„Nein.“ Dumbledore schob seine Brille hoch und musterte ihn gründlich. „Sie sind eine interessante Mischung. Warten Sie – irgendwo hier müsste ich einen Spiegel haben.“

Nach einigem Suchen reichte er Tom einen kleinen Handspiegel mit Stoffbelag und einem gestickten Phönix auf der Rückseite. 

„Interessant, in der Tat“, murmelte Tom. Sein Haar war etwas gewachsen und dunkelrot, seine Augen graugrün, und sein Gesicht … so ungefähr sähe wohl ein Kind von Dubhe und ihm aus.   
Das es natürlich nie geben würde. In der magischen Welt mochte vieles möglich sein, aber das mit Sicherheit nicht. 

„Schau mal Lucia, der Trank ist rosa!“

Die Angesprochene blickte auf. „Oh … interessant. Tom, welche Farbe hatte der Vielsafttrank mit meinem Haar drin?“

„Etwas silbrig.“ War das von der Haarfarbe abhängig? Aber zwischen kupferrot und rosa und silberblond und silbern gab es große Unterschiede, das wäre nicht logisch … obwohl man in der Zaubererwelt ohnehin keine Logik erwarten konnte. 

„Echt? Oh, das ist wirklich interessant.“ Lovegood widmete sich wieder ihrer Zeichnung. „Meine Aura ist nämlich auch silbern.“  
Endlich ließ das Brennen nach. Die Verwandlung machte sich mit leichten Schmerzen rückgängig. 

„Und, sieht man was?“

Lucia reichte ihm ein Bild über den Tisch. Darauf war um ihn herum ein schwarzgrüner Kreis. Der mehr Grün enthielt als auf ihrem letzten Bild.   
„Es hat eine Wirkung, aber keine durchschlagende. Tut es arg weh?“

„Ziemlich. Aber ich kann den Rest noch trinken.“

„Besser schrittweise“, riet Dumbledore. „Sie können morgen einen weiteren Schluck trinken. Sicherheitshalber, damit Ihr Körper sich davon erholen kann.“

„Hm. Ich hatte auf eine durchschlagendere Wirkung gehofft“, gab er zu. „Der Trank scheint gar nicht viel zu bewirken.“ Auf die Art würde er Dubhe aussaugen müssen wie ein Vampir, bevor etwas dabei herauskam. 

„Nun …“ Dumbledore sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Da die Erkrankung von einem Liebestrank ausgelöst wird, könnte man sie vielleicht durch einen Liebestrank heilen.“

„WAS?!“ Tom räusperte sich. „Das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst, Sir?“ Sein Herz raste. Ahnte Dumbledore etwa, dass Dubhe und er nicht nur Freunde waren?

„Es ist natürlich Ihre Entscheidung. Ich meinte nur … falls es eine Person gibt, bei der Ihnen das nicht allzu unangenehm wäre … und sie beim Berühren dieser Person Schmerzen haben … nur so eine Idee von mir.“ Dumbledore steckte sich ein Zitronenbonbon in den Mund und bot Lucia, Tom und Dubhe reihum eines an. 

„Das wäre mir zu unangenehm, Sir“, erwiderte Tom. „Wir können es morgen weiter mit dem Vielsafttrank versuchen.“

„Wie Sie möchten. Ah, Miss Lovegood, würden Sie noch einen Moment bleiben? Das ist ein hochinteressantes Bild, das Sie da gemalt haben.“


End file.
